


Walls of Stone

by JustAnotherHopelessDreamer



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Cassandra is kind of conflicted, Cassandra’s Revenge, F/M, Family, Grief/Mourning, I just want to sound badass sometimes XD, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, New Dream, Occasional fanart, Occasional fluff (?), Poor Varian (Disney), Raps and Eugene are portrayed as having parental feelings for Varian, Redemption, Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), Varian whump, Zhan Tiri can go jump off a cliff, but it isn’t, everything is beta read, is what I would say if it were true, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 161,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherHopelessDreamer/pseuds/JustAnotherHopelessDreamer
Summary: Everything she’d worked to build was crumbling around her. Everything taken away from her by the same person time and time again.Well no more...Because Cassandra has one thing left to hold on to...In other wordsAU for Cassandra’s Revenge where Cass manages to hold onto Varian after the battle and exploring Zhan Tiri’s plan beginning to come to light, Varian trying to get through to Cassandra, and Rapunzel’s attempts to save him.
Relationships: Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Zhan Tiri & Varian
Comments: 422
Kudos: 714





	1. Stuck With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow hopeless dreamers! So while in quarantine I don’t really have anything better to do than post my random drabbles on this site. This isn’t exactly my first fanfic ever but it’s my first one I’m posting so PLEASE be gentle. XD. Anyways this was just a random idea I had awhile back that I thought you guys would like. The first three chapters are already written and will be posted on a daily schedule but beyond that I can’t say if there’s an update schedule. I write when I feel like it, but I’ll see how consistent I can make that! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

It should’ve ended there. Rapunzel with her newly gained wondrous power of the sun clashing with the darkness of Cassandra’s moon. The princess’s eyes were glowing with blazing gold as she was suspended in mid air, her seventy feet of hair lifting itself into the sky. The light surrounding her was almost enough to overcome the entire scene had it not been for Cassandra’s own spiral of brilliant blue hues, pining for their place in Rapunzel’s perfect circle of light. The moonstone wielder stood her ground firmly, her hands thrusting wildly, summoning more and more spikes of black rocks toward her sun wielding foe. And yet all the princess could keep her mind focused on in the midst of the chaos, was the two prisoners her former friend had trapped in her stony grasp. Varian, still fully entrapped in a cage of black rocks, shut his eyes and held his arm over his face to shield himself from not only the radiant flashes of magic that burned his eyes, but the cloud of dust coming as the rocks shattered from Rapunzel’s counterattacks. Eugene was still wrapped tightly in the rocks and did not have much of a different reaction from the caged alchemist. Though he, his own arms being restricted to his sides, could not shield himself from the wave and could only turn his head away. Had Rapunzel cared about anything beyond the two boys she considered her own close family, she might’ve seen the myriad of black and purple strings of magic intertwining, opening a gateway to the darker dimensions… unleashing a greater evil than she could ever imagine…

“Let… him… _go!”_ Rapunzel cried out. Cassandra only gave a sly smile in return. The princess couldn’t win this time. Not against her power. As Rapunzel raised her hands and summoned her power and Cassandra did the same, two magnificent blasts of pure magic collided and a blinding light shot out and stung the eyes of all who witnessed it. It shook the black stone stronghold and sent such a shock wave that the previously unbreakable walls collapsed in less than a second. And with a decisive moment, a small amount of Cassandra’s power was severed from her as this blast hit the moonstone, and a crack of the once complete source of dark potential, broke off from the stone and shot away from its holder. Cassandra felt the unovercomable gravity of defeat come suddenly crashing down on her as her hand moved over her broken stone in shock. She couldn’t lose… This couldn’t happen… Not again. Cassandra’s eyes darted around quickly. As everything struggled to keep a foothold on the tower, the only thing steady was the beacon of ethereal light in the middle of it all, orchestrating this destruction… _Rapunzel._ After everything Cassandra felt herself grimace as she finally shut her eyes and shielded them with her arms, the gold and blue winds whipping her electric hair in and out of her face. After everything she worked to build, after everything she’d found rightfully hers, there was _no way_ she’d let Rapunzel take it all away from her again. Of course, Cassandra had little time to think of this as the shock wave began pushing her and everything surrounding the epicenter off of the tower and sent it crashing to the ground below. But there had to be _something_ she could hold onto. Rapunzel had everything… She _always_ had everything. And Cassandra determined in those two seconds of intense thought that felt like a lifetime, that it was only fair to take something near and dear to the princess as a reminder that this battle wasn’t over. All bets were off now. Any speck of moral concern left her for these next moments. Cassandra _would_ take everything Rapunzel thought to be hers. Her only question was, what could she really do now? Cassandra looked past the blazes of gold to see her rock traps begin to break away from her two prisoners. Eugene was the first to be free and quickly got firm footing on the ground. Varian was not so lucky… 

“Agh! Eugene!” The young alchemist shouted as his cage began to collapse around him. Even if it was a trap, it had been the only thing keeping him anchored from falling. Eugene heard the boy’s cries and shouted back desperately.

“Varian!” With that word Cassandra could almost feel time stand still as the idea rushed through her head. At that exact moment, something struck inside Cassandra… that was it. _Varian._ Cassandra knew Rapunzel saw him as so much more than a close friend. From what she’d seen just in the past few days, the princess would protect that boy like a mother would her child. If there was one thing Cassandra knew she could take and keep from her… it was the boy. And suddenly time sped up again, knocking Cassandra from her thoughts as the blast simultaneously shot her and Varian off of the tower. Cassandra let out a loud scream as she began free falling three hundred feet toward certain death. She managed her panic. She had to think fast if she still wanted to win this. No time to wait. About a third of the way down, Cassandra mustered her strength and a large outcropping of black rock came from the side of her tower. Her body hit the hard surface and it broke her fall. It wasn’t a gentle landing by any circumstances and Cassandra nearly had the wind knocked out of her as she slammed onto it, but she had to come back to her senses as fast as she could. Cassandra shot up to her feet and used whatever was left in her to concentrate. She hadn’t seen what side of the tower Varian fell from, only heard his scream as he did fall. So she’d have to account for all angles.

“Crescent high above, evolving as you go…” Cassandra recited quickly. The tower began to rumble. She barely noticed the moonstone sparking from her usage of it despite it cracking. But Cassandra determined for the present time that if she could use it anyway, it hardly mattered. She could hear the continued screaming coming from Varian. By her estimate he was probably almost half of the way down. She’d have to do this right if she wanted to break his fall.

“Raise what lies beneath and let the darkness grow!” With the final words of the incantation, a circle of rock outcroppings suddenly shot out from all sides of the tower directly beneath her. Cassandra rushed over to the wall her outcropping came from and used her power to create a doorway inside the stronghold. She stepped in and onto one of the staircases she’d recalled climbing up earlier that day and further used her power creating windows at all angles. She dashed to each and every one looking to see if the alchemist had landed on any of her rocks. She began to panic when she did not see him.

“No. No. No No No…” Cassandra mumbled to herself. Maybe it was selfish desire and spite fueling her desire to keep Varian, but a small part of her still hoped at least that he didn’t fall all the way. He didn’t deserve to die… Just as Cassandra was about to give up all hope and just accept that Varian was gone, a small figure could be seen shifting on one of her outcroppings not too far beneath her. Cassandra was elated when she recognized the singular blue streak sticking out from the mop of jet black hair. She’d caught him. Varian was still beginning to sit up and he appeared confused as to why he hadn’t fallen to his death. Relief subsided and Cassandra grinned wickedly. The day wasn’t over yet. She could still claim a victory. Cassandra leaped out of the window she’d made and a little ways down, created a large spike coming from the wall of the tower. She gripped onto it, flipped her body around it to gain more momentum before finally shooting herself just on Varian’s outcropping. She landed on her feet and smiled as the dazed boy finally looked up at her. His hair and clothes were frazzled from the shock the wave had caused and his skin was smudged with scorches. His eyes widened with surprise underneath lopsided goggles and he pushed them back on the top of his head to gain a better look at the figure towering over him. His face suddenly changed to an expression of fear as he began to crawl back away from Cassandra as she stalked closer. 

“Hey kid…” She greeted, coolly, intimidatingly. Varian’s back met the wall of the stronghold and he dragged himself to his feet once he realized he could not run. He was a bit more surprised to feel a shooting, grinding pain from his rib cage as he did so and bit his lip to suppress a cry. He gulped heavily and his lip quivered. 

“C- Cass…” He stuttered out. He didn’t exactly know what was going on. Why he hadn’t fallen, why he suddenly felt immense pain in his chest, why was Cassandra cornering him now? “W-what are you-“

“Save your breath, Varian.” Cassandra cut him off before he could ask. Her hands came down and gripped each of his biceps, pinning him to the wall. Varian was too busy panicking to struggle. “If Rapunzel wants to take everything from me, _fine._ I’ll just have to take something from her…” Cassandra’s intentions suddenly became clear to Varian. He could feel himself trembling uncontrollably. He couldn’t go through this… not anymore. 

“Cassandra… no…” Varian gasped out. He was hyperventilating. It wasn’t helping his ribs any. He was struggling to find the words as Cassandra forced his wrists in front of him and formed rocks around them. “Cass, please- Wait!” Varian struck a chord in Cassandra’s heart. _Wait…_ That’s all she’d ever done. _Well no more._ She was through waiting. Cassandra grimaced harshly. She couldn’t contain her anger. Her next actions were almost completely out of her control. She felt her hands shake in her rage. She unexpectedly raised her hand and struck Varian across the face. _Hard._ Her strike withdrew a cry of pain from Varian and her armor had scratched his cheek three times below his left eye. Blood slowly began to trail from the cuts as Varian tried to recover from his shock, the stinging lingering for longer than it should’ve. Cassandra suddenly tightly gripped his jaw in her hand and forced him to look up into her eyes.

“If I were you, I’d stop talking, and start walking. Clear?” Cassandra ordered angrily. Varian did what he could to timidly nod. What had happened to her? Cassandra said earlier she hadn’t wanted to hurt him. Then again… she had struck him with the rocks… right where his ribs hurt now... Cassandra only thought about striking him for a few seconds. Why had she done that? It was almost like she lost control for a second. Cassandra brushed this thought away to consider later. She briskly turned Varian around so he was positioned in front of her and gripped his shoulders from behind. She could feel him tense up when she touched him. Cassandra was about to just create a doorway inside and get them moving before she heard a voice coming from beneath her.

“Just because we’re not there yet, doesn’t mean we’re not getting there eventually!” Lance? What was he doing here? Cassandra let go of Varian for a second to look beneath her. Further down the tower on a balcony, Lance, Maximus and the two girls Cassandra recognized as Angry and Red were all standing there arguing about which direction to go. They must’ve been here this entire time and just kept arguing about where to go so they never found their way to her. She rolled her eyes at the idiocy. _Typical._ But then again… she couldn’t resist sending a message. That was the point of this anyways. She looked over to Varian. She could tell he heard Lance as well. Because a small flicker of hope flashed in his wide blue eyes. Cassandra scoffed and used her powers to tighten the rocks binding his wrists, reminding him of his place. Varian gasped slightly at his new discomfort. 

“Don’t even think about it.” Cassandra warned. She wasn’t about to have him calling for help until she wanted their attention. Varian shifted his head down and kept his eyes on his boots. And so Cassandra stood by. Lucky for her, Varian kept silent, and Lance and the others kept on arguing. She knew eventually Eugene and Rapunzel would come down and meet their friends. Sure enough, within the next two minutes she heard Rapunzel’s voice.

“Guys!” The princess cried joyfully. Cassandra could hear the others joining in rejoices and congratulations at their supposed victory. But she wanted one of them to say it before she made her presence known. But as if fate had destined it, Rapunzel raised the question right then and there.

”Lance, I saw Varian fall off the tower on this side.” She said, “You caught him, right?” And that was her cue. Cassandra grabbed Varian and pushed him onto a newly created platform against the wall of the stronghold. She stepped on beside him, and used her power to move the rock rapidly down the tower wall. She stopped the rock as soon as they were alongside the balcony Rapunzel and her friends were standing on. 

”Oh I wouldn’t worry about him, Rapunzel.” Cassandra replied, causing the princess to turn around and gasp. “Poor little Varian is right here with me. Safe and sound.” Cassandra mockingly patted the boy's head and he squirmed uncomfortably in her grip. Rapunzel reached out to him as Pascal glared from his best friend's shoulder and made threatening gestures at Cassandra. 

”Varian!” Rapunzel cried before looking desperately towards Cassandra. “Cass, let him go, _please!”_ Cassandra laughed and held Varian tighter.

”No, I don’t think I will…” Cassandra replied. “You see I just figured since you’ve got so many friends of your own, you wouldn’t mind if I borrowed one for myself. It’s only fair…” Rapunzel felt like crying and screaming out in rage all at once. This was all just about messing with her. Varian didn’t deserve any of this and Cassandra knew it. Rapunzel nearly pulled out her frying pan when she saw blood trailing down from Varian’s cheek. His eyes were wide and begging her for some kind of help. It was almost the same look he gave her that night of the storm when he came to her when the amber began encasing his dad. She’d let him down then, she couldn’t let him down a second time. Eugene stepped in front of Rapunzel before she had the chance to do anything rash. He glared at Cassandra with all the protective instinct in him.

“It’s over, Cassandra!” He roared. “You got the incantation! He’s of no use to you anymore!” 

”I dunno, Fitzherbert.” Cassandra replied, thoughtfully. “If it makes you mad that I’m keeping him, I’d call that pretty useful. Besides, hostages are always good for insurance...” That last statement was a lot more menacing than the first. Especially since she had a spike of rock extend from her hand and she slowly edged the tip of it to Varian’s throat. The alchemist winced and shut his eyes in terror, tears blinking out at the edges. 

”No, don’t hurt him!” Rapunzel ordered, a bit more pleading than she would’ve liked to sound. “Cassandra, _whatever_ you want I’ll do it, just let him go!” Cassandra mulled the offer over in her head, humming as she did so. Rapunzel had never said _that_ before. She only offered to talk it out or work through it with her. Never submitting to her wishes. Varian must mean _a lot_ more to Rapunzel than Cassandra thought.

”What do I want…? Hmmm… Nothing at the moment, Rapunzel…” She replied. “But when the time comes, I think you’ll know better than to cross me…” 

”Give Varian back, Cassandra!” Catalina shouted, uncharacteristically loud and assertive for her usual demeanor. Her eyes began to glow red and her teeth bared as her wolf side began to show. Varian was like her brother. She wasn’t about to let Cassandra take that away. Angry put a hand on Catalina’s shoulder as a warning.

”Slow down, sis.” She said, and pointed at Varian. The spike from Cassandra’s hand edged closer to his throat and was just touching the skin. Catalina retracted. As long as Cassandra had him like that, attacking her was risking Varian’s life. Her sister looked at her in understanding and the two held close to each other as they looked to Rapunzel. The princess had to have a way to save him. She _had_ to. But unfortunately for Rapunzel, even with all eyes on her, she had nothing. 

”I- I…” Rapunzel stammered as she tried to come up with a solution. Cassandra smiled as she realized Rapunzel was at a loss. Varian realized it too. There was nothing she could do to help him…

”As fun as this has been, princess, It’s late and we wouldn’t want to keep the kids up all night now would we?” Cassandra was referring to Varian, Angry and Catalina. “So I suggest we call it a night and you and your _friends_ head on back to Corona while I take care of this one.” She nodded her head to Varian as she said that last part. Rapunzel couldn’t back down. She clenched her fists and glared. 

”Cass… don’t make me-“ 

”Rapunzel.” A small, meek voice broke into Rapunzel’s threat and everyone looked to its source. Varian was looking at her through tired eyes. He’d been through so much that day. He tried to manage a small reassuring smile toward Rapunzel that he didn’t even know he needed himself. “It’s fine… I’ll be okay…” Rapunzel couldn’t believe it. Was he seriously telling her to…

”Varian… I _won’t_ leave you behind!” She resolved.

”You don’t have a choice…” He argued back. He heard Cassandra laugh as he said what she’d wanted him to. It took what little courage he had left in him to glare up at her. 

“Listen to the kid, Rapunzel. I may not have destroyed you today. But I got you to _fight_.” She said cruelly. “Maybe you were able to protect your lousy excuse of a boyfriend, but you couldn’t even save the boy you came here to rescue in the first place!” Rapunzel looked at Varian. He’d briefly let any inch of bravery leave his face and his fear was evident. Rapunzel could tell he was terrified and she couldn’t blame him. She heard Max grunt angrily and looked around. All of her friends seemed ready for a fight. But when she looked to the alchemist again, he only had one thing to ask.

“You can’t win today.” He said, “I know that. But Rapunzel… _promise_ me that when you can… you’ll _help me_.” 

”And when have you known Rapunzel to keep her promises…?” Cassandra questioned Varian, obviously taunting them both for Rapunzel’s promise a little over a year ago to help him and his village only for her to turn him away at his time of need. This misstep had been enough to turn Varian against her before. But despite this, Rapunzel had come through for him. And he wasn’t about to give up his faith in her. He ignored Cassandra and asked again.

”Promise me, Rapunzel.” Varian pleaded. Rapunzel looked at her friend, and then at Cassandra. The two women glared at each other. Rapunzel knew what this was all about. Cassandra just couldn’t let her win. She had to claim some victory in the depths of her losses. Today Varian was that prize. Rapunzel didn’t want to allow it, but it was like Varian had said. She didn’t have a choice. She couldn’t fight Cassandra like she had earlier when she could hurt Varian. None of them could. Rapunzel gave a heavy sigh and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

”I _promise…_ ” She gave her word. Cassandra grinned. Rapunzel lost… there was only one thing left to do.

”We'll see you another day, princess.” She said before using her power to collapse the rock balcony Rapunzel and her friends were standing on. They began the hundred foot fall with a scream. 

” _No!”_ Varian cried out and struggled against Cassandra, though she held him securely. The two watched as midway through the fall, Rapunzel’s hair began to glow and move all on its own. She was able to will her hair into encircling all of her friends who were luckily all in close proximity. And so the unbreakable shell was created and once they finally collided with the ground below, they were protected. Rapunzel’s hair fell back to her sides and all of her friends were left completely unharmed. Varian let out a heavy sigh only to bite his lip in pain as the breath moved his chest. He still didn’t know why there was pain there. Cassandra herself was not too concerned with that as she leered down at her enemies. She knew they wouldn’t attempt to come up. Not tonight, probably not even tomorrow. So with nothing else to do, she opened a doorway inside the tower from her platform.

”Inside. _Now.”_ She ordered Varian as she finally released him from her grasp. Varian nearly scowled but Cassandra shot him a serious glare that told him he better not test her. So he let his face fall, defeated, and obediently trudged inside the tower. Cassandra took one last look down at Rapunzel.

”Until we meet again…” 

Rapunzel could barely contain herself for more than two seconds. And that’s all it took from her falling from the tower and hitting the ground to curl in on herself, shout hatefully into the night sky and began sobbing uncontrollably. She felt Angry put a hand on her arm.

”It’s okay, princess...” Angry reassured her. Though she couldn’t believe it. She shoved away from Angry and stood up angrily. 

” _Nothing_ about this is okay!” Rapunzel yelled. “Cassandra has full control of the moonstone and we _failed_ to save Varian! The entire reason we came out here, and we failed! And now he’s just stuck here and it’s all my fault! Does that sound _okay_ to you?” Rapunzel paused as she realized Angry seemed scared of her. Everyone was looking at her, bewildered. She was usually so optimistic. And here she was shouting in a rage. She took a deep breath and ran her hand over her face, trying to stop more tears from falling. Angry and Catalina gave each other disheartened looks. They hadn’t seen the majority of what happened against Cassandra, but they knew for a fact it can’t have been good. That and they’d only seen Varian for a little over a minute and they could tell from his appearance that his experiences had been everything short of pleasant. Angry shuddered when she remembered the blood streaming from his face. Had Cassandra really done that? 

”But I guess there’s really nothing we can do now…” Lance was the first to say what they were all thinking. And just like that the hopelessness dawned on all of them. They lost… Varian was in Cassandra’s clutches and as long as she was willing to use him as a hostage, they couldn’t do a thing about it. Rapunzel shrugged, half heartedly.

”No. I guess there isn’t.” She answered Lance. Eugene dared to give his girlfriend some comfort and offered his hand with a compassionate, but equally saddened expression. This time Rapunzel accepted the gesture a bit more easily. The couple looked up towards the tower. It felt like just that afternoon when they’d all stood at the foot of the fortress for the very first time. It seemed even more overwhelming and menacing than it had before.

”Eugene… I’m sorry I yelled I just-“

”Don’t apologize, Rapunzel.” Eugene interrupted, albeit kindly. “It’s been a rough day…” Rapunzel shut her eyes and frowned. It was all so confusing, still. To comprehend how Cassandra could do such things… and how Rapunzel could fail Varian during his time of need for a second time…

”Yeah, it has…” Rapunzel agreed dejectedly. Eugene looked at her sadly. The sun shining light he always seemed to see radiating around her was dim as her hopes were crushed by the darkness. He couldn’t say he felt much different. Some twenty sixth birthday this turned out to be. But this wasn’t about him. Rapunzel needed reassurance more than ever right now. He took both of her hands and turned her to face him.

”Hey… look at me, Rapunzel.” He instructed gently. “You’re right. Things aren’t ‘okay’ right now. But we are _not_ giving up. Maybe we got literally knocked down today but I promise you that we are going to get Varian back. Everything is going to be fine…” Rapunzel only barely nodded. She wanted to believe Eugene, really she did but… it was just too hard to hope right now. Right now it was just easier to accept the loss and call it a day…

”We should head back to town…” Rapunzel suggested, wiping her tears away on her sleeve. “It’s late and we can’t come up with a plan while we’re all exhausted like this.” With that she trudged over to Maximus. The horse neighed concerningly and Pascal patted Rapunzel’s shoulder and hugged her neck. The princess barely took notice of either. Lance, Angry and Catalina all looked at Eugene. He only sighed and began filing behind Rapunzel. It hurt him to leave Varian, but it was all they could do for now. Catalina caught up to Rapunzel’s side and was walking beside her.

”Who’s gonna tell his dad?” She asked. Rapunzel paused in her steps. She hadn’t even thought about Quirin. What would he say when he found out his son was kidnapped because of her and that they’d failed to save him? It was all too much for Rapunzel to think about. Before she could have another breakdown, Eugene stepped between them and held Rapunzel close.

”We’ll reconvene in the morning, kid.” He answered. “Right now we all need to rest…” He continued holding onto Rapunzel as they walked along. Lance was the last to look at the tower of black rocks and think of his friend, trapped up there alone with that crazy moonstone infused witch. And just as he said earlier… he was helpless to stop it. Lance breathed out and let his shoulders slump in disappointment as he turned and followed his companions back toward Corona.

”Yeah. Rest… it’s all we can do.”

Varian was more annoyed at this point than anything else. Yes he’d been kidnapped for the second time in the past few days, he was pretty sure he was injured with no idea whether the abuse would stop, he had no clue how long he would be with Cassandra or what his dad was going to say when his friends could finally save him… but he was exhausted and Cassandra was making him walk up all these winding stairs all over again. Varian was pretty sure Cassandra didn’t even have to use stairs too. Her powers could create rock platforms that she could just move up. He briefly thought about just stopping in his tracks and telling Cassandra that he wasn’t going to let her drag him around. But just as he was too tired to climb these stairs in the first place, he was far too tired to deal with how Cassandra would respond to his rebellion. So he just kept walking along. Cassandra kept a tight grasp on his shirt collar and pulled him behind her to ensure he kept up. This was especially irritating to Varian but it’s not like he was in any position to complain. Within the next seven minutes they finally reached the top of Cassandra’s now partially destroyed stronghold. Varian was noticing how Cassandra seemed more anxious than she’d been before. He looked down at the moonstone over her heart and was startled to see it sparking unstably. Upon closer inspection, he came to the realization that it had cracked. He wondered offhandedly if that would affect her powers. More importantly, if he was in any more danger now. So far her powers didn’t seem to be any different than they’d been before. She came to the same realization and calmed down after that. Varian must’ve been slacking in his steps as he thought because he felt Cassandra harshly yank him forward. He stumbled forward a bit more until Cassandra suddenly stepped in front of her, her arm going in front of him defensively.  


”What?” He asked, still not sure why Cassandra had so quickly changed pace. He looked ahead of him and realized what she’d seen. Above their heads purple magic was warping in a dark cluster of sparks. The wind whipped his hair lightly around until the magic stopped. A small, familiar looking girl with now dark purple features matching her similarly colored old fashioned attire, came down from the cluster and breathed a satisfied sigh.

“At last… the clash of sun and moon has released me from my prison…” Cassandra stared on in surprise as she looked at her mysterious companion, now changed. What was she talking about? The girl was looking over her now physical form and grinned evilly. “It’s _good_ to be _back.”_

“You…” Cassandra said. It was about here Varian recognized the girl as well.

“Wait… you were the girl in my drea-”

“Cassandra…” The girl interrupted him. She moved toward the moonstone wielder slowly, entirely overlooking her prisoner. “Isn’t this just wonderful?” Cassandra seemed very confused, as if she wasn’t sure that what she was looking at was even real. Her hand moved away from Varian as she reached out to the girl she was certain had only appeared to her as a ghost. 

“But- but you’re-”

“Real?” The girl answered for her, and chuckled giddily. “Yes. When your power clashed with Rapunzel’s, it was enough to open the rift between our worlds and bring me back into the physical realm.” Varian was probably even more confused than Cassandra was. But he did know that this must’ve been why she appeared in his dream. She needed him to give Rapunzel the fourth incantation. When that combated Cassandra’s power, it was enough to bring her into their world. Though he still wasn’t sure how much of this he was even supposed to be hearing. How did Cassandra know this girl… unless…

“You were who she was talking to.” Varian said, “When Cassandra was talking to someone I couldn’t see or hear… it was _you.”_ The girl finally looked to Varian, her brows raised in intrigue. She gave that same cracking smile she gave Varian in his dream. He almost stepped back, frightened, but Cassandra gripped his arm and held him in place.

“Clever boy…” The girl remarked eerily. Varian nervously writhed in Cassandra’s grasp. There was something about this girl. She was dealing in something much darker than he could understand. How could Cassandra have been speaking to her non physically? How could the girl have invaded his dreams? Something told him there was much more going on than he’d originally thought.

“But how are you-” Before he could ask any more questions, the girl looked back to Cassandra and interrupted him again. 

“You see now, Cassandra… Rapunzel is more powerful than we thought.” She said, “But now that I’m finally here, we can begin a better plan. One that will ensure that you can take everything away from her.”

“And how do I do that?” Cassandra asked. Varian couldn’t believe this. This girl only just now appeared physically and Cassandra just went with it. It was obvious to him that Cassandra was being manipulated by this girl Varian assumed had to be a magical being from a realm outside their own. Varian’s only question then was why? Why was this girl so desperate to come to this world that she would manipulate Cassandra, and then manipulate him in his dreams for the fourth incantation? He was certain at this point that while Cassandra only saw the girl on her side, she was definitely playing both fields to some extent to get what she wanted… but now that she was free in the physical realm, why continue siding with Cassandra? Who was she…? 

“It’s clear now that simply destroying Rapunzel will not suffice. To break her, to finally repay her for taking your life away from you, you must take the very people she’d die to protect.” Varian felt himself filled with dread as it dawned upon him. Cassandra smiled.

“ _Corona…”_ She answered. 

“No!” Varian found himself blurting out as he looked up to Cassandra with wide eyes. Varian still had very little understanding of what was going on. But he knew some things. He knew that Cassandra’s plan for revenge must’ve been about her mother, the woman called ‘Gothel’ that had stolen Rapunzel and left Cassandra behind. The princess had told him that part. He also knew that if Cassandra was planning to take all of Corona, it would be a complete catastrophe. “Cass, you can’t do this. You have to see that this girl is-“ 

“Cassandra… I’d have thought you’d have more control over your prisoners than this.” The girl said chidingly as she sauntered over to Varian with a disapproving look in her eyes. “They are expected not to speak unless instructed to do so.” He glared down at the girl but still feeling very commanded in the presence of both her and Cassandra, opted to keep his mouth shut. The girl grinned.

“That’s better…” She taunted. Varian had to bite his tongue to keep from quipping back. She’d freaked him out in his dream, now she was just irking him. Making fun of the fact that he had lost any free will. But strange as it was, Varian could almost compare the feeling she just gave him when she chastised him, to the same feeling when a mother corrects her child for doing or saying something wrong. Varian remembered feeling the same way when the Saporian, Andrew used to reprimand him for stepping out of line back when Varian was still allied with him and the other Saporians. Like he was some kind of little kid. And the feeling was just as humiliating and annoying as that had been. Cassandra groaned in irritation but seeing the matter was settled, she looked about her stronghold. She raised her hand and the walls began to rise again as she repaired the areas that had been broken from her battle with Rapunzel. It took little time for everything to reassemble. Varian felt a sense of dread come over him as he saw her rocks block off the space above him and shut out his only clear view of the sky. His only unobstructed view of the world outside. As the throne room was reconstructed, Cassandra began walking Varian out, leaving the girl in the center of the floor.

“We’ll discuss the details later.” Cassandra said. “This was all a lot to take in and I’m calling it a day.” She was exhausted from the events of the day and though interested, found herself much too tired to discuss the logistics of taking over a kingdom. Varian wasn’t feeling much differently. Cassandra could feel him going kind of limp in her grasp. No matter how scared or panicked he was, he was just as fatigued as any of that. Varian almost wanted to say something more about the girl but by the time he’d thought about it, Cassandra was already leading him down more stairwells and a hallway, just as dark looking but strangely illuminated as the throne room through windows letting in the moonlight and reflecting the blue glow of the rocks. Grand rock pillars held up the ceilings above with sticking out spikes interspersed on the floor. Personally he was amazed Cassandra had put so much detail into this tower when it only took her a little more than a minute to build. 

“Varian.” He jumped slightly when he heard Cassandra address him. She was looking down at him strangely. If he didn’t know any better he’d almost say she looked guilty. She must feel different about speaking to him alone than speaking in front of that girl or Rapunzel. “Look, I’m sorry about that hit earlier. I got flustered but I shouldn’t have done that. It was going too far.” Varian found himself suddenly very annoyed. _That_ had been too far? She’d apologize for hitting him, but not for using him as a hostage? It was almost laughable. He looked away from Cassandra bitterly, not really wishing to get into any sort of conversation with her. Earlier today that’d resulted in getting hit in the chest with rocks, and slapped in the face. He wasn’t about to risk more abuse. Fear was the main motivator there, but he’d be lying if he said there wasn’t some anger too. Who wouldn’t be even a bit angry about being nothing but hurt, silenced, and taken prisoner by someone who used to be their friend? Varian was barely sure if there was any of that part of Cassandra left anymore. Cassandra took another look at the cuts she’d made on Varian’s cheek and stopped the boy’s steps to inspect them. She took his face in her hand and looked them over. 

“It doesn’t look _too_ bad..” She said, considering the deepness of the cuts and how much blood had been drawn. “I’m sure tomorrow I can get some stuff to clean it up and bandage it.” Once again Varian was almost fuming on the inside. How two-faced could she get?! He quickly turned his face away from her, breaking out of her hold as he did so. Cassandra groaned.

“I know you’re probably pretty mad at me right now.” She said, “But I didn’t have any other choice. I couldn’t just let Rapunzel win. And I needed leverage for when I face her again.” Was she seriously trying to justify herself to him? Cassandra grimaced. How pathetic could she get? It’s not like he’d come to see it her way. She’d threatened his life. She certainly wouldn’t have killed him, no matter what she wanted Rapunzel to think. He’d have no use for Cassandra if he was dead. But she could understand how frightening that must’ve appeared. It was no wonder if he was angry about that… Still, she couldn’t stand him being so cold toward her. At least she thought so. He was either being icy or just too scared to speak to her. Before, he’d tried to reason with her. Even if she didn’t listen, it was something. 

“C’mon say _something.”_ Cassandra said, almost begging. Varian looked down at his boots. Did he dare say it? Eventually he couldn’t hold back and answered quietly.

“I was under the impression that prisoners don’t speak unless instructed to do so.” Varian replied, sarcastically citing what the girl had said earlier. Cassandra was wounded by the statement and him referring to himself in that manner but tried not to let it show as she hardened up again.

“Don’t be like that, Varian.” She said, “That isn’t how this is…”

“Oh so then you’d let me go?” Varian asked, a small bit more accusingly than before, even if he hadn’t intended it. Cassandra rolled her eyes.

“You know I can’t just-“

“Then that’s _exactly_ how this is.” Varian replied in an odd mix of anger and saddened resignation. 

“Okay fine. Look at it that way if you want.” Cassandra relented frustratingly, realizing she couldn’t exactly argue. She continued leading him a little ways more down the hallway until coming to a stop in front of a section of the wall. She used her power and moved that section up to reveal a small room made entirely of her rocks, illuminated only by the slivers of moonlight shining through the bars of a small window. It honestly reminded Varian of his cell back in prison. Then again he supposed that was the point. With a wave of Cassandra’s hand, she removed the restraints from his wrists and he immediately got to rubbing them as soon as they were free of the rocks binding him. His wrists had gotten more sore after Cassandra tightened the cuffs earlier. 

“I’ll come back in the morning with something for those cuts.” Cassandra informed him, gesturing to the marks on his cheek. “I’ll probably bring some food too. if I can manage it, I’ll throw in some stuff to make sleeping a bit more comfortable. Rocks don’t exactly make for the best of beds.” How or why Cassandra would manage any of that, Varian didn’t know at the moment. He felt her gently push his shoulder as an indicator for him to step inside the room. Seeing no use in fighting he did so. 

“So I’m just gonna be locked in here, then?” Varian asked. Cassandra crossed her arms and gave a firm look. As long as Varian wasn’t completely ignoring her, there was no use trying to appear soft. Not that she _really_ had at all. 

“Better than being locked in a cage and put outside.” She reminded him. “Unless you’d prefer that…” Varian rolled his eyes and backed off. He supposed if he was going to be here for awhile this was definitely better than that confined cage she’d put him in earlier. He decided to try and settle down at least a little and with his back to the wall, slid down to a sitting position. He hadn’t of course, expected a stabbing pain to come when his rib cage shifted and he found himself nearly doubling over and crying out. Cassandra raised a brow in confusion and concern. 

“Varian…?” She asked. She wasn’t aware he’d been hurt deeper than what she could see.

“I'm fine..” He insisted through gritted teeth. He’d felt similar pains earlier, it can’t have been _too_ bad. Cassandra stepped in beside him and crouched down to meet his eye level. 

“Kid, if you think I’m that stupid we have a problem.” She said, deadpan. Varian inched away from her, his hands moving down to his sides and his legs stretching out in an attempt to get more comfortable. 

“It’s nothing, Cassandra.” 

“ _‘Nothing’_ doesn’t make you cry out like that when you move.” Cassandra argued back. She was about to do some further inspection and moved her hand to his chest. Suddenly Varian pushed her hand away and moved his arm over his ribs, shielding himself from her reach. 

“Don’t- Don’t touch me… _Please_...” He’d meant to sound more assertive then scared. But he didn’t want the interaction to go any farther. Deep breaths in a futile attempt to calm himself and ease his pain began making his ribs contract faster, causing him even more suffering. Cassandra was getting tired of his stubbornness. She had half a mind to pin him down right now and check the area that way. But she knew this would only make him more scared and thus harder to deal with. She couldn’t blame him for wanting her to leave him alone. This was pretty uncomfortable for both of them. But as long as she didn’t know what was going on, they risked ignoring an injury that was more serious. She had to get him to see reason.

“Varian, if you don’t let me look then we don’t know how bad it is.” She said, trying her best to appeal to him. Varian frowned. 

“I’d know. I can check myself.” Varian argued back. He bet his own scientific knowledge was enough to make an accurate diagnosis. Cassandra felt otherwise. 

“I would know too. Even if it was internal. I’d just need to see the impacted area.” Cassandra retaliated. She’d grown accustomed to all sorts of injuries while training for the guard. And she knew plenty of ways to help them. “Besides, who can actually leave this tower to get what’s needed to treat it?” Varian felt himself bristle as she played her own right to leave whenever she pleased over his at the moment. He crossed his arms and childishly leaned away from her. He wasn’t about to let her take all of his free will. If this was the only rebellion he had the energy to put up then so be it. Cassandra sighed heavily. This would go on forever if she couldn’t convince him sooner or later. 

“Varian, what if it’s serious?” Cassandra prompted him to think. “If I can’t see, I won’t know how to help you and you could maybe even die.” Dramatic, sure. But perhaps it would make Varian think of a bigger picture. He only intensified his glare. 

“Yeah because you can’t have your hostage dying before you can get anything out of it…” Varian ended up surprising himself with that snippy, anger fueled remark. He looked to Cassandra who was now giving him a more stern look then he’d ever seen before. It reminded him of his position and he shrunk back fearfully.

“ _Varian…”_ Cassandra warned. He was beginning to see that if he kept fighting her now, she’d probably end up forcing him to let her look anyways. He groaned and moved his arms away. 

“Fine…” He whined. “But I’m telling you, it’s nothing.” Realizing she’d won, Cassandra began lightly pressing down on different areas of Varian’s chest to try and find where he’d been injured as she now knew had to be the case. It didn’t take long because as soon as her hand met the space right beneath his collar bone, he cried out again and was trying to hold back tears. 

“See, I knew it.” Cassandra said. She saw Varian’s face contort in discomfort as she began undoing the buttons of his vest and shirt while he didn’t say a word of protest. Not like that was really an option. It was violating, Cassandra knew, but she couldn’t risk him being more hurt. As soon as she was able to move away the fabric from his chest, she was extremely startled by the first sight. It took her a moment to even process the horrible injury she knew could have only come from her. Large blotchy red and purple bruises practically covering the light skin on Varian’s left side. Bit of that carried into his middle and even up to his collarbone where she’d initially caused him to react to touch. The bruises came in increasing severity from the bottom to the area, all the way up his chest. Like he’d been struck with something several times over with a worse blow coming just above the last one. Due to his thin physique, Varian’s ribs were visible underneath his skin. Not by too much but enough to know this kid definitely didn’t eat enough. To Cassandra’s shock, some parts of the ribs looked slightly out of alignment from where they should be. It became clear to the two of them that Varian’s pain had been due to numerous fractured ribs of varying degrees. Varian seemed incredibly distraught upon seeing the full extent of the damage. He wasn’t going to die, but it definitely hadn’t been nothing. And yet both he and Cassandra knew exactly when and how this happened. When she hit him with that stream of rocks back when he was trying to reason with her. Varian soon connected the dots. _Cassandra_ had done this to him. Even after she said she didn’t want to hurt him she’d done this and then hit him across the face. He couldn’t trust her. He quickly moved away from her and covered his exposed injury again. He felt the pain as he moved but didn’t care. He just didn’t want to be close to Cassandra after seeing just how much she did to him. She was much more dazed and lost in her own guilt. She hadn’t meant for it to hurt him so much… How could she have done this? 

“Varian I…” She trailed off. At a loss for words, even a simple apology seemed too little for such a grave misstep. She’d intentionally hit him with those rocks. And then hit him again in the face. Both times she hadn’t meant for it to do much and yet both times it seemed her attacks had broken more than she wanted. Either skin… bones… or trust. She looked back over to the cowering boy. His eyes were wide with fear and his stance was alert and defensive. Every minute all she’d seemed to do was hurt him in some way. He wasn’t even supposed to be involved in this. Cassandra was fighting Rapunzel, not him. Part of Cassandra wanted to hug him and apologize countless times… but the practical side of her stopped those thoughts immediately. She couldn’t feel sorry now. This was her war against Rapunzel. The princess had an army of friends at her disposal and she should’ve known better to think there wouldn’t be losses. Varian was Rapunzel’s loss. Cassandra couldn’t stop to feel sorry for him in any sense when this was what her victory should look like. Her rivals fell as her power ascended… Even still. Varian was just a kid. But a kid who’d chosen his allegiances poorly and paid the price. Besides. This would be the extent and the end of his pain wouldn’t it? Now that he was away from Rapunzel, he was out of the fight. At least until she needed to use him again. That’s how Cassandra would look at it. It didn’t make her feel any better to think about it for now, but she’d understand as this went along. 

“Cass…” Varian said her name warily to snap her out of her slight trance. He’d seen guilt graze her features again. Perhaps she was seeing how all of this was wrong. How that girl was only playing her. Though it would appear not. Cassandra rose to her feet and sighed.

“I’ll bring some stuff for that too in the morning.” Cassandra assured him. “Until then, don’t move too much and try to rest. You’ve had a long day.” She moved back over to the opening and prepared to fill it and lock the boy inside the small room. She gave him one last regret filled look. His own eyes only reflected more fear and disbelief as she finally sealed this decision. She shut her eyes tight and when they opened again, the regret was gone, leaving only stone resolve.

“You’ll understand one day, Varian.” And with that she shut the cell, leaving him in darkness. 


	2. Why Couldn’t This be a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all you hopeless dreamers out there! First of all I would like to say thank you SO MUCH for all of your kind words and kudos! It warms my heart to know you guys are enjoying this. 
> 
> Well it’s Saturday morning and my smoke alarm needs a new battery so it woke me up so I’ve got nothing better to do then post the new chapter!

Rapunzel paced about the castle throne room nervously. She was fighting the urge to bite her fingernails or twirl her hair while she was at it. Word had been sent out to Quirin in Old Corona late the night before. The letter only requested he come to the castle immediately for an audience with Rapunzel regarding his son. When Rapunzel had ordered the letter sent, she requested it only say that much. She felt this kind of news was better delivered in person. If there really was a way to better tell someone their son was in the hands of currently, Corona’s public enemy number one. Upon being made aware of his daughter’s predicament, King Frederic offered to help her break the news to Quirin. He’d told Rapunzel that he and Quirin were friends of sorts and perhaps he’d be able to properly mediate such was certain to be an unpleasant conversation. Eugene stood beside the king sitting on his throne. Both men had their worried eyes fixated on the pacing princess. Any minute now Quirin was going to come through the doors and she’d have to be the one to tell him about Varian… Rapunzel stopped in her steps as she thought of him, the gravity of her guilt weighing down on her. The last word she heard from him rang in her mind, never leaving her in peace.

“ _Promise me, Rapunzel.”_ And she’d promised. She couldn’t let Varian down a second time. This was a promise she would stop at nothing to keep. No matter what it took, she would find a way to help him… it was all a matter of actually finding a way. Rapunzel still had no idea what could be done. 

“Rapunzel,” She turned as she heard her father say her name. Frederic gave a small sigh and he rose to meet his daughter on the floor. “I know you must have a lot on your mind right now, but you mustn't blame yourself for any of this.”

“King’s right, blondie.” Eugene chimed in. “This is all Cassandra’s doing. And by the time this is over, we’ll have Varian back, and she’ll pay for what she’s done.” Rapunzel hated the small flare of anger that rose in her as she almost agreed. She hadn’t given up on Cassandra before. But she finally let that anger come through when she realized this was simply too far. Cassandra had tried to kill her and Eugene, she stole the Demanitus scroll, she kidnapped Varian! Who knows what he was going through right that moment? Rapunzel let her face tighten in her vexation. 

“You’re right. Enough is _enough.”_ Rapunzel answered bitterly. She couldn’t let go of her own feelings of guilt. She still felt she should’ve been able to save Varian, but she wasn’t about to defend Cassandra anymore. None of Rapunzel’s efforts to bring back her best friend had worked, and now a child was paying the price for her foolish hopes. “I can’t keep holding back for Cass. All I want now is to get Varian home safe.” Eugene sighed. He hated to see Rapunzel give up on Cassandra. A small part of him had believed in their old friend too. But even he had to admit that those feelings were getting them nowhere.

“You’re doing the right thing, Rapunzel.” Eugene reassured her. 

“I know…” Rapunzel replied, though it wasn’t a confident answer. “I’ve already lost one friend in Cassandra. I’m not about to let her take another one from me.” 

“Now we just have to convince Varian’s father that we’re doing everything we can right now.” Eugene said but then he paused. He groaned and let his face fall. “It’s moments like these I _really_ wish I still ran from my problems.” Rapunzel only slightly smiled. Eugene had always dealt with his stress by making jokes. Though she couldn’t say she wasn’t just as worried. She even doubted herself on whether they were really doing everything they could. They knew exactly where Cassandra was and the extent of her defenses. Of course the only thing stopping Rapunzel from storming that stronghold with the entire Corona guard was the fact that Cassandra had Varian and had made it very clear she was willing to use him against Rapunzel. And the princess wasn’t going to take the risk of him being hurt for her actions. The best thing to do now was wait until Cassandra was off guard and leave an opening. Rapunzel could see no other way right now… Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the large wooden doors of the throne room creak open and Nigel, the royal advisor, stepped in. She, Eugene and Frederic all looked to him. 

“Quirin of Old Corona has arrived for an audience with the princess.” Nigel announced. Rapunzel tensed. This was it. A moment she’d been dreading since the night before. She wasn’t even going into this meeting with a small amount of sleep. She’d been up all night worrying about Varian. But there was no avoiding it. Quirin had to know what was going on. Rapunzel sighed.

“Send him in…” She ordered half heartedly. With that the advisor stepped out of the way for the leader of Old Corona to step into the throne room. Rapunzel usually felt very small in comparison whenever she was in the presence of Quirin. But despite his hulking physique, this time Rapunzel did not feel in any way intimidated. In fact, Quirin seemed very sullen and sunken in. His expression was blank though his brow seemed furrowed with deeper unexpressed sorrow. Rapunzel was almost too consumed in her own spiral of worries to notice.

“Quirin…” She started. She had to gulp down a lump on her throat and tried to hide her anxiety. This would be hard to say. “Thank you for coming. I understand the journey from Old Corona to here is a long one.” What was she doing? Rapunzel frowned when she realized she was stalling. She looked to Eugene and her father for some kind of back up. She wasn’t sure she could do this. Frederic took her pleading eyes as a signal to continue on. So far Quirin hadn’t said anything. Perhaps it was better to just cut to the chase. Frederic heavily sighed as he thought about it. One of the responsibilities of being King was sometimes having to be the bearer of bad news. 

“Quirin, old friend…” Frederic started. “We’ve called you here today because of your son. Varian is-” Quirin suddenly raised his hand in a gesture for the King to stop talking. He grimaced in regret. Rapunzel knew what Quirin was about to say when she saw his pained expression.

“I know, your majesty…” Quirin said, quietly. Eugene was more surprised than Frederic and Rapunzel were by this realization.

“Wait, how did you know?” Eugene asked, bewildered. Quirin shrugged, disheartened.

“Word travels fast.” He stated simply. “All I needed to hear was the gossip around town. All anyone seems to be talking about is the princess’s traitorous handmaiden kidnapping her alchemist friend. It didn’t take much to figure out who that was…” Rapunzel felt extremely sorry for Quirin. This was quite possibly the worst way to hear about such a horrible event…

“Quirin, I am _so sorry.”_ Rapunzel apologized. “I can’t imagine how terrible that must’ve been to hear.” Quirin’s eyes moved away as he remembered. The different things the townspeople had said about his son…

_“Didn’t you hear about Cassandra?”_

_“She attacked the princess at her boyfriend’s party.”_

_“Was looking for some scroll…”_

_“The alchemist had it.”_

_“She took him.”_

_“The princess couldn’t get him back.”_

_“Why would she even bother?”_

_“Poor kid…”_

_“Serves him right.”_

_“What goes around comes around.”_

_“For everything he’s done to Corona, he got what was coming to him.”_ Of course despite hearing little actual concern for Varian from better minded people, Quirin neglected to mention some of the numerous negative things he’d heard. He understood Varian hadn’t gained the best reputation in the year Quirin had been encased in the amber. Varian had never really told him, but it didn’t take long for Quirin to find out just what his son had been up to. He’d had a long talk with him about that. Nonetheless. Varian _was_ his son. And deep down he was proud of everything Varian had done to correct those mistakes. Even if he didn’t have the best way of showing it. No matter what anyone thought, Varian didn’t deserve what Cassandra was doing to him.

“Please your highness…” Quirin began to ask, his fatherly concern getting the better of him. “Was he alright? When you saw him?” Rapunzel was at a loss. How did she answer that? Did she tell him the truth? How broken and tired the boy had looked the last time she saw him? And why had there been blood trailing down his face? It hurt Rapunzel to even remember the haunting sight. 

“He could’ve been better…” She replied honestly, purposefully leaving out the details. It was just too much for all of them to handle right now. Quirin sighed and let his head fall into his hand in stress and agonizing worry. He could only imagine what Varian had been through at this point. And he wasn’t there to protect him. Eugene decided to intervene when Rapunzel and Quirin both seemed too distraught to continue in any sort of discourse. 

“Quirin, we promise we’re doing everything we can to get Varian back.” Eugene said. Quirin seemed less sure. He looked back towards Rapunzel, despite her withdrawn stance indicating her desire to remain silent.

“You know where he is then?” The leader questioned, firmly. Rapunzel was a bit startled as he quickly changed his tone from shaken to stern. She didn’t really know how to answer.

“Cassandra’s fortress is kind of hard to miss.” Rapunzel answered. “It’s a large tower that pokes out of the forest… exactly where my tower used to be…” She said that last part with a morose tone. The biting familiarity of the location. All of that time locked outside of the outside world. She supposed that was Cassandra’s message. As long as she could, she would do the same to Varian. Quirin looked out the throne room window. Just as the princess had said, a towering rock structure stuck up among the trees of the forest like a black needle pricking into the blue sky. Quirin felt his fists clench in resolve. So that’s where she had his son… 

“I’m aware that your previous attempts to extract Varian failed.” Quirin stated, sadly. Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other sharing a sympathetic look. Rapunzel sighed and turned her gaze back toward the grieving leader.

“Yes.” She admitted. “Cassandra’s power has gotten stronger. I was barely able to stop her from killing Eugene. And now she’s made it clear that she is willing to hurt Varian if we do anything more. Unfortunately this means we can only wait until she slips up and we have an opportunity to get Varian out safely.” Quirin shut his eyes painfully. It was horrible to lose his son to a kidnapping, even worse to know that despite knowing his location, there was nothing he could do about it if he didn’t want Cassandra to hurt him.

“Listen, Quirin.” Frederic started. “We know it’s not a lot but, we assure you, we’re doing everything we can to get Varian home safe.” Eugene couldn’t say he was any less worried about Varian than Quirin was at the moment. Every parental concern was already making his heart ache and his stomach twist. It sickened him to think that he couldn’t save Varian right now and give Cassandra hell. Rapunzel thought as Quirin continued to stare forlornly toward Cassandra’s stronghold. She had an idea earlier that morning but she wasn’t sure she could ask. Varian told her before that his father was dodgy about his past. Even react explosively when Varian questioned him on it. And now that she knew more about his background, Rapunzel bringing up Quirin’s experience with the moonstone could prove risky. But if it would help Varian…

“A friend of ours, Adira, on the road to the Dark Kingdom told us about the brotherhood.” She said, “An order of knights that swore to protect the power of the moonstone before the Dark Kingdom fell. She said you were a member along with her and Hector.” Something shifted in Quirin as soon as she said that. Rapunzel saw his stance go rigid.

“That was all in the past, princess…” Quirin replied quietly. “I’ve moved on since then.”

“Quirin,” Rapunzel began her proposal. “You know more about the moonstone than we do. What it’s capable of, maybe even how to fight it’s powers. If we could ask for your help… and the help of the brotherhood-”

“The brotherhood _failed!”_ Quirin bellowed as he turned, the shock and rage evident in his expression. “The moonstone was too powerful! It destroyed our order and our kingdom! The only hope of anything was maybe using the sundrop to neutralize both powers. But now that the moonstone is connected to a living host, there’s nothing that can stop it.”

“But maybe if you’d just-” Quirin would hear nothing of what Rapunzel wanted to ask.

“Your highness. I warned your father of the consequences of taking the sundrop. And right when I began to think my family was finally safe from this, the rocks came, I was encased in amber for a year leaving my son on his own, and now he’s been taken from me by the very power I spent years of my life trying to protect the world from. There is _nothing_ I, or any member of the brotherhood succeeded at against the moonstone, and _nothing_ we can do now.” If anything, this resurfacing of memories of the brotherhood only reminded Quirin of its power over his life. And the power it could continue to have. Not only through his son, but if Cassandra got her hands of the mindtrap talisman… it was lost after the Dark Kingdom’s fall, but his fear of being even further under the control of the moonstone, closer to even hurting his son, was enough to want to distance himself from it as fast as possible. 

“I thank you for telling me yourself about my son’s situation, but as long as there is nothing I can do, I’ll just go back to Old Corona.” With this, Quirin began to walk out of the throne room.

“Quirin… I’m sorr-'' He'd left before Rapunzel could complete her apology. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked up to her father.

“You did what you had to do.” He said, “We knew Quirin wouldn’t respond well.”

“I can’t blame him…” Rapunzel replied. Well that was one idea out the window... Eugene seemed less calm about how the interaction had taken place.

“He literally could be helping us right now!” Eugene exclaimed. “Does he really not care about his own son enough to at least _see_ if he knows anything that could help us fight Cassandra?!”

 _“Eugene!”_ Rapunzel exclaimed, shocked. “I’m sure Quirin deeply cares about Varian and told us what he could…”

“And a load of help it was.” Eugene argued back. “I don’t care how scared he is of the moonstone. He could’ve told us more. _I know_ he could’ve. Well I’m not just going to stand around and do nothing.” Rapunzel had only seen Eugene this passionate in rare moments. Usually concerning someone he deeply cared about. His brow was furrowed in intense focus and his mouth twisted in suppressed anger. She could scarcely admit it, but Eugene seemed to have almost a fatherly instinct when it came to this. The way he’d tried to protect Varian at Cassandra’s tower, how worried he was now. Maybe he cared more for Varian than even Quirin did sometimes. She sighed.

“And what exactly do you think you can do, Eugene?” Rapunzel asked. “It’s like I said, if we try to attack, Varian could get hurt.” 

“I’ll wait as long as it takes for her to make a wrong move.” Eugene resolved. “And until then, I’m gonna learn everything I can about the moonstone.”

“You said the scroll was destroyed and only Varian could read it.” Rapunzel reasoned. “What more could you find out if Quirin won’t talk?”

“I- I _don’t know!_ ” Eugene seemed frustrated, at a loss. “I don’t know just- I have to do something! Varian is- He doesn’t deserve this, Rapunzel, and I can’t just sit back and let it happen!” This had always been Eugene’s problem when something was important. He couldn’t accept that he couldn’t do anything to protect the people he loved. Flynn Rider had always been clever enough to find a solution for any problem, but Eugene Fitzherbert had to realize that he couldn’t win them all…

“You told me last night we’d get him back…” Rapunzel said. “Why are you so worried now?”

“I had to get us out of there last night.” Eugene answered solemnly. “If we stayed, you and Varian both would’ve gotten hurt and I-“ Eugene took Rapunzel’s hands, looked sadly into her eyes with a pure sincerity that made her heart ache.

“I can’t lose either of you.” Eugene admitted. “I told you once that I felt like with you I finally had something that was mine. And with you and Varian I… I have what I always wanted back in that orphanage…” Rapunzel barely even had to guess…

“A... _family?”_ She asked. Eugene gave a small nod and an anguished expression.

“I can’t lose that, Blondie. Now that I have you two… I just can’t let Cass take that from us.” Rapunzel was surprised to say the least. Eugene has never told her this before. That he felt like they’d all become this family of three. She supposed she could understand but… did she see it? She didn’t need to think twice about it before she knew the answer to that. She squeezed Eugene’s hand and leaned into his gentle embrace. 

“We’ll get him back to us... No matter how long it takes…”

Everything was hurting... sometimes injuries take sleeping on them to _really_ feel it all. Varian could now attest to this being true. He felt himself groaning as his heavy eyelids blinked open for the first time that morning, not welcoming the bright light shining through into the cramped space he occupied. His cheek was stinging, his chest felt like there was an entire ton of weight on it, and every muscle in his body was screaming out in pain as the aches and soreness radiated through him. Varian could barely think past it all. He finally managed to do so after lying on his back for a few minutes and realizing his eyes were not seeing his usual bedroom or his lab where he usually fell asleep anyways. Varian shot up to a sitting position in a panic only to grit his teeth and suppress a yell as he did so. He was panting heavily, making his injured ribs contract agonizingly as his eyes darted around the four black stone walls in a small room without doors. 

“Rapunzel! Eugene! Dad!” Varian shouted the names of the three people he looked to the most. Why was he in so much pain? Was it another explosion from his experiments and he just didn’t remember? But most importantly, where in the world _was_ he?! Just as soon as the question crossed his mind did the memories come flooding into his mind. Right… Cassandra… being kidnapped and hurt… and then being locked in this room. Varian was finally able to ground himself to that reality, though it didn’t calm him any. Another sharp breath sent a shock of stabbing pain up his chest and Varian hissed and thumped his back against the cold wall for support. He took a moment to try and relax himself even just a little. It didn’t help much at all given his situation but at least he wasn’t in a full blown panic anymore. It took a few more minutes for him to finally reach a sense of calm and for the pain to seem a bit more dulled. He could see light coming in from the barred window and he looked out to try and get some indication on what time it was. Unfortunately he found himself not wanting to move and look at the position of the sun in the sky so all he could really tell was that it was daytime.

“Okay Varian… you’re gonna have to move at some point.” He muttered to himself. He tried dragging himself to his feet only for his injuries to protest and he ended up slumping back down to the floor. “That wasn’t much progress…” Varian rolled to his side and decided to give up on any ideas of moving for now. It’s not like he had anywhere to be… or anyway to leave this room for that matter. Maybe he should just go back to sleep. It might be enough to take him away from this living nightmare. Varian wasn’t sure how long it took, but he decided that this was a pretty good idea. He put his arm over his eyes to shield them from the light and tried to get comfortable. This would’ve been nice for a few seconds before realizing something that made his eyes shoot open in alert. He was lying down on something soft… stone floors weren’t soft. Varian got up to a sitting position for a second time, ignoring the stabbing pains. He looked beneath him and came to the realization that he was lying down on a large brown fur pelt, probably from a bear. Not that he wasn’t happy to be lying on something other than cold floors but how had it gotten there? This was not the only realization he came to. A soft blanket was partially covering his legs. Varian assumed it had slid off of him when he got up. The most jarring realization of all was probably that his boots, apron, goggles, vest and shirt were all no longer on his person. He soon found all of these items neatly placed and folded on the floor beside him. But his chest had been wrapped tightly in bandages as well as a small one stuck just over the scratches on his cheek. Upon further inspection, he could find small amounts of some kind of cream under and around the bandages in each of these areas. He took some of it on his finger and observed it close to his eyes. He identified it as a kind of pain relief ointment that he would buy from this woman in Corona that made all sorts of natural remedies. Not that he ever used her products for their intended purposes, always putting them in his alchemical solutions. Well, except for the burn cream. He often needed that after his experiments blew up. The question was, how did these get treated? Did Cassandra really-?

“You’re awake.” Varian jolted as soon as he heard her voice. He’d been so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t even notice the rocks move away from the wall as Cassandra stepped inside, the rocks filling the opening behind her. He looked toward her and saw her move to sit beside him. “How are you doing?” Varian didn’t really know how to respond to that. He was frozen in place from fear and alertness. He was barely able to manage a response. 

“I uh… I’m fine, I guess.” He replied, looking down away from his captor. “Fine as I can be, really…”

“And your ribs?” She inquired further. Varian frankly didn’t feel very comfortable with this situation. Not that anyone could. 

“Fine…” He lied, thankful to not be under the influence of truth serum anymore. Cassandra gave a disapproving look. 

“Well I know that’s not true.” She replied. 

“You would.” Varian found himself snapping back. Cassandra barely responded to the accusing tone. There was still an awkward silence as neither one really knew what to say. It was Varian who finally broke the quiet.

“You treated everything while I was asleep.” He stated. Cassandra shrugged.

“I’ve learned that you’re more manageable that way.” She answered nonchalantly. “I knew you wouldn’t have let me help while you were conscious.” As much as Varian didn’t like the fact that Cassandra had invaded his personal space while he slept again, he couldn’t exactly argue with her statement. 

“Where’d you get all of this stuff?” He asked, gesturing to the numerous items that she’d somehow managed to acquire since the night before.

“Went out this morning. Picked up a few things from town, hitched a cart to the horse, put it in there and came back.” Varian nearly forgot that she had a horse the night she took him. But something still didn’t make sense.

“You would’ve been recognized if you went up to anyone for any of this stuff.” He stated.

“That’s why I didn’t go up to anyone.” Cassandra replied. It was about here Varian saw that she had a dark hooded cloak on her shoulders. “I snuck around the back alleys and came into the shops from the backdoors. Coronan’s _really_ need to keep a better eye on their stuff.”

“ _You_ stole?” Varian asked incredulously. It still felt so strange to hear Cassandra had sunk so low as to commit theft. It used to be something she resented with a strong passion back when she tried to be a part of the guard. It was even one of the things she’d hated most about Eugene.

“Don’t give me that look, Varian.” Cassandra said, “I don’t need another righteous lecture from you. Besides, you’re benefiting from it.” Once again, he couldn’t argue. His injuries had gotten treatment when they needed it. And the pain he felt was _with_ help from those ointments, then it probably would’ve been worse without Cassandra’s stealing. Even still, he felt a bit guilty for indulging in stolen property. He hadn’t done so since his time as a criminal. It was a cruel reminder of that past. Of course this time it wasn’t his choice. Cassandra gave him a puzzled look as Varian didn’t respond. 

“Hey. You okay?” She knew the answer to that question but she still wanted some kind of response. He nodded. 

“How early were you up?” He finally asked. “If it’s morning now, you must’ve been out in town pretty early.” Unexpectedly, Cassandra laughed lightly. The interaction was almost casual. Almost… friendly.

“Kid, it’s actually a bit closer to noon. You’ve been asleep for a long time.” Varian supposed he shouldn’t be surprised. He’d been exhausted the night before and his body needed rest to heal.

“Oh…” He remarked. At least he had a basic idea of what time it was. But there was still one thing on his mind. “Why are you here?” 

“Checking up, make sure everything’s okay. That and to give you this.” Cassandra put her hand into a bag at her side. Varian was a bit puzzled when she recognized it as his backpack. He’d thought that fell off the tower when Rapunzel and Cassandra were fighting. She must’ve found it on the ground below and used it when she went into town. Cassandra pulled out a small bundle, placing it beside him, “Wouldn’t want you to starve.” Varian opened it to find a small loaf of bread and some cheese. No doubt she’d stolen these too but he hadn’t eaten in over a day. He looked up to Cassandra to see she’d already pulled out a small travel flask from the bag as well and placed it beside the food.

“It’s water.” She explained. “I know this all isn’t much but I figured it would hold you over.” Another very kind gesture. Varian found himself more thirsty than anything else at the moment and immediately took the water and began to drink. Just as he didn’t eat food for over a day, he hadn’t drank anything either and he was desperate for some hydration. It was about midway Varian realized something. The water tasted a bit strange… He stopped drinking and looked up to Cassandra, bewildered. She gave him a small but unnerving smile that sent a chill down Varian’s spine. Were there ulterior motives to her charity?

“You know… it’s pretty lucky I found your bag at the foot of the tower…” She remarked, though Varian still couldn’t catch her meaning. “Even more lucky that everything inside was still intact. Including all of your vials. Now when exactly did you start carrying doubles of everything?” Varian was aware of this fact. He made it a point to carry at least two of all his necessary materials and vials ever since…

“About a month ago when Rapunzel and I needed to stop the red rocks in the Demanitus chamber. I lost most of the amber solution I needed but I still had one beaker left. After that I started carrying doubles just in case I lost one.” Wait. He’d answered that _far_ too quickly. Almost as if… Varian realized what Cassandra had meant. He did carry doubles of all of his vials. Including… “Oh no…”

“Sorry kid, but I need you to answer me honestly for these next few questions.” Cassandra said. She’d used truth serum on him again. Varian felt himself shaking with new fear. Why had she done this, what more could she want from him? He pushed himself away from her until his back met the back wall of the cell. In all honesty that was still too close to Cassandra.

“W-What do you want from me?” He stammered out. He should’ve known she was being too kind. He should’ve remembered where he stood in all of this and who Cassandra was now.

“If it’s all the same to you, kid, I’m asking the questions.” Cassandra said. Varian gulped hard and braced himself. Whatever she asked he’d be forced to answer, though he couldn’t possibly think of what she’d want to know from him now. 

“First of all, just for the future, you need the full bottle for the truth serum to work, right?” Oh great, the first question is one he definitely didn’t want to answer. She’d already wasted two bottles to get the truth from him. Telling her that she could actually use less for the same effect could make it so if she got anymore of it, she could continue to dose him a waste less of the serum for future use. He fought the compelling effects and tried to clear his mind of the truth. But no matter how much he resisted, his body gave in to the serum’s influence and the answer came out.

“...No…” Varian relented despite every urge not to. “A few drops would work just as well…”

“And you have more of it?” Cassandra pressed. Yet another question he _really_ didn’t want to answer. Now he was certain she wanted to continue drugging him with it. He bit down on his lip and drained all the energy in him to fuel the willpower to resist. His attempts to do so were all in vain. 

“Ngh… agh! Yes it’s all in my lab at my house in Old Corona…” He finally blurted out. Cassandra smiled.

“Good. I’ll just grab it and bring it all here then.” She said, satisfied. Varian grimaced at the thought of her messing with his lab… even more so at the thought of her being so close to his father…

“Cassandra… If you do this, _please_ don’t hurt my dad…” Varian begged. “You already took me away from him. I don’t want him to be any more involved in this…” 

“He’ll be fine as long as he stays out of my way.” Cassandra answered, plainly. “I’ll try to keep him out of this, Varian, but I make no promises.” Varian considered whether or not to implore her further but didn’t get the chance before she began to ask the next question.

“Now, what exactly would you-“

“Why do you want more truth serum anyway?!” Varian interjected, not wanting to go through the involuntary feeling of answering under the truth serums control. Cassandra seemed to disapprove of him interrupting her and gave him a pointed warning look.

“Because I need you to do something for me but I don’t want to risk you pulling any tricks.” Cassandra answered sternly. “If you have to be honest with me when I ask you if you’re sabotaging me, then I can be certain you’re not trying anything funny.” Varian was even more confused. What did she mean by that? What did she need from him? 

“Now my next move is to head to the Spire. There’s something I need there.” Cassandra explained.

“What, did your little friend tell you that?” Varian asked, remembering the small girl. Cassandra glared.

“Let me finish.” She ordered bluntly, trying to ignore Varian’s question. “The journey to the Spire would take weeks there and back on foot. Even with the fastest of routes. I don’t want to have to make that trip. So my question is this… can you build something that can get me there and back faster?” Varian had stopped resisting the truth serum at this point. There wasn’t anything he could do. He sighed, defeated.

“Yes. I can.” Be answered earnestly, albeit with regret lacing every word. “I know how to build an engine powered hot air balloon that should dramatically cut down that travel time.” He’d drawn up the prints awhile ago thinking he could somehow use them to help Rapunzel. He thought it was brilliant at the time. Of course here he was, about to be forced to use his inventions for evil… again.

“What else would you need for that?” Cassandra asked. Varian began rapidly listing the necessary scientific equipment and parts hoping that him saying it fast would make it impossible for Cassandra to remember. Unfortunately she pulled one of his notebooks from his bag and asked him a second time, forcing him to start over. She went through this cycle until she had all the items written down. In the next five minutes, Cassandra asked him for descriptions on the materials she was unfamiliar with and where to find them. All were at his house in Old Corona. Maybe it was only a few minutes, but with being forced to answer everything against his will made it feel like the longest hour of his life. By the end, he was left mentally and emotionally drained. Cassandra finished her notes and thought.

“I can probably get all of this by tomorrow if I go today.” Cassandra assessed. “How long will it take for you to build?”

“A day.” Varian answered, not even putting up a fight against the serum anymore. 

“Good boy.” Cassandra said, mockingly. Varian flinched when she patted his head demeaningly. She stood up and walked toward the end of the cell, taking Varian’s backpack with her. She extended her hand and created an opening in the rocks. “That’s all for now.”

“Cass…” Varian addressed her. “What do you need from the Spire?” He’d read before that the Spire was a fortress built to preserve and protect the history of magical artifacts. Anything Cassandra wanted from there couldn’t be good.

“Nothing you need to worry about.” She snapped back. 

“I won’t let you keep doing this…” Varian suddenly said, determined. “I won’t keep letting you drug me with the truth serum. I’ll fight you. I won’t sleep or drink or eat.” He learned now he couldn’t trust her to let him do any of these things without invading his system with that stuff. Cassandra scoffed before letting out a laugh.

“Oh Varian…” She started, amused. “Think about what you’ve just said and how well that would work out for you…” He thought. Cassandra would wait as long as it took for him to break if he denied himself basic human needs. He would kill himself trying to avoid more dosages. Even if he didn’t care if he died, he’d eventually pass out if he denied sleep and she’d just drug him then. There was no winning in this situation.

“I- I’ll…” He tried to think of some other way. 

“Look, kid.” Cassandra started. “The simple fact of it is, if I want answers from you this is the most effective and humane way to do it. You should be grateful that I’m not doing other things to make you talk.”

“ _Grateful!?”_ Varian exclaimed in rage-filled disbelief. “You kidnapped me! You drugged me! You broke my ribs! You’re forcing me to stay here and help you do things that will hurt more people! Cassandra, how can I be _grateful_ for any of this!? The matter of how better or worse it could be, doesn’t change any of that!”

“That’s _enough,_ Varian…” Cassandra snapped back as she turned to him with a frightening expression, an icy edge to her tone that could cut like a knife. Varian froze as small spikes of rocks shot from the ground as she turned, one just missing his face. He’d heard plenty of people speak those exact same words before in a warning not to push it. His dad, even Rapunzel. Sometimes he took the warning, sometimes he didn’t. Today was a day where he wouldn’t. He couldn’t be scared now. He had to find a way out of this. Varian sighed deeply and gathered all the courage left in him to look Cassandra directly in the eye. 

“ _I know_ this isn’t you, Cassandra.” He said, “Whatever that girl is telling you about who you need to be and what you need to do… it’s wrong. You aren’t like this-” Varian let out a gasp followed by a hiss of pain when Cassandra suddenly pushed him forward by sliding a slab of rock behind him. She roughly grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled up on it, forcing the boy to his knees. A strained cry escaped his lips.

“You don’t tell me what I’m _like_ …” Cassandra bit back. “I choose _my own_ destiny!” Varian blinked past tears welling in the corner of his eyes and gave one last defiant question.

“ _Do you?”_ He asked, harshly. “Because it seems to me that you've been letting that girl get in your head and boss you around. So who’s really in charge of _your_ destiny here?” For a moment they just stayed there. Cassandra’s grip was unrelenting but so was Varian’s glare. The words began to sink in and Cassandra’s expression hardened. She threw Varian back down to the floor, his face hitting hard just before he could put his hands down to push himself back up to look at his former friend. She was gazing coldly at him. 

“ _No one_ , tells me who I am. And that includes you.” She spoke hatefully through gritted teeth as she began her exit. “I’ll have the stuff by tonight. I'd get some rest now if I were you, because I expect you to start working when I get back, and for that balloon to be done by tomorrow morning.”

“ _What?!”_ Varian exclaimed. “Cass that’s not fair! I told you, something like that requires at least a full day’s work!”

“Well,” She started, unsympathetically. “When I try to be nice and treat your injuries, make your situation here a little more comfortable, provide you with food and water and all I get in return for my efforts is your _disrespect_ , then I suddenly feel a bit less charitable about giving you time to build.” Varian was having a hard time holding in furious tears. He couldn’t cry. That would be childish and pathetic. This was his mistake anyway. Was he stupid to think there was anyway that Cassandra… that the _Cassie_ he knew was still there and that he could reach her somehow? But this was no time to question that. No matter who Cassandra was now, he couldn’t let her just push him around without a fight.

“And what makes you think that I’ll even build it for you?” Varian asked between shaky pained gasps. He tried to suppress more cries as his ribs shifted and sent stabbing pain into his chest. If Cassandra felt any remorse for Varian’s suffering, she didn’t show it. Instead she only retracted the spikes and slabs of rock that had come up in the room earlier. This of course didn’t make Varian feel any better because Cassandra sent an intense glare his way that made his heart stop in fear.

“I think you know what will happen if you don’t.” She replied, fighting an internal war with every word that Varian couldn’t see. And she would never let him. “I said I don’t _want_ to hurt you. I didn’t say I _wouldn’t_ .” And with that, the rock walls in front of Varian closed and he was locked alone in the cell once more. At this point he didn’t know if Cassandra could hear him or not, but he didn’t care. Varian let out an anguished scream as he threw his clenched fists against the stone walls in a blind fury, letting hot tears stream down his face. He didn’t continue this for too long, however, as the pain and exhaustion finally got the better of him and he fell back to the floor, his body imploring him to rest. He didn’t know how long he just laid there and cried. What a fool he’d been. She’d tricked him. Lured him into a false sense of security. No wonder he’d felt like he was getting the old Cassandra back. But it was all a lie set up only for her to drug him again and cause him more stress and pain. Varian tried to tell himself it wasn’t her. The strange girl she’d been talking to, she was the one to blame. She was manipulating Cassandra and making her do all of this… but it sure was hard to think that when it was Cassandra who’d kidnapped him. When it was Cassandra who’d injured him and locked him up in this tower. When it was Cassandra forcing him to help her get to the Spire for who knows what. Probably nothing good if he had to guess. He could barely believe how he’d ended up like this. So helpless… He’d stayed strong for Rapunzel the night before but here he was. A day in and he was already breaking. Varian hoped she’d come to rescue him soon. He wasn’t sure how much of this he could take. He couldn’t recall being this defeated since prison. It’s what made him so easy to manipulate for Andrew and the Saporians. But Varian couldn’t do that now. Then, he’d had nothing left to lose… he wasn’t about to go back to that again. Varian took a careful deep breath as he sat up, wiping away his tears with his arm. He took another breath, but he still felt empty. All he wanted to do was go home. To get away from this nightmare. But that was far too big for him to grasp right now. What could he do right now when everything was so hopeless? What could he hope to accomplish when he was such a wreck? Small steps… Varian decided to simply try and do one thing at a time to ground himself and get out of his destroyed state. He looked over to the bundle of food and flask Cassandra had left behind. He supposed he could at least eat something for now. It might help him take his mind off of things. So he took these and did so. He didn’t exactly feel like eating but he knew he needed to. And even though he hated to know that the water was still tainted with truth serum, he drank the rest. He’d probably dehydrated himself with all that crying and felt it was just the right thing to do. At least the serum was harmless no matter how much of it you took. More dosages would just make it last longer. But of course he was probably going to be forced to take more later, so it hardly mattered. With these simple actions done, Varian felt a bit more sustained. He supposed if he could do that, he could at least stand up and get dressed. His shirt, vest, gloves, boots, apron and goggles were still all placed beside the fur pelt he’d been sleeping on earlier. So with a small grunt of effort, Varian got to his feet and slowly dressed himself, careful not to strain his injury or shift any of the bandages. He certainly felt more comfortable with that done. After that it was one small accomplishment after another. Over the next hour, Varian took a small time pacing about his cell, tidying up what he could and taking a minute to just look out the window and judge the time of day. Cassandra had been right. It was closer to noon than he thought. He had to admit, finishing the small tasks he gave himself definitely made him feel a bit better. Not great but at least he wasn’t a complete mess anymore. Varian eventually found himself lying down on the fur pelt again, unmoving. With nothing else to do, he mulled over the events of his day so far. Not ideal that was for sure. But he’d just have to get through it. This was all just a waiting game until Rapunzel would be able to save him. Just taking it every task at a time. With that in mind, Varian remembered that he’d have to build an entire speed balloon later that night. He groaned in annoyance as he thought about how he’d ever get _that_ done. But, with not much choice, he’d just have to mentally and physically prepare for it. Accepting the inevitability of a long night and blocking out the complicated emotions he’d been experiencing before, Varian shut his eyes tightly and tried to drift back off into sleep. 

“A little harsh, were we?” Cassandra rolled her eyes as her mysterious companion teased her the minute she stepped out of Varian’s cell and and he let out an angered scream not a minute after she shut him in. The small girl came to Cassandra’s side and smiled casually. Too casually. “But all things considered, he is a teenager. They’re bound to have these unreasonable fits of emotion every now and again.”

“Right…” Cassandra muttered, walking past the girl. She was still sorting out her own thoughts. She wasn’t sorry for anything she’d said or done back there. It was Varian’s fault for questioning her destiny… but had she been _too_ harsh with him? Cassandra shoved the doubts away. What’s done was done and there was no sense of pitying the kid now. He’d just have to get over it. The girl shuffled up alongside Cassandra. It was still a bit strange to see her walking instead of floating in the air in front of her face. Even stranger still that she was no longer transparent. 

“And did you find out if the boy can get us to the Spire any quicker?” The girl inquired. 

“We’ll be on our way by tomorrow morning.” Cassandra replied, continuing until she reached her staircase. She formed a rock platform along the side of the wall, which she and the girl stepped onto. Cassandra had it carry them down, towards the base of her tower. “I just need to pick up a few things from Old Corona so he can get it built.” 

“Splendid.” The girl replied happily, before sensing Cassandra’s inner turmoil. She knew what it was about. The girl rolled her eyes and tried her best to sound concerned. “I take it he was less than willing to help you.”

“I used the truth serum like you said to get him to tell me if he could get us there.” Cassandra answered. “After that there was some… dispute. He tried to stand up to me. I was rough with him. And then I threatened him.” Cassandra’s hardened expression softened, sadly. The doubts came again. The girl frowned. She couldn’t afford for Cassandra to be so troubled. She had to stay focused.

“That was to be expected.” The girl replied to Cassandra. “But if you want to have your war against Rapunzel, you need to have your assets to use against her. She may have her kingdom of _friends…_ but you will have an army. With the mindtrap talisman, the brotherhood of the Dark Kingdom will be yours to command. Not to mention how much more you have to gain from our little alchemist…”

“I just never meant for him to be so involved in this…” Cassandra lamented, the regrets finally getting the better of her. “Varian is-“

“An asset, your prisoner, and nothing more.” The girl interrupted. “Unless you want Rapunzel to take him back instead? As if she hasn’t taken enough from you…” And with those words, a chord had been struck once more. Cassandra’s rock platform reached the ground floor and her fists clenched in anger. Of course. This was all about Rapunzel. Cassandra had won against her by taking Varian, she wasn’t about to lose that now. With her fixation on bitter revenge renewed, Cassandra gave a curt nod, created an opening outside and stepped through it onto the grass where her horse was grazing. 

“I’m headed to Old Corona.” She said, “I’ll be back by nightfall.” The girl saw Cassandra mount her stolen horse and spur it on, taking off in the direction of Varian’s village. The girl smiled wickedly as she realized her control on Cassandra remained steadfast. Everything was going exactly as she intended.

“I’ll be here waiting for you, Cassandra.”


	3. Building Mistrust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is. The last PRE WRITTEN chapter of this story. There are more chapters coming!!! Make no mistake about that. The angst is FAR from over. This just means now updates are gonna be a bit farther apart. I’m not sure exactly how far apart. We’ll see how it goes. Thanks for all your love and support so far and I hope you’ll all like what I’ve got in store for the future of this fic....

It didn’t take long for Cassandra to make it to the outskirts of Old Corona on the back of her stolen palace horse. The sun was still high in the sky and she lamented that she did not have the cover of the night to do this job. Luckily for her, Varian’s manor home was at the edge of the village and his laboratory could be accessed from the tunnels running underneath the village. She dismounted at the mouth of the tunnel but took the cart and Varian’s backpack with her to make carrying everything she stole easier. As she walked along the dark tunnels, she was thankful for remembering these caverns. Cassandra only knew this because the tunnels had been vital to Rapunzel’s plan to rescue her mother, whom Varian had kidnapped a year and half prior. 

“ _How the tables have turned.”_ Cassandra thought to herself as she recalled his unexpected redemption and his current position as her prisoner. She continued along her way, using a lantern she’d found to illuminate the darkness until she reached a precarious looking ladder leading up to a hatch at the top of the tunnel. This she knew would bring her right into Varian’s lab. She left her cart at the base of the ladder and climbed up it, opening the hatch and bringing herself out into the large room. Cassandra gave a quick survey of the space and could see a table and a few shelves fully stocked with alchemy equipment and chemicals, all neatly labeled. Good. She walked over to the shelf and looked it over until she found more of her intended target. A large vial of truth serum. Now that she knew a few drops was all she needed to extract honest information from whoever drank it, Cassandra was certain the vial would be enough for quite some time. She placed it into the backpack she’d taken with her and took out the list she’d written down of all the necessary parts and equipment Varian had told her he’d need to build that air balloon. This process took quite a bit of time. Cassandra had no problem finding where Varian kept his spare parts and things needed for building. There were entire barrels and boxes practically spilling over with odds and ends as well as tools strewn about his work station. When she eventually ventured carefully out to his shed outside, she’d found the basket, sandbags and the actual ‘balloon’ piece or ‘envelope’ as Varian had put it. She’d asked him why he had these parts at his lab back when she was questioning him. Turns out while she was off to the Dark Kingdom with Rapunzel, and before Varian had realigned himself with the princess, he allied with the Saporian, Andrew while in prison. A bit after breaking out, they fled to Old Corona and used Varian’s home as a base of operations before taking over the entire kingdom. Saporians were known to use hot air balloons as common means of transportation and Varian quickly learned how to build them, even modifying their design to make them faster. This was the model Cassandra was going to use to reach the Spire. So the base parts of the balloon, small hardware fasteners, ropes and tools Varian told her about were easy to find. Cassandra’s troubles came when she had to find parts for the burner and the modified engine. She was no engineer and thus was unfamiliar with many of the parts Varian had listed. Cassandra had made him describe the ones she didn’t recognize and quickly jotted those descriptions onto her list but the collection process was still a lot of uncertain consideration before finally giving up and deciding to bring all of the containers of parts she could find. Cassandra hadn’t wanted to be so frivolous. Loading the cart with this much equipment would be putting a lot of weight for her one horse to carry and would definitely make getting back to the tower a slow process. Not to mention that she’d have to pull the filled cart all the way back to the horse before any of that. But she was left with little other options when it came to this. About an hour in and Cassandra had practically filled her cart with everything she saw, leaving the corner of Varian’s lab very scarce and bare. Her single minded focus drove her on to get back into the tunnels and leave before-

“What are you doing here?!” Cassandra was startled by a gruff voice shouting from behind her. She turned around and was dismayed to see Varian’s father, Quirin, standing there with an enraged expression. Cassandra groaned once she realized this was probably going to result in a fight. 

“ _ Perfect…”  _ She muttered to herself before fully facing the man. Further inspection made her aware of a very large pitchfork in Quirin’s hands. Not much good that would do against her magic.

“Answer me, witch!” Quirin bellowed, threateningly stalking toward her. “I know you have my son!”

“I’ll tell him you said ‘hi’.” Cassandra replied dryly, moving her hand in a warning gesture. “Listen Quirin, as much as I’d love to stay and chat, Varian and I have some business that I  _ really  _ need to get back to.” She knew it was a bit cruel to taunt Quirin with her possession of his son, but she hadn’t anticipated just how explosive his reaction would be. The man yelled in outrage and lunged toward her with the pitchfork ready to run her through. Cassandra barely even flinched as she calmly raised her hand and summoned black rocks from the ground below. They broke through the cobblestone floors and blocked Quirin’s way. She barely dodged as the pitchfork was forced past the gaps between rocks. This of course was only Quirin’s distraction. He’d thought before nothing could bring down the moonstone. In some ways he still believed that. But he was running on pure fatherly instinct and anger. Quirin rushed around the rocks and body slammed into Cassandra, pinning her to the ground and drawing a cry of pain from her lips. As her back hit the floor, the vial of truth serum rolled out of the side pocket of the backpack still on her shoulders. Cassandra’s eyes widened. She couldn’t lose that vial. Quirin began to reach for the moonstone on her chest only for Cassandra to quickly summon a large blunt rock that hit Quirin’s side and sent him flying into the spikes she’d summoned earlier. Luckily, he’d only hit the side of the rocks and not the sharp tips. Of course yelling in pain wasn’t so much better than the alternative outcome. As Cassandra got back up to her feet, she barely noticed as Varian’s backpack slid off of her shoulders, her attention directed to Quirin. He’d curled in on himself, holding his obviously broken right arm close to his chest. Cassandra took little note of how mangled it appeared to be. It’d definitely been forced into a very unnatural position when she hit him. A twinge of regret struck her when she remembered Varian’s pleas to not hurt his dad. It’s all he really asked of her. She was quick to remember that she also made no promises to do so. Quirin has gotten in her way. That was that. Cassandra sauntered over to the vial of truth serum and picked it up, idly walking back to the tunnels entry point. 

“Sorry Quirin…” She remarked, insincerely, the Old Corona leader still writhing in pain against the rocks. “But like I said, Varian and I have some work to do. Don’t worry. I’ll take  _ good  _ care of him. More than you can say for yourself, huh?” Once again. It was pretty cruel to taunt him. But one, Cassandra hadn’t liked Quirin much even when she and Varian were still friends. The man was always neglectful and far too disdainful toward his son. Two, it really was pretty amusing. Cassandra hopped down through the hatch and back down into the tunnels. It occurred to her that Quirin might attempt to follow her once he was finished pathetically lying around. She used her powers and created a sudden group of spiked rocks, severing and splintering the wooden ladder that had led up into the lab, and completely blocking the entrance. Satisfied, she placed the vial of truth serum onto the top of her load, took her very much overfilled cart and began the long walk back to where she’d left her horse. If she had any regrets now, it was only how much she’d taken. The extra weight she had to pull was already killing her. She eventually felt the pulling tedious and used blunt rocks to push the cart along. 

“Geez kid,” She mumbled, silently cursing the alchemist. “This speed balloon of yours better be worth the trouble.” 

It didn’t take much time at all for word to reach the capital about Cassandra’s raid. The report came from one of Quirin’s neighbors who said he saw black rocks sprout outside the house and heard cries of pain from inside. Men had been sent to the castle to carry the news to the royal guard. Sure enough, Princess Rapunzel and Eugene were among the first responders. By the time the couple got to Old Corona, there were guards investigating the laboratory and villagers straggling around gossiping while a medic was stationed outside the home treating an injured Quirin. Rapunzel felt a pang of shock when she saw the medic placing Quirin’s tightly bandaged arm in a sling. How could Cassandra do this? She rushed to Quirin’s side.

“Quirin!” She exclaimed, worriedly. “What happened!?” The medic upon noticing the frantic princess, stepped aside so she could better speak with Old Corona’s leader. Quirin moaned deeply from the pain of shifting his arm but was able to breathe more stably once he had it in a better position. 

“Cassandra…” He gritted out through clenched teeth. “She was here… she took some parts from Varian’s lab. I think maybe a vial or two as well.” Eugene had caught up to Rapunzel by this point and was equally surprised to hear about this new development. 

“Parts?” Eugene questioned quizzically. “Like what?” Quirin could only shrug. 

“Everything she could find from what I could figure. I only saw her for a second.” He explained, he looked down to the ground regretfully. “I… I tried to fight her. You can see where that got me.” Rapunzel looked down to Quirin’s sling and grimaced. It was so brutal of Cassandra to do such a thing. But it had been made clear last night that she was not afraid to escalate her crimes against her if it suited her purpose. But only one thing lingered on her mind.

“She uh… did she say anything about Varian?” Rapunzel asked, despite probably knowing the answer. “Do you know anything more about how he’s doing?”

“I wish I did.” Quirin said painfully before looking to Rapunzel with something new in his eyes. Something almost like harbored mistrust and disdain. Rapunzel flinched back when a cold chill came down her back as he glared on at her. She tried to keep her composure and sighed.

“Well, we’ll keep trying to find out what Cassandra’s plan is.” Rapunzel answered. “I promise we’re still doing everything in our power to help Varian.”

“And yet you put him at risk in the first place by having him translate the Demanitus Scroll…” Quirin bit back with a newfound venom in his tone. Rapunzel was stunned.

“I uh- Please Quirin, I didn’t mean-“

“Princess, you must understand that I had  _ no idea  _ what Varian was doing for the five weeks he was apparently translating the scroll in the Demanitus Chamber. But he told me he was spending time with you in the capital for your boyfriends birthday.” Quirin interrupted. “Had I known what he was doing, I never would’ve condoned it.” This was a new realization to Rapunzel. Why hadn’t Quirin known? 

“I promise I had no idea Varian didn’t tell you-“ 

“All the conflict between the sundrop and the moonstone has caused nothing but destruction…” Quirin gruffly recounted. “It has taken me from my son… and now it has taken him from me…” He bit his lip in remorse and pain. Rapunzel was once again overcome by inexplicable sympathy. But now Varian keeping his involvement in this a secret made a bit more sense.

“Quirin… I feel just as terrible as you do. Believe me.” She pleaded. “Varian means more to me than you could ever imagine-“

“Then explain to me why both times this magic has interfered with  _ my _ family, it was  _ you  _ who put Varian at risk?” Quirin viciously asked. “When I was encased in amber, it was because  _ you _ brought Varian into investigating the black rocks… and now. Now he has been taken away from me and it all started because  _ you _ had him translate that scroll…” Rapunzel was becoming increasingly anxious by this point. Quirin’s anger has surprised her and she didn’t know what to say about his hurtful accusations. As if she didn’t blame herself enough. Eugene, however, took it upon himself to defend Rapunzel’s honor.

“That’s  _ enough,  _ Quirin…” Eugene said with a warning tone and stern face. “We’re all under a lot of stress but let’s not forget who the real enemy is here…” He gave Quirin a glare that he reserved for only the most serious of situations. The two men stood with locked eyes, neither relenting any kind of control. All while Rapunzel stood there with a pit in her heart. She knew this was all her fault. She’d just wished she was the only one who thought that…

“Cassandra may be the one who took my son, but it was you who made him a target.” And with that final statement, Quirin stood and walked away to some of the other villagers looking for an explanation on the Royal Guards presence. Eugene gave an infuriated huff before looking back to his girlfriend. She had begun holding her arms around herself as she looked down with a saddened expression.

“Hey, sunshine…” Eugene said gently while moving over to her. She easily leaned into his embrace. “None of this is your fault. Don’t let anyone make you think that.”

“No, Eugene. He’s right.” Rapunzel said. “Everything Varian has been through  _ is  _ my fault. Which is why I  _ have  _ to make it right.” And with that Rapunzel moved away and began walking into the laboratory.

“We should investigate the lab.” Rapunzel suggested, trying to move on. “Maybe we can figure out what Cassandra’s up to.” It hurt Eugene to know that Rapunzel was going into a state of self loathing and blaming herself. But he also knew that this was no time to get in her way by arguing with her. She was determined to help Varian. And so he would focus on that.

“I’m right behind you.” Eugene said as he followed close. He could pick up on a small smile tugging at Rapunzel’s lips as she was grateful for Eugene’s undying support. The two walked past the guards now filing in and out of the lab. Rapunzel stopped for a moment as she walked past the new spikes of black rocks that shot through the floors.

“Blondie.” Eugene cut in. “I think I found something.” Rapunzel’s attention shifted into the lab and Eugene, Pete and Stan stood looking at something on the floor of the lab. Rapunzel fully stepped into the room, stepping around all of the new black rocks. Eugene picked up the object he and the two guards were looking at.

“Varian’s backpack?” Rapunzel said, stunned and taking the bag into her hands. “I thought Varian had this….”

“Pete, Stan.” Eugene addressed the guards. “Do you know if anyone saw Varian here?”

“No one.” Stan answered. “We asked around but Quirin was the only one who saw Cassandra.”

“No one in the village saw anything.” Pete added.

“So we have to assume Cassandra brought it.” Eugene stated. He raised a brow quizzically. “But why?” Rapunzel was asking herself the same question. She put her hand into the bag and began pulling out a few things. Textbooks, vials and pencils. Nothing struck her as anything of note. Soon he’d hand met a small piece of paper and she pulled it out. It looked like it’d been torn from a notebook but what struck Rapunzel as strange was the handwriting…

“Cassandra…?” Rapunzel gasped out as she recognized the writing. This was quick to catch Eugene’s attention too as he looked at the paper as well. It appeared to be a list of different parts. Cassandra seemed to be unfamiliar with some of them as she wrote question marks and brief descriptions next to a particular item. Rapunzel and Eugene could say they were just as lost when it came to the items in question. It was obvious after further inspection that Varian himself had given Cassandra this list of things to retrieve. Probably not by his own will. Rapunzel shuddered as she thought of how Cassandra might’ve extracted this information from him.

“So I’m guessing Cass wants Varian to build something for her.” Eugene commented. “The questions then are what and why…” Rapunzel was clueless as to the answers of both questions. Perhaps going over the list would make it more clear.

“Vial labelled ‘Quirinean’, thrusters, basket, envelope…” She read the items aloud until she began to recognize the words. Basket… envelope. “A balloon!”

“What?” Eugene asked, confused.

“I’ve read about this. Basket, envelope, they're parts of a hot air balloon.” Rapunzel explained. “Cass probably needs to get somewhere and wants the air balloon to do it.” She was still a bit confused about the Quirinean and the thrusters but knowing Varian she assumed they were parts to enhance the balloons traveling capabilities. Perhaps speed?

“Okay so Cass is having Varian build a hot air balloon. But where could she possibly need to go?” Eugene pondered. It was here Rapunzel was at a loss.

“I don’t know…” She lamented before a thought finally struck her. An absolutely awful thought. “Eugene, what if Cass is taking Varian farther away from Corona? Somewhere we won’t know where to look for him?!” Rapunzel could feel her breathing speed up and her heart race at the thought. Eugene was quick to take her hands in his.

“Rapunzel it’s okay.” He said calmly. “If Cass takes Varian anywhere I swear we’ll find them…” the mere suggestion was still enough for Eugene to flare silently in anger. If she even dared, he’d hunt her down no matter where in the seven kingdoms she’d gone and knock her into next week. Rapunzel was still noticeably worried.

“I don’t know what Cassandra is planning now… but I  _ really  _ hope that isn’t it.” She commented sadly. Eugene sighed heavily. Rapunzel was putting herself through hell over this ordeal and it was still hurting him immensely to watch. 

“We found out some things we didn’t know before. That’s a start…” Eugene tried to reassure her. It maybe didn’t work as much as he was hoping but Rapunzel’s relentless optimism won out in the end. He saw her deeply breath and tried to smile though her lips didn’t quite get that far.

“You’re right…” She resolved. “It’s a start…” 

“There’s my sunshine…” Eugene said, pushing a lock of Rapunzel’s golden hair behind her ear, getting a small half hearted laugh from her. In the next few minutes, Eugene encouraged Rapunzel to head back to the castle and try to get her mind off of things. He would handle everything here. It took a bit of persuading to get her to leave but he won out in the end. Once she was gone however, his stance and expression changed. He no longer had to remain positive for Rapunzel’s sake. The pent up anger inside of him began to come to fruition as he thought of what Cassandra was putting them all through. He looked at the list once more, trying to find some kind of indication where she might be headed. His answer didn’t come. In any case, he felt if Cassandra was going to be anywhere in the world anytime soon using this balloon, they would have to catch up to her at equal speed. Eugene looked over to a barrel across the lab that had been tipped over, blueprints spilling out onto the floor. Hopefully Varian had one that corresponded with the parts on the list. Eugene searched through the prints until he found one of a hot air balloon. He allowed himself to feel a small amount of relief to see that the parts described all matched with the plans. Eugene wasted no time taking the blueprint to Pete and Stan and handing it to them.

“Take this blueprint to the best engineers in Corona.” He ordered authoritatively. “I want this thing built by tomorrow. If Cassandra moves, we have to be ready to follow.” He could tell the two guards were a bit surprised to have him ordering them around. But Eugene was unrelenting, his narrow gaze giving off nothing but superior assertiveness. He was dead serious about this command. 

“Yes sir…” Pete finally responded tentatively as he and Stan took their leave. Eugene, satisfied, eventually found time to begin walking out as well. He stopped in his steps at one of the black rocks. He glared at it as if he was looking at Cassandra herself.

“I don’t know what you’re up to…” He spoke to her, despite her not being actually present. “But I’m gonna find out. And I swear right now, if you keep messing with  _ my _ family, you… will…  _ pay… _ ” 

Varian was pacing again. There wasn’t much else to do in his cell. He’d gotten some more sleep but woke up maybe a little more than an hour ago. So with nothing else to put his mind to, he just went back to going back and forth the maybe eight feet of space between the walls each way. It was boring as hell but Varian knew from experience he’d go insane without something to occupy his time. He looked at the sun through his window and it was starting to set beneath the horizon. At least he had some way of telling time. Varian heard something and jumped at the sudden but slight noise coming into his previously dead silent cell. He turned around and saw the source had been the rocks sliding away to reveal a doorway admitting Cassandra into the room. Varian shuddered, frightened, backing up as far away from her as the confined room would allow. There was silence as Cassandra wordlessly looked the alchemist up and down. 

“Feeling any better since the last time I checked?” Cassandra finally said, breaking the tense silence. Varian swallowed a lump in his throat. He expected to feel the compelling effects of the truth serum but they didn’t come. They must’ve only just worn off. Now that he knew this, he chose not to answer. Each time he’d last seen Cassandra, it’d ended in pain, usually because his own words betrayed him in some unexpected way. He wasn’t about to make the same mistake. It was best to remember he was walking on eggshells here. He was startled to hear a second voice chime in.

“Dear alchemist,” It started, the familiar light accented tone striking Varian to his very core as the mysterious girl he’d seen in his dream stepped beside Cassandra. “When you are asked a question, I do believe the more polite response is to answer.” Varian bit the inside of his lip nervously and he shifted his gaze toward the girl. She gave a small but almost cocky smile. She moved her tiny gloved hand as if to say ‘go on now.’ Varian breathed, forgetting for a moment of his injured ribs and immediately cursing himself for that. He grit his teeth in pain but would not give any other indication of his suffering.

“Yes…” He answered Cassandra’s earlier question. It wasn’t a complete lie. He’d more or less gotten used to the feeling of his injuries and simply pushed past it. This he supposed was better than not being able to move without wanting to fall over and cry. Cassandra gave a curt approving nod. 

“Good.” She answered, choosing to overlook Varian’s obvious discomfort. She’d already wasted too much time on sentiments. “Then let’s get to work.” Cassandra moved over to Varian and tightly took his upper arm into her hand. She wished she hadn’t felt or seen him visibly flinch at her touch. Her features were momentarily laced with surprise and guilt before being overruled by the icy glare Varian had grown accustomed to seeing over the past few days. She dragged him to walk beside her and led him out of the cell. Varian’s relief for finally being out of the cramped room was quickly trumped by his ever persistent fear. Cassandra continued walking him down the hallway. Varian remembered this being the way to the staircase and dreaded the thought of walking down all of those steps. He looked up cautiously at Cassandra, who did not return his glance. When he looked to his other side, he found himself looking down at the small girl who’d since caught up to the two. 

“So,” She began speaking to Varian, much to his surprise. “Cassandra tells me you are going to build an air balloon that will transport all of us to the Spire.” Varian gave a small nod in response, not particularly interested in that fact but rather… 

“Why do we need to go to the Spire?” He dared to ask, his sense coming back to him too late. The girl raised a brow at him with an unfavorable look in her eyes. 

“What an impertinent thing to ask.” She reprimanded him. “It is of no concern of yours what Cassandra’s business is at the Spire. You really should remember your place…” Varian felt a pang in his chest as the girl said that last sentence. Both times he’d seen her ever since she gained physical form, she’d made it a point to disparage him for his current position. Almost like she found pleasure in stripping his freedom from him little by little. She gave him another knowing gaze. One that he recognized though deeply resented. It was like she expected him to apologize for his ‘misstep’. He had to keep himself from glaring. 

“Well…” She hinted further. Varian finally relented. Better just comply with what she wants. He didn’t want to find himself in further trouble for something as ridiculous as this.

“Sorry…” He said, in almost a whisper. The girl seemed satisfied enough with that answer. He felt Cassandra stop in her steps. He was a bit late in doing so and Cassandra had to jerk him back to get him to stop. Varian looked ahead of him and saw that they were at the staircase. A part inside him was seething in exasperation as he thought about going down all these stairs for what felt like the millionth time.

“Don’t worry. I’m not in the mood to waste time walking down all of those.” Varian looked up at Cassandra and realized she’d been speaking to him. She must’ve noticed his annoyance despite his best efforts to conceal his feelings from her. Suddenly Cassandra raised her hand and the moonstone flashed. Varian nearly stumbled when he felt the ground beneath the three of them begin to move and sink into the rocks below. Now the platform of rock they were all standing on descended slowly through the multiple tower floors in elevator-like fashion. Varian’s curiosity got the better of him and he looked down beneath the platform to see that Cassandra was continuously summoning more rocks to catch the platform and move it down. How precarious the movement was definitely enough to make him feel uneasy and he stepped back a bit, going rigid once he realized he‘d stepped back into Cassandra’s flank. He looked up at her to try and gauge if he’d angered her at all. She gave him one cold gaze and nothing more before focusing back on keeping them moving. The platform stopped once they reached the tower’s base. Cassandra gave Varian’s arm a slight tug to get him walking again. He considered asking where exactly they were going but held his tongue. He’d just get chastised again by the small girl. Cassandra raised her hand once again and the wall in front of them came down, creating a doorway outdoors. Varian had no time to question what was going on before Cassandra dragged him outside. She only let go of him once she stopped him in front of the cart of supplies and parts she’d brought from his lab. 

“There you have it, kid.” Cassandra remarked idly. “Now get to building this thing. I want to leave for the Spire by tomorrow morning.” Varian could barely hear Cassandra’s order as his attention was fixated on his surroundings. He could see now where Cassandra’s stronghold really was. He hadn’t paid the area much mind when he was first brought here. He was standing in a large pit in the middle of a grand rock formation. Trees and patches of grass were the main occupiers of space but there was also a thin but sizable waterfall coming in from over the rock walls into a crystal clear pond below. It would all be quite beautiful if it weren’t for the black rocks piercing through the earth and rising into the sky. Upon further observation, Varian would see the only way in or out of this space was through a cave with a curtain of plants. As Varian wasn’t sure of the exact location of this spot, he didn’t know what was outside the cave. But maybe if he got enough ground between him and Cassandra, he could find a place to hide and then find his way back to the castle where Rapunzel-

“Varian?” Cassandra’s voice cut off his thoughts and he realized just how long he’d been staring at the cave. Cassandra realized it too. She followed where his gaze had been earlier and frowned as his thoughts became clear to her.

“Oh. I see how it is…” With the cold remark, Cassandra summoned several spikes from the ground in front of the cave opening, completely blocking it. “There. No way out.” Varian turned his eyes toward the ground, the hopelessness of it all crashing down on him. He should’ve known better than to even think he could escape on his own.

“Oh, come on now…” He heard the girl add in. He saw her come up beside him, a small but subtly smug smile gracing her face in what Varian believed to be false kindness. What was this girl’s game? She took his hand in her own and gently led his attention back over to the balloon materials. “Chin up. No sense standing around wasting precious time. I’m sure if you start right away, a clever child like you could have this finished even before tomorrow morning.” Varian gave no real reply as his eyes began scanning over what he had to work with. He had little choice on whether or not to do so anyway. Usually Varian felt a fit of excitement begin to build up in him when looking at equipment and parts. But there was no thrill of creative fever as he gazed upon all of his materials. Only a single question weighed on his mind. One that he knew would continue to plague him unless he asked, despite every instinct telling him not to.

“Did you see my dad?” He asked, warily. Cassandra’s eyes widened briefly before she turned her face away, avoiding the question. The small girl simply rolled her eyes while tutting her tongue in disapproval.

“Oh, will you ever learn.” She chided, letting down her gracious manner for what she viewed as insubordination. “No more questions. Cassandra gave you an order. It is in your best interests to heed it.” Varian considered that for a second only to look toward Cassandra once more with wide pleading eyes. 

“ _ Please  _ Cass, that’s all I want to know…” Cassandra thought about how to handle this. She should just get him on task and ignore his pleas. It’s like the girl told her earlier. He was a prisoner. An asset. That was it. He wasn’t her friend anymore. She didn’t have to care about how he was feeling. 

“Varian, I’m not doing this with you. So get to work, or I’ll-“ Cassandra trailed off as she looked back down at him. His head was bowed down and his eyes shut despairingly as he let his shoulders fall, his stance practically drowning in sorrow all by itself. Once again the responsibility for Varian’s misery fell on Cassandra and ran her through. She sighed, letting down her mask of unrepentant fortitude if only to get rid of the small twinge of regret ringing in the back of her mind.

“Yes. I did...” Cassandra said, in a voice and tone Varian recognized as his friend beneath the anger that had consumed her so thoroughly. But now his mind was only racing with possibilities for how Cassandra encountering his father could’ve gone. 

“Was he okay?” Varian continued, maybe pushing his luck. “Does he know where I am-“ 

“You said that was all you wanted to know, so that’s all you’re going to hear.” Cassandra cut in, the venom returning to her voice as a rock spike came up beside her in warning. “Now stop wasting time and get working. If I have to tell you one more time, there’ll be consequences…” With that settled Cassandra pushed Varian back toward the parts she’d collected for him. Varian stumbled from the shove and landed hard on his knees. The movement shifted his rib cage and he grit his teeth to keep from shouting out. Once the pain subsided, he found it in himself to stand back to his feet and look around, shoving away his concerns about his father, and finally beginning to mentally piece together everything he’d need to do. It was immediately clear that Cassandra had definitely grabbed far more than she needed to. This of course made it a bit tedious for him to poke through the odds and ends to find the pieces he actually needed. By the time he finally finished that, it was already well past the sunset and soft moonlight was all he had to work by. Varian looked behind him and saw Cassandra was sitting, sharpening her sword a little ways from him. She obviously couldn't care less exactly what he was doing as long as he got done. He sighed heavily. This was going to be a long night. 

“You seem frustrated with your situation.” Varian turned his head as he tried pulling the basket into a more suitable workspace. He saw the girl standing there, watching him as he struggled to pull it out. The weight was not only a strain on his already thin physique but also his current injury.

“Wouldn’t anyone?” He replied quietly, hoping his question would not seem out of turn but knowing she expected response when she spoke to him. He managed to pull the basket into a clearer patch of ground and went back toward the reminding materials to find the ones he’d need for the rest of the balloon.

“I suppose.” The girl continued, she walked on, slowly coming into the front of Varian’s field of vision without getting in the way of his work. “Especially anyone as undeserving of such a lowly station as you.” This remark caught Varian’s attention. This girl had him more puzzled than ever before. She’d first appeared in his dream telling him about the fourth incantation, then she’d done nothing but reprimand him and wave his loss of freedom over his head, and now she was saying he didn’t deserve this kind of treatment?

“I thought you didn’t care about any of that.” Varian answered carefully, taking extra care not to tear his eyes off his handiwork. Currently he was getting the envelope attached to the basket using the correct netting and fasteners. “I mean, you kept telling me that I should remember my place and shouldn’t speak unless I-“

“Oh, I’m not referring to this.” She said, gesturing around her as if to indicate the present arrangement. “But I suppose that could be a part of it…” 

“What are you talking about…?” Varian asked, casting a glance over to Cassandra who seemed to be paying no mind to the two of them. 

“I’m of course referring to your station as one of Rapunzel’s pawns… Has it not crossed your mind that the reason you are here now is because of Rapunzel?” Varian felt no hesitation in defending the princess. He’d spent far too long being angry with her for what wasn’t her fault, and he wasn’t about to let this girl, whoever she was, manipulate him into those feelings again.

“Hey, don’t try to pin this on Rapunzel.” He bit back, forgoing any fears of punishment for her sake. “The reason I’m here is because Cassandra-“ 

“Ah yes,  _ Cassandra.”  _ The girl interrupted, fully circling Varian again. He glared but tried to refocus himself on working, not caring to hear what else she had to say. “You were correct, you know. About how similar your two paths are. Of course, you did not state the real reason the two of you have much in common...” 

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” Varian asked in response, though he still wasn’t incredibly interested. He just wanted to hear what kind of ridiculous explanation the girl would have now. 

“You both were used by Rapunzel. Letting her squander your potential by her trampling over your destinies.” The girl answered. “Both of you would’ve given anything for the princess. But she would only take what she needed from you and then cast you aside.”

“That is  _ not  _ what happened!” Varian finally shouted back but careful enough not to alert Cassandra to their spat. This was finally enough to tear his attention away from working. “Look, say what you want to me, push me around, I don’t care. But Rapunzel doesn’t deserve  _ any _ of that!”

“And yet she made you believe that  _ you _ do?” The girl replied drily. 

“No… No- I…” Varian found himself at a small loss for words. An opportunity the girl took advantage of a bit too eagerly to be considered anywhere near normal by Varian’s standards. 

“I truly wish I didn’t have to remind you of what you already knew to be true once upon a time..” How this girl seemed to know so much about him was enough to make Varian’s skin crawl. The way she spoke like she knew everything about his life. Including his time on the wrong side of history…

“It’s  _ not  _ true.” Varian insisted. “It wasn’t then. It still isn’t.” He turned his head back toward the balloon. He heard a regretful sigh come from the girl.

“A shame we hadn’t met earlier.” She lamented. “Perhaps then I could’ve helped you to find your destiny a bit easier. But I am aware now that it will take a bit more effort for you to see past the sundrop’s corruption.” This all didn’t make sense. Why was she messing with him like this? It shouldn’t matter to her what he thinks or feels if he was just a prisoner. A tool to be used for what suited Cassandra… But was it really what suited Cassandra, or what suited the girl? Varian was certain now that she’d manipulated him in his dream to find that incantation so she could gain physical form. But now what was she doing? Keeping Varian under Cassandra’s thumb while Cass was around only to turn around while she wasn’t looking and try to manipulate him again against Rapunzel. Whose side was she on? What was she really up to? So many questions were racing through his brain but most of these questions could be made more clear, with only one.

“Who  _ are  _ you…?” Varian questioned, secretly terrified of what kind of answer he would get. The girl gave a bone chilling smile with a mischievous glint in her eye.

“I told you before. A friend. Or at least I’d like to be.” She repeated from his dream. She chuckled when Varian narrowed his eyes.

“All in due time, my dear alchemist.” She replied mysteriously, her eerie tone once again being enough to make Varian thoroughly tense. “I suppose we haven’t made much progress today, but trust me. Soon the truth will once again be made clear to you of Rapunzel’s treachery. And once it is, you’ll begin to see your true destiny…” The girl left Varian’s side with those words, going back to Cassandra like nothing had even happened. At first, Varian thought little of their small interaction. He merely continued working, eventually finishing the actual balloon hours later. It was when he began building the thrusters when her voice started to echo in his mind. 

“ _ Rapunzel…” _

_ “She would take what she needed from you and then cast you aside…” _

_ “Soon the truth will be made clear to you of Rapunzel’s treachery.”  _ But perhaps more than any of those,

_ “Has it not crossed your mind that the reason you are here now is because of Rapunzel? _ ” It wasn’t true. He knew it. The girl was just trying to get into his head… But if Rapunzel hadn’t tasked him with translating the Demanitus Scroll, would he have gotten wrapped up in all of this? Wouldn’t he be home free with his dad right now if weren’t for- 

“Agh… what am I thinking?” Varian scolded himself, running his hand through his hair. Of course this wasn’t Rapunzel’s fault. It was Cassandra… or was it the girl? It was all so confusing and it hurt his head to think about it. But if there was one thing he knew was true, it was that the girl was wrong about Rapunzel. She wouldn’t let him down like the girl said she would. She would come for him. She would save him and take him away from this nightmare. That would prove the girl wrong… It had to… It was all the hope he had left to keep him going.

“Rapunzel  _ will _ come for me. I know she’s coming for me…”


	4. Race to the Spire: Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Guess what?! My state just cancelled school for the REST of the school year. Do you know what that means... *drum roll* more time for me to work on fanfiction for you guys! Yay!
> 
> So this chapter and the next are about the modified events in ‘Race to the Spire’. It was all going to be in this chapter, but it was running long so there’s gonna be a part two in the next few days.
> 
> This one has its moments and it’s definitely one of my favorites but the next one’s got a pretty heavy scene coming up so.... prepare for the pain. 
> 
> Enjoy the stupid comic relief while ya’ can. Believe me. Calliope gave me PLENTY to work with. XD
> 
> Enjoy!

Cassandra had fallen asleep a while ago, her back against the tower and sword in hand, and Varian wasn’t quite sure where her small companion had gone off to. In all honesty it would’ve been the perfect time to run away if it hadn’t been for the rocks blocking his only exit. So he was left with no other options then to continue working on the speed balloon. Thoughts of sabotage or just downright refusal to continue did of course cross his mind but were quickly replaced with the knowledge that Cassandra could make him tell her if he’d deliberately damaged the balloon and could punish him if he didn’t finish. Varian already had too much proof of the latter fact. So he ignored every stabbing pain, ache of his injured ribs and fatigue slowly creeping upon him and worked with full effort well into the night. It was hours before he finished building and a couple hours more while he ran all of the necessary tests on the thrusters and made adjustments. He was glad he did too. If he’d let any of his fatigue get to him and called it quits before running tests, he would’ve ended up blowing them all to kingdom come. While the darker side of him would’ve just  _ loved  _ for such a fate to befall the small girl that’d been doing nothing but messing with him and being cryptic as hell, Varian wasn’t so lacking in morals as to let that happen to Cassandra. Or more importantly, himself. By the time he finally looked up at the sky for any indication of time, the sun had almost risen to its rightful place in the sky. Varian could say with confidence that this was the most tired he’d been in his entire life. His eyelids became too heavy to hold up anymore and any strength or energy he had left him in an instant. He wasted no time collapsing in the grass in exhaustion and letting sleep take over his body, slipping into his blissful reward for hours of painful toil. This of course lasted maybe thirty minutes as he found himself being dragged out of sleep by none other than an unfairly well-rested Cassandra. She lightly tapped his cheek to get him awake. At first this only drew out a whine of protest from the boy and he unconsciously batted her hand away, turning away on his side. Cassandra would be lying if she said she didn’t find that even slightly adorable. But she had business to attend to at the Spire and wasn’t about to waste time for kindness.

“Wake up, kid.” She ordered, finally giving Varian a rough shake of his shoulder. This of course contracted his broken ribs and the next noise he let out was sharp but small cry followed by a hiss of pain. Cassandra suppressed a wince as she unintentionally hurt him. Varian groaned and began to push himself off the ground into a sitting position. 

“Cass, I’m up.” He assured her with a long yawn, trying not much more than to avoid more pressure on his injuries. He could not quite place that the voice belonged to Cassandra but for some reason he associated the new pain he felt with her name. His eyes were still remarkably groggy and he had a hard time mentally piecing together exactly what he was seeing. With his vision cleared up just a little, he could make out Cassandra handing him something. In his foggy state of mind, he could think of really no other thing to do other than take it in his hands… whatever it was. He still couldn’t quite process what exactly was going on. But he could hear Cassandra say more, her now identifiable voice kind of muffled and echoey as he slowly adjusted to what was going on around him. This was still pretty difficult to do in his sleep deprived stupor.

“Drink it.” He heard her say. The order at first didn’t make sense to Varian. Drink what? It was here the information about what he was holding in his hands reached his brain. It was a cylindrical object Varian now came to assume was a cup. It had the same cold, indestructible feel to it as the black rocks and Varian insinuated that Cassandra had made the cup herself if only for this moment. He began to mindlessly raise it to his lips obediently only for him to stop on pure instinct, a rigid chill running up his spine in warning. 

“ _ It’s truth serum… _ ” He thought, stopping himself from complying at the last minute. He’d fallen for this trick before and wasn’t about to do it again. Varian couldn’t quite remember or comprehend everything going on around him in his delirium, but he did remember the effects of truth serum and how unpleasant they were. Especially with Cassandra questioning him.

“No…” He mumbled, not quite understanding what his resistance could cost at the moment. He could see something move directly in front of his eyes, and a sound reached his ears. When he looked up and focused on the movement, the images clicked together and he could now fully see his captor snapping her fingers in front of his eyes to get his attention. 

“Kid, were you listening?” Cassandra questioned firmly as she looked into Varian’s still glassy eyes, imploring him with her own intense gaze. “I said drink it.” Varian was now thinking somewhat comprehensively and began to remember his predicament. Refusal to comply with Cassandra’s wishes was typically met with pain. In ridiculously simple terms, Varian just knew he didn’t want that. With a heavy groan, he brought the cup to his mouth and took his time swallowing its contents. He immediately recognized the bitter taste of truth serum mixed in with water, prominent despite it only being a few drops this time. Varian supposed he’d just grown too familiar with his own accursed concoction. He wanted everything to reject it but fought the urge to do so. The sooner he accepted he had no choice but to do what was asked of him, the easier this would be. He finished drinking the tainted water and looked back up to Cassandra. She jumped right on to asking questions.

“Did you sabotage anything in the balloon?”

“No.” 

“Everything in working order?”

“I tested everything until it was. Trust me, it’s gonna work.” With that response, Varian was quickly jerked to his feet by Cassandra’s hand on the back of his shirt collar. He winced but had no time for anything else as he was pushed over to the area where the balloon sat, ready to fly. It was here Varian saw the small girl, already boarded into the basket. She smiled brightly at the sight of Varian.

“There he is, our brilliant inventor…” She praised, though Varian only frowned uncomfortably. He still had what she said to him the night before stirring plenty of unease. Cassandra paid no mind to her associate as she pulled Varian with her into the basket and directed him to the balloon controls. 

“How does it all work?” She asked. Varian barely held out against the serum's ramifications on his system and immediately went into an albeit very muddled explanation.

“Levers other there does um…” Now he knew he was slow. Varian was usually eager to describe his inventions to feed his ego, but now he could barely remember what he’d been working on just hours ago. The serum compelled him further, twisting his insides and drawing the truth out of his mind arduously. “Ngh.. right. They turn on the thrusters. Increases speed or something. Rest just functions like a regular hot air balloon…” Cassandra was grateful she already knew how to fly one. She dreaded the thought of having to get such complicated information from the lethargic alchemist in his present state.

“Right…” Cassandra answered. She could tell Varian was desperate for rest. How late had he been up? Nonetheless, she’d take no chances for their journey. She pulled Varian’s hands in front of him and formed rocks around his wrists, restraining him. Varian paid little to no mind as she gently sat him down in a corner of the basket. 

“Now stay put until we reach the Spire.” Cassandra said, though she suspected this wouldn’t be a problem. Varian was already nodding off, his expression softening as his eyes began to close. The stresses of the past few days melted away as he gratefully slid back into unconsciousness. Cassandra felt an unexpected warmth swell inside her. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt this way. Or even what the feeling was. In any case, she let her guard down for a second only to say a few simple words.

“Good work, by the way… thanks.” She saw no harm in the small encouragement. Especially when Varian could hardly make out what was being said.

“M’kay…” Cassandra heard him murmur before he let himself rest. That was that. Back to priorities. Cassandra turned around and began to prep the balloon for travel. Her friend however still seemed rather interested in the sleeping alchemist.

“Impressive child, isn’t he?” The girl mused as they began to ascend above the trees. Cassandra was caught off guard by the comment.

“Hm?” She said at first, not fully catching the comment before thinking about it. “Oh. Yeah. Real genius. Always has been.” Cassandra expected the subject to end there. There just wasn’t more she knew that could be said. The girl on the other hand…

“Quite a valuable resource, wouldn’t you say?” She furthered, once again surprising Cassandra. “Just think. If this is what he can do in a night, imagine what more you could draw from him. And how useful his work could be in your war against Rapunzel…” Now that was something that  _ definitely  _ hadn’t crossed Cassandra’s mind. Did she really want him to be that much more involved in this? It seemed so simple when she first took him. It was just about taking something from Rapunzel. Nothing more to it. But now he was a resource. An unwilling accomplice in the grander scheme. 

“I uh…” Cassandra stammered. “Well I didn’t think I would-“ 

“Alchemy and engineering have many applications.” The girl interrupted. “Including weaponry…” 

“Now hold on.” Cassandra interjected, unsure if she wanted to go that far. “This was just about getting to the Spire quickly. It’s not like I want him to build an army of automatons to take Corona or anything!” 

“Automatons?” The girl asked, her interest peaked. “That  _ does  _ sound fascinating.” Cassandra sighed, letting her attention drift from the controls once they’d reached a good altitude. Of course she’d walked right into that one. 

“Look,” Cassandra started firmly. “I’d rather this just be it for his inventions. It was already pushing how far I wanted this to go, but it was useful and simple. But I’ve seen first hand what kind of damage some of his more destructive inventions can do and it’s  _ devastating _ .” The memory of being slowly crushed in the hand of an automaton was permanently burned in her memory. Not to mention the immense chaos the entire army of calamitous machines had caused. Or the mutated beast that ravaged the castle.

“And this is not the effect you want?” The girl inquired, referencing Cassandra’s earlier description. Honestly she didn’t even really know.

“I dunno.” She replied. “I mean, I’ve just been kind of going along with what you said-“

“Cassandra. Destroying Rapunzel and claiming your full power is  _ your  _ destiny.” The girl insisted. “Anything that will help achieve that is precisely what you need. Gaining the allegiance of the brotherhood is one thing for sure, and you already have complete control of the moonstone, but just imagine the possibilities that come with the alchemist at your disposal. You could bring Corona  _ to its knees.  _ And anyone who dares stand in your way will fall along with it. Nothing will ever be able to rise from the ashes of your victory.” Cassandra was still left very much conflicted. Was this getting out of hand?

“Yeah I want Corona to fall.” She said, not so assured as she would’ve liked. “I know it’s what I need to do now. But where does Varian fit in that? It’s not like he’d help me with any of that willingly. And can I really keep forcing him? My problems are with Rapunzel, not him.”

“Oh Cassandra,” The girl chided. “When you are out to achieve your destiny, you should let nothing stand in your way. Feelings of remorse, hesitation,  _ attachments _ …” The last word struck Cassandra deep. Was she still attached to Varian? He wasn’t her friend anymore. He couldn’t be. Not after everything that’s happened between them. 

“They only hold you back, Cassandra.” The girl continued. “They always have. Think about the wasted time spent with Rapunzel. Do you really want to throw away such potential just because of a friendship that no longer exists?” That was right. There was nothing anymore for Varian and her. Besides, he’d thrown their friendship away long before she did… then again.

“He tried to get me back.” 

“He tried to make you stray from your path.” The girl was quick to assert. “What could he possibly understand about all you’re working for?”

“But does he really deserve all of this?!” Cassandra finally shouted back. “Taking him from Rapunzel was one thing, forcing him to fight my battles is another!”

“And what would Rapunzel have him do?” The girl fired back. “She would only use him for her own gain. And would you rather she have all of that to use against you?”

“No but I-“

“What he  _ deserves _ is irrelevant by now. This is about what  _ you _ deserve. What you’ve done so far is already finished. So why not continue to benefit?” The girl finalized. Cassandra’s gaze shifted to the sleeping boy curled in the corner of the basket. “You can’t afford to let anything hold you back, Cassandra. You’re only taking what’s rightfully yours…” Cassandra let her gaze linger for a while longer. The girl was right about one thing, the possibilities of putting Varian’s skills to use were endless. But he’d already suffered so much at her hands for ‘getting in the way of her destiny’. Could she keep doing this? What was she becoming…? She’d answered these questions for herself a long time ago. Cassandra was done holding back, she was only becoming what she needed to be against Rapunzel. That was all there was to it… right?

“Let me think about it.” Cassandra finally said.

“Of course.” The girl replied. “I only hope you make the right choice. After all, you wouldn’t want to see Rapunzel take advantage of your hesitation, now would we?” And that was it had to boil down to…  _ Rapunzel _ . Cassandra couldn’t stop now when that princess was ready to destroy her… no matter what it cost. She tore her eyes from Varian and set them toward the sky ahead of her, crushing any doubt she had for now. She would bring the princess and her kingdom down. No matter what mindtrap she had to steal, or alchemist she had to use. 

“No. We wouldn’t…” She said as she started the balloon thrusters, sending them at full speed toward the Spire. She didn’t see as the girl gave a devious smile.

“That’s what I thought…”

It was later that day, when the sun had long since set behind the clouds, the newly appointed Keeper of the Spire stood in her quarters. Calliope raised her hands with dramatic flair, and pulled apart seemingly locked together rings with a flourish.

“Behold!” She cried. “A feat of magic that could only be accomplished by a  _ master _ illusionist! I, Calliope, the Keeper of the Spire, never cease to amaze!” Of course her only audience was her pet Kurloc who was mainly interested in playing with a small spool of thread that Calliope had neglected to notice fall off her desk.

“Hey! Don’t mess with that!” She cried, picking up the thread and putting it out of her pet’s reach. “This is the only known spool a thread made from the silk of the extinct Kotoian Judon Spider! It’s  _ priceless!”  _ Her pet Kurloc whimpered in shame as Calliope berated him. His owner of course softened immediately upon seeing his pitiful face. 

“I can’t stay mad at you, buddy!” She said picking him up and giving him a squeeze.

“Calliope!” She heard from below the stairs, instantly recognizing the voice.

“Master?” She questioned, puzzled as to why the previous Keeper of the Spire was here. He’d said just days before that he’d be gone for the week to collect a new artifact from Ingvarr. Why was he back so soon? She and her Kurloc ventured down the stairs and down to the ground floor where her teacher stood, awaiting her arrival. 

“Not that I’m not happy to see you, but I thought you were gone for the week. What brings ya’ all the way back here?” 

“I was fortunate enough to have completed my trip early.” The old man answered.

“That’s great!” Calliope responded. “So, you’ve got the Lyre of Warrior Song?” 

“In due time, Calliope.” He quickly dismissed the subject, which the stout apprentice thought a bit odd. “In the meantime, I am interested to know if you’ve kept up with your studies of the Spire’s artifacts…” Any strange feelings Calliope had before were displaced by her excitement to talk about her progress.

“Yes of course!” She exclaimed, rushing over to some of the more recent additions to the Spire’s collection. Her master followed, stopping to observe the figurine of the ancient demon Zhan Tiri before looking towards her in a manner much unlike him though Calliope barely noticed. 

“Now then, Calliope. Show me what you have learned.” He requested. She cleared her through with a proud smile as she began.

“Well, here we have the Masks of Elastros. This of course is a Snuffarian sarcophagus.” She said, gesturing to each object as she said its name only to stop at an empty rack with a puzzled expression and a gasp. “And here- Huh. That’s strange. The Shapeshifting Cloak of Retudness is missing.” 

“Never mind that, child…” Her master said gently, before shifting to a semi darker tone. “Tell me, where is the  _ mind trap.” _

“You mean the talisman that can control the minds of any who’ve sworn loyalty to the moonstone, like the brotherhood?” Calliope asked her question without noticing her Kurloc beginning to growl at who she thought to be her master…

“Yes…” The man confirmed. “Now where is it?” His tone was becoming more urgent now. Calliope, however, only smiled about receiving such a difficult question… that of course  _ she knew  _ the answer to.

“Why locked away in an enchanted box that can only be opened with a key that  _ I  _ possess.” She answered perfectly. Suddenly her master’s face grew firm and menacing.

“Then I’ll need that key-“ With the last word Cassandra pulled off the magical cloak that’d been shielding her appearance and changing her voice. “ _ Now…”  _ Calliope strangely enough seemed more relieved than anything else. 

“Oh  _ there’s  _ the cloak!” She said gladly. Cassandra only stalked forward, the anger building up in her features and she made the demand a second time.

“ _ The key…”  _ She snarled. It was at that moment Calliope recognized Cassandra but quickly realized that she had the moonstone embedded on her chest, it’s power having drastically changed her appearance since the last time Calliope saw her. Now that the urgency of the situation was catching up to her, she only knew one thing she had to do.  _ Keep the key away _ . And she could think of just one person to send it to. With her very simple plan in mind, Calliope made a break for it.

Varian had been told by Cassandra to wait outside while she handled the Spire’s keeper and got the ‘mind trap’, whatever that was. He’d slept on and off the whole balloon ride here, leaving him a lot more well rested than he had been before and was only awoken to those orders and the girl telling Cassandra about some magical cloak inside. So was that the ‘mind trap’? Varian still had no idea why they were here. After that he was just dragged right outside the building to wait. The small girl had been left to keep an eye on him. Not that Varian would’ve run. He wouldn’t make it far with his hands cuffed. He wouldn’t even know where to go for help. He’d just as soon die in the forests if he even managed to somehow evade Cassandra once she finished whatever business she had inside. So for the most part he just stood by awkwardly, silently hoping the girl wouldn’t try to talk to him. It was looking like they would both just stand in silence before not ten minutes later he heard the building door slam open. Cassandra stepped out looking practically enraged. She was dragging a short plump red haired woman Varian didn’t recognize behind her. The woman was tied up with tight rope and staring up at Cassandra fearfully. Varian, though initially shocked by the abrupt entrance, found himself giving the woman a sympathetic look. He definitely knew the feeling. 

“And what’s all of this?” The girl asked. “Did you get the mind trap?”

“No!” Cassandra shouted. “It’s locked in an enchanted box in the vault. And this so called ‘Keeper of the Spire’, was stupid enough to send the only key and a note to Rapunzel using some magic bottle!” Varian blinked twice. That was a lot of information to get in just a few seconds. The woman gave Cassandra a disdainful glare.

“I told you, it’s pronounced,  _ spy-err.”  _ She clarified very matter-of-factly. Her gaze shifted to Varian who was still standing there bewildered about what was exactly happening. She rolled her eyes upon seeing that his hands were bound.

“Oh c’mon!” The woman said. “You treat your kids like this too?! What kind of mother are you?!” That comment struck Varian as  _ especially  _ weird.

“ _ What?!”  _ He couldn’t stop himself from exclaiming. “I’m  _ not  _ her-“ He didn’t even have to say it. Cassandra roughly grabbed the woman by the front of her shirt front and screamed in her face,

“I'm not _ anyone’s  _ mother! _ ”  _ The woman still seemed very unfaltered.

“Eh, you’ve still got the crow’s feet. One of these days I’m bound to be right.” She replied. Varian was mostly dumbfounded by this woman’s audacity. How could she be scared of Cassandra one minute and then just start taking annoying shots at her without hesitation. She looked back to Varian with a quick smile.

“Oh I’m Calliope by the way!” The woman introduced herself to him.

“Varian.” He responded, almost deadpan. 

“Introductions later!” Cassandra ordered angrily and Varian shrunk back, remembering not to test her patience. 

“Well if we don’t have the option to use a key, then perhaps one of your rocks will force the box open.” The girl suggested.

“I hope you’re right.” Cassandra replied. “Because if not,  _ someone’s  _ gonna pay.” She sent a pointed glare toward Calliope, who gave a tiny nervous laugh. “C’mon. We’re going to that vault, and you’re gonna get me that box.” With that laid out, Cassandra created a large rock platform beneath all of their feet and began moving it up toward the tall building at the top of the above mountain that Varian assumed was the ‘vault’ Cassandra had mentioned. As they moved up, Varian began to think. Calliope had supposedly sent away the only key to mind trap box using a magic bottle or something. How any of that worked Varian couldn’t understand. The point being, that key was sent to Rapunzel. The key… and a note. A note that probably gave Rapunzel all the reason she needed to race to the Spire and face Cassandra. That meant Rapunzel was coming. And when they were away from Cassandra’s tower like this, the princess stood more of a chance. She could save him. The prospect of being rescued was so exciting to think about he had a hard time keeping his newfound hope contained. He made sure not to let his expressions give away any of his emotions and kept his head down. But there was just one thought that he couldn’t help but smile at when it came to him. He couldn’t wait to see the look on the small girl’s face when she realized she was wrong about Rapunzel. She would come for him. Just like she promised.

Rapunzel didn’t sleep that much. None of her friends really had for a while. But as far as she could tell, Eugene was taking it all the hardest. No matter how positive or strong he appeared in front of her, Rapunzel always saw who he became when she turned around. And he was a wreck. His worrying for Varian was taking a toll on him that he would let no one see. But that didn’t stop Rapunzel. She’d heard from a guard that he’d given an order that a plan for a speed balloon he’d found on one of Varian’s blueprints be built should they ever need to follow Cassandra anywhere. He’d been sending scouts to the area of her stronghold to see if there were any changes. A few of the scouts had come back while Rapunzel and Eugene were having dinner. He told them that rocks had sprouted up in front of the cave entrance to the tower’s location. Eugene had gotten very stressed about what Cassandra could possibly be planning or what she was doing with Varian and stormed out without explanation. Rapunzel had never seen him so serious about anything. But it was like he was trying to take it all alone to spare Rapunzel the gravity of it. She couldn’t say she was handling everything much better than he was but that didn’t mean she wanted Eugene to be that way too. Later that same night, when everyone else was already asleep, Rapunzel was having a hard time settling down so she and Pascal decided to take a walk around the castle. She’d been out of her room for awhile when she passed the castle war room. It’d gone mainly unused since the battle in Old Corona for anything except for small guard operations but she saw light coming through into the hallway from a crack in the door. The princess stopped in her tracks and looked quizzically toward Pascal who was perched on her shoulder. 

“Who could be up so late?” She asked. Her reptile friend could only shrug. Rapunzel slowly cracked open the door a smidge more only to be met with an unexpected sight. She stepped fully into the room and a ways forward to fully grasp the scene before her. Eugene was slumped over sleeping on the map table of all the land within Corona’s borders, models and notes strewn about with messily written plans, several of them scribbled out in frustration. 

“Eugene?” She whispered. Pascal jumped off her shoulder and onto the table beside the lightly snoring man’s head. The chameleon readied himself to shoot his tongue into Eugene’s ear before Rapunzel stopped him.

“Not now, Pascal.” She said quietly. “I think he needs the rest.” That was for sure. Eugene looked like he’d been up for hours before finally collapsing on the table. She began sorting through all of the notes and looking at the models. It seemed to her that Eugene had been trying to pull off an attack strategy that could save Varian from Cassandra’s stronghold. Of course these plans had come to no avail. She began sadly stacking all the scattered papers beside him and turned her attention to the map. Models were set up in an attack position that apparently hadn’t worked because Eugene had knocked half of them off the table. She knew this because she found half of them on the floor. Rapunzel gave a heavy sigh as she realized how much Eugene was wrecking himself just to get Varian back.

“I know…” She said, melancholy, as she knelt down beside her boyfriend. “I miss him too…” She knew that both of them were willing to do anything just to have their boy back. Pascal gave a small chirp and looked at Rapunzel worriedly. She returned his glance. 

“Eugene is working  _ so hard _ to rescue Varian…” She told him, she looked toward the models on the table. She was no military expert, and she had no idea what kind of strategy would do any good against Cassandra… but she had to try. 

“It’s time we do the same.” Rapunzel resolved. She planted a kiss on Eugene’s cheek and looked firmly at the war map. Pascal smiled wide, stood up straight and gave Rapunzel a salute. She smiled too.

“Alright. Time to get down to business.”

Eugene wasn’t exactly sure what he’d woken up to. But when he blinked open his eyes for the first time, he was met with quite a sight. Apparently while he’d been sleeping, Rapunzel had taken over his strategy planning. And since it was Rapunzel, that taking over had been a bit… overdone to say the least. There were boards covering the wall with notes and small little paintings of potential scenarios, all strung together quite literally since there were several lines of string connecting certain points together in a large tangled web of plans. The table had gained several new models, all with painted on faces and distinguishable figures. Eugene could immediately recognize Varian, Cassandra, Lance, Maximus, and Rapunzel. He found a model of himself as well. Despite all of this extra effort however, it seems Rapunzel’s planning had panned out just as well as his did. Meaning to say that there wasn’t much success. All of her strung together plans ended in notes with big red x’s and her models were all tipped over. The biggest indicator of this fact was that Rapunzel herself was passed out on the table snoring. Her seventy feet of hair was out of its usual style and practically covered every inch of the floor. Pascal had taken a small bit of it and formed a makeshift nest where he’d plopped down and fallen asleep. Eugene had to take a minute just putting everything together. Did she really come all the way down here and just pick up where he’d left off? He stepped over all the hair piled up around his girlfriend and gave her a light nudge on her shoulder.

“Uh, Blondie?” He tried, gently. The reaction was almost instantaneous. Rapunzel shot up faster than lightning, Pascal jumping in the air as well. 

“Varian!” Was the first thing she cried out, her eyes wide with panic. Eugene winced when he realized she must’ve been dreaming about him. Luckily she quickly grounded herself back to the present and began to look around. Her eyes met Eugene’s.

“Eugene!” She exclaimed, immediately plastering a wide awkward smile on her face. “Hey! Morning!” He didn’t return the smile. Instead he looked past her at all the work she’d done around the room. 

“I take it you didn’t sleep much last night, huh sunshine?” He asked. Rapunzel flushed upon realizing she’d been caught.

“Well… um… neither did you!” She fired back, trying to twist the subject off of her. Eugene raised a brow. She gave in. “Okay, okay, I didn’t. But… well... I just saw that you’d been working really hard on all of this and… Eugene I want him back just as much as you do.”

“You were trying to step up?” He asked. Rapunzel gave a small nod. Eugene sighed.

“Rapunzel, you’ve been doing plenty for everyone.” Rapunzel bit her lip and twirled her hair in her hand, something Eugene noticed she’d do when she was worried.

“It’s not enough until he’s home…” She said, practically whispered. Eugene wanted to argue back. He wanted to tell her that they were doing everything they could. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t tell her that if he didn’t even believe it for himself. She was right. Everything he’d done so far was centered around those very words. He’d do everything and more to bring Varian home. But he realized now that this was coming at the cost of both his and Rapunzel’s well being. He didn’t care so much for himself, but he cared more for Rapunzel than anything. He had to make sure she was okay. And Eugene knew just the thing to get her mind off everything for a while. He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and gave a smile.

“You know what?” He started before looking over to the map. He took Rapunzel’s and his models and moved them to a new location across the map. “I think before we do anything else, we need to scout out a location for breakfast.”

“The Snuggly Duckling? Now?” Rapunzel asked with a small chuckle. 

“Why not? It’s our favorite place.” Eugene argued back. “And I know for a fact that you could stand to benefit from seeing some smiling faces. Even if they’re all missing a few teeth.” Rapunzel finally gave a laugh as he poked fun at the pub thugs appearances. 

“So whaddya’ say?” He asked. Rapunzel looked down to Pascal who gave her a reassuring nod. Rapunzel looked back to Eugene and beamed.

“Let’s go.”

The pub was already filled with all it’s usual customers even though it was the morning. But since it was open all hours, there was really no reason why they wouldn’t be. So when Rapunzel and Eugene arrived, it was no surprise when after a quick meal, Rapunzel was immediately pulled into playing music with some of their friends. And desperate for the distraction, she was more than happy to take up a guitar and begin playing. Smiles lightened up the room and Eugene found himself more relaxed than he had been in a long time. He was even clapping along to the beat before Shorty hit him into the arms of Vladimir, but they’d had a good laugh about that. Yes, nothing like some good music, the laughter of some of Corona’s more misunderstood characters, and Shorty swinging from the chandelier to cheer up. The moment was almost enough for Rapunzel to completely forget everything going on outside the pub. Well almost enough. A little bit into their fun, green light began mysteriously shining between Rapunzel and Atilla. Without her frying pan ready, Rapunzel armed herself with a guitar, ready to face whatever magic this was. But to her surprise, a green glass bottle appeared, spinning mid air in the center of the light. Atilla reached forward and took the bottle into his hand. Rapunzel lit up with excitement once she realized what this was.

“Woah!” She exclaimed, some of the pub thugs moving over to observe the object in Atilla’s hand. “I’ve read about these! Enchanted message bottles. I’ve  _ always  _ wanted to get one!” Atilla uncorked the bottle and a piece of paper floated up from inside. He took the letter and read the first word written. 

“Ooh! Your lucky day! It’s for you!” Atilla announced.

“Yes!” Rapunzel cheered with a pump of her fist. She took the letter and bottle into her hands, handing off her guitar to Ulf. She then began to read. “Rapunzel, help…” With the second word her tone changed, her brow now furrowed in worry.

“Cass attacking Spire. Keep this… And then it ends.” What? What was Cassandra doing at the Spire? 

“Calliope must be in trouble.” Rapunzel thought out loud, as she realized Calliope must have been the one to write the note.

“ _ Calliope?”  _ Eugene chimed in. “Oh right! The obnoxious, know it all, Keeper of the Spire.” He looked around and saw that all the pub thugs had drawn a variety of weapons. 

“Guys put the weapons down already!” He said. “It’s just a bottle! For crying in the night...” Rapunzel looked inside the bottle and poured out a key into her hand. What it was for she had no clue. 

“A key?” Eugene questioned. “But for what?” 

“I- I don’t know…” Rapunzel replied, all the stress beginning to build up inside her again. How did Cassandra get to the Spire so fast? 

“The balloon…” Rapunzel finally figured out. “The balloon Cassandra needed to build! She must’ve used it to get to the Spire!”

“Does that mean she left Varian unguarded?!” Eugene brought up, wishful thinking getting the better of him. Rapunzel shook her head.

“Cassandra wouldn’t have left him out of her range like that.” She said, familiar with her former friends thinking. “But that means…”

“She must’ve brought him with her then.” Eugene finished. Rapunzel felt a sudden rush of urgency as she thought about it.

“Eugene, if Cass is up to something at the Spire, and she brought Varian, this might be our only chance to get him away from her when he’s not her sole focus. We have to get there as soon as possible to stop whatever Cassandra’s planning, help Calliope and most importantly, save Varian!” Eugene was right on board with her and very glad he thought ahead for this situation.

“Luckily, I had the very same balloon Cassandra’s got already built for us.” 

“Then let’s fire up that balloon.” Rapunzel said, not expecting all of the pub thugs to hold up lit torches. 

“No- Guys! she means  _ fly  _ the balloon! Not- Never mind.” Eugene gave up. He looked down to Rapunzel who seemed more determined than ever. Her face was solid in stone resolve and her fists were clenched tightly. Eugene took her hand in his and locked eyes with her.

“We’re getting him back.” He promised. Rapunzel nodded firmly.

“No matter what it takes…”

Varian since coming back from his time against Rapunzel and helping the Saporians take over Corona had made an oath to himself that he would never go off of deep end again for any reason. Now the only thing keeping him from breaking that oath was the fact that his hands were cuffed and Cassandra had formed a chain around his ankle, keeping him trapped in place inside the Spire’s Vault. If he wasn’t restrained, he would’ve strangled Calliope about an hour ago. His fellow prisoner had spent the past hour rambling on about stupid magic tricks, and  _ all  _ the stuff she knew about the Spire’s artifacts and twelve different languages that she  _ definitely  _ spoke. Like she wasn’t even worried about the fact that she was tied up at the mercy of Cassandra, who was currently outside trying to get the mind trap box open with rocks. If Varian had a way of timing Calliope, he would’ve spent the time running tests on how long she could run her mouth without taking a breath. But no. Instead he was forced to just sit here listening to this self centered know it all spew facts. Several of which Varian could tell just from his own knowledge were  _ drastically  _ incorrect. If Cassandra was trying to torture him, she was succeeding.

“So, Varian…” She eventually said, for the first time expressing even remote interest in his presence. “What’re the goggles for? You some kind of scientist?”

“ _ Alchemist…” _ Varian was quick to clarify. He immediately wished he hadn’t.

“Ah alchemy.” Calliope wasted no time going on her next rant. “It’s good for a few laughs but it’s really kind of pathetic compared to  _ real  _ magic…” Varian felt his eye twitch. 

“ _ What?” _ He said, his pent up rage practically radiating from his tone as he prepared to let this arrogant braggart have it. He would’ve gone straight into a lecture on the superiorities of alchemy if not for the vault’s doors swinging open. Cassandra and the small girl stepped inside, the girl holding a still unopened mind trap box. Calliope gave out a loud laugh.

“I  _ told you _ , you wouldn’t get that open without the key!” She gloated. Varian was still confused as to what was even so important that Cassandra needed the box opened. 

“What’s even inside it?” He found himself wondering aloud, curious about what this ‘mind trap’ actually was. Though he caught himself before asking anymore ‘impertinent questions’ in front of the girl. This didn’t seem to be enough however because the girl rolled her eyes with a groan. She pulled out two cloths and looked up toward Cassandra.

“Can’t we shut them up already?” She asked. Varian understood what was meant by the suggestion but in that case, he  _ needed  _ to ask one more question.

“Can you do her first?” He asked, jerking head toward Calliope as he did. This earned him a glare from the woman though Varian could care less. Cassandra paid little attention to the skirmish but did take the cloths from the girl and handed her the shapeshifting cloak that they’d left inside. This didn’t escape Varian’s notice and he thought for a moment. Odds are he wouldn’t even have the chance to speak or find out anything more for the next few hours. And maybe if he directed his questions more directly toward Cassandra, he had a better chance of avoiding being interrupted or scolded. He’d have to tread carefully, but he might be able to pull it off. So with a deep careful breath to build up his courage, he looked toward Cassandra and quietly asked his first question. 

“What’s with the cloak?” Varian asked. The girl was too distracted putting it on to make some comment about his doing so. He was a bit confused to see the form she’d chosen to take on was that of Calliope. 

“Rapunzel is probably already on her way here. And if I’m gonna get that key, I need to know if she even has it and where it is.” Cassandra answered. “And the only way to do that is for someone she trusts to find that out.” Varian couldn’t believe how easy that had been to find out. Then again he supposed after having no one to  _ really  _ talk to besides that strange girl for this long, she was subconsciously wanting someone else to converse with. Of course he couldn’t blame her for that. The girl, in Calliope’s form, looked up toward Cassandra.

“I’ll be back to the Spire when Rapunzel arrives.” She said. “In the meantime, prepare yourself to face her.” With that she left out the vault doors. The real Calliope scoffed. 

“Well, she’s a  _ terrible  _ actress!” She complained. “She didn’t make a convincing ‘me’ at all! And her pronunciation was all off! It’s,  _ Spy _ -er-“ Cassandra apparently had no interest in hearing anymore of what Calliope had to say because she quickly forced one of the cloths over her mouth and began tying it in place. Varian eyed her nervously knowing he didn’t have much time left before Cassandra was bound to do the same to him. He knew he probably couldn’t get any answers about the nature of the mind trap so he had to think of anything else that might be useful for him to know. Maybe something he could use to help Rapunzel once she got here. His thoughts were cut off when Cassandra removed the chain from around his ankle and stood him up, taking care this time not to agitate his injury.

“C’mon.” She said. “Gotta get you ready for when Rapunzel gets here.” 

“What?” Varian asked. “What do you mea-“ He interrupted by Cassandra tying the second cloth over his mouth before he could even process what was happening. But she seemed to have caught the question alright and gave a sly smile.

“I know Rapunzel isn’t just gonna hand over the key. And if I can’t get it from her easily, then I’m gonna need someone to  _ persuade  _ her…”


	5. Race to the Spire: Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This was all written in one sitting in a creative fever lasting until 3:14 am. PLEASE be gentle I probably was very tired by the end. XD It’s a lot what happen during the actual episode, just bear with me when those seem to drag on a bit. I promise it gets better. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for all your support and kudo so far!

It would be clear to almost anyone that Rapunzel was in a hurry. She was tapping her foot impatiently as Xavier stood in front of the newly built speed balloon and explained some of the thruster controls to her and Eugene. The blacksmith had been one of the people that took on the task of building Varian’s design and was now helping prepare the princess for her journey to the Spire. But Xavier did have a tendency to talk for longer than necessary and didn’t seem to understand the urgency in every inch of Rapunzel’s very being. It was practically ebbing off of her, sending waves of anxiety to anyone who stood within her vicinity. At the moment that would be Eugene and Pascal, both of whom were getting a bit antsy themselves.

“I have to tell you.” Xavier continued even after explaining how to work the thrusters. “We had quite the time trying to figure everything out. But when it came down to it, the design was ingenious. Why I’ve only heard such ingenuity in the old stories of Lord Demanitus. In fact, in the Tale of Demanitus and the Fleeing Phoenix, he designed a similar device meant to-“ Xavier cut himself off when he finally looked to Rapunzel and Eugene. Both seemed very eager to get moving. And he could understand why. The reasons for their departure had been laid out to him as soon as they came. Xavier breathed a heavy sigh and looked sympathetically at the princess.

“What I mean to say is, Varian is a brilliant child. In both mind, and heart.” Xavier said. “I may not know him as closely as you do, your highness, but I understand how imperative his retrieval from Cassandra’s clutches is for this kingdom. It would be devastating for Corona to lose such an extraordinary boy…. and for you to lose a friend so near to your heart…” Rapunzel stopped her restless ticking and let Xavier’s words sink in. She felt her shoulders fall down and she held her arms close as how crucial it was that they bring Varian home dwelled heavily on her mind. But Varian had long since become more dear than just a friend to both Rapunzel and Eugene. The princess felt her boyfriend wrap an arm around her.

“Varian means more to us than just a friend Xavier…” Eugene answered for the both of them. Xavier smiled as Eugene’s meaning became clear to him.

“I’m sure he does…” He stepped aside for Rapunzel and Eugene to board the balloon and Rapunzel immediately began starting to get it off the ground. 

“I wish you luck in your travels, Princess.” Xavier encouraged her. “I look forward to your safe return with Varian.” Rapunzel finally returned his optimism with a small smile beginning to tug at her lips.

“I do too…” She replied. As the balloon began to ascend into the sky, Rapunzel took out her journal and began to sketch. Eugene didn’t question it. She would often paint as a means to calm herself in uncertain situations. And was this ever uncertain. Eugene already had every single thing plaguing his mind. There was so much to consider. What did Cassandra even need at the Spire? What was the key Calliope sent Rapunzel even for?..... Was Varian okay? Would they even be able to save him? What if Cassandra threatened him? Alright so maybe most of his concerns were about Varian. And that’s how it stayed for the following hours. Eugene tried to take his mind off of them by talking to Rapunzel. Admittedly he did most of the talking. He would try to reminisce about their past adventures or recount stories from his thieving days. Rapunzel might contribute a sentence or two before looking back to her journal and continuing to paint. But no matter how much distraction Eugene was trying to provide for both him and Rapunzel, it was never enough to stop the anxieties from flooding back in. Eventually it became too much for him and he sank into his own pit of uneasiness and stayed there for an hour. What Xavier said was beginning to creep into his thoughts and only create more of an inner disturbance. The blacksmith has been right after all. They couldn’t lose today. The cost was too great… for Corona… for Varian… for he and Rapunzel… Eugene had never really felt this way for anyone. Is this what having kids was like? And he’d made fun of Lance for getting a soft spot for Angry and Catalina awhile back. But here he was. Fallen into the horrible but strangely wonderful trap of… dare he say, _fatherly_ love. By now, Eugene wasn’t even ashamed of it. After all, he knew Rapunzel felt the same way about Varian from a mothering perspective, and god knows the kid needed that in his life. But familial bonds like this were a two way street. As wonderful as it was when they were together, just made it all the more terrible when they were torn apart…

“Finished!” Eugene was cut out of his wallowing by Rapunzel’s sudden self proclamation. He looked over to the princess to see her gazing down lovingly at her latest addition to the journal's paintings. Eugene decided that maybe seeing Rapunzel's latest documentation might take his mind off of things for a moment. He made his way over to Rapunzel’s side and looked over.

“So whaddya’ got, Blondie?” He said, forcing his usual easy going demeanor. “Don’t tell me. Yet another incredible depiction of the most glorious man to grace your eyes?” He thought boosting his ego would make him feel better. This proved to be one of the rare instances where it didn’t. Rapunzel gave a small smile and moved her journal in front of him so he could see better. The image Eugene was met with surprised him to say the least. Rapunzel’s paintings were usually about what she was up to in the moment, or detailing events as they passed. But this was different from all of that. In a beautiful swirl of bright and joyful color, three figures held each other in a close embrace. When Eugene looked even closer, he could see the three figures were in fact himself, Rapunzel, and Varian. Rapunzel and Eugene were on the outside while Varian was safely tucked in the middle. Rapunzel was stroking her hand through his hair while Eugene held them both in a tight protective circle. They were all smiling, contended just to be together. It all seemed so peaceful. So different from where they were now. Eugene felt his face fall in a myriad of emotions. 

“Rapunzel…” He started. “I- I thought you only painted things that already happened to you.”

“You’re right… normally.” Rapunzel said. Her eyes fell back to the picture. Back to Varian. She grazed her finger lightly over the boy’s freckled nose, grateful this part of the painting had already dried. “It’s just… I paint what I see. So if I paint something… I _have_ to see it though…” And suddenly it all made sense to Eugene. It was motivation. Rapunzel now had a goal in mind that she would stop at nothing to achieve. Eugene saw Pascal give him an encouraging nod. Eugene finally smiled and held Rapunzel close. 

“Then let’s see it through.” He said. Rapunzel leaned into his embrace. Suddenly they both felt more optimistic than they had in a long while…. 

The feeling didn’t last long. Within a few minutes Rapunzel and Eugene came to the last, most dreaded league of their journey. _Kresten Loch._ A seemingly endless sea of frozen wintry expanse. According to one of Xavier’s legends, it had once been a great sea used for travel by Corona’s citizens before the demon Zhan Tiri used their power to freeze it over up until this very day. Jagged icy peaks of what used to be rolling waves stood threateningly close to the balloon's path. Cold winds seeped through their clothes and sent shivers down their spines. Rapunzel found her shoeless feet to be freezing but honestly felt worse for Pascal who was almost completely frozen, his outstretched tongue becoming solid enough to hold the chameleon on it like a stick. Eugene of course had taken the poor reptile and given him warmth on his shoulder. 

“Okay, so we’re pretty cold.” Eugene said, stating the obvious. “But at least we’re not that guy.” The balloon passed another wave, completely encasing what seemed to be a once terrifying ancient sea beast.

“If we keep up this pace, we can make it to the Spire by nightfall.” Rapunzel offered some small notes of positivity. This proved to be ill timing as something suddenly cut through the balloon’s envelope and they began a much too speedy descent.

“We must’ve come close to a wave!” Eugene said.

“What?! But we weren’t anywhere near a wave!” Rapunzel countered. It was in fact the truth. They’d been keeping care to avoid the icy peaks. So what had caught the balloon? 

“Brace yourself!” Rapunzel cried and Eugene hung onto her for dear life. So began a very tumultuous ride of ups and downs and the basket just hitting the frozen waves before sending the duo back to their screaming. They finally came to a skidding halt after sliding down one of the slopes and hitting a bank at the base. 

“Everybody okay?” Rapunzel checked, and Eugene and Pascal seemed to be. 

“All in one piece.” Eugene replied, shivering. He stepped out of the basket to inspect the damage. “What do you think took us down?” 

“I’m not sure.” Rapunzel answered. “But I am sure this place doesn’t get any warmer at night.” Though she wouldn’t outwardly express it, she was really quite annoyed by this travel inconvenience. The more time they spent stuck here, the more time away from Varian when he needed them. 

“Alright guys. Let’s get sewing.” Rapunzel ordered, not interested in wasting a minute. A while more in and this was proving to be a tedious task. The tear was quite large and the stitches had to be small and tight enough to not let any air escape. And as proficient of a sewer Rapunzel was, it was taking a great deal of time to accomplish. Minutes went on and night was beginning to fall. It was also starting to get much colder. Rapunzel would find her fingers so cold and freezing that she would have to take breaks in between stitches to exercise the joints so they didn’t freeze up. She was almost finished when an echoing voice rang out across the frozen sea.

“He _llo-o-o-o-o_!” It called out. And Rapunzel didn’t have a good feeling about it.

“Uh, any guesses as to what that might be?” She asked. Eugene stood alert, facing the direction of the voice. Rapunzel put down her sewing and joined his side. Whatever it was, they had to be ready for it. 

“He _llo-o-o-o-o_!” It called again, though this time it seemed familiar. And just like that, an equally familiar figure to match the voice came running in from the distance.

“I saw your balloon go down! Are you coming to help me?!” Calliope yelled before slipping, flying through the air and landing in the snow bank in front of them.

“Calliope!” Rapunzel exclaimed, surprised. The princess ran to her and looked concerningly into the Keeper of the Spire’s eyes. 

“Oh, Thank goodness you’re okay!” Rapunzel continued before a few questions came to mind. “We got your message. What are you doing here and what happened with Cassandra?!” 

“ _I_ escaped.” Calliope explained. “But your friend is still at the Spire.” Rapunzel thought it was odd that Calliope didn’t pronounce it ‘Spy-err’ as she so pompously had before. Perhaps it was stress? Before Calliope could explain further Eugene hopped into the conversation.

“By any chance did she have a kid with her?” He asked, worry radiating off his voice. “Short, teenage boy with a blue hair stripe and goggles?” 

”Yes!” Calliope answered much to Rapunzel and Eugene’s delight though this fell back into worry pretty quickly. “She brought him in handcuffed. He seemed pretty banged up and _really tired_ from the looks of it.” 

“At least we know for a fact where he is now.” Rapunzel quickly interjected, trying to quell Eugene’s obviously rising anger at Calliope’s description of Varian. “Calliope, do you know why Cassandra is at the Spire?”

“She’s after the mindtrap.” Calliope answered seriously. “An artifact that would give her control over the members of the brotherhood!”

“The brotherhood…” Eugene remembered. “Like Adira, and Hector.” The thought of Cassandra having complete control over two incredibly capable warriors such as those two was terrifying in itself. “What would she want with them?” 

“What do I look like, her biographer?” Calliope fired back, annoyed.

“Whatever Cass plans to do with this mindtrap, we _cannot_ let her have it.” Rapunzel said. Cassandra having this much more power to use against them was simply too much. She already had Varian. She couldn’t have any more ammunition than Rapunzel could take.

“Wait,” Eugene said, hearing a noise. What was that?” Rapunzel could see something moving beneath the ice. Almost… swimming? 

“Is something moving under there?” Rapunzel asked, hoping with everything in her that she was just imagining things. But when those things suddenly began to come closer, they knew it was about to get real. Eugene turned to Pascal who had since continued working on repairing the balloon.

“Sew, Pascal. Sew like you’ve _never sewn before!”_ Eugene implored, making Pascal hasten his movement. The ice began to crack and up from the water below, shot unpleasant familiar fish monsters. _Vodniks_ . _Angry_ Vodniks. Rather than stay and try to be helpful, Calliope opted to scream and run away in terror.

“Ah! Get me out of here!” She cried while running to a safe spot to hide. Neither Rapunzel nor Eugene had any time to be annoyed with her before the Vodniks began to attack. Rapunzel just managed to dodge a few while barking new orders.

“Pascal, Eugene and I will keep you covered!” She yelled while sliding over to Calliope’s hiding spot. “And Calliope is… hiding.” Calliope made a shushing motion as if to tell the princess not to reveal her position. Rapunzel had a brief second to roll her eyes before moving back toward the fight.

“Eugene! Duck!” She cried and he managed to do so just in time before one of the Vodniks swung over him with an axe. This ended up cutting down the top of one of the smaller ice towers and Calliope once again took off running. Eugene eventually took it upon himself to fight back and broke one of the larger ice pieces from the ground. He threw it directly into the face of one of the Vodniks only for it to catch the ice in his jaws and crush it using only his teeth. Eugene gulped hard. This wasn’t going well. 

“Eugene! Twirl attack!” Rapunzel abruptly ordered. 

“Do we have a move called twirl attack?” Eugene asked before having to get out of the way of one of the attack Vodniks. More began to surround him in a circle.

“Uh, we’re about to!” Rapunzel called back. She ran into his arms at full speed. Eugene caught her and twirled her around, letting her mountains of hair smack all the Vodniks dead in the face, knocking them all down. After that Eugene threw her spiraling into the air before catching her once again and setting her down as they marveled at the effectiveness of their impromptu move. 

“Ha Ha! Twirl attack! First try! Alright!” Eugene cheered. As they looked behind them, they could see Pascal had gotten the balloon back in the air and was ready for them all to make their escape. 

“Way to go Pascal, you fixed it!” Eugene congratulated. The victory was short-lived as more Vodniks made their move. Rapunzel and Eugene ran after the now ascending balloon, racing up one of the ice peaks to catch up. They only just managed to dive into the basket, narrowly escaping the Vodniks. Rapunzel got the burner started to increase their speed only to stop and remember one thing.

“Uh, where’s Calliope!?” She questioned, though Eugene had no idea. 

“Hello! Are you just gonna leave me here?!” They heard her irritated cries from beneath them. Eugene and Rapunzel quickly made it so Eugene was holding onto Rapunzel who half hung out of the basket.

“Calliope! Grab my hand!” She urged, extended her arm so the woman could reach. Calliope ran to catch up, Vodniks gaining behind her. One would’ve gotten her too if it weren’t for Rapunzel throwing a lasso of her long golden hair around Calliope’s hand and pulling her directly into the basket. Calliope let out a deep sigh of relief and fell to a sitting position against the basket wall as soon as she was inside. Despite the fact that they were now quickly flying away, the Vodniks kept at it and increased their speed.

“Geez, they are fast!” Rapunzel remarked. “The leg muscles on those things must-“ She was interrupted by Eugene drawing his sword and blocking one of the Vodniks’ thrown axes from hitting them.

“Can’t she pay you a simple compliment?!” Eugene shouted down at them. Rapunzel looked ahead to see an oncoming wave.

“Ah, this could be close!” She cried. And more grateful than ever for Varian’s ingenuity in designing this balloon, she directed the thrusters down, and pushed them to full speed, shooting the balloon just above the wave. The Vodniks had no such advantage and ended up having to grab onto the peak of the next wave. The Vodniks were soon hanging off each other’s legs with no means of getting down. 

“We made it! Calliope for the win!” Calliope cheered. She turned toward Rapunzel and Eugene with a self assured smirk. “You’re welcome.” Rapunzel would have reminded Calliope of who actually did the saving back there had she not heard the Vodniks roar in distress.

“Wait! They’re in trouble!” She exclaimed upon seeing them all hanging above several sharp spikes below, their only grip beginning to crack under the weight. “We need to go back and help them!” As much as she wanted to get to Varian, she couldn’t ignore people in need.

“But they just tried to obliterate us!” Calliope complained.

“Sorry,” Eugene chimed in with a proud smile. “But that’s not the way the princess works.” Rapunzel pulled back the controls of the balloon and sent them flying back toward the Vodniks. And right in the nick of time, they caught onto her let down hair and were soaring toward the top of another, much sturdier peak. Rapunzel dropped the bewildered creatures on their feet at the top as the balloon began to fly back on course.

“Think of it this way.” She started. “You guys are going to have _so much fun_ sledding back down that thing!” She waves goodbye with her usual cheery smile on her face. She could’ve sworn she saw at least a few of them wave back. And away they soared from Kresten Loch. A little while later, when night had already fallen across the sky, they reached the Spire. Rapunzel grimaced when she saw another almost identical balloon parked at the back of the mountain. They were so close to saving Varian. And this was finally it. 

“There it is, the Spire.” She said. She fully expected the correction on her pronunciation from Calliope only for it not to come. Suddenly her suspicions of this person they’d been traveling with grew. Ever since Kresten Loch the doubts had been growing in the back of her mind. It just seemed too perfect. The balloon comes down even though they were nowhere near anything that could’ve hit it, and Calliope just happens to show up moments later. And then she doesn’t correct Rapunzel’s pronunciation of ‘Spire’. If it wasn’t so crazy it was almost as if…

“Let’s just hope we’re not too late and Cass hasn’t gotten that box open.” She said. “And that Varian is safe…”

“Speaking of the box…” ‘Calliope’ started. “Where’s the key?” Rapunzel still had her misgivings about this woman so… 

“I have it right here in my bag.” She lied. “Which has its very own security system.” With that Rapunzel opened the bag and out popped Pascal with his ‘scariest’ face. As they landed their balloon and they all unboarded, Rapunzel readied herself for what she might see. She even readied herself for crushing disappointment. Because if this Calliope was an imposter working with Cassandra as she was beginning to think, Varian may not be at the Spire after all. It could’ve very well been a lie just to keep her invested into coming with the key. Eugene caught onto her worrying and took her hand.

“Hey, you okay sunshine?” He asked. Rapunzel sighed.

“Just… preparing myself for what we might see in there…” Rapunzel said. This was true at least. What if Varian was there but Cassandra had hurt him more? What if Cassandra hurt him in front of her and Eugene to get the key? What if-

“Hey,” Eugene told her with a smile. He took her journal from her bag and put it tightly into her hands. “Remember the picture here… we’re seeing it through. No matter what.” There it was. Just the boost of hope Rapunzel needed. She smiled and clutched the journal close to her heart. 

“Thanks, Eugene…” She told him and they walked through the Spire vault doors together, ready for anything. But as far as they could tell just at first glance, nothing was out of order. Everything seemed just the same kind of endless array of magical artifacts it had been the last time they were here. Rapunzel was a bit disappointed that Varian and Cassandra were nowhere in sight. ‘Calliope’ made her way over to a small metallic box with a lock and smiled.

“Here it is.” She said and moved over to Rapunzel. “Now give me the key so we can make sure the mindtrap is still here.” She held her hand out as if expecting Rapunzel to hand over the key. The princess did not oblige her.

“Hm… I’m gonna pass on that.” Rapunzel answered and moved to what she believed was the more pressing matter. “I think the box should stay closed. Now where are Cassandra and Varian?” 

“Cassandra’s right here.” Cassandra cut in, making her entrance from down the stairs winding around the vaults center. Eugene stepped forward, his hand on his sword should he need it. He was holding in all the rage and protective urge he felt for Rapunzel and Varian but chose not to risk harm to either of them until he could be sure they weren’t in as much danger. But he didn’t know exactly where Varian was right now, which put the boy at risk. Rapunzel stared up at her in shock before glaring hard. In a few ways she still didn’t want to fight Cassandra, but the moonstone wielder had crossed that line as soon as she took Varian in front of Rapunzel’s eyes and forced him into her battles. And that was all Rapunzel had her mind on at that moment. 

“Cass… _where is Varian?_ ” She demanded to know, the anger making her tone sharp. 

“Two can play at that game.” She replied, avoiding Rapunzel’s question. “ _Where’s the key?”_ Cassandra looked at Eugene. His stance was rigid as he glared more intensely at her then he ever had before. Cassandra could help but laugh.

“What? No petty insult this time, Fitzherbert? Don’t tell me you’ve lost your touch.” Cassandra mocked. He didn’t respond like she thought he would. Only with a suppressed growl and icier glower.

“I’m not playing games, Cassandra.” Eugene replied venomously. “Where’s the kid?” In a way Cassandra was caught off guard. She hadn’t expected Rapunzel and Eugene to be so single minded on just her possession of Varian. They did know what she was up to here right? 

“You might as well answer the question because you’re not getting the key.” Rapunzel said. “I’ve hidden it.”

“It’s in her bag.” A new, melodic, accented voice suddenly broke in much to Eugene’s surprise only for him to come to the realization that the voice had come from Calliope. Or at least, so he’d thought. The figure came up beside Cassandra and pulled off what seemed to be a magical cloak revealing a small girl with dark old fashioned attire, and purple hair and features to match. She gave a sigh and a smug smile.

“Ah, I love this cloak…” She remarked. Understandably… They had questions at this point. 

“What have you done with the _real_ Calliope?” Rapunzel asked.

“She’s fine.” The girl responded before grinning, a wicked flash in her eyes. “As is the young alchemist…” This comment caught their attention alright. Eugene was practically steaming with wrath while Rapunzel felt a wave of alarm come over her.

“He’s here? Cass where is he-“

“At least he will be, provided you give Cassandra what she wants…” The girl continued, once again skimming over the question. Rapunzel looked down at her disdainfully.

“I’m sorry, have we met?” She asked. 

“Introductions later.” Cassandra finally spoke up before traveling over to Rapunzel and tearing her bag out of her hands. “Now hand over the key.” She began dumping the bag's contents onto the floor only to realize there was no key present.

“Huh? It’s not in there? Maybe I put it in my other bag...” Rapunzel said, though when Cassandra looked to the princess, it became obvious that this came as no surprise to her. 

“C’mon. I knew this wasn’t the real Calliope.” She said, gesturing to the girl. “I suspected something was up back at Kresten Loch. I knew a wave hadn’t cut the balloon, but something had.” As Rapunzel deduced this fact, the girl shamelessly held up a blade edged boomerang.

“Yeah, that would do it.” Rapunzel confirmed. “And when you _coincidentally_ showed up moments later, _and_ then didn’t correct my pronunciation of ‘Spy-your’. I _knew_ you weren’t the real Calliope…”

“Huh. You know, come to think of it, I thought you were somewhat less annoying. Not much, but somewhat.” Eugene couldn’t resist the jab. But the girl only handed Cassandra the box and gave yet another eerie smile sending a chill up Rapunzel’s spine.”

“I enjoyed our trip together, Rapunzel.” She admitted but she soon took a much darker stance. “It provided me with an invaluable lesson. One of your weaknesses. _Compassion._ You went out of your way to help the Vodniks because you felt, _sorry_ for them.” She spoke hatefully of things Rapunzel considered to be much different than the girl. 

“Some people would say that’s a strength.” She argued back only causing Cassandra’s mysterious companion to laugh.

“Strength? No… Useful? Yes…” The girl said. “Because you see, weaknesses can be combined. And you happen to have two that go quite nicely together. Your compassion… and your attachment to dear little Varian…” Rapunzel didn’t like where this was going. Eugene finally had enough and drew his sword.

“I’m gonna ask you one more time!” He roared. “ _Where… is... Varian!?_ ” The girl chuckled and readied her boomerang.

“Why, he’s right here.” She said before tossing the boomerang to the wind. It looped, slicing a lit candle from the walls and causing it to roll to a darker part of the room just where several black rock spikes were pointed in one direction. In the center of these rocks was Varian, bound with rocks around his wrists and ankles, gagged with a cloth and ensnared in even more rocks wrapped around his torso like a corkscrew. They kept him standing in place and pinned his arms down in front of him. 

“ _Varian!_ ” Rapunzel cried, reaching toward him. Eugene lunged forward to try and help the boy only for Cassandra to use her power and cause the rocks around Varian’s torso to tighten around him, crushing his already broken ribs. A muffled cry of pain prompted Eugene to step back. Tears made their way down Varian’s cheeks and Rapunzel was beginning to figure out he’d been previously injured.

“Cassandra stop! _Please!”_ Rapunzel begged. Cassandra obliged and stopped the rocks’ turning, but the threat to do so again was not taken off the table.

“Give Cassandra the key, or watch him suffer…” The girl threatened. Rapunzel didn’t want to know how far they would take that. As Cassandra made her way closer to Rapunzel, the princess could see something in her former friends' eyes. Perhaps… remorse? Cassandra cast a quick, sad glance toward Varian before turning back to Rapunzel with the hate renewed in her features. 

“Time’s up Rapunzel.” She said. “Hand over the key _now_ , or Varian pays the price…”

“Pascal.” Rapunzel said and the chameleon handed her the key. She looked back toward Varian. His eyes were wide in pain and fright. Rapunzel couldn’t stand to see him like this. It was almost too much to bear.

“First let Varian go.” Rapunzel demanded, trying not to choke on suppressed sobs.

“No chance.” Cassandra bit back. “Listen Rapunzel, I don’t _want_ to hurt him. Really I don’t, but I _will._ Now give me the key.”

“Cassandra _please,_ if you would just-“ Before Rapunzel could finish her reasoning, the girl’s boomerang flew through the air and caught the key, bringing it back into the girl’s tiny gloved hand.

“Let’s speed this up...” She said. This caught Cassandra's attention and she brought the box over to the girl. Rapunzel and Eugene could almost care less as long as her attention was away from Varian. They ran to the boy and Rapunzel hugged him the best she could. She then began to try her best to reassure him as she undid the gag on his mouth.

“Varian!” She cried as she held his face in her hands. “Don’t worry, we’re going to get you out of here. Everything’s going to be okay.” 

“You came for me…” Varian said in disbelief with a growing smile, sobs rising up in his throat as more relieved tears streamed down his face. Eugene stopped trying to get the rocks off from around Varian to stop and look into the boy’s eyes.

“We always will.” He said. “Team awesome sticks together, kid.” 

“ _Family_ sticks together.” Rapunzel added in, much to Varian’s joy. He couldn’t believe it. He was finally being saved. The moment was only interrupted by the rocks around Varians torso and ankles crumbling away suddenly and he fell to the ground. He hissed in agony as he fell on his side, shifting his injured ribs. 

“Kid, are you alright?” Eugene asked as he began helping Varian up. 

“Agh, fine.” Varian lied through his teeth. Nor Rapunzel or Eugene believed that for a second. But what confused Rapunzel was, why if all the rocks around him crumbled, why not the ones still binding his wrists? 

“As touching as this is, I’m afraid Varian will have to be coming with us now…” The girl’s voice knocked the three out of their moment and they looked toward Cassandra, the mindtrap talisman now in her hand. The girl was standing beside her and both of their eyes were turned on Varian. He inched back fearfully.

“No… _no_. _Please_ , Cass, don't make me.” Varian begged her. Rapunzel and Eugene both stepped in front of him protectively. 

“Varian is going _home,_ Cassandra.” Rapunzel insisted. “You got what you wanted. Just let him go.” Cassandra seemed to let the idea sink in. Maybe she should just-

“I’m afraid soldiers are not enough to fight a war, Princess.” The girl suddenly said. The soldiers she was referring to most likely being the members of the brotherhood Cassandra could now control using the mindtrap. “And Cassandra still has so much to gain from our dear alchemist. Just look at what he’s accomplished for us so far. He not only provided the transportation, but thanks to him, now Cassandra has the mindtrap in her grasp.” 

“No! I _never_ wanted to help you!” Varian shouted back, before turning to Rapunzel with pure guilt in his eyes. “Rapunzel, _please_ I never meant to-“ 

“Oh hush, child.” The girl said, and he unconsciously obeyed the command. Had he really been so conditioned in such a short time? “So, Princess, I suggest you let Cassandra take what’s rightfully hers and we’ll be on our way…” Rapunzel glared at the girl before looking angrily at Cassandra. She soon softened the look when she realized Cassandra seemed very conflicted herself.

“Cass, is this what _you_ want to do?” Rapunzel asked. “Do you really want to do this?” Cassandra had to think.

“I- I don’t-“ 

“C’mon, Cassandra. Enough is enough.” Rapunzel stated, trying to finalize the subject. 

“Are you going to let Rapunzel tell you when you’re done?” The girl questioned Cassandra. “I thought you chose _your own destiny…”_ And that was enough to push her over the edge. Cassandra’s face hardened and she clenched her fists. The debate with herself was over. Here she was, face to face with Rapunzel. She had to make her choice here and now. Because Cassandra was _done_ with this back and forth. It was here she chose what she wanted to do. And she knew just what that was.

“Sorry Rapunzel.” Cassandra said, insincerely as she drew her sword. “But the kid’s coming with me.” And there it was. Her final decision. As long as she had to fight this war with Rapunzel, she’d take and keep whatever she needed. The girl was right. Varian had his uses. Even if he needed a bit of _persuasion_ to draw them from him. Varian was now shaking in panic as he stepped away from Cassandra. Rapunzel fully undid her hair, ready to defend Varian. Eugene was looking back and forth between the two sides, he knew any minute now all hell would break loose. And he had to do something. _Anything_ to try and keep Cassandra from taking Varian again. His eyes laid on a sword among the Spire’s artifacts. He knew his regular one would shatter if he used it against Cassandra’s shadow blade. But this sword was in a room filled with magical artifacts. It was bound to have a chance of withstanding the black rocks. He raced over to it and drew it from its place.

“Stand down, Cassandra!” He bellowed as he pointed it toward her. But suddenly the ground began to dissolve from underneath them. It was here Eugene remembered one crucial fact about the Spire’s magical artifacts. _He had no idea what any of them did._ And with that thought in mind, the floor beneath them completely disappeared and they all fell into what appeared to be kind of a basement level to the vault. 

“Okay. So we know what the sword does.” Eugene remarked. Varian cried out in pain upon landing hard on his side for a second time that day and Rapunzel helped get him to his feet. By the time they’d all come back to their senses, Cassandra was stalking up toward Rapunzel and Varian from behind, sword at the ready to strike the princess. Eugene running on only protective impulse grabbed a random vial on the room's floor and tossed it towards her.

“Oh no you don’t!” He yelled. The vial hit the ground and created a pink vortex-like cloud in the space above them. They all stared up at it awaiting some horrible magic to be unleashed and with a rumble of what sounded like thunder it began-

“It’s raining badgers?! Why is this even a thing?!” Eugene cried. By this point most of them were just running around trying to avoid getting one of the furry animals stuck on their head as Cassandra’s small companion had. Cassandra ended up passing the mindtrap to the girl to put in her dress pocket so she could better focus her attention on Varian. Rapunzel was trying to get his wrists free of the rocks cuffs around them to now avail.

“C’mon!” She growled to herself, stressed, as she attempted to pull Varians hand out of the cuffs. This was interrupted by a badger landing promptly on his head. 

“Uh, Rapunzel?!” He cried as he tried to pull the creature out of his hair.

“I’ve got it!” Rapunzel assured him as she moved to help. Eugene managed to pull one off his own face only to watch as Cassandra once again ran toward Rapunzel and Varian. Eugene threw himself into running full speed toward her and rammed her into a wall. The force knocked the wind out of Cassandra’s lungs but she recovered quickly by giving Eugene a hard kick in the gut. Rapunzel finally got the badger out of Varian’s hair and decided to shift her focus.

“We’ll get your hands free later.” She said though she wasn’t sure she had a plan for that. The black rocks were indestructible after all. “Let’s just try and get you out of here.” Varian gave a nod and the two proceeded to try and find a way out of the basement level. Meanwhile Eugene was so thrown by Cassandra’s kick he ended up knocking into a shelf and a drawstring bag fell from the top and opened. Out came an enchantment conjuring an enormous floating hand to begin trying to crush him. Suddenly the badgers were the least of Eugene’s worries as he ran for his life.

“This is one angry hand!” He shouted while running. Cassandra grinned. That ought to keep him busy. Rapunzel and Varian found what looked like to be the entry to a staircase and were about to start venturing up it only for Cassandra to sprout several rocks in front of their exit path.

“Don’t make this any harder than it needs to be, Rapunzel.” Cassandra said, menacingly drawing closer. “Hand him over!”

“Never!” Rapunzel yelled back. “I will _never_ let you take him away again!” 

“Fine, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Cassandra said as she readied herself to conjure more rocks. This action was stopped when Rapunzel wrapped her hair around Cassandra’s arms. 

“Varian, run!” Rapunzel ordered him and he didn’t need to be told twice. He ran away from the two and was quick to find Eugene being maliciously poked by a giant hand.

“Stop it. Stop it. Stop it.” Eugene kept telling it. Varian didn’t even feel he should ask. Eugene eventually slapped the hand away causing it to whimper and retreat back into its bag. Eugene has a laugh about that before realizing Varian standing along. 

“Varian!” He called out to the boy. “Where’s Rapunzel?!”

“She’s fighting Cass!” Varian answered, pointing his bound hands in the general direction of Rapunzel’s location.

“You stay right there, kid!” Eugene told him as he went to go help Rapunzel. Varian wanted to follow and help but he knew he wouldn’t be much use right now. Cassandra was currently rather wrapped up in Rapunzel’s golden locks.

“Get me out of this hair!” She shouted.

“Gladly!” Rapunzel replied as she sent Cassandra rolling out of it. She turned and saw Eugene coming toward her.

“Eugene! Where’s Varian?!” Rapunzel asked.

“He’s safe but we need to get out of here so let’s grab him and go!” Eugene answered as they ran toward Varian. Cassandra growled as she got up, the small girl coming up to her side.

“This isn’t working.” Cassandra complained.

“Everyone is so anger driven.” The girl remarked oddly. “Perhaps it’s time we add some _fear_ to the mix…” Fear… Fear… _Fear!_ And Cassandra had an idea. She’d never attempted this before, so she only hoped it would work. She closed her eyes and focused on all of her fears. Her fear that she didn’t have a destiny… Her fear that everything she’d worked for would ultimately mean nothing… her fear that no matter what she did, she’d never find any way to erase the pain of being abandoned for Rapunzel… 

And just like that, a controlled stream of red rocks shot up from the ground and created a line of division between Rapunzel and Eugene and Varian. The force of the ground separating sent both parties flying in different directions. The instantaneous effects taking hold of their three victims immediately.

Varian groaned as he got back up, gritting his teeth to suppress a cry. 

“Rapunzel? Eugene?” He called, hoping to find them. At least it had stopped raining badgers. He looked around but in his space in the room could not see them. He did notice that there was a strange red light around everything. Though he couldn’t trace the light’s origin…

“Blondie we gotta go.” Varian heard Eugene and smiled. 

“Eugene!” He ran toward the voice and found his two friends getting ready to run off. “Rapunzel I’m here!” He’d expected more of her relieved hugs or some kind of happy comment from Eugene. But before they even saw him coming, he overheard more of what they were saying...

“You’re right, Eugene. Let’s just get out of here.” Rapunzel said, pressing.

“What about Varian?” Eugene asked. Varian was a bit confused about that too. Weren’t they trying to save him?

“No time! We have to leave now!” Rapunzel answered urgently. Varian felt a pit in his stomach as soon as he heard it. This couldn’t be true… What? How could she say that?!

“Rapunzel I thought we-“

“I know, I know!” Rapunzel interrupted Eugene. “But if we don’t leave now, Cass is going to end up doing more damage that we can’t come back from. We have no choice. Better to just cut our losses for now and come back to this when we can.” It was all too familiar… being passed over in his most desperate time of need.

“No… no not this again… No please...” Varian began whispering to himself as tears welled in the corners of his eyes. How could she do this again after what happened the night of the storm? After everything he’d been through? But not Eugene. Eugene couldn’t possibly-

“Whatever you say, Rapunzel.” He said before the two turned around and began to run in the opposite direction, abandoning Varian when he needed them most.

“No… no. _Rapunzel!”_ He cried out. He tried to run after them only to find himself being grabbed by his shirt collar and dragged away. He looked up and saw it was Cassandra who now had a grip on him.

“C’mon Varian, we’re leaving.” She said to him, authoritatively. She had to get him out of here before the red rocks froze him. His hands and feet were already turning red. But Varian wasn’t having any of it. He could see nothing past the illusions clouding his perception of reality. He began pulling against her with everything in him. Not even stopping when his broken ribs shot pain throughout his body.

“Rapunzel _please!”_ He called desperately. “Rapunzel you _promised_ you’d help me!” The tears began flowing down his face like a river. How could she do this to him again? It wasn’t fair! He only asked for her help when she could and now here she was, going back on her another simple promise! Varian felt Cassandra grab his arms to try and stop his struggling. But he wouldn’t relent, he continued to kick and pull and resist with every inch of his body. All while screaming,

“No, no _no! Rapunzel! You promised!”_ It suddenly became too much for Cassandra, she couldn’t see what had gotten Varian so worked up, but she knew it was making him much harder to pull out of here and the red rocks’ effects were beginning to spread too quickly all over his body. So she drew her sword and readied it to knock him out.

“Sorry, kid.” Cassandra said before knocking him over the head with the sword hilt. The blow immediately caused his mind to start blacking out and he felt the throbbing pain begin to overtake his head and make it harder for him to stay on his feet or keep his eyes open. The spreading red completely disappeared from all over him Varian went limp and was easy for Cassandra to pick up and toss over her shoulder. Once she had him secure she was ready to run out. Varian was slowly slipping from consciousness and all he could think about as the last threads of hope were torn away from him was one thing.

“ _You promised_ …” His world went from red to black in an instant.

Rapunzel and Eugene picked themselves up, looking around once they realized that whatever had pushed them back had separated them from Varian.

“Varian!” Rapunzel cried out. Eugene began darting his eyes around trying to find some indication of Varian’s presence. But what he was instead met with was a very strange sight indeed. Red rocks had split the ground beneath and sprouted up into the room. 

“What the…?” He started before a harsh scream filled his ears. It was a pain filled scream… and it was Varian’s voice.

“Varian! Where are you?! Are you okay?!” Rapunzel called one response. That was a bit odd to Eugene. Red rocks made people see and hear their worst fears. So how were they hearing the same thing? Rapunzel looked around wildly for Varian only to lock eyes with Eugene.

“Eugene! Eugene where is he?! We have to find him before Cass hurts him!” It was here Eugene finally understood what was going on here. Ever since this ordeal started, he and Rapunzel had a shared worst fear… _Cassandra hurting Varian…_ With that in mind Eugene quickly began trying to block out whatever screams of pain reached his ears.

“It’s not real… it’s not real… it’s not real…” He continued to repeat to himself. Rapunzel was not having it so easy. She was unaware of the red rocks presence and therefore believed what she was hearing was true. As Eugene quickly tackled his fear, he looked over to see Rapunzel now staring at something across from her that wasn’t there. But whatever she was seeing, it must’ve really been messing with her because she was crying more than Eugene had ever seen in all the time he’d known her.

“Cassandra stop _please_!” She pleaded. “Don’t hurt him!” Eugene was beginning to see the beginnings of the red rocks' effects on her as her feet were the first part of her to take red, the freezing process slowly starting to cover the rest of her.

“Rapunzel!” Eugene raced in front of her, gripped her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes.

“Rapunzel, whatever you’re seeing it’s not real! You have to fight the fear!”

“Varian…” She gasped between sobs, the rocks were taking more of a hold on her now. Eugene was running out of time. 

“Rapunzel!” He yelled. “Rapunzel please!” He turned the princess around to face the rocks themselves.

“Look! It’s all the rocks! Whatever you’re seeing is just an illusion!” 

“No, no _no! Rapunzel! You promised!”_ Varian? But is that just part of the hallucinations? Eugene forced the echo of Varian’s voice out of his mind. They couldn’t give in to fear. Not now. He couldn’t let Cassandra win.

“C’mon Rapunzel!” He urged.

“Varian I’m sorry!” She cried. The red rocks were about to take her completely but suddenly, it all stopped. Eugene looked around and saw that the rocks around them were slowly retreating back into the ground and the red was disappearing from Rapunzel’s body. 

“Rapunzel!” Eugene cried. He held her close in his arms before looking her over meticulously. “Are you okay?” Rapunzel dazedly came back to reality as she looked around the room. And without any warning at all the tears came back to her eyes and the sobs grew stronger. 

“Rapunzel, what is it?” Eugene asked. Had the illusions not gone away? Later he’d wish that'd been it. Because the truth was in fact so much more painful… 

“Eugene…” Rapunzel managed to gasp out. “We let them get away…” Eugene rapidly looked around the room hoping for it not to be true. It couldn’t be true.

“What? No! No…” No matter how much he wished for something different, all his eyes were met with was an empty room… No rocks… No mysterious girl… No Cassandra… and No Varian… The only thing filling the room was Rapunzel’s cries that the only grew quieter and quieter as the reality set back in for both of them… They’d lost him. 

They’d eventually found Calliope locked in a storage closet and freed her. Afterwards they helped put the Spire all back in order. Calliope couldn’t resist talking about everything that had happened over the course of the day and berating Rapunzel and Eugene for losing the mindtrap but not a word was said between the couple as they returned everything back to its correct places. But really, nothing needed to be said. The resigned silence already made clear everything about how they were feeling. So on they went like that until morning. The sun peeked over the horizon and light was beginning to shine through the open doors to the Spire vault. Rapunzel picked up her bag and the items that had been spilled out of it and was dismayed to realize that her journal was missing from its usual place. 

“Are you sure you looked everywhere?” Eugene after Rapunzel’s ninth time sweeping the floor for it. It wouldn’t be such a big deal if it weren’t so important to Rapunzel. While Eugene really hated sticking around this place, he didn’t really mind helping her look for it. Rapunzel shouldn’t have to lose two really important things to her in one day.

“I’m sure. It’s gotta be around here somewhere…” She insisted. Eugene sighed.

“I already got the balloon ready. Do you want to meet outside after you find it?” Eugene offered. Rapunzel gave a small nod.

“Yes, please. I’ll meet you in a bit.” She answered. Eugene sadly took his leave, not wanting to stay here any longer. It was only a bad memory for him now. A bad memory that would haunt him until he could correct this grave failure. Rapunzel sighed heavily as she watched him leave. Pascal, who was still perched on her shoulder, gave a small noise before crawling down to her hand. He curled against her finger as a fellow human would to hug someone in comfort. Rapunzel tried to smile but didn’t quite make it that far.

“Thanks Pascal…” She thanked him for the small amount of support before starting to search for her missing journal for the tenth time. 

“I believe _Cassandra_ promised us a proper introduction. But she failed to deliver. Did she?” Rapunzel went stiff and a chill ran up her spine. She knew that voice. She turned around and saw the small girl that had been with Cassandra coming out from hiding behind the stairs, a mischievous smile gracing her features. If looks could kill, the girl would’ve been dead ten times over. Rapunzel scowled harder than she could ever recall doing before. She didn’t express such outright anger often, but after all she’d been through today, she wouldn’t hesitate to pull her frying pan on this girl. 

“Frankly…” She started, as she sauntered forward like she hadn’t a care in the world. “I’m surprised you haven’t guessed who I am. Seeing as how we’ve already met… In a way… You see over the centuries, I’ve taken the form of whatever suits my needs… a warlock… a demon… even a _blizzard.”_ Blizzard? The storm… Xavier’s legends from that day… Sugachra and Matthews, Cassandra going rogue… it was all starting to add up in a horrifying explanation Rapunzel had never known she’d ever have to face… and now knew she’d never wanted to…

“You’re… _Zhan Tiri_.” She finally spoke. The demon chuckled as if that had been what she’d waited to hear for centuries. In fact it might’ve. 

“But that doesn’t make any sense…” Rapunzel continued. “Cass knows how evil Zhan Tiri is… Why would she team up with-” 

“Cassandra knows only what I want her to know… I’m playing her Rapunzel.” Zhan Tiri said the last part like it was the funniest thing in the entire world. “She has no idea, but she is under my complete control… and now, so is the boy…” Zhan Tiri suddenly pulled out Rapunzel’s journal from her dress pocket. She flipped quickly to the last filled page. The one the princess had painted this morning before everything happened. Rapunzel’s eyes widened in shock before they narrowed in rage.

“If you even _think_ about hurting Varian-“

“ _Hurt_ him?” Zhan Tiri repeated as if she’d been wounded by the very suggestion. “No, not at all. My intentions with the young alchemist are far more deserving of his talents…” She walked up the stairs, looking down on the distraught princess.

“What are you talking about?! What are you planning to do with Varian?!” Rapunzel demanded. She was so sick of this. If this demon was really the one pulling the strings behind everything Varian was going through, then she had to know what she was planning to do with him.

“It’s a lovely portrait you know…” Zhan Tiri said, completely ignoring the question, gazing down at the painting in Rapunzel’s journal. Rapunzel wanted to be sick when she saw the demon graze her hand over Varian’s figure in the picture. There was a sense of desire in Zhan Tiri’s eyes as she looked him over. Not one for love or care, but for _control_. “It’s a shame it will never come to pass…” And with one decisive moment, Zhan Tiri tore the painting in two, mercilessly tearing each piece from the journal and letting them fall to the floor. Rapunzel was quick to get down to her knees and catch the two halves as they fell. Zhan Tiri tossed down the rest of the journal as well.

“Cassandra and Varian are _mine,_ sundrop.” She taunted. “And when the coming eclipse finally arrives, when my plans finally come to fruition, they will both serve their part in turning Corona to _dust.”_ She took a hoop from one of the pedestals and dropped in around her. By the time the ring hit the ground, Zhan Tiri was gone. Rapunzel was left on the ground staring in the place she’d once stood. What did this all mean? Could she really force Varian to help her? Did she think she could turn him against her like she did Cassandra? It was all so much to take in… Zhan Tiri… the dark demon orchestrating all of Corona’s legends had been behind everything. And now she was planning something for Varian… Whatever it was, it couldn’t be good for him. Rapunzel looked at the torn pieces of her painting in her hands. It had meant so much more when this day started. A symbol of hope for something beyond all the pain that’s surrounded them for the last few days. But now here they were, and those hopes had been literally torn to shreds. She’d failed to save Varian from whatever fate Zhan Tiri wanted to force on him… She’d failed to save her family… His voice echoed in her mind.

_“You promised...”_

Teardrops began to wet the paper in her hands as she held the pieces close to her heart. 

“I’m sorry... Varian… I’m so sorry.”


	6. Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Locking myself in my room and writing has been GREAT! If there’s one thing I actually love about this quarantine, it’s social distancing (all my fellow introverted autistic homies can relate XD.) 
> 
> So there’s not much Rapunzel and Eugene in this chapter... at all. Sorry but I really wanted to focus on the aftermath of the events of the Spire for both Rapunzel and Eugene and Varian separately so there’s going to be a chapter each on both of those sides.
> 
> I was inspired by Vaguenotion’s “Like Blood from a Stone” (you should totally read that by the way it’s kinda way better than this ficc) and there is a piece of fanart I did based off the events of this chapter at the end of it. 
> 
> There’s also some news for future Tangled writing projects from this account at the the of the chapter. So see the bottom notes for that.  
> Anyways. Here’s chapter 6.

The balloon ride back to Cassandra’s tower had been too quiet for her liking. The girl told her at the Spire to just head back with Varian and she'd meet them there. How she was able to somehow be at the tower waiting for them was still a mystery to Cassandra. But the moonstone wielder hadn't questioned it at the time. The girl had always been strange in her ways. Sometimes that was simply all Cassandra could tell herself to ease the thousand questions running through her mind. Truthfully, the primary reason she hadn’t asked the girl any questions was because of Varian. The boy hadn’t woken up for the entire ride back and Cassandra wanted to be sure he was alright. She gently carried him back up to his cell and laid him down on the fur pelt lying on the floor. Her first thought was his ribs. He’d been rattled a lot throughout his time at the Spire and there was the danger that they’d been further damaged. The scenario Cassandra dreaded the most was if they’d been so displaced that he punctured a lung. He’d seemed in a lot of pain when he fell… not to mention she deliberately put pressure on them to get the key from Rapunzel… There was a small twinge of guilt in Cassandra as she remembered but she shook her head and forced it out of her thoughts. This was the choice she’d made, and now she had to carry through with it. Regrets had no place in this plan. Cassandra removed the rocks still binding Varian’s hands in front of him and placed them at his sides. She unbuttoned Varian's vest and shirt and removed the bandages she’d wrapped around him earlier. Needless to say, it was still an ugly sight that made Cassandra’s insides coil. The bruises travelling up the unconscious boy’s chest had gotten darker in color and increased in size. The separate ones had blended into each other leaving all the skin covered in either a browned red or deep purple. When Cassandra focused her attention on the ribs themselves, they seemed just the same as before and she breathed a heavy sigh of relief when she saw none of them had shifted too out of place. Just to be sure, Cassandra checked Varian’s breathing. He was inhaling and exhaling from his mouth and his chest was rising and falling albeit shakily. This did not concern Cassandra too much as it hadn’t worsened any since his initial injury. So at least she could assume he hadn’t punctured his lung.

“You must be the luckiest kid alive…” She breathed out, amazed that Varian had left that skirmish without much further injury. Then again, she wouldn’t describe his current state of living as ‘lucky’ but any means. She rewrapped his chest in bandages and moved to check his head. Cassandra knew to effectively check the extent of the damage, she’d need him awake. She sighed. He’d probably be a complete mess. Nonetheless, she had to be sure what his current state of health was. She couldn’t have him doing anything for her if he was too hurt to even stay awake. Cassandra lightly shook his shoulder trying not to rock his ribs. She knew she’d failed at this when Varian awoke with a sharp hiss of pain. He began to pry his eyelids open only for the light coming from the moonstone on Cassandra’s chest and the moonlight rippling through the window to burn his eyes. He tightly shut them again and pulled his hand over them. His head was throbbing so much he could hear the pulsing in his ears, muffling Cassandra’s worried voice. He felt one of her hands tenderly come up behind his head as she put pressure on him to sit up while the other pulled his own hand away from his eyes. Varian’s body protested the action with more hammering pains and aches, all becoming known to the boy as he slowly became more aware of himself and his surroundings. He gave a quiet whining moan when Cassandra eventually gave him no choice in the matter and placed him sitting up against the wall and pulled away the hand shielding his face. 

“Varian… I need you to open your eyes for me okay?” He heard Cassandra say through the thumping sounds what he could only place as his own flowing blood. Varian could barely process the words and wanted everything not to heed the command and suffer the painful light.

“C’mon Varian, I need to check your pupils.” Cassandra insisted, her voice getting more urgent now. Varian could tell by this point that she was serious. He couldn’t quite remember what was going on or how he’d gotten to this moment, but he did understand that he was probably hurt. The throbbing head and sore ribs were plenty of indication of that fact. He could see no reason not to oblige her if it weren’t for the overwhelming alertness and fear coming over him. He didn’t know why this was until memories began coming back to him. Being kidnapped, building that balloon, going to the Spire… _Rapunzel_ … 

“S- Sh- She _promised…”_ It was the only thing Varian could even weakly whisper as sobs started to rack his frame. If there was one concrete thing he could remember, it was the clear picture of the only person that could’ve saved him from this hell, abandoning him to continue suffering captivity. Every hope of rescue had been dashed away from him in an instant and he was left alone with the woman who’d done nothing but kept him trapped in a downward spiral of torment. “She promised to help me… I thought she-“

Hey, kid. Um…” Cassandra trailed off as Varian’s tears began to rain from his eyes and he let his head fall into his gloved hands only to start gripping and pulling at his hair in a whirlwind of grief. She hadn’t prepared to deal with this expression of despair. Cassandra could tell by this point Varian probably had a concussion. He’d retracted from the sight of light and now he was having a harder time controlling his emotions. Before, Varian had cared a bit more about maintaining some kind of composure. Cassandra nonetheless tried to move away from Varian’s breakdown and put her hands on his shoulders to try and calm him down.

“Varian. I just need you to-“ 

“Let go of me!” Varian suddenly screamed before feebly trying to shove Cassandra off of him. Stunned by his sudden outburst and not wanting to get him any more riled up, she retracted her hands. With her backing off, Varian pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them. He curled tighter into this ball and let himself cry freely, gasping sharply at random intervals. Cassandra just kept staring at the weeping teenager as he closed in on himself and drowned in all his pain. Physically and emotionally. She felt her heart ache when she realized no comfort that could come from her would help at all. In fact she’d probably only make things worse… 

“Varian…” She tried to calmly get through to him. “You’re pretty hurt.. you should probably rest-“

“I-I just w-want to go home…” She heard him say between sobs. She paused.

“What?” Cassandra asked, though she knew that’s what she heard. Even if she wished she hadn’t. 

“I just want to go home…” Varian repeated, his voice beginning to tremble even more. “C-Cass… _please_ just l-let me-“ Varian didn’t finish his sentence as he was overcome by a new wave of tears. His body was shaking with each whimper. He couldn’t think straight. It seemed so simple to him at the moment. He just didn’t want to be here anymore. He only wanted everything to be normal again and not have to wake up knowing he was only going to suffer more stress and pain then he could take. He’d broken down. Rapunzel leaving him at the Spire had simply been too much for him to handle. Varian couldn't even bear the thought of having to take one more day of this abuse. He’d had his volition torn away from him and it was all he wanted back right now. Cassandra couldn’t say a word as she just let Varian’s anguished cries fill the room. She didn’t know how long she just looked at him. But what really scared Cassandra about it all… was that this was it. No going back. She’d made up her mind that Varian and his skills and abilities were now hers to use as she needed. She’d consciously made the decision and taken away this boy’s entire life just to help herself. It made more sense when it was just the moonstone or the Demanitus scroll but this… was a _kid._ Another human being with hopes and dreams and his entire life ahead of him and she’d stripped it all away from him for the sake of her own vengeful endeavors. No… her _destiny._ Cassandra had to be sure of that if she was ever going to justify any of this to herself. Varian just didn’t understand yet... 

“Well um… I think you’ve just got a concussion okay?” Cassandra informed him, her voice betraying no shred of emotion. Varian looked up at her just opening his bloodshot eyes through a mop of messy black hair that had fallen over his face. He looked like an absolute wreck. His cries slowed down and quieted once he heard Cassandra talking to him. She was completely ignoring his distraught state. “Just take it easy and get some rest. If anything changes tell me.” Cassandra stood up and began heading toward the door. She kept telling herself that she was fine to leave him like this. If he wanted to whine about Rapunzel letting him down that was his problem. Honestly, what did he _really_ expect from her? Cassandra reminded herself that this was just the consequences for relying on Rapunzel. The sooner he accepted that, the better off he would be… if being her prisoner forever was really better off. She looked back over to him. He hadn’t stopped crying and sat curled up against the wall with his head down. Cassandra could swear she heard him whisper.

“I can’t take this anymore…” She winced when she heard the truth behind the words. This was his breaking point. The point where he finally realized he had nothing left in him. But Cassandra could have no second thoughts. She was past that point by now. If this became a problem for her she’d get to it. But Varian was now just another tool for her to use… wasn’t he? The debate became too much and Cassandra shoved it all aside.

“Just get some rest.” She said before stepping out and closing the cell. Even behind the stone walls, she could hear the muffled sobs of a broken boy who’d finally realized that everything he’d put his hopes in had been for nothing. This was his reality now. Cassandra had come to terms with that. He would just have to as well. 

The morning came eventually. Daylight shone through the barred window into Varian’s cell and fell softly onto the battered alchemist still curled against the wall after hours of crying. He’d stopped a while ago but hadn’t moved from his spot. What was really the point after all. No matter what he did or hoped for, he was still stuck here. With nothing else he could really do, he considered the circumstances that had led him up to this point. It started with the scroll he supposed…

“ _And Demanitus wrote this all himself?!” Rapunzel chuckled at Varian’s excitement. That was all she’d had to say after handing him the scroll to get him all exhilarated about every aspect of its very existence._

_“I was wondering if you’d want to translate it for me…” She asked. “I think there’s some answers here about the moonstone and sundrop-“_

_“I’ve never seen the entire thing all put together!” Varian interrupted, still enraptured by the fact that the small fraction of the scroll he’d found with his father’s things just around a year ago was part of such a larger whole product written by his hero. “I mean, just seeing it all put together, it makes so much sense now! I knew there was some kind of counter to the sundrop that was calling all those back rocks! Rapunzel this is-“_

_“Varian?” She’d said in the middle of his ranting just to catch his attention. Varian smiled sheepishly when he realized how enthusiastic he must’ve been._

_“Sorry… you were saying?”_

_“I want to know if you would translate it for me.” Rapunzel asked again, much to Varian’s delight._

_“Translate it?! I’d love to! Can you imagine how much we could learn from this-“ He was surprised to be cut off by a sudden hug. Rapunzel had her arms wrapped tightly around him and a wide smile on her face. “Uh… what are you doing?”_

_“Sorry.” Rapunzel bashfully apologized as she let go of Varian. Something deeper lined her face and she had a small genuine grin that was somehow warming to Varian’s heart. “It’s just… After what happened the last time I asked you for help with something about this whole mystery of the black rocks and… and how that ended up…”_

_“Oh…” Varian realized what she meant now. His involvement in the case had cost him so much more than just his father. He’d lost his mind and did terrible things all just because he was hurting and couldn’t see any other options. After all, Rapunzel had promised him help only for her to be unable to do so._

_“I just… I wasn’t sure you’d ever want to help me again after everything I did to you.” She admitted._

_“Rapunzel…” Varian gave her a small reassuring smile. “You didn’t let me down. You kept your promise to me and came through when you finally could and that’s what matters. And I promise that you can always count on me…” Her forgiveness for his mistakes had meant worlds to him and Varian never wanted to betray that trust again. Rapunzel returned Varian’s smile and happy tears began to glisten in her emerald eyes._

_“Thank you, Varian. It’s really great to have you back.” She said and Varian swelled with joy. He couldn’t hold back a few tears of his own._

_“You too…”_

That had been such a proud moment for him back then. Rapunzel trusted him after everything he’d done to her and he finally felt like he could count on her help again… What a fool he’d been. Here he was now, beaten up, being held against his will and Rapunzel had just abandoned him to continue suffering. He should’ve known better than to count on her promises. After all,

“ _She would take what she needed from you and then cast you aside…”_ Wasn’t that what the girl had told him that night?

 _“Soon the truth will be made clear to you of Rapunzel’s treachery.”_ Maybe she’d been right all along...

 _“Has it not crossed your mind that the reason you are here now is because of Rapunzel?_ ” She’d asked him to translate the scroll… And that’s why Cassandra took him in the first place… Then she kept him just to take something from Rapunzel… was that really-

“ _Agh!”_ Varian finally found himself shouting as he wrung his hand through his hair. “I can’t do this! Not again!” It was taking all of his willpower not to descend back into his anger. Rapunzel still cared about him. She still wanted to save him. She had to! Why would she have wanted to stop Cassandra from hurting him? Why would she do it again at the Spire? Why would she have tried to rescue him? She had to still care! She gave up that mindtrap thing just to try and protect him! Why would she do all of that and then-“

“ _If we don’t leave now, Cass is going to end up doing more damage that we can’t come back from.”_ He’d seen her say that himself. And then she left him. But it just didn’t make sense. Why would Rapunzel have put so much on the line only to leave him without so much as a second thought? As crazy as it sounded, Varian just couldn’t accept what he’d seen. There had to be something he was missing. _Anything_ that would make this all add up. But no explanation came. No matter how much Varian wanted to, he couldn’t deny what he saw with his own eyes. The only thing stopping him from completely turning his back on Rapunzel was how much he didn’t want to believe it. All the forgiveness on both sides, the hugs, the encouraging words… that _feeling._ The feeling Varian got whenever her and Eugene were around. That feeling that they’d become so much closer together than just friends. That feeling inside of him that made him feel… accepted. And _loved._ Like no matter what happened, nothing could ever break them up again. 

“ _Family sticks together…”_ That’s what Rapunzel had called them. _Family._ And the moment she said it, it felt right. Varian had never felt so connected to anyone for all of his life as he did Rapunzel and Eugene. But then…

“I don’t even know what to believe anymore…” Too much had happened in the past few days for him to understand leaving Varian feeling very wounded and confused. Had everything that he felt around them… that amazing euphoric feeling he felt around them where everything fell perfectly into place… been a _lie._ How could it? He supposed it didn’t matter. Because here he was, still stuck here. Still trapped on this seemingly endless ride of trauma with no way off. At least before there’d been hope. Hope that his supposed family would come to rescue him. But that was gone now. It was pointless to keep holding on after what he’d seen. Varian shuddered when a question suddenly came to him.

“How long am I going to be here?” He supposed until Cassandra was through with whatever she wanted from him. But how long could that take? And could he endure whatever it was she needed from him? With uncertainty swirling in his mind leaving him feeling completely lost, Varian sighed just laid back down to get some rest. He saw it as the only good thing he could really do for himself right now due to his numerous injuries. Better now to just accept whatever came next. This was his life now. These four stone walls, the constant feeling of terror, and physical and emotional torture to top it all off. Even being imprisoned in the dungeons had been better than this. He’d had some kind of purpose back then. It was a misguided purpose. But when he’d stepped outside of his own anger to see the truth, at least he knew that’s what it was. But what was true anymore? Varian used his sleeve to wipe away the tears he’d unknowingly been letting fall down his cheeks the entire time. 

Cassandra strode into her throne room with her shoulders forced back into her usual proud stance. Though when the girl saw the moonstone wielder move to her throne and sit with a heavy sigh, she knew there was something weighing on her mind. The girl subtly rolled her eyes before stepping over to Cassandra with her mask of concern. 

“Let me guess… more about the boy?” The girl asked. Cassandra groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose in stress. 

“I know I have to do this.” Cassandra stated before pausing. “I _know_ I have to do this.” She had to repeat it to truly convince herself that it was true. The girl tilted her head forward knowingly.

“Cassandra, we’ve been over this…” She said, reprimanding. She thought Cassandra had moved past all of these small bouts of remorse. 

“I know, I know!” Cassandra replied, flustered. She groaned again before trying to sort out her thoughts. “But I…” 

“You feel guilty about putting him through this…” The girl answered, knowing this was probably true but felt Cassandra would want to deny it. This would set her back on course.

“No… No!” Cassandra firmly insisted. The girl smirked to herself. That’s what she thought. The girl came closer to Cassandra’s side.

“You know I only want to help you. But I can’t do that if I don’t understand what you’re going through…” She said, trying her best to sound genuine.

“I just…” Cassandra had to sort herself out. What _was_ she worried about… “How am I going to get him to do anything when he’s like this?” That was it… that had to be…

“How do you mean?” The girl asked.

“Varian thinks I’m just a monster who’s keeping him here against his will and making him suffer…” Cassandra said, a small amount of sorrow in her voice. “He’s never going to do anything for me unless I threaten him.”

“And you no longer think this an effective method?” The girl asked, slightly amused. The threats had worked this far. 

“No.” Cassandra replied. “I know it works but…” And now the girl could see exactly what was the matter now. Cassandra was now rubbing her temples and staring off in no particular direction, deep in thought.

“You are unsure if this is how you want to be going about it…” The girl realized. Cassandra gave a small nod.

“I don’t want to have to keep hurting or scaring him if I don’t have to.” She said. At this point it was the only thing she truly regretted. “I think I can keep using him against Rapunzel if I just keep him here at the tower and make threats only if I see her. She’d never know. But if there was just a way to-“

“Oh Cassandra,” The girl said with a laugh. She’d discovered Cassandra’s hope and found it ridiculously optimistic. “You honestly think you could make him your willful ally?”

“Well why not?” Cassandra replied with her own question. “Now that he thinks Rapunzel left him, I could maybe step in and-“

“If you pull back now, he will turn on you.” The girl countered. “The boy doesn’t trust you, and as such you cannot trust him. Making him fear you is the only way to achieve what you want.”

“Well… well I don’t think it is!” Cassandra shouted as she stood up to her feet. The girl was surprised by Cassandra’s burst of emotion and found herself stepping back a bit. This was unexpected… 

“Look...” Cassandra said, finally asserting some more of her own command over the girl she had no idea was trying to pull the strings. “I get he’s pretty delicate right now, but I really think that with a bit of work, I could… _fix_ him. Make him realize that I’m not the villain here. Maybe we didn’t get off on the right foot when this started but I- I just didn’t have a choice. This was _my_ destiny and now… now it’s _his_ too. Maybe I can convince him that he’s _meant_ to help me do this.” The plan was already working in Cassandra’s mind. The only way to make it so she didn’t have to hurt him was to convince him to join her willingly. The girl was about to go into another explanation of how ridiculous the idea was until she stopped for a moment to think. It hadn’t been in her plan for Cassandra to want to enlist the alchemist as more than just a tool but… it could work. In fact, done correctly, it could be _brilliant._ Given her own _adjustments_ of course… The girl gave a small smile and sighed.

“Very well, Cassandra.” She seemingly gave in, causing the moonstone wielder to believe she’d won. But this was all still part of something much more than she could imagine. “I suppose it is possible for the child to come around. But it is a careful process and we must execute each stage with proper timing.” The girl knew full well that Cassandra’s deeper desires were to regain Varian as a friend. Even if Cassandra herself didn’t know it. And though the girl knew this was all no more than wishful thinking on Cassandra’s part, the aspiration could be used to further her own agenda.

“How do we do that?” Cassandra asked, her dependence on the girl returning once she felt like she was in control. 

“You cannot simply return full control of the boy’s life to him immediately.” The girl said. “But as he continues to come to terms with his place and his new duties, once he begins to understand your position as his superior and serves you with the proper respect, he will be rewarded by slowly gaining less restrictions. Elements of his agency will be steadily returned to him as he so earns them.” Cassandra still seemed a bit unsure. 

“I still feel like I’m keeping him in a position where he’s meant to be afraid of me.” She said.

“The child has already been conditioned enough to see these gradual rewards as a kindness.” The girl replied, not giving way on her strategy. “He will not wish to return to where he started and will learn to make progress. He’ll work to gain your favor and by the time he has realized his true destiny at your side, he will have come so far that he will _welcome_ it.” Cassandra was beginning to see it now.

“I guess that makes sense…” She said, much to the girls' inner delight.

“His freedom is a privilege, Cassandra. One he must prove himself ready to earn.” She said. It seemed strange to Cassandra. To award Varian with something she didn’t even think she had the right to take from him in the first place. But if that’s what had to be done for him to realize what he was meant to do…

“Alright.” She agreed. “How do we start?”

“It seems to me that Varian has learned quite a bit in these past few days…” The girl replied. “And rather quickly. Not to mention what a help he’s been to us by building that balloon… I’d say that is deserving of a small amount of _generosity_ wouldn’t you?” 

“Okay.” Cassandra answered but found herself wondering one thing in particular. “But how are we going to do that? And what do I even want him to do for me? I mean I had a few ideas but-“

“Oh Cassandra…” The girl said, an unnerving smile only barely pulling her lips. “That’s what _I’m here_ for…” 

It was maybe the middle of the day when it happened. Varian was lying down in his cell trying anything not only to ease his troubled mind, but dull the throbbing pain in his head. He’d tried sleeping to no avail, there was too much plaguing his thoughts. With no other options he’d just tried lying down with his back to the sunlight trickling into the room. But without a single warning, Varian heard a familiar sound. He moved his eyes to the opposite wall where the door-like opening Cassandra used to step in and out had just been revealed as the rocks moved away from their closed position. Varian looked back down again. If it was only Cassandra, he found no reason to want to speak with her. But a minute went by and… nothing. Varian dared to look up again. No one had stepped in, and the opening was still there. He raised a brow in confusion and dragged himself up to a sitting position. Another minute, and still no one. Varian was a little curious by this point. Why had no one come in if the cell was opened? Was this a test to see if he’d try to escape? Well how could he really? He was badly injured, and he barely knew his way around this place. Not to mention there were no exits to the outside unless Cassandra made them herself. No, that couldn’t be it… so what then? Another minute… still no one. There was simply no other option by this point. Varian had to know what was going on. He put his hand against the wall and summoned all the might in him to stand to his feet. He immediately felt woozy and light just standing up and had to support himself against the wall using both hands. He took a couple of deep breaths. He’d almost completely mastered breathing without hurting his ribs and as such the action had helped clear his head. He focused, and took a step forward. Though the dizziness subsided, the headaches didn’t and Varian ended up letting his forehead fall into his hand. 

“C’mon Varian…” He urged himself on. He took another step forward. The pain didn’t go away but Varian was determined to understand why the door had opened for no reason. Within a few more steps that took much more effort than they should’ve, he was at the door. He cautiously poked his head out and looked around. There was still no one there in the vast empty hallwa-

“Hello.” Varian jolted with a startled yelp and would’ve fallen had he not quickly caught himself against the wall first. He looked down and saw the source of the greeting had been the mysterious small girl. She stood smiling up at him while Varian swallowed the fearful lump in his throat. He guessed this wasn’t how he was supposed to feel, but he somehow felt very small in the presence of this girl despite the fact that he was taller than her. This was a test. They’d just wanted to see if he was going to try and escape. How was he going to explain himself now? What kind of punishment would he get for-

“I suppose you are wondering why the door to your cell was opened?” The girl asked. Varian wasn’t quite sure if it was his place to respond. The girl raised her brows in insinuation for him to reply and all Varian could manage for the time being was a timid nod as he got himself fully back on his feet. 

“Well, Cassandra has decided that for the time being, you have earned the right to wander about the tower freely…” She explained. Frankly… it wasn’t the answer Varian had expected. He looked up at her with a bewildered look on his face.

“What?” He asked quietly, not quite sure how to process the sudden right awarded to him. It was a little overwhelming. The girl stepped a bit closer to him with a firm look overcoming her features. 

“That being said, there are some rules you must follow should you wish to keep this new freedom.” She said, and started to list them off. “Firstly, you may leave your cell in the morning and be about throughout the day. But at nightfall, when Cassandra brings you back you must remain locked inside overnight.” Varian supposed he shouldn’t have expected much more and took the instruction dutifully with his head down. The girl, seeming satisfied with Varian’s submission, continued on.

“There are to be no attempts to leave this tower unless accompanied by Cassandra.” The girl told Varian to which he gave another small nod. The reality of it was, he had no choice but to take and accept whatever orders she gave him. Besides, escaping was too beyond him at this point…

“This gift Cassandra has graciously given to you is a privilege. It can and will be taken away should you disrespect or disobey her wishes.” The girl carried on. Varian continued to take each instruction to heart and undertook each one as a rule of his new life here.

“Finally, once Cassandra has deemed you of proper health, you are to begin work on a line of automatons, each one compatible with the effects of the mindtrap talisman.” This final order caught Varian’s attention and made his head perk up. Automatons? It’d been so long since he built those. They were only truly useful as… _war machines_. Of course. That had been it this entire time. All Cassandra wanted was to wage war on Corona and was now forcing him to take part in it. Varian found himself instinctively wanting to protest only for the girl to shoot him a warning gaze. He shrunk back in unease once he remembered what disobedience could probably still cost him, the fear still lingering in the back of his mind. 

“What- what does the mindtrap do?” Varian asked warily, trying not to irritate the girl. “It’s just I don’t know how to make the automatons compatible with it if I don’t-“

“The mindtrap is a magical artifact that can control the minds of all who’ve sworn loyalty to the moonstone.” The girl explained. “Now that Cassandra has it under her control, the brotherhood of the Dark Kingdom has now become her army. This of course isn’t _nearly_ enough for Cassandra’s plan...” The brotherhood of the Dark Kingdom? What was that? Varian could recall Rapunzel saying something about a Dark Kingdom when she’d recounted tales of her travels to him but he was still at a loss for what the brotherhood could really be. Even still, this meant Cassandra had a group of people completely under her control using only a small talisman. And now,

“You want me to build automatons that can be controlled by this mindtrap?” Varian had to admit that had been a major design flaw in his original automaton army. There was no real way to control what they did. They would attack anything that moved without a way to follow any commands. The girl nodded, finally smiling at him again.

“You’re certainly smart enough to know by now that certain sciences and magic have proven in the years past to work well together.” She said. “I’m certain a clever boy like you can find a way to produce an automaton that will respond to Cassandra’s power.”

“Right. Right…” Varian half heartedly agreed. Even though he desperately didn’t want to be further dragged into this war, it wasn’t up to him anymore whether he wished it or not. This was just life for him now. Forced to play a role he never chose. As inexplicable as it seemed to him, Varian couldn’t hold back more tears building up in the corners of his eyes. He was surprised to even have any left in him after all the crying he’d done already. He sniffed, covered his face by rubbing his hand over his eyes, and tried to hold them in only for it to be too late. The girl had noticed. While Varian had expected some insensitive remark or even an order to stop, she gave him a pitying look. Varian was wary of the sincerity behind it.

“Oh you poor dear…” She said with expertly practiced commiseration. She supposed it was the right timing to appear more sympathetic now that he was less sure of his loyalty to the sundrop. “You must’ve known this would happen eventually. I did try to warn you of her deceptions before. Rapunzel was only using you.” Varian couldn’t take this. That wasn’t true, he _knew_ it. At least, he thought he did…

“I-“ Varian stammered out. “But s-she-“ 

“But look at it this way...” The girl continued, cutting off Varian’s unsteady counter. “This is a new opportunity for you. A chance to be more than just another pawn for her to use.” 

“H-How could I _e-ever_ be more than that if I-I’m trapped here?” Varian asked miserably before taking a breath. He was trying to sound less pathetic when he spoke. He only half succeeded. “I-I’m a _prisoner_ here, Cass is _forcing_ me to help her against my will. How could I possibly be anything more than a pawn?” The girl shook her head and tutted her tongue as if Varian were an oblivious child missing the obvious.

“I hope you know that I wish it hadn’t come to this. Neither did Cassandra, believe me.” The girl masterfully lied. “But you see, we had no choice but to take drastic measures. When one refuses to acknowledge the path to their destiny, it is up to others to help them realize it…” 

“You seriously think this is all supposed to _help me?”_ Varian momentarily snapped. The girl gave him another look and Varian looked down.

“Sorry…” He murmured without needing much conscious thought. The apology came instinctively. The girl smiled. He did learn quickly…

“In a manner of speaking, yes.” The girl answered his question. “It is by no means the ideal circumstances for which I would normally try to assist, but you are rejecting a fate that is meant to be yours. This was the only other way to make you see that.” Varian had to stop himself from glaring or rolling his eyes. What could this girl possibly know about _his_ destiny. Shouldn’t that be his to discover?

“But you have nothing to worry about.” The girl reassured him with an eerie lilt to her voice that made Varian’s insides freeze over. “Soon you learn to believe in your correct path. And once you embrace it, much of these restrictions and guidelines you seem to think of as unfair, will no longer be needed.” Varian couldn’t believe how easily she spoke of him learning to accept what Cassandra was doing to him. It was almost like they believed now that they’d broken him down so much, they could just take what was left and mold him into whatever they wanted. It was sick and made Varian want to fight it with everything that he still had in him. But he knew too well that this wasn’t an option. He couldn’t save himself, and Rapunzel wouldn’t either…

“Is this what you were talking about that night before we went to the Spire?” Varian asked after he remembered this instance. “You said you wished you could help me ‘find my destiny’ easier. Is this it? Just helping Cassandra?” The girl changed her smile and sighed as if recalling some fond memory. 

“So inquisitive…” She mused to herself. “Much like a dear old friend of mine. You and Demanitus would’ve gotten along quite nicely, I would think…”

“ _Demanitus!?”_ Varian exclaimed, his heart skipping a beat when he heard the name. It was impossible. How could this girl have been _friends_ with his only other idol besides Flynn Rider?! “There is _no way_ _you_ knew _Demanitus…_ That was _thousands_ of years ago and you’re-“

“Oh I remember him well.” The girl continued to reminisce, though amused by Varian’s bewilderment. “Such a brilliant mind... But of course you, Varian, have _potential_ . Potential that I anticipate, given the correct influence, could blossom into something greater than Demanitus ever was…” What kind of proposition was that? What could this girl possibly know about Demanitus or how Varian could even _compare_ to the master is science and magic the legends describing him to be? _Who was this girl?_

“But… If I’m supposed to somehow be ‘greater’ than _Demanitus_ of all people, is being Cassandra’s prisoner really all I’m meant to be?” Varian asked. “What kind of destiny are you saying I should have?” There were so many questions. The more Varian thought about each of them, the less he felt he knew. 

“Close, but not yet…” The girl said, almost tauntingly. “Give it time, my dear alchemist. You have not yet earned your right to those answers. But given you behave and follow through with what is expected of you, your destiny will be made clear.” Varian wanted to ask more questions but held his tongue once he saw she began to walk away. He supposed that would be it for now. There was no doubt in his mind now that his girl had some sort of plan for him. Perhaps one not even Cassandra herself was aware of. The only thing he didn’t know was _what_ exactly she had in store for him.

“What are you up to?”

Varian didn’t leave his cell at that time. He didn’t know what much he could do when he felt like he was going to fall over every time he took a step. Though he supposed at the very least it was nice to know that he had the option to wander about the tower. It wasn’t complete freedom by a long shot but it beats being locked up all day with no choice in the matter. Varian understood they only granted him this ‘privilege’, the girl had called it, for two reasons. They knew he’d given up any ideas about escaping despite it still not being a possibility even with this new development, and they wanted him to view it as a kindness. They didn’t have to give him this, but they did. He should be _grateful._ Like he’d ever come to see it that way. Varian had made up his mind not to lose sight of who really put him through this hell in the first place.

“Varian?” Speak of the devil. Varian was sitting against the wall of his cell when Cassandra walked in through the opening. Varian said no word of greeting or even acknowledged her entrance. He only kept his eyes down toward his boots.

“She talked to you right?” Cassandra asked. Varian found a small amount of amusement in the fact that Cassandra seemed to know just as little about the mysterious girl as he did. There wasn’t even a name Cassandra could call her by.

“Yeah…” He replied, still not looking up at her. 

“Then you understand everything?” She asked further. Varian nodded. He understood alright. Understood that they were just trying to manipulate him into being more cooperative.

“Good. I know you might not feel like getting up and walking around just yet. You seemed pretty out of it last night…” Cassandra recalled with a small sadness as she remembered how distraught he’d been the night before. Hopefully these changes in his environment would do good for them both. “But, in the next few days I’d like to show you around the parts of the tower you’ll have access to. You know, get familiar with what you’ll need to know?” Oh so Varian guessed it was only parts of the tower he was allowed to be in too. _Even better._

“I was hoping we might be able to find a place for a kind of work area…”

“For the automatons?” Varian asked, a small edge of bitter anger in his voice that he’d neglected to hold back. 

“Right…” Cassandra replied with a cautioning tone, picking up on Varian’s apparent displeasure with her. Varian caught on and replied meekly.

“You know I’d have to see the mindtrap and run a few tests with it to find a way to make the automatons compatible.” He explained, this time more carefully. 

“I know. And I’ll be supervising that.” Cassandra told him. 

“I figured…” Varian answered. He knew she didn’t trust him not to sabotage her. 

“I’m glad we have that understanding.” Cassandra said, turning to go. “Well I just wanted to check on you so as long as you’re-“

“Cass?” She heard Varian say hesitantly. She paused in her steps.

“What?” 

“Do you think some people need help to find their destiny?” The question was quiet, timid. Almost like Varian was afraid of some kind of rebuke for even daring to ask. But for the most part it only stunned Cassandra. It wasn’t something she’d expected to hear directly from him. 

“Varian, I-“

“Do you think that?” Varian repeated before she could shut down the topic. Cassandra sighed. She didn’t necessarily want to have this conversation, but least she was prepared to answer.

“Yes.” She replied. After all, she’d needed a small amount of assistance herself to find her true path, as dark as it may seem. “Some people don’t know where they’re supposed to go in life. So they need a push in the right direction. But in the end it’s their choice to see their destiny and take it.” 

“If destiny is supposed to be up to the person, how come you’re choosing mine for me?” Cassandra went rigid as soon as he asked. She prepared to give him an earful for saying something so absurdly foolish and turned around to face him. But the look on his face was enough to take her back. Varian was standing now and his eyes were wide with terror as soon as she faced him. He was breathing quickly and Cassandra could almost hear his heart pounding outside his chest. Yet another reminder that she’d caused him to have this fear of being scolded or even hurt. Cassandra’s expression softened but she was still at a loss for words. What did she really have to say for herself? That wasn’t what this was right? This was different. He was just a kid. He didn’t know how to make that choice yet. Not like her. She was ready. She chose all of this for herself because it was what was rightfully hers… she had chosen herself hadn’t she? Cassandra turned away from Varian. She didn’t need to explain herself. It was more than that. It was different. It was… _something_ that would justify her actions. Maybe she couldn’t put it into words, but it was there. It had to be. She took a breath to realign her thoughts. There had to be something she could say here…

“Cass?” Varian asked, awaiting a response. But when there was nothing that could be said, that’s all there was to it. Cassandra left the cell without a word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NEWS FOR FUTURE WRITING
> 
> So I’ve got an idea for a story series I’d write after this is finished. Not a sequel to Walls of Stone but still Tangled. Still Varian. Two stories are already kind of in development but I wanted to know if there would be any interest in them. The fic series would be post RTA.
> 
> I’ve been thinking of these stories for a while, they just haven’t been written yet. 
> 
> Important portions on the first story focus on this.
> 
> I think it’s obvious just from what little scenes I’ve written with Quirin that.... I have mixed feelings about the guy. Even into season 3. 
> 
> This is a pretty split issue among fans and I’m not pressuring anyone into having this view, it’s just an approach I take toward their relationship. I 100% understand there are other stances, and I actually like a lot of fics that have the entirely opposite approach. And that’s the beautiful thing about fanfiction. One view doesn’t have to be concrete and you can enjoy fics that hold completely different viewpoints. 
> 
> This is just the way I think would be interesting to take with the story I have in mind.
> 
> I think Quirin’s abusive. Call me crazy but I never forgot season one and as such I began to.... notice a few things throughout the rest of the show. I swear I’m not pulling this out of nowhere, I did an entire self commissioned research project to make sure I wasn’t just being nuts. I still think he loves Varian, but I think he just doesn’t know how to raise him properly. In the words of a great fic by InsanityisClarity (“Seeing Signs” is also amazing and you should totally read it because it’s kind of way better than this fic), it’s complicated. That’s unfortunately often the case with abusive parents. I’ve seen it first hand with close friends. This is especially so after the tragic loss of Quirin’s wife... (I’ll be getting into that.)
> 
> The first story in the fic series is post RTA and focuses on Varian discovering he’s been abused and lied to for pretty much his entire life (because sadly a lot of kids don’t always realize it at first) and (y’all probably saw this coming) Rapunzel and Eugene stepping up and taking him in. Yes it’s a messy process. Yes there’s angst (y’all probably expect that from me). But along this process, Varian begins to slowly discover the mysteries surrounding his mother’s untimely demise, how that’s connected to his father’s treatment of him... and how it may be connected to the demon Zhan Tiri.
> 
> The second story summary would be released in the event the first story draws any interest.
> 
> Both of these stories are in VERY early development stages and wouldn’t be started until Walls of Stone is completed but I'm thinking ahead and would just want to know what you guys would think about me taking that on. Let me know in the comments.


	7. Meanwhile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......I would like to make something very clear.... YOU GUYS ARE ALL THE BEST AND IF I COULD HUG EACH OF YOU I WOULD! I want you guys to know that I read all of your comments (I show them to my best friend too because I just get so excited and she thinks y’all are sweet as well) (also I accidentally clicked spam on one so to Anne, I am VERY sorry I loved the comment my finger just slipped and I couldn’t figure out how to undo it!) and it made my heart swell with joy when I saw how encouraging each and every one of you were of the chapter and my future story ideas. It’s really scary to take an idea that you’ve put a lot of thought into but has a kind of different viewpoint then some fans have and to put it out there. I was so afraid you guys were gonna hate it but I have never been so glad to have been wrong! So yeah, the story entitled “Is This Happily Ever After” will be started and posted as soon as “Walls of Stone” is complete. Thank you so much for your kind words! It meant a lot to me. 
> 
> Onward into chapter 7! Full of some dude who kind of reminds me of a heartless Karen, stress for multiple people, and my own blood, sweat and tears. This chapter is kind of focusing on the aftermath for recent events on individual characters. They kind of build up in emotion at least from how I intended to write it. XD
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s been two days since the Spire…

It’s not often that the Captain of Corona’s Royal Guard found himself in a position where he could not make himself bring down a threat to the kingdom. The most dangerous threat Corona’s ever faced to make matters worse. But it also wasn’t often that the very threat he was obligated to face… was his own daughter. Captain Solomon groggily contemplated this as he made his way down the castle hallways toward the war room to begin planning some kind of response to Cassandra’s activities for the Royal Guard. He hadn’t gotten much sleep as of late. The nightmares came too frequently. They had since the fateful night he first faced Cassandra since she’d taken the moonstone. He hadn’t seen his real daughter since. Solomon tried everything to ease his mind about her. Even going as far as to completely start over with a magical copy of Cassandra on Tropi Island. This, however, was a desperate attempt impulsively made in a hopeless moment. Since coming back to Corona, Solomon was determined to regain his daughter. Cassandra was only angry about not knowing her true past. He’d been so sure it wasn’t too late to get her back… until a week ago. Until Cassandra returned to Corona and demanded the Demanitus scroll from Princess Rapunzel. Until she’d kidnapped the alchemist of Old Corona for it… Until she attempted to kill the princess after Rapunzel failed to rescue the boy. Since then there’d been no luck in reclaiming him. It seemed so inconceivable to the captain that Cassandra, the girl who’d wanted nothing more her entire life then to become the Captain of the Guards herself one day, to stoop so low as to commit such abominable crimes. Especially kidnapping. Solomon gave a deep sigh when he thought about Cassandra throwing away every virtue he’d ever taught her, every virtue she’d valued so much, only to take away the free will of another human being. _A child_ no less… Make no mistake, Solomon was aware Varian of Old Corona was no ordinary child. The Captain was acquainted with the boy from… less than ideal circumstances. Before his unexpected redemption, Varian had been responsible for an injury Solomon acquired from his attack on the royal family about a year prior. Afterwards, the Captain came to know Varian in passing while the boy was imprisoned. But in the short time Solomon was able to observe him as the Captain was prone to do with convicted criminals, he came to two conclusions. The first being that the boy was an evident genius but that was clear to most everyone that met him. The second being that his unstable emotions during that time were derived from one key feeling… _abandonment._ He’d been enraged about being abandoned by Princess Rapunzel after he apparently desperately begged her for help when she could not deliver. He was fragile. Emotionally driven. And he cracked without support. A dangerous mind he may be, but he was still only a child. In a way it made the Captain question just how long the alchemist could withstand his captivity in the clutches of Cassandra. If no help came through soon… could Varian’s vengeful anger be reawakened? And if so, what consequences could that have for him, Cassandra, and Corona as a whole? The Captain finally came to the war room as he pondered every disastrous outcome that crossed his mind. He was shocked to see models, notes and fully painted out plans strewn all about the map table and onto the walls of the room. It was clear after a few seconds of analysis that Princess Rapunzel and Fitzherbert had been here. The Captain stepped inside and looked over some of the notes. Every single one of them was about possible ways to save Varian. While the Captain came to the same conclusions the couple had that none of these plans would prove effective against Cassandra’s power, it was touching to see how devoted they were to saving the boy… 

“If only you knew, kid…” Solomon said as he thought of Varian. If he knew just how much effort the princess and her boyfriend were putting into bringing him home, the Captain was sure Varian would pull through for them. That was all Varian had needed a year ago. The promise that there was someone there for him. And the dedicated worry of these two surrogate parents was definitely evidence of that. Solomon grimaced in sorrow as he wondered if Cassandra knew just how much he cared for her as his own and did everything he knew how to give her a better life than her birth mother would’ve given her. Maybe if Cassandra had truly known just how much he loved her, how committed he was to giving her every opportunity he could, just maybe it could’ve saved her from this dark path. It was a sad realization to come to for a parent to realize they’d failed their child so horribly. But the harder realization came when Solomon realized that his devotion to Cassandra was still there. So much so, he wasn’t sure if he could ever bring himself to fight her. No matter what was at risk. He loved his daughter more than he was obligated to his duty as Captain. It was a decision he would have to make eventually, but one Solomon knew deep down, would probably end in him resigning from his place in the Royal Guard. He decided for now to consider it further in the following weeks. After all he couldn’t very well step down without an eligible candidate to take his place. Solomon’s gaze landed on some notes. They were devoid of paintings and were written in much more decisive handwriting than the Princess so he assumed they were written by Eugene Fitzherbert. It was another dead-end plan to extract Varian from Cassandra’s tower. This one employed the use of the Royal Guard. Solomon looked closer and found Fitzherbert had assigned each guard a particular task to accommodate their individual skill set. Altogether, these tasks would come together for a coordinated attack. Not quite advantageous against Cassandra’s powers but in any other circumstances, it was innovative and perceptive on Eugene’s part. As Solomon began looking over more and more of the ex-thief’s plans he began to wonder…

“Hm… Well then, Fitzherbert…” Did he have what it takes to be Captain?

Since news had reached Old Corona about a week ago of their leader Quirin’s troublesome son, Varian, being kidnapped and held prisoner by the princess’ traitorous lady in waiting, there was a mixed response among Old Corona’s citizens. Not many would outrightly express it, or much less say it, but in many ways they were glad to be rid of him. Perhaps those in the capital had forgiven him. But those who were so close to the carnage could never forget the damage caused to their village during his time as a criminal. No, such a word was not enough to describe such heinous actions. Homes had been destroyed. People were injured. Crops ravaged and left as nothing more than waste. Businesses were still recovering from all that was lost in the chaos. Not to mention their time under the Saporians rule. Which of course Varian had a part in. No, that boy had been nothing short of a true _villain._ And even before then he’d still been a menace for anyone within the village boundaries. His experiments were often dangerous and ended up doing more harm than good, despite the alchemist’s well-meaning intentions at the time. So when the villagers heard the news of his kidnapping, it was hard to feel sorry for the boy. After all this was really all he deserved as far as they were concerned. And at least now he was out of the way where he couldn’t cause any more trouble. If they truly felt any sympathy for anyone involved, it was Quirin. Usually, it wasn’t a strange sight for the inhabitants of Old Corona to see their leader up and about the small village. He was often out either working in his fields, helping those in the village with whatever they may need, or simply running errands. True he typically had a reserved nature to him, like he’d rather be keeping to himself. But he was never outwardly avoidant of giving a kind smile in return to a passerby or even exchanging small talk. The past week was different. Quirin had only been out of his house a few times in the days following Varian’s abduction. And only to do necessary errands. Recently his entire demeanor had changed. The typically mild mannered but kind man had suddenly become grief stricken and distressed. As if every living minute he was trapped in the midst of a storm. Those around town would still greet him with a smile or try to engage in some light conversation. Quirin made no efforts to reciprocate their friendly attempts of interaction. He wouldn’t say a word to anyone unless it was needed for the task at hand such as purchasing food or household items. For the most part he just kept his head down and brow furrowed in deep thought. This hadn’t struck many as odd. He had in fact just lost his son. Anyone would feel a fair amount of sadness. But he undoubtedly knew first hand just how problematic Varian had been for the village and for himself. In fact, the boy literally encased him in amber for the better part of a year. And Quirin surely knew of all his son had been up to since then...

 _“Give it time._ ” Some would say.

 _“He’ll move on sooner or later.”_ Most assumed Quirin would simply forget about Varian over time. They’d all been deliberately _trying_ to do just that. But leave it to fate to continue rubbing salt in the wound. Just a small time after the initial news came, the royal guard and princess Rapunzel herself came to Quirin’s house and investigated what was found out to be a home invasion done by Varian’s kidnapper. She’d apparently stolen a few items from the boy’s laboratory and Quirin was supposedly involved in a struggle against her. Why the attack happened, most villagers had no idea and had no cares as to know why. The concern did come in the most recent day when Quirin came into town with his arm in a sling. Despite receiving several concerned looks or inquiries of his condition, Quirin paid no mind to anyone and merely carried on with his intended purpose. He came into a small market set up where local farmers usually sold food items such as apples, flour, and whatever was in season. It was a fairly occupied area by either sellers or those looking to buy things. Quirin was known for bringing in pumpkins this time of year but it seemed that had been the least of his worries in the midst of recent developments. So instead the man just silently picked up a few items and purchased them. Though, when he tried to leave, one of the village men, an old shepherd named Johanne decided to try and make some kind of talk with the mourning leader. He came to Quirin’s side with a genial grin.

“Afternoon, Quirin.” Johanne greeted him, catching Quirin’s gaze. The man tried to continue walking past only for Johanne to follow. As this had been the most noticeable attempt to interact with Quirin for the past week, a small number of people had already turned their heads.

“So how’s the harvest been on ya’?” Johanne continued, not quite acknowledging Quirin’s quickening pace as he tried to walk away, probably trying to avoid some ill-timed comment on the older man’s part. Johanne had never been fond of Varian before this and had made that very clear to both the boy and his father and Quirin just didn’t want to hear any of that right now. Johanne stepped slightly in front of him, stopping Quirin in his tracks. 

“If it’s as good as last year, ya’ might need me to come down and help load up into the carts again huh? ‘Specially since now that boy of yers’ isn’t around to help. Not that he could ever lift one of those pumpkins to save his life with those skinny arms of his eh’?” And there it was… The joke came off from his tone as lighthearted and jovial. But as unsympathetic for Varian as most of the village was, even everyone observing this interaction knew this was an _incredibly_ insensitive thing to say to a grieving father. Many were eyeing the two men waiting for Quirin to respond in some way. Quirin stood frozen for a few seconds after the comment had come as if he wasn’t sure what he’d just heard was even true. What kind of _audacity_ did he have to have to say something so inconsiderate? Perhaps he’d heard a negative comment about Varian here and there since this ordeal started but never one straight to his face. Nonetheless, Quirin maintained his composure. Only gave a deep sigh and looked to Johanne with a warning gaze.

“Can we discuss this later, Johanne?” He requested. A minuscule trace of desperation to leave laced a mostly stern tone. He attempted to move forward once again.

“C’mon now, Quirin…” Johanne continued, despite having what should be considered ample warning to stop. “Don’t ya’ think it’s time for you to be moving past all this? Look on the bright side, Old Corona can finally get things done without that _alchemist_ or whatever he calls himself making a mess of things.” Quirin stopped to a halt. In every village, town, or city, there’s always someone who says what everyone's thinking. Even if it’s the most downright offensive and unfiltered thing anyone could possibly say. Currently, Johanne was this person. Everyone in the area now had their ears tuned in to listen to how Quirin would respond to Johanne’s impudent remark. The leader bristled, his good hand clenching into a fist as he looked down at Johanne with the hardest stare he could do.

“That _alchemist_ happens to be _my son…”_ Quirin said through gritted teeth. “And how _dare_ you even imply that his kidnapping could ever be a _good_ thing for anyone! You cannot possibly imagine what he, or I am going through and have no place to say anything so ignorant!” Johanne seemed taken aback by Quirin’s rage. Even offended. 

“Quirin, I didn’t mean to get ya’ all upset.” He insisted. “I was just saying after all the trouble that boy’s caused to the village or even your own-“

“ _Enough_ .” Quirin firmly interrupted. “I strongly suggest you not say another word about my son unless you want me to show you exactly what kind of trouble _I_ can cause _you_ right now…” Even injured, Quirin was one man no one wanted to come against. The well built farmer towered a little more than a foot over the stout shepard. Johanne finally seemed to have taken the hint and cowered back away from Quirin. The leader briskly left the market soon after and wasted no time retreating to his room upon arriving home. Quirin let out an audible growl of pain mixed in with frustration. He wasn’t even specifically cross with Johanne. The old fool had after all only said what Quirin knew everyone in the entire village was thinking. He slumped, sitting on his bed, letting his head fall into his hand as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t go one second without some cruel reminder of Varian’s situation. And not a single one went by where he didn’t feel the crushing emotional suffering of it all. His son, his only family, was trapped in incessant torment. As such, Quirin was dragged right along on a road of agony. It was enough to know Varian was taken away from him. It was soul crushing to know exactly where he was and being helpless to stop it. Quirin thought back on all he should’ve done. How could he have prevented this? He should’ve protected Varian more. Never letting him get so enveloped in this celestial war between the sun and moon. Kept him safely away from Cassandra… from _Rapunzel_ . That’s where all of this started after all. When that princess exploited Varian’s talents for her own gain. All without his knowledge or approval to make matters worse. Quirin could feel his good hand grip the sheets of his bed tighter as his eyes began burning with wrathful tears. He swore to himself that if he ever got Varian back, he’d keep his son closer than ever. Away from the princess and all her vexatious friends. Away from the circumstances surrounding the sundrop and moonstone. Away from alchemy and the whole outside world if he had to! If it was the only way Quirin could protect his family from even more misfortune, then so be it! There was no way he could continue to let them keep living like this. He would keep Varian out of danger no matter what the cost. He turned his watering eyes to a portrait hanging on the wall. It was painted years ago, during a happier time for his family. Varian was only a baby and Quirin’s wife was there holding her son, a mother’s pride in her eyes. A shame those days hadn’t lasted long. Varian’s mother died when the boy was only five years of age, leaving Quirin alone to raise their son. And in the ten years since then, he knew he’d made countless decisions in Varian’s upbringing that were far from his wife’s desires for him. And while this hadn’t been enough to stop Quirin from more than questionable actions in the past, sometimes in the most dire of times Quirin would pause and think, _Is this what she would’ve wanted for Varian?_ With a heavy sigh, Quirin let go of his rage filled thoughts from before. He knew for a fact that his wife would be proud of Varian for how far he’s come. And she’d always encouraged him to use his gifts in alchemy and more to help the people around him. Varian really had taken after his equally clever and public-spirited mother. Quirin supposed he could say that’s what worried him the most. Varian was always too much like his mother for his own good… It’s part of the reason he’d ended up in the position he was in now. 

“Oh Elsebeth…” Quirin lamented to his long departed wife, finally letting a few pained tears roll down his cheeks. 

“Nothing.”

“...Are you sure?”

“Catalina, if I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t have said it.” The two sisters, Angry and Catalina had been making a daily trip to the trees around Cassandra’s stronghold to scout out any activity. At least that’s what they told themselves. In all truthfulness, the girls were really there to see if they could see where Varian was, and if he was okay. A couple of days ago, their entrance to the area had been blocked by rock spikes making them worried about what Cassandra could possibly be doing outside of their sight. It was only today that the rocks came down and permitted access once again. When they saw this, Angry and Catalina wasted no time getting up to their position in the trees and began their lookout. But even after three hours per day of careful monitoring…

“Anything now?”

“It’s only been thirty seconds, Catalina!” Still nothing… Catalina groaned and slumped against the tree trunk from the high branch she’d been sitting on.

“What’s the point of even being out here?” Catalina asked to really no one in particular. “We can’t exactly do anything.”

“We’re waiting to see if anything changes.” Angry answered. “Maybe we’ll even see V’.” She used her nickname for Varian with a lighter, more hopeful tone. Like she was wishing for such an occurrence. Catalina scoffed.

“And then what? It’s not like we can take down Cass and rescue him.” She said. Angry gave a small shrug.

“No… But we can tell the princess if she’s up to anything.” Angry offered. “Then we can help her save him.” 

“We should’ve saved Varian when this whole thing started…” Catalina lamented. “Then he wouldn’t still be trapped here.”

“Sometimes things just don’t work out the way they should…” Angry replied, the words taking on a sad but true meaning for her as her face fell. “But we just have to focus on what we can do now. We can’t give up on him yet.” 

“I wish we had him back…” Catalina continued to covet for Varian’s safe return. The two girls sat in silence for a while in an unexpressed mourning period. Catalina was able to crack a tiny smile upon recalling some fond memory. 

“Remember the day after we all got trapped in that magic shell?” She asked, prompting Angry to look up at her as she recounted the events. “Varian was doing some kind of science experiment. I forget what it was for…”

“That’s because you kept bugging him with that skull you found in the shell.” Angry added in with a wide grin. The girls shared a small laugh. Catalina continued the tale. 

“And then- Then I knocked over that one glass with the green stuff.”

“It spilled all over the table and he started freaking out!”

“I’d never seen him so jumpy and scared!”

“And we had no idea why he was getting all panicked until-“

 _“Kaboom!”_ The girls cried together, their arms spreading out fast to represent the following explosion. They began to laugh even harder, Angry almost lost her balance on the tree branch and had to catch herself before falling. The both carried on laughing and laughing until the reality set back in. That was then. This was now. And now, Varian wasn’t with them anymore… 

“Guess that’s all over now…” Catalina said despondently, her head sinking low as she frowned. 

“No, Catalina.” Angry reassured her. “Just wait. Soon V’ will be back and we can drive him crazy all over again.” 

“But Kiera…. what if he doesn’t come back?” Catalina asked the question they’d dared not asked so far. “What if… what if we _never_ see him again?” It was a possibility neither of them wanted to think of for long… or at all. Varian was their friend. Maybe they drove him a little nuts sometimes but behind all the jokes and pranks, Angry and Catalina really did care about him. But now Cassandra was keeping him away and probably hurting him. It was more than the two girls could even fully process at their age. But they knew just what was at stake. With Varian’s entire life on the line, there was indeed a chance that they’d seen the last of their friend… Angry didn’t want to let the thought sink in. It was too early to be thinking that way. There was still time, still hope. Varian would be back… wouldn’t he?

“Maybe we should go back home for the day.” Angry suggested. “We’ll come back tomorrow and see if anything’s different.” Catalina just barely nodded in response and the two girls climbed down from their tree and began walking away. As they came to the cave that would take them outside the strange little hideaway spot, Catalina slowed in her steps and looked back at the tower. Varian was in there somewhere. How he was or what was going on with him, she didn’t know. All she knew is that it hurt to leave him behind for another day. 

“Bye Varian.” She said quietly. “I promise we’ll come back tomorrow.” She wasn’t sure how much it meant to say that. But for some reason she felt like Varian could use the assurance that there were people there for him. Whether he knew it or not. With this settled, Catalina had to tear herself away from the site to catch up with her sister, and walk back home.

Eugene mentally berated himself for sleeping in. He should’ve been up at the crack of dawn working on another plan. Since he and Rapunzel’s attempts to save Varian at the Spire had completely and utterly failed, he needed to get started on some new kind of solution as soon as possible. But it would seem the past two nights of staying up well past midnight doing just that had exhausted him beyond reason because when Eugene woke up this day, it was around noon. He groaned before practically dragging himself out of bed and onto his feet. He wobbled a little before his body could fully stabilize. Luckily, there was no need to get dressed. He’d passed out in his clothes after trudging back to his room in the middle of the night. Eugene stretched himself out and gave a long yawn.

“Alright. Back to work.” He told himself, hoping it would motivate him even a little, before opening his door to leave for the war room. He did not expect to have his way blocked by Lance who was standing right in front of his doorway. Eugene rubbed his tired eyes to be sure he wasn’t seeing things before raising a brow in confusion.

“What? Lance, what are you-“

“You need a break.” Lance cut him off before gripping Eugene’s wrist, pulling him out into the hallway and getting them walking in the opposite direction Eugene wanted to go. “C’mon, we’re getting you a drink.”

“By the sun, it’s the _middle of the day.”_ Eugene protested, trying to get out of this excursion.

“With the sleep schedule you’ve been following lately, I’m not sure it matters.” Lance argued back, unrelenting. He’d taken it upon himself as Eugene’s best friend to make sure he got some kind of downtime. Eugene groaned, annoyed. 

“Lance, I appreciate the concern, but what I _need_ to do is-“ 

“Spend more hours worrying yourself silly about Varian and taking absolutely _no_ time to care about yourself?” Lance finished for him, a scolding edge to the truth. Maybe he was being more serious then his usual fun-loving persona, but this is what Eugene needed from him right now. Eugene nearly argued back before his friend raised his hand in a motion for him to stop. “Nope. I don’t want to hear it.”

“Lance-“

“Eugene, you think it’s your job to care about the kid and try to get him back. I get that. And I want him to be safe too.” Lance said. “ _But,_ nowhere in that does it require you to slowly kill yourself cause’ you’re too absorbed in taking everything on by yourself.” 

“I’m not doing this _all_ by myself!” Eugene insisted. “Rapunzel-“

“Told me just how stressed out you were and asked me to help.” Lance interjected, bringing new information to light Eugene had been unaware of. Rapunzel asked Lance to come here? “She said you’d been acting all weird since this started. You’re not even asking her for help or including her in what you’ve been up to. She had to step in when you wouldn’t reach out to her.” Eugene paused for a second as he thought about it. He had been doing most of the planning by himself as of late… Commissioning the balloon being built… all those sleepless nights in the war room before Rapunzel found him out. 

“And ever since the Spire… she said you’ve been worse. And I can see what she’s talking about.” Lance continued, causing Eugene to wince and bowed his head shamefully. He was certainly guilty of that. Eugene hadn’t even talked to Rapunzel since the Spire. He was too guilt-ridden to face her…

“Rapunzel is _worried_ about you, Eugene.” Lance said, his face falling as he laid a gentle hand on his friend’s shoulder. “And _I_ am too.” Eugene stood in silence for a moment and absorbed everything he just heard. Maybe he didn’t care for himself right now, but he couldn’t let down even more people he cared about. Especially Rapunzel. Eugene saw how this entire ordeal was already causing her so much pain. It was too much to have her worry about him on top of all of that. Eugene gave a reluctant sigh.

“Fine…” He said begrudgingly. Lance smiled. 

“I thought so…” He said triumphantly and Eugene sulkingly trudged behind his proud friend on their way out the castle. They just passed the gates of the courtyard and were heading into town when Eugene began to wonder.

“Where is Rapunzel anyway?” He asked Lance. “I just haven’t seen her in awhile…” ‘Awhile’ meaning a couple of days of him purposefully avoiding her to save himself the guilt. 

“She said she was taking a walk. Needed to clear her head or something.” Lance answered. “She seemed pretty bent out of shape herself.” This didn't come as a surprise to Eugene, but it saddened him nonetheless to know she was hurting. Probably just as much as he was…

“Yeah…” Eugene replied half-heartedly. “We’ve both been a little down since the Spire…”

“Maybe you don’t want to hear this, but Cass kind of wiped the floor with you and stole a magical doo-hickey or something, she tricked you guys using those red rocks, _and_ you lost Varian _again.”_ Lance unnecessarily recapped. “I’d think you’d be feeling more than a ‘a little down’.” 

“Just how much did Rapunzel tell you?” Eugene asked, irritated by the harsh reminder of his shortcomings. 

“What I’d need to know for you to talk about it.” Lance responded, before transitioning. “Speaking of which, how have you _really_ been feeling about all of that?” Eugene narrowed his eyes. 

“Do we _really_ have to discuss that?” He said, avoiding the question. Lance shrugged. 

“Isn’t that kind of the point of this?” He deflected back much to Eugene’s chagrin. But a couple of knowing glances and pokes at his arm later and the man finally caved.

“Alright alright I get it!” Eugene cried to stop Lance’s incessant jabs to his arm. He rubbed the area tenderly, hoping it wouldn’t bruise. Lance could be a bit rough when he wanted Eugene to open up. “I… I’m not okay, obviously. I mean who could be?”

“You’re only one confesssion in and you’re already kind of bad at the whole ‘sharing feelings thing’.” Lance informed him. Eugene rolled his eyes.

“It’s just… We got knocked down at the Spire and frankly it stung to lose Varian…” Eugene admitted. He winced when he remembered Cassandra’s rocks slowly crushing the poor kid. And what came immediately after… “You should’ve seen the look on his face when he thought we were going to save him. It was so… _hopeful_. It didn’t matter that we were leaving the mindtrap behind because we were getting something even more important back. But then-“

“Then Cass took him away again.” 

“It’s my fault…” Eugene said regretfully, much to Lance’s shock. How could he say that?

“No it’s not, and don’t you dare try to say it is.” Lance tried to reassure him. “Cass-“

“Got away with Varian because I didn’t stay with him.” Eugene accused himself, heartache making its way into a small crack in his voice. “I left him behind to go get Rapunzel, but I should’ve stayed with him… If I had maybe…” He trailed off. In all honesty, Eugene had to come to terms with how there wasn’t much he could’ve done to prevent what happened. Even if there had been something he missed, it wasn’t something he could go back and change for even the slightest chance of a better outcome. He, Rapunzel and Varian were all helpless against Cassandra’s immeasurable odds. 

“It was out of your control, Eugene. You did the best you could.” Lance stated sympathetically. 

“Varian must hate me by now…” Eugene said, discouraged. He ran his hand through the front locks of his hair and down his face in a tired groan. “What kind of kid still loves a man who leaves him behind with someone like _Cassandra?”_ Even to say her name made Eugene’s insides boil with rage when he thought about what she’d been doing to Varian. He didn’t even want to think about what she could be doing to his boy right now…

“I miss him too…” Lance divulged, catching onto a truth Eugene only just realizing he’d admitted to. Eugene looked over to the taller man who was looking down at the cobblestone as he walked, his eyes clouded with some kind of melancholy blur. “But I’m sure he understands that you did everything you could and that you’re still trying to help him.” 

“I hope so…” Eugene said. “Because last time something like this happened, he almost wrecked the entire kingdom in response.” The joke was semi light-hearted but Eugene could only give a small hollow laugh as he delivered it. Especially once he began to think about if those darker impulses could be rekindled in return for this failure. Lance could tell Eugene was trying to distract himself and let out a short courtesy laugh before redirecting him toward important matters.

“So why haven’t you been talking to Rapunzel about this?” Lance asked. Eugene frowned and looked away nervously.

“She um… well she… Rapunzel shouldn’t have to deal with me like this. She’s got enough on her plate as it is.” Eugene answered. “Between having her entire kingdom at risk and worrying about Varian, she just needs all the support she can get right now and I shouldn’t be dragging her along with my problems…” Lance seemed to disapprove of that answer. 

“Eugene, if there’s anything I’ve learned from watching you and the princess, it’s that you would both do anything for each other. And lately I’ve been seeing that you’d do anything for Varian too.” Lance said. “Now I’m not sure if you and Rapunzel see it, but you’ve got quite the little family going on there…” Eugene gave a weak bitter laugh. 

“Oh believe me, we know…” He replied, feeling his heart twist when he remembered that all too perfect feeling being ripped to shreds. 

“Now neither of us really know much about families, growing up without em’ and all.” Lance continued. “But _I think_ that maybe, in a family, it shouldn’t be one person trying to hold up everything on their own. I’ve always kind of pictured it like everyone’s just there for each other and supporting each other when they need it.” Now that was a thought that hadn’t really occurred to Eugene until now. And as soon as it did, a light went off in his mind…

“Eugene, you’re trying to worry about everything going on with Rapunzel and Varian all at the same time without letting anyone care about you.” Lance carried on, the epiphany growing in Eugene. “And right now, the only way to support Rapunzel, is if you go through this _together_. You’re not alone anymore Eugene…” And that’s what it took to make Eugene see it. All this time he’d only been doing what he did all the time when he was on his own. Carry everything himself because that was all he could do. But if he was going to get through this… If he was going to save his family… he and Rapunzel were going to have to do this together. And help each other. It seemed almost selfish to him to want Rapunzel to handle any of this or help carry him through, but maybe… just maybe, he couldn’t help Varian or Rapunzel unless he tried to get some help himself. Eugene felt a bit strange as he processed it all. It didn’t quite make sense yet but, hopefully in time if he gave it a shot, it would. 

“Thanks Lance… I needed that.” Eugene said, a genuine smile finally beginning to tug at his lips. Lance returned it with a pat on the back.

“What are friends for?”

Rapunzel was restless. Given recent events it was her natural response to try and distract herself from what was really going on both on the outside, and in her own mind. But there wasn’t nearly enough painting, reading, pottery, cooking, hair-brushing, ventriloquy or even candle making to clear her head from not only the overwhelming guilt of losing Varian _again_ and letting down yet _another_ promise to him, but also the crushing knowledge she now possessed regarding the true puppet-master behind all their recent misfortunes. _Zhan Tiri._ Since coming to that devastating discovery, she’d kept the information to herself. Not because she really wanted to withhold it from Eugene or any of her friends, but because she wouldn’t even know where to start telling them all what this meant for Corona… for Varian. So much more was at stake now that she knew the demon was involved but in the midst of every doubt, anxiety or horrible fear, there laid one concern that dominated all others. As Rapunzel walked farther and farther away from town and into the forests, she stared down at the torn remnants of a once beautiful painting that meant so much more to her than just another pretty picture. The painting had been a promise to herself to make the image she’d put on paper a reality. A whole family. Together again… Safe… Happy…

 _“Cassandra and Varian are mine, sundrop…”_ All of those hopes had been ripped apart in less than a second. Now all she had was yet another broken promise to add to her list. Funny how every time she’d failed to uphold her word, It was Varian who ended up paying the price. Except this time, he was trapped not only in the clutches of her remarkably unstable moonstone infused former best friend, but also a power-hungry demon bent on destroying Corona. 

_“And when the coming eclipse finally arrives, when my plans finally come to fruition, they will both serve their part in turning Corona to dust.”_ And she planned on using Cassandra and Varian to do it. The boy already seemed so scared, so _broken_ the last time she saw him. How much longer could he hold out against their abuse? Could they really continue forcing him to do their bidding? What would it mean for him if he tried to refuse? Rapunzel shuddered at the thought. The uncertainty was killing her. She eventually took a deep breath as she leaned up against a cool stone wall on the outside of a cave. She clutched the torn halves of her painting and hugged them close to her heart. 

_“You promised_ …” She hadn’t been able to stop his voice from ringing in her ears. Just a constant reminder of just how horribly she’d let him down. Rapunzel looked around her only to find the entire setting familiar. She stood up straight once again, putting the painting pieces in her bag as she pieced together her surroundings. It was indeed a sight she recognized. Rapunzel turned around and saw exactly where she was. She pushed away the vines blocking an all too recognizable entrance to a hidden slice of nature, stabbed through the middle with a black tower scraping the sky hundreds of feet above her. Rapunzel pondered how on earth she’d ended up taking herself all the way here but supposed she’d just been subconsciously inclined to be near Varian. She saw the parked air balloon a little ways from the stronghold and concluded that Cassandra must’ve returned here with him and Zhan Tiri. A quick visual survey of the area told her that Cassandra was probably currently inside. Rapunzel considered turning back. She knew risking a confrontation with her former friend would be impetuously perilous. Especially for Varian if Cassandra chose to threaten him again. But another careful look at the tower gave her no indication that Cassandra was looking down at her or had already seen her. It was still imprudent of her to take such a chance, but Rapunzel could not help her urge. She had to feel close to him. She ventured forward up until the wall of the tower was just within her reach. Rapunzel grazed her hand over the cold but almost electric feeling rock in some kind of attempt to feel Varian near. Alas this exact stone wall was precisely what was between her and that promise to have Varian in her safe embrace once more. It was such an unusual feeling. To want what was inside a confining wall rather than what was outside of it like she’d felt for the first eighteen years of her life, locked in a tower not so different than the once standing before her. It was the memory of how she felt for all those days watching out a window to feel a horrible empathy for Varian shoot her straight through the heart. This wasn’t right. No child deserved this. Varian should be free to follow whatever dreams he desires and cared for by those who loved and understood him. Not forced into a ‘destiny’ chosen for him by those who only sought to use him no matter what the cost. Rapunzel felt her lip begin to quiver and realized within a moment that her cheeks were damp.

“Varian…” Everything she’d ever wanted to move on from came crashing back down on her. Except this time, she was only made to watch the people closest to her live her own worst nightmares… All because of her… That’s what it was in the end. Cassandra was doing all this only to get revenge on Rapunzel. The princess found herself whispering apologies over and over again. Maybe to Varian, Eugene, Cassandra, herself, after the fifth one it was kind of hard to tell. Sobs shook her frame and she crumbled to her knees in a sorrowful mess. Rapunzel wasn’t sure how long she would’ve stayed there until she heard the familiar hooting call of a certain bird… 

“Owl?” Rapunzel asked herself to make sure she wasn’t hearing things. She broke herself from her tears to look around. Sure enough, Owl glided down to the ground and came to a landing right in front of Rapunzel. 

“Have you been watching Cassandra?” She asked the bird. She hadn’t seen him since he brought back clues about happenings on Tropi Island a few weeks ago. The bird gave another hoot in confirmation of the princess's question. Rapunzel looked at Owl sadly.

“I’m sorry she’s been turning out like this…” She said. “I know it’s hard to watch a friend lose their way…” Owl made no audible response other than to look at Rapunzel's bag. A corner of her torn painting was poking out from underneath the flap. Rapunzel came to realize this and pulled the two halves out, putting them together to view the piece as a whole. Owl tilted his head curiously upon seeing Varian’s picture.

“Cass took him.” Rapunzel said when she saw Owl looking. “But you probably already knew that. With all the time you’ve had to look around I’m guessing you even know exactly where to, huh?” The suggestion was mostly a joke made to bolster Owl’s awareness of his own skill set. But the bird's response to her question made Rapunzel wonder just how much truth was behind it. Because Owl spread his wings slightly as if ready to fly and jerked his head toward the tower in indication. 

“You… know where he is?” Rapunzel asked. Owl wasted no time taking off into the sky, beckoning Rapunzel to follow. He took her to the other side of the tower and flew as high as the location he meant to show. It was hundreds of feet in the air at a vertical angle which made it hard to see. But when she took some time to climb up one of the taller adjacent tears and squinted, she saw something pretty intriguing.

“A window?” There was what appeared to be a small barred window right where Owl had flown up to show her. “That must be where she’s keeping Varian!” Owl came back down to Rapunzel’s side and hooted another confirmation, causing the princess to smile about the small victory.

“Way to go, Owl!” She praised him. Of course she knew it wasn’t much. There was no way a rescue attempt was even possible at this point, but at the very least she knew better now what she was looking at then she had before. And in a peculiar way, it made her feel closer to Varian just to know where he was located. Rapunzel took a moment to think if there was anything more she could do with this new information. It took little to no time at all before she was struck with a brilliant idea. Rapunzel pulled a pencil, a piece of paper and a needle and thread from her bag and began to write down a letter of everything she’d wanted to say to Varian since the Spire. Every heartfelt concern and hope for better right down to the continuation of her promise. This was her chance to prove to both him and herself that she hadn’t let him down yet. It took a long time before Rapunzel rolled up the paper into a scroll with a special addition rolled inside it and held it out to Owl.

“Do you think you can take this note up the window and drop it through the bars?” She requested. Owl took the paper into his claws and flew up to the window for a second time. Rapunzel stood from the ground and watched as the bird soared to the top before descending back down to her. Rapunzel felt herself fully smile for the first time in what felt like forever. She had a way to reach Varian now. It wasn’t as good as perhaps meeting face to face but until she could bring him home, it would do as assurance for him to know she was still there for him.

“Thanks, Owl. Mind if I come back tomorrow?” She made sure to ask. Owl gave a final affirmative hoot before taking his leave to who knows where. Rapunzel beamed with newfound hope and looked up to the far up window she knew Varian was locked behind. But perhaps this small contact with the outside world would help him feel less cut off from all of those who still believed in bringing him back.

“I remember my promise… Just hang on for me…”

Varian was asleep in his cell when he felt it. Something light had landed on his nose and woke him up. Varian slowly sat up and looked to the opening at the end of the room to see if Cassandra or the girl had come in and was trying to wake him up only to find no one in the cell besides himself.

“Huh…” He said to himself, his nose twitching. It’d gotten a bit itchy since whatever hit it had fallen down on him. Varian moved his hand to scratch it and ended up looking down to the floor as he did so. His eyes were surprisingly met with a rolled up sheet of paper that had fallen to his side on the ground. Varian’s brow furrowed in confusion and he looked around the room a second time to determine where this paper might have come from. He knew for sure it wasn’t here before. Despite his groggy mind slowing the thought connections that brought him to this conclusion, Varian found that the only place the paper could’ve fallen onto him from, was the window above him. This was especially odd as that window was only to outside the tower… that and it was hundreds of feet from the ground. Who could’ve dropped a piece of paper through the window from three hundred feet up? And why? Despite every question running through his mind at the moment, Varian decided that at least some of these could be answered by looking more closely at the paper. He took it into his hands and tried to determine anything more about it from its composition or scent only for these to hold no helpful indicators as to where it might’ve come from. Varian unrolled it from its scroll-like shape and found calligraphy-like handwriting all over the previously hidden side. 

“A note?” He asked himself. Once again. _How_ did _anyone_ get a note up to him when there was almost no conceivable way to access his window. But he supposed that wasn’t the most pressing question at the moment. Varian began to look at the first words written down on the paper.

_Varian, it’s Rapunzel…_

“Rapunzel?!” Varian found himself exclaiming only to catch himself and look cautiously out his cell opening. Did anyone hear him? After a minute with no one coming to check on him, Varian assumed that his shock-filled outburst had gone unnoticed. He directed his attention back to figuring out the mysteries behind this note. At least now how it had gotten here was explained. Well, not exactly but Varian was generally aware that Rapunzel could often manage the impossible. Her finding some way to send him this note was the least of her accomplishments. At the same time, Varian could help but feel a perplexing mix of emotions as he came to terms with the fact that Rapunzel had found a way to reach out to him. Was he happy? Rapunzel wanted to get in touch with him. That had to mean something. Maybe even a possible chance of him getting out of here. Or was he angry? Rapunzel left him at the Spire without a second thought and _now_ she wanted to talk to him? At least he thought she left him. Varian still wasn’t quite sure what he’d seen that night. Or if it was even real. It sounded crazy to even think such a thing, but there was still so much that just didn’t make sense. Maybe this note could give him the answers he’d been wanting… or did he? What if all Rapunzel’s note told him was that she did leave him in that way and that everything he’d seen that night was true? He wasn’t sure he’d be able to take that… Then again… What if it told him everything he wanted so desperately to hear? That she was sorry she couldn’t save him and that there’s a perfectly logical explanation for everything he thought he saw? That she still cares about him and wants more than anything to bring him home? It was a rough choice for Varian to make. He could simply choose not to read it and remain uncertain about what really happened the night at the Spire… Or read it and risk either crushing disappointment that might be enough to send him over the edge, of an answer for everything that he could count on to get him through this. Varian sat and considered this for maybe an hour before he made his final decision… He read the note. As he went through the lines the first thing he read was a heartbroken apology for letting Cassandra get away at the Spire and an expression of crippling regret. Both of which Varian took with a grain of salt… Until he read one key line…

_I hope you know that if I hadn’t been stuck under the red rocks’ spell, I would’ve found you and tried with everything I had to get you out of there…_

“Red rocks…” He whispered to himself once. And then a second time. “Red rocks… _Red rocks!”_ And suddenly the truth behind everything he’d seen came to him like a rushing river. It all made sense. Red rocks made people see their worst fears. No wonder he’d seen Rapunzel and Eugene abandoning him when it made no sense. They _never_ would’ve done that in real life! But as long as Varian feared it…

“It was all the rocks! I was hallucinating!” He kept repeating to himself in an elated frenzy, almost demented relieved laughter making its way in. There was a red light coming from somewhere during that time. He just hadn’t seen what it was. Cassandra must’ve dragged him away while they were all stuck in the trance. It wasn’t Rapunzel and Eugene’s fault! Varian continued to read the rest of the letter. Rapunzel told him about how worried she was about him and how much she cared about him...

_Eugene and I have come to look at you like part of our family, Varian. We would never want to let you down or leave you behind…_

She maintained her promise…

_I promised to help you when I could that night this all started. And I want you to know that I haven’t stopped trying to keep that promise..._

And after every apology, confession and encouraging word, she only asked one thing…

_I can’t imagine how hard this is for you or how scared you must be. And I know this is a lot to ask from you, but I just need you to hold on for me..._

_I believe in you, and I know you can do this…_

_I’m here for you. And Eugene and I will never stop fighting to bring you home…_

_Remember Varian… we love you with all our hearts._

_Love, Rapunzel._

Overjoyed, grateful tears were streaming from Varian’s eyes and dripping down his face by the time he finished the letter. Rapunzel didn’t give up on him... They still cared… Varian noticed that another paper had fallen down from the note when he unrolled it and he moved to pick up the second one that was laying face down on the floor. Varian turned it over and was met with one of the most beautiful paintings he’d ever seen in his entire life. Rapunzel had painted herself, Eugene and him all together in a close familial embrace. The paper was apparently torn down the middle at some point but Rapunzel had carefully stitched it back together using a light thread. He felt his heart swell with inexplicable joy as he held the painting close to his chest. It all came together in the end. And if Rapunzel and Eugene were still out there fighting to bring him home, it meant he still had one thing to hold onto that Varian thought was all destroyed back at the Spire… Something that rebuilt his previously all but dismantled will to pull through… _Hope_. Neither Cassandra nor the girl could take that away from him now. And as long as Varian had it, he saw no reason to let them win. They weren’t about to force him to play their game. He had all the reasons he needed to bring them down from the inside… And he knew just how to do it… 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...such a sweet ending to the chapter huh? Yeah don’t worry, the angst is FAR from over. XD 
> 
> So I figure imma hear this in the comments.  
> “For someone who went on a rant about how much you didn’t like Quirin in the last chapter, you sure did write him differently here.”  
> Just to clarify I did say I think he still loves Varian. But I also said I think Quirin’s just kind of lost on how to raise him and that’s had some unfortunate consequences for Varian. You see some of that in this very chapter when you think about it. It’s only the thought of his wife that’s enough to stop him from thinking in what is considered kind of an abusive mind set. Unfortunately this is not always enough....
> 
> Thanks for viewing and hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one should be up.... whenever I feel like writing. XD. That’s been semi consistent right?


	8. Wheels in Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody welcome back to my insanity! 
> 
> So you guys seemed to like the art that I posted for chapter 6 and I am eternally glad that you liked it! Question....
> 
> Would you like even more??? I’ve been bored lately and need things to draw.
> 
> I’m thinking about in an upcoming chapter (maybe the next one even...) having more art focusing on the events that occurred. 
> 
> If I did, which characters would you like to see?
> 
> I KNOW most of you are gonna say Varian. And I love drawing him so that’s NO problem. 
> 
> Just who else? Raps... Eugene... More Cass... Zhan Tiri.
> 
> I’m down if I can make it work. XD let me know in the comments.
> 
> Anyways ONWARD!

Rapunzel wasn’t sure exactly what was going on. She’d woken up that morning and right after breakfast, Lance was telling her Eugene wanted to meet her in the castle garden. Her boyfriend hadn’t spoken to her since the Spire. What could he possibly want now? Her desire to know fueled her obligation to meet him. She walked outside with Lance and began walking to where Eugene was. 

“Is this about what you two talked about yesterday?” Rapunzel asked Lance. The man nodded, seeming very sure of himself.

“I talked some sense into him…” He said.

“Then he‘s doing better?” Rapunzel asked, her eyes wide with hope. He’d been closing off from her as of late and she’d wanted Lance to try and get him to open up. Maybe Eugene was trying to shield himself from Rapunzel, probably trying to protect her though she couldn’t understand why. But she knew that Lance had more of a chance of reaching his best friend. 

“See for yourself, princess.” Lance said, his hand moving out in a presenting gesture. Rapunzel turned her head to see Eugene standing underneath the gazebo. He had a small smile on his face and his eyes softened as soon as he saw Rapunzel. The princess returned this smile and cautiously tip-toed up to her boyfriend, still slightly unsure if he was alright. She tilted her head up at him and blinked her eyes.

“Hi…” She greeted, gently. Eugene shifted a bit and put his hand to the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle.

“Hey Blondie…” He said back. His eyes moved away, awkwardly. “Um… it’s been awhile.”

“Yes. It has.” Rapunzel replied, stepping closer to him. “Lance said you had something to say to me.” She wasn’t about to beat around the bush. Eugene had some things to work out with her, and she intended to reach those points. 

“Right right…” Eugene said, he looked hesitantly up at Lance. His friend gave him a reassuring grin before urging him on with his hand. Eugene sighed. No getting out of this one. No matter how hard it was gonna be.

“Can we sit down?” Eugene requested, as he began sitting down on the steps of the gazebo. Rapunzel obliged and sat down right at his side. It was about now Lance decided it was best to leave the two alone.

“Well, my job here is done.” He announced. “Have fun you two.” He gave Eugene a little wave but his friend only frowned. There went his wingman. Now how was he supposed to do this? How do these things go? What was he going to say? Was this even a good idea-

“Eugene?” Rapunzel asked lightly, breaking him out of his anxieties.

“Right. Sorry.” He quickly apologized before thinking about what he was going to say. It was simple in all honesty. It should be easy. So why was it so hard? Eugene decided to go with his gut and try the best he could. He took Rapunzel’s hands in his and looked into her eyes.

“Look, Rapunzel. I’m sorry if I’ve been… kind of distant lately.” He said, then looked down. Despite realizing what his problem was, it was still difficult to try and tell Rapunzel that. There was still a small part of him that wanted to spare her from more to weigh on her mind. “It’s just… It’s not exactly easy to say um…”

“Just because it’s not easy, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t do it…” Rapunzel encouraged. Eugene looked back up at her. Her eyes were soft and filled with love and understanding. She gave his hand a small squeeze as her smile relaxed. “I know this is hard… you wouldn’t have been avoiding me for days if it wasn’t. But I also know we’re not gonna get through it unless we’re honest with each other.” 

“Well sunshine, that’s the thing…” Eugene said, his voice breaking a bit as his head fell down into one of his hands. “I _haven’t_ been honest with you.” 

“I think I knew that part.” Rapunzel admitted, laughing only a bit before coming back down to her concern. “My only question is, _why?_ Why are you hiding from me, why won’t you let me help you?”

“Because you shouldn’t have to.” Eugene answered sadly. He bit his lip as he tried to compose himself. He straightened out his posture and sucked in a deep breath. “Rapunzel, you’re already going through so much with everything going on with Varian an-“

“Well you are too.” Rapunzel insisted. 

“I know, I know.” Eugene said. “But I didn’t think it was right of me to put any of that on you. I just… didn’t want to burden you with everything I’m going through.”

“ _Burden_ me?” Rapunzel asked, surprised that Eugene would ever think of himself that way. “Eugene you’re _never_ a _burden._ I care about you, and I _want_ to know what you’re going through.” Eugene looked tentatively up back at her. As if he wasn’t sure anyone could genuinely care about him anything more than skin deep. It’d been a few years now since he’d made real relationships with Rapunzel, Varian and all his friends that truly loved him, but it was still such a foreign feeling he’d grown up most of his life without. Still so hard to believe… But felt so good when he did. Eugene managed a tiny smile in return. 

“I know that now..” He said. His face fell momentarily and his shoulders tensed. As he thought of those who cared about him, and those he cared about in return. He couldn’t mistake the ever painful feeling of guilt creeping into his conscience.

“Well as long as we’re being honest with each other, I guess I was also kind of ashamed to face you…” Eugene added, bringing in a still unresolved issue. He couldn’t hide this anymore. They had to do this together…

“What do you mean?” Rapunzel asked, confused. How could Eugene ever be _ashamed_ to face her? 

“I felt like I let you down… you and Varian. At the Spire.” Eugene confessed, bitter remorse dripping from his voice. “I still kind of do feel that way. I know there’s nothing I really could’ve done to stop Cass but-“

“It was that look.” Rapunzel finished for him. Eugene saw as her features fell and her face twisted in regret. Her hand moved to anxiously twirl around a lock of her hair closer to her face. “That look in Varian’s eyes when he thought we were going to save him…” 

“Yeah…” Eugene replied, curious as to how she knew exactly what had been plaguing his mind since that night and causing the deepest of emotional pains to wreck him from the inside. “How did you-“

“You weren’t the only one that let Cass get away with him, Eugene.” She said. “I fell under the red rocks’ spell. If I’d snapped out of it sooner, maybe we could’ve gotten him out of there.” It was strange to Eugene, who’d taken all the responsibility for everything since this started, to even consider how Rapunzel could possibly think she was to blame for any of that.

“Rapunzel-“

“I can’t get that look out of my head…” She continued, disregarding any of Eugene’s attempts to comfort her. “Every time I remember him, all I can think about is how only a few minutes after, I could hear him yelling out to me about how I promised I’d help him… believe me. I feel _just_ as guilty as you do…” Eugene thought again about trying to convince her this hadn’t been her fault only to come to the conclusion that it wouldn’t do any good. Both of them had come to the conclusion that there was nothing they could’ve done to avoid what ultimately came to pass. Knowing that didn’t get rid of the guilt they felt, but for how much they cared about Varian, there was nothing that really could. The simple fact of it was, they’d both failed. Cass still had Varian and there was nothing they could do to change what’d happened that night. But…

“So we both feel pretty rotten about what happened.” Eugene said. “But I’ve been recently made aware that _family_ supports each other when times are tough…” The couple looked into each other’s eyes. Eugene brightened what had been a sour expression of repentance just moments before. Rapunzel slowly caught onto his meaning.

“And maybe… if we do this _together…”_

“I said we’d see this through to the end back at the Spire.” Eugene said. “But there‘s no way that picture’s coming true unless we start working for it as a family.” Rapunzel finally returned Eugene’s smile, grateful to hear all she’d wanted since he began to shut her out. It meant everything to know they would work together to get Varian back and make her new dream come true. No matter how difficult it would be.

“I guess this dream’s gonna be a bit harder to chase, huh?” Rapunzel said. After all, trying to bring Varian home had so far only resulted in loss after loss. Eugene gently pushed Rapunzel’s hair behind her ear to see her face.

“The best dreams are worth fighting for.” He told her. The moment was reminiscent of the first time they’d talked about their dreams. They’d been united in their dream to be together. And they were united once again in their dream to have their family completed... with Varian. 

“Then let’s fight for it.” Rapunzel said.

“Together.” Eugene added firmly.

 _“Promise?”_ Rapunzel asked. Eugene knew now he had to be entirely sure of what he said next. Rapunzel took promises very seriously. She never broke them, and as such, you could never break one to her. But Eugene had come this far just to have her back in his life as they went through these trials. And he’d do whatever it took to keep her by his side.

“I _promise.”_ Eugene said. And it took not a moment more for Rapunzel’s lips to be on his in a passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace and he held her close as well. They stayed like this for as long as they needed to be reminded of how connected they were now. And how this was what could help bring them closer to bringing their new dream to life. The two broke apart, though remained holding each other close. 

“I wish I could tell him…” Eugene suddenly said. 

“Tell him what?” Rapunzel asked. 

“That I’m still trying everything I can to get him back. He must think I’m horrible for letting Cass take him again…” Eugene replied. For a moment the notion seemed just as unlikely to Rapunzel as it did to Eugene. Until she was struck with a memory of something she’d done only yesterday. Something she knew Eugene would be thrilled to learn.

“You can…” Rapunzel said, standing up to her feet. She pulled Eugene along as they began to exit the garden.

“What? Blondie what are you-“

“Trust me, Eugene.” She said. “I know a way we can get in touch with Varian…” 

“Owl?” Eugene said as the bird swooped down to meet him and Rapunzel at the base of Cass’s tower. Rapunzel dragged him here only under the pretense that she knew a way to contact Varian. While the idea was confusing to Eugene, he was dying for the chance to stay in touch with the boy and let him know they were still trying to get him back. Even if the moment they’d reached the tower, Eugene felt on edge about the possibility of seeing Cassandra and couldn’t stop his eyes from darting around warily. He just had a feeling there was someone around they couldn’t see.. Owl landed on Rapunzel’s arm and she smiled widely at Eugene.

“I found him here yesterday. He-“

“Wait wait wait. Back up.” Eugene cut her off, before looking at her with wide worried eyes. “You were here, yesterday, _alone?!”_ The fact that she’d been so close to Cassandra without any backup was enough to rattle him something fierce. Rapunzel brushed off Eugene’s outburst.

“I’m fine. I was just taking a walk.” She informed him, though it did little to ease Eugene’s nerves. “Anyways, I ended up here yesterday and Owl came over. He’s been watching Cassandra and…” Rapunzel quickly took Eugene’s arm and pulled him around to the other side of the tower, pointing upward.

“He knew where Varian was.” She finished. Eugene squinted his eyes to try and figure out where Rapunzel was pointing. His eyes caught the faintest glimpse of-

“Is that a-“ 

“There’s a window!” A third voice exclaimed out from an unknown source. And all of Eugene’s feelings of suspicion were confirmed in an instant. Eugene and Rapunzel both whipped around, ready to face whoever had snuck up on them. Cassandra, the strange girl that they’d seen at the Spire… _Angry and Catalina?_ The two girls were standing behind them with their hands raised since Eugene had drawn out his sword.

“Woah, woah it’s us!” Angry cried. Eugene pulled his sword away as he realized who was standing there. 

“Angry! Catalina!” Rapunzel immediately pulled the two girls into a tight hug, worry taking over her every feeling. Owl flew off her arm and onto Eugene’s shoulder, not that the man noticed.

“What in blazes are you two doing here?!” He asked, an odd mix of concerned and irritated to see them. “It’s dangerous!” 

“Then why are you out here?” Angry sassily asked him in return. The two probably would’ve begun bickering if it hadn’t been for Catalina.

“We’ve been coming out here.” She said. “Every day. We wanted to find out where Varian was.”

“Do you have any idea how much risk you were putting yourselves at?!” Eugene continued to scold them. “What if Cassandra had seen you?” 

“She didn’t.” Angry replied. “We’ve been hiding.” 

“You _saw_ her?!” Eugene yelled, his anger rising.

“Guys.” Rapunzel tried to interject calmly. “If we keep yelling like this, we might draw Cass’ attention. Angry, Catalina, do you know if she’s even here?” 

“I think she was out earlier this morning but she came back a few hours ago.” Catalina answered.

“And you’re _sure_ she didn’t see you?” Rapunzel wanted to clarify. Angry scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“If she saw us, do you think we’d be here talking to you?” She asked, annoyed. “We’d probably be hanging with V’ right now if she spotted us.”

“That’s not funny, Angry.” Eugene scolded. The girl only snorted in response and smirked.

“Whatever. Point is, she’s inside.” 

“Alright. Thank you for the help, girls. But maybe in the future you only come out here if one of us is with you…” Rapunzel suggested. The girls seemed displeased with the proposition.

“But we’re look-out.” Catalina insisted.

“Yeah. If Cass does anything or V’ shows up outside that tower, we’re the first to know about it.” Angry added. Rapunzel tried to be as understanding and non-assertive as she could… usually. But since learning some hard lessons about how to work with kids, she knew this would not be enough to keep them safe. She sighed and rested her hands on each of their shoulders.

“I know.” She started, before bringing just a tiny bit of firmness into her tone. “And I appreciate that you’re trying to help. But we don’t know what Cass will be willing to do if she sees you. And I don’t want either of you getting hurt… or worse.” The last part came with a small amount of pain. Varian’s fate came to all their minds and caused Angry and Catalina’s faces to fall. 

“From now on, only come out here if either me, Eugene or even Lance is with you. Okay?” Rapunzel requested. The girls nodded causing Rapunzel to give them an encouraging smile. “Would it make you feel better if you could write to Varian too?”

“How can we write to him?” Angry asked. Owl hooted from his perch on Eugene’s shoulder and gave a minor flap of his wings. Suddenly Eugene realized what Rapunzel meant when she said they could get in touch with Varian. 

“Wait, Owl can carry notes up there to him?” He asked. Rapunzel nodded happily as she pulled out a paper and pencil from her bag.

“He did it for me yesterday.” She replied. “I know Varian probably can’t respond but at least he knows we’re still thinking about him.” Rapunzel held the writing materials to Eugene, he took them into his hands hesitantly, almost overwhelmed by this newfound option. He finally had a chance to be in touch with Varian again. It felt so relieving but so terrifying all in one.

“What do I even say?” Eugene said, mostly asking himself. Rapunzel put a supportive hand on his arm.

“You said you wanted him to know you were still there for him.” She told him. “Just say what’s in your heart.” Eugene smiled about this opportunity to give Varian a small glimpse of hope and began to write on his paper. Rapunzel pulled out two more pages and pencils and handed them down to Angry and Catalina. They eagerly took the papers and began to write. Rapunzel looked at Owl.

“Hope you don’t mind the extra letters.” She said to the bird as she pulled out a paper for herself. Owl only hooted again in what Rapunzel took as an indication that the extra notes would be no trouble. A few minutes later, and all four had their letters written and handed them to Owl. He was about to take their letters straight up to the high window before Rapunzel heard a small, chittering noise and a rustling from the bushes. The group turned around rapidly, Rapunzel and Eugene immediately stepping in front of Angry and Catalina. Once again, they were expecting the worst. To their surprise, the source of the noises emerged in the form of a familiar, tired-looking raccoon.

“Ruddiger?” Rapunzel questioned quizzically as the raccoon cautiously approached. He appeared to be hungry with matted, unkempt fur. He eyed the four humans towering above him warily and his ears tucked back apprehensively. 

“Isn’t that Varian’s weird cat?” Eugene asked, upon seeing Ruddiger a little closer.

“It’s a raccoon, half-wit.” Angry corrected him insultingly. Eugene bristled but took his attention back to Rapunzel as she was outstretching her hand gently to Ruddiger. The raccoon eyed her oddly and sniffed her hand before finally calming his nerves and letting the princess stroke his fur.

“He must’ve been looking for Varian since the Demanitus Chamber…” Rapunzel deduced. She felt a gut wrenching pang of sympathy when she realized how hard it must’ve been for the poor animal all alone without Varian. She knew Ruddiger was probably capable of taking care of himself. But it seemed he hadn’t been doing much in his restless crusade to find his owner. Ruddiger’s eyes went up to the tower walls and locked when he saw Varian’s barred window. The raccoon scurried over to the base and instantly began trying to climb up the walls to no success. He slid back down to the ground only to try again and again before Rapunzel finally picked him up.

“Slow down there, buddy.” Eugene tried to say as softly as he could, moving to Rapunzel’s side. Ruddiger chittered sadly. After all these days, he was so close to Varian. The only thing stopping him from reaching the boy was this unclimbable tower. Ruddiger couldn’t bear to leave it alone. He hadn’t abandoned Varian in prison, he wouldn’t abandon him now. He felt Rapunzel begin to pet his head soothingly as he reluctantly leaned into her arms.

“I guess you know what’s been going on with him, huh?” She asked. Ruddiger nodded. 

“Poor thing…” Catalina said as she came up beside Rapunzel. Angry and Eugene joined in. Owl hooted as if to ask Rapunzel whether he was still to fly up and deliver the notes.

“Wait one second, Owl.” Rapunzel requested. The bird obeyed. The princess looked back down at the devastated raccoon she had cradled in her arms.

“I know you miss him. I miss him too.” She said. “Whaddya’ say you get in touch with him with us?” Ruddiger looked up to Rapunzel, a bewildered expression overtaking his seemingly masked eyes. Rapunzel took back her own note from Owl and began with her new idea. She took out her pencil and began to gently rub the lead off onto Ruddiger’s paw. The raccoon was uncomfortable with the action at first until Rapunzel set him down on the ground in front of the note. She pointed to an empty spot on the paper directly next to where she’d signed her name.

“Put it right there.” She said. Ruddiger looked confusedly at his lead coated paw and set it down onto the paper where Rapunzel had instructed. When he lifted it, a distinct paw print was left. Rapunzel took back the note and handed it back to Owl as she smiled at Ruddiger. 

“Now he’ll know you’re looking for him too.” She said. It wasn’t much in Ruddiger’s book but he'd take it. He grinned back at the princess and chittered happily. The first amount of joy he’d felt since losing Varian. Rapunzel chuckled and took the raccoon back into her arms. 

“Why don’t you stay with me and Eugene in the castle until we can bring Varian home?” She offered. Ruddiger felt his stomach grumble after having no food for the past two days. He curled closer into Rapunzel as a response.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” She said. She looked back at Owl and gave him a nod. He flew all the way back up to Varian’s window, and dropped the four notes through the bars before gliding back down.

“Gotta admit.” That does make me feel a bit better.” Eugene said with a slight grin. Rapunzel thanked Owl for his help and began to lead the group away from the tower base. 

“I’m glad that helped.” She replied. “And I hope it helps Varian too.” 

“Yeah. Without us, he’s probably going crazy stuck with Cass and that weird little girl…” Angry added in off-handedly. But at the mention of the ‘weird little girl’, Rapunzel froze in her steps and felt every system inside her go rigid. 

“You saw her?” She asked, an urgency in her voice Eugene and the girls hadn’t anticipated. 

“Uh… yeah.” Angry responded. “She was waiting inside when Cass got back this morning.”

“I’d never seen her before.” Catalina informed them. Upon hearing about the girl, Eugene rolled his eyes and his face was lined with seething hatred.

“Right, ‘little miss creeps me out’.” He remarked crankily, not wanting to be reminded of her off-putting demeanor or the possessive way she spoke about Varian. He’d already moved a few steps forward when his eyes went back to Rapunzel. She was standing completely still with her eyes wide and face pale. Ruddiger looked at her from his position in her arms and gave a questioning chitter.

“Hey, sunshine. You alright?” Eugene asked, stepping back over to his girlfriend. She looked like she’d just seen a ghost. According to Rapunzel’s memories, she’d in fact seen something much worse. She forgot to mention the girl's true identity to Eugene. Rapunzel wasn’t sure if it was because she wanted to deny the fact that Varian was in the clutches of the demon who wanted nothing more than to destroy Corona for over a millennia, or she’d simply tried to forget it. Either option seemed likely to her. But earlier today they’d made a promise to work through this together. And no matter how much she wanted this not to be true, she couldn’t hide Zhan Tiri’s involvement from Eugene forever. She broke from her trance and heavily sighed.

“As long as we’re being completely honest with each other now… there’s something I need to tell you…” 

Three days went by since Varian received his first note from Rapunzel and resolved his firm belief in her and her promise to him. In recent days, he received more notes through the window and discovered it was Cassandra’s old friend Owl that was serving as their vessel. Varian guessed she and the bird had been less than allies as of late. The notes came not only from Rapunzel, but from Eugene, Angry, Catalina, they’d even managed to get Ruddiger to sign a few with his paw print. Varian was incredibly grateful to know his pet was alright since he hadn’t been aware of what happened after the Demanitus Chamber. To complete his circle of friends, an invigorating letter of encouragement from Lance had been just added into the mix only yesterday. The letters served as something to look forward to for Varian and helped him find a small ounce of joy in his for the most part hellish stay locked up in Cassandra’s tower. He of course made sure his captors knew nothing about these letters and kept the ones he received hidden under the fur pelt in his cell. He could hardly imagine how Cassandra would respond if she knew he was in some sort of contact with Rapunzel. God knows what she would do to him. At least for now, Cassandra kept true to her word and had been giving Varian the option during the day to venture outside of his cell. It became a daily schedule Varian adjusted to easily. Wake up, Cassandra opens the cell and gives him breakfast, she checks his injuries real quick before leaving him alone, Varian can do whatever he thinks of to occupy his mind during the day, Cassandra gives him dinner if she can manage it, he’s locked back in the cell and goes to sleep. Varian for most of days he’d had the option to leave, actually opted to stay inside his cell and rest, his head and ribs still consistently imploring him to do so. It was only today he finally felt steady enough on his feet to begin exploring the parts of the tower he had access to. Though his head was still slightly throbbing from his concussion, he felt well enough to deal with the headache and kept on his way. Varian was walking through one hallway, marveling at the high, intricately detailed ceilings, and wondering how Cassandra came to make all of this in a mere minute. He came across an opening to what he recognized to be Cassandra’s throne room. He took a quick visual sweep to make sure he wouldn’t come across Cassandra or the girl before slowly stepping into the grand room. He didn’t have the fondest memories of being here. Having his attempts to help Cassandra returned only with broken ribs and being put in a cage suspended hundreds of feet in the air outside came to mind, leaving him slightly off put and discouraged. But with nothing else to do, Varian felt it was worth taking a look around. He carefully walked around the numerous spikes scattered about the edges of the room before coming to the center, just in front of the throne. It was elevated off the ground he was standing on and could only be reached by walking up a staircase. It loomed over everything else in the room, spikes twisting up from behind it casting long shadows and two torches of burning blue fire to complete the grandiose display. It made Varian feel quite small and intimidated just to be standing before it. He tried to shrug off the feeling and continued his exploring. As he began to think he’d reached the end of all he had to see in here, light being let in from the far side of the throne room caught his attention. He moved his eyes to the light’s source to find a window, much larger than the one in his cell and without the bars. He was drawn to what would be a much freer view of the world outside and walked over to it. Immediately Varian was grateful to be hit with pure, unobstructed sunlight, the warmth filling him from the inside. The view from up here was _breathtaking_ . Hundreds of feet in the air and high above the forests below. Every tree seemed minuscule from his vantage point but the sun reflected the green back to him as vibrant as ever. Maybe even more. The sky was laid out for him in a way he’d never seen before, so clear and beautiful with only a few wispy clouds scattered far apart from each other. Or maybe he was just over romanticizing since the small window in his cell didn’t really give him the ideal look of what was outside, and this was his best view in days. Varian gave a semi-satisfied sigh, letting himself relax for the moment, and taking in fresh air to fill his lungs. He doubted Rapunzel had a view like this from her tower. Or even from the castle. He suddenly became very crestfallen as thoughts of Rapunzel crossed his mind. He knew now that she was still trying to get him out of here. But somehow that made thinking about her all the more devastating. Simply put. He missed her. He missed Eugene. The notes kept him going but it wasn’t the same as being all together as a family. Not to mention his dad. Or Lance, Angry and Catalina. Even Ruddiger, Max and Pascal. He missed _all_ of them. His longing was increased when he realized from this high up, he could see a glimpse of the Corona castle in the distance, the towers just peaking over the trees. Home was so close yet so far all at the same time. Varian sunk to a sitting position on the floor, placing his arms on the windowsill and resting his head on them as he stared forlornly out into the world. 

“I guess you’ve been finding your way around.” Varian was startled by the sudden voice breaking into his thoughts. He turned around and saw Cassandra standing behind him. She was looking down at him apathetically. Her icy eyes didn’t betray an inch of emotion. 

“I- I- uh-“ Varian stammered out. He knew he was allowed to be out of his cell. But it was still a new concept to him. For some reason, Cassandra catching him out here made him feel like he was in trouble for something and he timidly looked down at the floor. He kept his head down as he tried to come up with something to say. “I was just-“

“Relax, kid.” Cassandra cut in, moving to stand beside him and gazing out the window. “Nice view, huh?” The question came off as casual to Varian. Not at all what he’d been accustomed to these past few days. He warily moved his head back up and followed Cassandra’s gaze to the outside.

“Yeah…” He had to admit, though quietly, still unsure of Cassandra’s intentions in conversing with him.

“One of the perks of living out here.” Cassandra said with a smile. “There’s no place in all of Corona with a view like this.” Varian chose not to respond to that. He knew she’d said it on purpose. She was trying to make him see this tower as somehow better than Corona. Than his _home._ Well he’d never let her change his mind about this place. He had to remember what it really was. A _prison._ Cassandra saw Varian’s expression come down disheartenedly and realized the statement had been ill-timed. After all, he was probably still reeling since Rapunzel abandoned him. Perhaps there was some way of salvaging this interaction.

“So, you must be feeling better if you came out of your room today.” She said, attempting to continue talking with him. That comment struck Varian as especially funny. Did she actually just try to call his cell his _room?_ Like this was his _home?_ How on earth did she think that was an appropriate word to describe the place she locked him up every night? He kept himself from rolling his eyes. 

“Uh huh.” He replied, forcing despair into his tone. He couldn’t have her picking up on his renewed hope in Rapunzel. It could interfere with his plans if she suspected anything. “Just thought I’d take a walk.” 

“Probably needed to stretch your legs after staying cooped up for so long, huh?” Cassandra asked. Varian gave a small nod but had to move his face away to keep Cassandra from seeing an angered expression he couldn’t contain. Only reason he’d been ‘cooped up for so long’ was because one, _Cassandra_ had injured him and he needed to rest, and two, because she would still lock him up every night until morning. And here she was making it sound like it was his choice that he didn’t leave his cell. Cassandra saw him look away from her and realized this wasn’t going the way she’d hoped. She decided to cut right to the chase and pray it didn’t continue to mess with Varian’s fragile emotions. 

“I moved some of the extra stuff I already got for the balloon to a room.” She informed him. “I figured it could work as a lab for the automatons.” And there it was. Varian was certain there was always an ulterior motive when Cassandra was trying to be nice to him. She hadn’t proved him wrong so far. But despite this fact, Varian’s interest peaked.

“Oh.” He replied, Cassandra picking up on his increased attention. “Can I see?” The question caught Cassandra off guard. She didn’t think Varian would be so eager to begin working for her. Not to mention he suddenly seemed a lot less hopeless then he’d appeared just a second ago. Varian realized Cassandra was suspicious of his reaction and knew he needed to keep her thinking he was still broken from Rapunzel ‘abandoning’ him if he wanted his plan to work. Varian brought his head back down.

“Sorry…” He apologized meekly. “I just don’t really have anything else to do and I kind of thought it would take my mind off of…” He trailed off and bit his lip, trying to make it seem like he was avoiding talking about Rapunzel letting him down. Varian hadn’t had to employ any acting skills since he fooled Rapunzel to get the sundrop flower a little more than a year ago. He silently hoped his small break in character hadn’t made Cassandra doubtful of his shattered spirit.

“No, it’s fine. Here, I’ll show you.” She bought it. Varian waited until she was a few steps ahead before he slowly trudged behind her, holding his arms close to his chest and keeping his head bowed down. Cassandra led him down the hallway until she stopped at a part of the wall. Varian obediently paused in his steps behind her. The moonstone on her chest flashed and the rocks in front of her moved away to create an opening inside a newly created room. Varian stepped behind Cassandra inside the large chamber and caught on to many of the parts and tools he hadn’t used for the balloon before. They were filling a box in the corner of the room that Varian quickly came to realize was much larger than his lab back in Old Corona. He realized Cassandra created a chair and work desk out of black rocks in the opposite corner. For the most part, as far as labs go, it was pretty barren right now. Varian looked up to Cassandra with wide eyes like he was unsure if he was allowed to look around. She nodded in confirmation of this fact and he took this chance to fully step inside and gather his surroundings. There was definitely ample space to work with, most likely because he was meant to fill the space with hulking automations. Varian still planned on doing so. Albeit with a few minor _adjustments._ Varian felt Cassandra tap his shoulder and he turned around to face her. He kept up his act of despondency and wouldn’t look her directly in the eye. 

“You’re only allowed in here with supervision. Understood?” Cassandra said. Varian nodded. He should’ve expected as much. Trusting him alone with parts and tools by themselves was one thing. But knowing sooner or later dangerous chemicals for testing would be added to these available resources, Varian could really do some damage. And until he really earned her trust, Cassandra was definitely going to keep an eye on him while he did anything in this room. Cassandra held out a notepad and a pencil which Varian made another point of being cautious when taking them into his hands.

“What’s this for?” He asked, almost in a whisper. Though he had his own ideas about using the pad and paper for his advantage, he had a feeling Cassandra had something she wanted him to do first. She wouldn’t have given him the writing tools otherwise.

“Write down all the stuff you’ll need to start building and sync the automatons with the mindtrap.” She instructed. “I’ll go pick it up tomorrow and you can get started.”

“I uh… when can I see the mindtrap?” He asked quietly. It was a delicate subject that he knew could end up getting him in trouble if he didn’t handle it correctly.

“You said you needed to run some tests on it?” Cassandra asked for clarification.

“Yes. To make sure the automatons will respond.” Varian figured now was a good time to make Cassandra think he was starting to realize his ‘place’ as the girl had put it. “You said you wanted to supervise that. So I guess it’s really up to you when I start working on that…” Cassandra seemed to respond to Varian’s submission and gave an approving look with her eyes. It was subtle, but Varian caught it.

“Tomorrow.” She told him. “I’ll have the stuff you need by then. As long as you let me know what I should pick up.” She gestured back to the notepad in Varian’s hands. After that she gently put a hand on his back and began to coax him out of the room.

“I’ll meet you later tonight for the list.” Cassandra said as she brought them back out into the hallway and closed the opening to the room behind her. Varian was a little curious. It all seemed so easy for his plan to work. There had to be some sort of catch. He remembered what she did to him the last time she’d had him build something and needed to get supplies. If she did it again, his plan could be shot down before it even started. And he could end up in much deeper trouble. Cassandra noticed Varian eyeing her fearfully. 

“What?” She asked. Varian looked away again, this time not out of an act. Genuine worries were flooding into his mind and making him question whether or not this scheme was worth going through with. He was putting himself at so much risk if she found out what he was up to. There was only one concern Cassandra thought he could possibly have at the moment, unaware of the many doubts and thoughts running through his head.

“Don’t worry. You’ve earned at least this much.” She remembered that was how the girl phrased it. “So I’m not gonna give you truth serum again. _This time.”_ Varian supposed this was meant to be yet another kind reassurance meant to win his favor for the time being. She had made sure that the possibility of her doing so in the future was not eliminated. Though Varian was still surprised by the realization but would not let himself feel relieved. He knew better than to trust her not to change her mind. If she did, this would be much harder to pull off. For now, he supposed, he would have to take this word and trust she would uphold it. She’d been true to her word before when it came to what he’d ‘earned’. Varian couldn’t understand how basic human rights were a privilege he needed to be rewarded with for his compliance but if this was what he had to work with for now, he would make do. Even still, why wouldn’t she use truth serum? It seemed a bit early for her to trust him that much.

“Why?” Varian asked timidly. He made sure that from Cassandra’s point of view it would just seem like he didn’t fully trust that promise. Truthfully, he didn’t. Not that he had any reason to. Cassandra of course knew this much.

“Should I have to?” She asked, confident in Varian’s submission. He had nothing left to fight for anymore. It would be foolish of him to even consider opposing her when he believed all his friends had let him down. Varian realized what she was insinuating. That he wouldn’t dare try to lie to her or disobey her now that he’d lost all hope of ever being rescued. Or so she thought.

“No…” Varian lied. He let his face and shoulders fall for extra measure as he moved his gaze away from her. He’d learned that people responded to what they wanted from others. Cassandra was no exception. She smiled once she thought Varian was under her thumb and lightly tousled his hair. First display of any kind of affection in response to his behavior. 

“That’s right. I’ll leave you alone until you finish up the list, okay?” She said, pleased with how this had gone. Varian gave her a final nod before Cassandra took her leave. As soon as she was out of his sight, he idly looked down at the notepad in his hand and pondered his next course of action. Cassandra has no idea just how much she’d afforded him with this one small resource…

First things first. Completing that list. Wanting some privacy, Varian decided Cassandra wasn’t likely to bother him if he went back to his cell to write it down. So he sat with his back to the wall and notepad in his lap as he wrote down everything. His daily letters from Rapunzel hadn’t come yet but he was hoping he’d be in his cell when they came. To those who weren’t sure what Varian had in mind, everything would appear as Cassandra ordered. Most of the chemicals and scientific equipment Varian would need to run tests on the mindtrap were back in his lab. As much as he dreaded Cassandra going back there and potentially crossing his dad, Varian couldn’t go through with his plan if he didn’t have the necessary supplies. But it would all be worth it in the end. As for the automatons themselves, those parts would have to come from town. He just didn’t have all the mechanical pieces needed to complete the inner mechanisms. And given these were going to be a new design, Varian was going to need a few extra odds and ends. Despite the circumstances, and being stressed out of his mind that his crazy idea would ever actually work, Varian was at least grateful Cassandra wasn’t here breathing down his neck.

“Curious. I would think now that you have the freedom to be about the tower, you wouldn’t be spending all your time in this little room of yours.” Varian’s body went completely rigid and as he felt the icy familiarity of the girl's voice creep over his every being. He dared to look up and saw the petite girl glancing down at him, her eyes fixated on his list. What could she possibly want now?

“I just came back here to work on something for Cassandra.” Varian replied, hoping that his obedience to Cassandra’s wishes would be enough to make her leave him alone. Every time she talked to him, she only tried to mess with his head. It had almost worked for a while before Rapunzel was able to write to him. He wasn’t about to descend back into the girl’s manipulation.

“So I see.” The girl said, leering down at the list. “I’m glad to see you’re beginning to adjust to your new path.” Right. Because this was supposedly all part of some grand destiny Varian himself had no idea about, and had little choice in. Varian disguised a glare as he struggled to maintain his act of despondency. 

“Yeah…” He half-heartedly agreed. He hated that he had to do so but just as Cassandra could not think he would step out of line, this girl mustn’t know of Varian’s sustained hope. Wanting nothing more than for this to be the end of their conversation, Varian continued to write out the list. The girl’s eyes did not move from his paper and her eyebrows raised in intrigue upon reading a few of the listed items. 

“Some of these chemicals you’ve requested, I don’t recall them having uses in testing.” She remarked nonchalantly. “Nor in building devices such as automatons.” Varian froze and stopped in his writing. Was she really on to him? He knew Cassandra wouldn’t have suspected anything due to her lack of understanding about alchemy. It hadn’t even crossed his mind that the girl might recognize some of the materials on his list. 

“H-How- How would you know?” Varian asked, attempting to contain a storm of inner panic. If she realized what he was up to, his entire plan was shot, and he was in _severe_ trouble… The girl only smiled at him. The same eerie smile that made Varian want to crawl away and hide every single time he saw it.

“Oh dear child, have you already forgotten?” She playfully reprimanded him. “I was once close to one _Lord Demanitus…_ As such I learned a little thing or two about alchemy and inventing.” Varian was still dumbfounded and a bit disconcerted to think this girl once knew Demanitus himself. It was hardly even possible given how long it had been since Demanitus was alive. Then again there were several things that didn’t make sense about this girl. Like why she wanted to break from her realm into this one in the first place…

“I- I uh…” Varian knew he had to come up with some kind of excuse for the extra chemicals. If what this girl was saying was true, and she really did know about alchemy, then what he was asking Cassandra to bring could come off as suspicious. Concerning even. “I- I’m trying to… uh… upgrade the automatons. Yeah. There’s just some uh… small additions I thought I could put in to improve on the original design…” It wasn’t a complete lie in Varian’s mind. He just didn’t specify who the upgrades would actually be beneficial to…

“Why would you feel the need to do that?” The girl asked, still curious about Varian’s intentions. 

“Why not?” Varian countered quickly before remembering himself and how he was supposed to appear. He changed his demeanor and looked at the girl servilely. “Sorry. I dunno, I guess I thought it wouldn’t hurt anything. I mean, it would just be a few tweaks to make them stronger. And it would give me a challenge. But I guess if you don’t think it’s a good idea…” Varian hoped his acquiescent behavior would warrant the girl’s validation. He wasn’t sure it worked until she grinned and gave an approving nod. 

“Such ambition.” She praised him. “We really have made progress with you, haven’t we?” Varian was aware the ‘progress’ she was referring to was winning his subservience to Cassandra’s will. He was still repulsed by how low he had to stoop in order to not give himself away but he nonetheless bowed his head and nodded. 

“Well, I see no harm in a little experimenting.” The girl said. “I’m sure Cassandra will be pleased with the upgrades you speak of.” Varian visibly winced, but was grateful it escaped the girls noticed. He knew for a fact Cassandra would _not_ be pleased at all with his upgrades… He looked back up to see the girl beginning to step back into the hallway. Varian’s first instincts were glad she was finally leaving. But his curiosity grew as he thought about her second mention of Demanitus...

“If it’s alright for me to ask…” Varian started quietly, waiting to gauge the girl’s reaction to him asking a question before he really continued. She turned back around to face him and looked at him with anticipation. Varian gulped and gathered his courage. He silently hoped this wouldn’t end in another chastitation. “How… How did you know Demanitus?” The girl seemed surprised by his question and Varian braced himself for a lecture about his lack of respect. He should’ve learned by now not to test her or Cassandra…

“We were partners of sorts… long ago.” Varian heard her answer unexpectedly. He was not only grateful she’d not rebuked him or disapproved of his asking, but his interest in this mystery peaked. Had she really been that close to Demanitus? Why? _Who was she? Why was she here now?_ He opened his mouth to continue his inquiry-

“But that’s another story for another day.” The girl said quickly before Varian could ask anything more. He closed his mouth. “You’ll earn your answers soon enough, dear alchemist. In the meantime, remember what I told you. You are destined to become so much more than Demanitus. And when that day arrives, I’m certain we can forge a stronger alliance than Demanitus and I ever had…” Varian felt the all too familiar chill shoot up his spine and his skin crawled. The girl merely smiled and stepped back into the hallway, leaving Varian alone. With each and every conversation he had with her, Varian became all the more intrigued and confused all at the same time. What was this greater destiny she spoke of? How was she a part of it? Varian shoved these concerns away for now. Whatever it was, it couldn’t be anything good. Which meant he needed to get out of here as soon as he could. He already had a plan in motion, and that was what he needed to focus on. Relieved that the girl hadn’t felt his requests worthy of suspicion, Varian finished his list.

“And you’re sure this is everything you’ll need?”

“Yes…” Cassandra was looking over Varian’s completed list. She’d come to his cell with the girl only half an hour after he finished to review everything. Varian obliged to every one of Cassandra’s questions about where to find each item and what it looked like to better help her find them. Thankfully, she hadn’t asked about the extra chemicals… 

“Alright.” Cassandra said, taking the list but handing the notepad back to Varian. He immediately took it back into his hands and tucked it under his arm, lucky that Cassandra didn’t see any reason behind his eagerness to have it or even really noticed. “I’ll head out to Old Corona tomorrow and pick up the stuff I didn’t already get. I’ll see if I can swing by the Capital for the rest.”

“Cass…?” Varian said suddenly, timidly. Cassandra looked down at him to see him nervously biting his lip and holding his arms close with his head down. “If you go back to my lab, can you _please_ go when my dad won’t run into you?” Cassandra wasn’t surprised by his quiet request. She looked away guiltily when she remembered injuring Quirin when the man tried to fight her the first time she went to Old Corona. Varian still wasn’t aware of this fact. But Cassandra did tell him she came across his father and nothing more. It seemed the boy just wanted to avoid reminding his father any further of where he was right now. Cassandra looked to the girl for some kind of guidance. She gave a knowing look as if to tell Cassandra it was her choice. The woman sighed and laid a cold hand on Varian’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

“I’ll go early in the morning.” She said. “I’ll be in and out before he even knows I’m there.” Varian still wasn’t confident his father wouldn’t still wake up and find Cassandra. He was a farmer after all. They made a point to rise at the crack of dawn. But knowing it wasn’t wise to push his luck, Varian merely accepted that was the best he was going to get.

“Thank you…” He said. Cassandra removed her hand from his shoulder. 

“No problem. Thanks for the help.” She replied. Varian tried to ignore a small twinge of guilt as Cassandra thanked him for his ‘help’. The truth was really far from it. He wondered if he’d truly gotten away with the first stages of his plan and his glance nervously shifted toward the girl. Her eyes were on his list again. Was she considering mentioning the extra chemicals to Cassandra? What if she asked about them? Was she still suspicious of him? The girl finally looked back toward Varian with another smile. 

“I commend you for your cooperation.” She stated simply. “I hope you continue to adjust further to your new destiny…” Not a word said about the chemicals. Only another sinister allusion to his supposed ‘destiny’. Both Cassandra the girl left Varian alone to consider these things. He had a nagging feeling that the girl knew what he was up to. Or was at least semi-aware of it. Why then did she neglect to tell Cassandra? Yet another question added to the already hundreds of uncertainties Varian had about the strange girl. The only thing that kept him from continuing in this train of thought was the sound of fluttering wings and the dropping of paper onto stone floors…

“Owl!” Varian exclaimed as he rushed to the window, remembering it was the bird delivering Rapunzel’s notes. Owl, upon hearing Varian’s beckoning flew back over to the window, surprised to finally interact with the boy after these past few days. Varian smiled at him and quickly began writing on the notepad Cassandra had left with him, his true reasons for keeping it finally coming to pass.

“Can you wait for just a little bit? I want you to take something back to Rapunzel.” Varian said. Owl heeded Varian’s request and patiently waited as the boy wrote as fast as he could. Within a couple of minutes, Varian finished and passed his own note through the window bars and into Owl’s claws.

“And you’ll make sure Rapunzel gets it?” Varian asked. Owl gave an affirmative hoot before flying away, presumably to carry on Varian’s message. The boy felt a genuine smile begin to pull at his lips for the first time that day as the first steps of his plan were finally enacted. 

“You think Varian likes hearing from us every day?” Lance asked as he, Rapunzel, Eugene, Angry and Catalina all walked away from Cassandra’s tower after delivering their notes for the day. 

“It probably beats being alone with Cass and that weird girl all day.” Catalina replied. Rapunzel and Eugene frowned. They were the only two who truly knew the girl’s identity. And Zhan Tiri’s motives for sticking around Cassandra and Varian were still a mystery to both of them. One they’d been determined to solve together. 

“Whatever the case, I hope hearing from us gives Varian something to hope for.” Rapunzel said. Eugene smiled and stepped in front of the group to part the overhanging vines that separated the cave exit from the rest of the forest.

“Princess is right, guys.” He said. “As long as Varian has something to hold on to, maybe it’ll give him the strength to pull through for us.” Just then, a hoot reached Rapunzel’s ears and she turned around to see Owl swooping back down to meet her, paper in his claws. Rapunzel assumed the worst and rushed to the bird.

“What happened? Could you not bring our notes to Varian? Was the window still there?” What if Cassandra found out about their letters. If she had, she might’ve closed the window to stop Varian from getting them. What would she do to Varian?

“Blondie?” Eugene interjected as he moved to her side. He took the paper from Owl’s claws and knew immediately it wasn’t one of their notes. The paper was different for one, and they’d sent several different pages. This was only one note. Eugene unrolled it to further examine it only for his jaw to drop in shock.

“It’s Varian!” He cried, recognizing the handwriting from the walls in the Demanitus Chamber. This caught all their friends' attention as they ran in a circle around Eugene, clamoring for a view of the note or asking questions. 

“Really?”

“How did he write to us?”

“What does it say?”

“Is he alright?”

“Has he been getting our letters okay?” 

“Varian…” Rapunzel slowly made her way over to Eugene, her disbelief fueling a hesitancy to hear from her missing boy. He’d really gotten back to them? Was he still angry about the Spire? Was he okay? Eugene looked over to Rapunzel and saw the thousand worries running across her face. He reached out his hand to take hers and looked into her eyes reassuringly. 

“Let’s find out what Varian says…” Eugene encourages her. Rapunzel took a deep breath before nodding.

“Okay…” She replied as they all looked over Eugene’s shoulders and he began to read aloud.

_Rapunzel, It’s Varian._

_Just to get this out of the way, I’m alright. Cass hasn’t hurt me anymore since that night at the Spire._

_Not to say I couldn’t be better but that’s not really the point of this letter._

_I’m writing to you because Cass is having me build automatons that can be controlled by that mindtrap thing she stole from the Spire._

_Probably for an attack on Corona._

_I know this all sounds really bad, but I’ve come up with a plan to stop her._

_I call it Project Obsidian._

_Cassandra asked me to tell her what I needed to build the automatons so she could get it and bring it back here._

_I told her everything she’d need to pick up and she’s starting to think I’ll just go along with whatever she says._

_She has no idea what I’m really up to._

_Cass doesn’t know, but a few of the things I asked her to pick up, are ingredients for my amber solution. You remember, the one we used to stop the red rocks in the Demanitus Chamber?_

_I know I can’t just attack her with it head on. She’s too powerful for that. She’d stop me before I even get the chance to do anything._

_So I’m going to rig the automatons with it._

_I know now that the mindtrap works in response to the moonstone._

_When the mindtrap activates the automatons, it won’t control them. Instead it will trigger them to turn and fire the amber at the mindtrap’s source of control._

_The moonstone._

_The amber will react to the rocks on Cass’ armor and encase her._

_It sounds crazy and I know it’ll be difficult but I think I can pull it off._

_I know this is drastic but I’m just not sure there’s another way to stop Cass and protect Corona._

_But I’ll only go through with it if you approve._

_If you think there’s another way to work this all out, I’ll trust you._

_I know you’ll make the right choice, Rapunzel._

_-Varian_

_P.S. Thanks for all the notes you’ve been sending. They’ve been a big help these past few days._

Rapunzel, Eugene, Lance, Angry and Catalina all stood in shocked silence as Eugene finished reading the final words of Varian’s letter. They stayed that way for a few minutes until Eugene finally thought to look over at Rapunzel. Her eyes were wide and she continued staring at the note, reading the lines over and over again. Eugene saw her eyebrows furrow in stress and concentration as she ran over Varian’s proposition. Did he really just suggest that they trap Cassandra in amber forever? That they _destroy_ her? Rapunzel had convinced herself before that she would do whatever it took to her Varian back. And against even Zhan Tiri pulling them strings, was this ‘Project Obsidian’ really their only option to rescue him and protect Corona?

“Blondie, what’re you thinking?” Eugene asked gently, breaking into her thoughts. She looked around. All of her friends were looking at her with anticipation, awaiting her approval or denial of Varian’s plan. She looked over the note again. Could she really let Varian risk his own well being like this? Could she risk Varian continuing to suffer captivity if she didn’t let him? It was a difficult decision… but one that needed to be made.

“Let me think about it…” Rapunzel finally said. “It’s just- it’s too early to make such a big choice for now…” Eugene nodded and put his arm around her.

“Alright…” He said. “And I know it’s your choice to make, but let me know if you need to talk about anything alright?” Rapunzel nodded and they all began to leave the area for real this time. Lance was successful in starting up a positive conversation about Varian being able to reach them, distracting all of them from the more serious note of his letter. Well, successful in distracting all of them _except_ Rapunzel. The princess couldn’t take her mind off of Varian’s proposition. Aside from the risk associated with it’s execution, it was a brilliant plan. She just wasn’t sure if the risks were worth it. But what worried her most was making the actual decision. 

“ _I know you’ll make the right choice, Rapunzel…”_ She’d betrayed Varian’s faith in her once when she chose her kingdom over him. Now she had to make a choice that would be good for him, _and_ all of Corona. 

“What am I supposed to do?” Her duties as a princess were warring with her motherly concerns. But there wasn’t a clear path here. She had to trust Varian and put him at risk, or try to keep him safe and leave her kingdom open for attack...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a rewrite of “A Tale of Two Sisters”. These chapters are a bit tedious for me cause I have to rewatch the episode and make sure I’m doing everything right but I’ll get it up as soon as I can! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay safe y’all and I hope you’re having a better day then most of the characters in this story! XD


	9. A Tale of Two Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! GUESS WHAT! THERE’S MORE ART AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!!!! I ALSO GOT A TUMBLR. (It’s JustAnotherHopelessFanArtist. Follow for more art!)
> 
> I’d honestly love to be doing more art for this fic, I’d do it for every chapter if I could but alas my schedule does not afford me that much time if you expect the (semi?) regular updates XD. I absolutely love fanfic fanart and am so glad to be drawing some of my own now. 
> 
> I asked for some requests on what to draw for this chapter and I really liked the suggestion of putting Zhan Tiri in the drawing...
> 
> And then my best friend (Master_Jarrus on AO3 if any of you are curious) suggested some more pieces that made it into the final work. 
> 
> If any of y’all know about good fanfic art (or even want to do some for this fic. I give you FULL support to take artistic liberties with whatever you see here since I can’t always draw everything out) please link in the comments? I’m ALWAYS on the look out for good art for pretty much anything. Especially Tangled. ;)
> 
> Okay so this chapter is an episode rewrite so prepare to hear some things that you’ve heard before just with this au twist (I condensed out a lot of the moles and bats and stuff just in the interest of not making this a two parter. But it’s still pretty LONG. Hope you don’t mind!). 
> 
> Enjoy!

The Demanitus Chamber was left in a gloomy vacancy ever since Varian’s kidnapping. What was left of shattered vials, turned over tables and parts of the once massive device that once occupied the chamber were scattered on the floor in disarray. It left a bitter memory of the events that transpired just around a week and half before. But even though most would think the site of such terrible happenings was deserving of some kind of respect for what occurred, Zhan Tiri had no qualms about kicking aside a discarded beaker. She had no regard for how painful the site was for most who left that fateful fight. She looked up to the amber encasing what was left of the overhanging device and smiled deviously.

“Hello again, old friend…” She started, a taunting lilt in her voice as she spoke to her long departed arch rival.

“My dear Demanitus, I wanted you to know… you’ve been _replaced.”_ She picked up a twisted gear that broke off from her former friend's device and threw it to the seemingly bottomless pit at her feet. Ashes rose in a cloud that very nearly resembled silhouettes of Cassandra and her young captive. Or as Zhan Tiri viewed them, her two helpless puppets. 

“For you see, I’ve found another alchemist to fulfill the destiny you so blindly rejected all those years ago. Varian does remind me _so_ much of you. Of course, he is going to succeed where you failed…” Zhan Tiri let out a small giddy laugh as she continued her gloating.

“The boy fits perfectly into my plans. He may not realize it yet, but he is only continuing to fall further under my control. Soon, I will have just as much influence on him as I do Gothel’s foolish daughter…” Once again, Zhan Tiri relished in the idea that the daughter had been just as easy to manipulate as the mother. It ran in the family she supposed.

“But of course, there is one matter I must settle before I can continue preparing my new alchemist for his destiny. And to be sure when the coming eclipse finally arrives, the powers of the sundrop and moonstone will be mine to claim…” Zhan Tiri said, a small amount of annoyance creeping into her tone as she carried on.

“The moonstone’s human host has quite a weakness for the child…” She regretted to admit, disgust dripping from her tone. “It is a remainder of her attachment to the sundrop. But I foresee that if I can permanently sever the _sisterly_ bond between her and Rapunzel, the boy’s allegiance to the princess will be enough to _eliminate_ this weakness. Cassandra will have nothing to hold her back, and Varian will easily come under my power.” The raised dust settled back down as Zhan Tiri’s eyes flashed with what could only be described as pure zeal. But for dark intentions…

“So, to ensure Rapunzel and Cassandra’s once _inseparable_ bond doesn’t interfere with the boy’s progress… I have set a plan in motion. One that will cement their rift…” She gave a small departing bow and a little wave as she exited. She would have to be back at the cottage when Rapunzel and Cassandra arrived.

“Farewell, dear Demanitus.” She said. “It was a pleasure, really. But I’ve come across someone better than you ever were. And this time, I won’t let him slip away…” 

It was still the early hours of the morning and the sun was only just starting to peek above the horizon. Luckily for Cassandra, there was still just enough shadow to keep her shrouded in darkness as she made her rounds. The dark cloak she had draped over her shoulders certainly helped with that too. She’d already been by Varian’s lab in Old Corona a couple of hours before when Quirin was still asleep. She’d loaded everything the alchemist needed onto her cart silently under the cover of night. Fortunately, Quirin hadn’t stirred the entire time Cassandra was there and she was able to get in and out without any interruptions. She had no doubt he’d suspect she’d been there once he woke up. After Cassandra stole everything she came for, Varian’s lab was left almost completely empty except for a spare spring or two on the ground and maybe a couple of viles she’d left behind. There was no way Quirin wouldn’t realize she’d been the one to steal everything. But what was he really going to do about it? What would anyone really do about it? Half of Corona wouldn’t dare to face her lest she harm Varian, the other half couldn’t care less about leaving him with her. Either way, Cassandra knew she was, for now, in the clear. Some of the metallic based items Varian needed such as gears or playing for the automatons, could not be found in his lab. Thus Cassandra had to take her search to the capital city. She came across a local bakery in the outskirts and made sure to pick up some food. She’d run out since her last outing and wouldn’t want Varian to go without eating. Cassandra would’ve preferred to stay away from the center of town as much as possible but when she couldn’t find what she was looking for anywhere else in the city, she found herself drawn toward Xavier’s blacksmith shop. Cassandra breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she realized the old storyteller wasn’t in at the moment and ventured in. She began sorting through miscellaneous metallic tools and objects until she began to find items that matched Varian’s description for dimensions and material. Of course to be sure, Cassandra pulled out the written list to double check the alchemist’s specifications. 

“Did you hear about the old witch’s cottage in the woods?” She heard voices. Cassandra ducked behind one of the shelves and listened as the footsteps and speech grew closer.

“Yeah, someone was talking about that last night. Don’t think I got the full story though…” A second slurred voice said. They were men's voices. Two different men from what Cassandra could tell. Probably coming home from a late night out. 

“That old place that was abandoned in the middle of the forest? The creepy one with the moat?” The description of this cottage was beginning to sound scarily familiar to Cassandra…

“Oh yeah! Now I remember!” The slurred voice answered. “Story is that old Gothel’s ghost is haunting the place!” _Gothel?! Her mother?!_ Cassandra felt herself jolt and she hit her head against the shelf she was hiding behind. A noticeable thump was the resulting sound. 

“You hear somethin?” The slurring man asked. Cassandra put her hand on her sword just in case they came too close.

“Eh, probably just a rat.” The other man replied. “Anyways, only a few people have actually gone to check out the joint. Every story comes back the same. Her ghost is there.” Cassandra began to think as the men carried on with their conversation. How could Gothel’s ghost really be haunting what she now realized was their old cottage? The very notion was ridiculous. But come to think of it, Cassandra had certainly seen even more unbelievable things with her very own eyes. So if there was a possibility she might be able to find her mother’s ghost…

“Anyone tell the princess? I’m sure she'd be _very_ interested in that story.” 

“I dunno. It’s sure to get to her eventually, though. Something of _that_ nature, she’d be all over it in no time at all.” _Rapunzel._ Cassandra knew the men were right. No way the princess wouldn’t investigate something like that. But if Cassandra wanted answers without Rapunzel interfering, she’d have to move fast. She waited until the men had finally passed before checking to see if the coast was clear. Once that was down, she quickly loaded everything she could possibly think Varian would need into her cart. She’d parked it and her horse just in the alleyway beside the shop. Once she was as close to being sure as she had time to be, she mounted the horse and had it lightly trot through the backstreets until she was sure she wouldn’t be heard. Cassandra wasted no time spurring on her horse to a run and high tailed it back toward the tower. Once everything was settled back there, she had some business to attend to…

With the sun now finally in its rightful place in the sky, and sunlight trickling through the bars of his cell, Varian sat staring at the wall where the opening was sure to appear any moment now. He’d been up for a couple of hours now, just waiting for Cassandra to arrive and let him out for the day. He supposed he shouldn’t be so eager to begin working on machines of mass destruction for Corona’s most wanted traitor. He’d have to change that part of his behavior so Cassandra didn’t pick up on anything. But it was hard for Varian to disguise his small bit of optimism on his part. For the first time in a long while, he finally felt excited about inventing something again. True, it was an extremely dangerous scheme he was enacting to rig automatons and have them encase Cassandra in amber. A scheme that could very well end in immense failure and severe consequences for him if he didn’t keep it all together. But as long as he did, and as long as this plan had a possibility of his freedom and Corona being saved from Cassandra, Varian _couldn’t wait_ to get started. There was of course still the chance Rapunzel could shut down what he’d labelled ‘Project Obsidian’. If she did, Varian could completely understand why. As stated before, this could end horribly for him, and he would essentially be _destroying_ Cassandra. It was a thought Varian didn’t like to linger on for too long either. Through all this time, he’d tried to convince himself she was evil and doing nothing but hurting him and Rapunzel. It would’ve made this so much easier on his emotions if he could just believe that. But a small part of him still thought maybe Cassandra had been just as much prey to the strange girl’s manipulations and she was trying to make him. Nonetheless, he could not forget what kind of threat she stood against Corona as long as she heeded the girl’s influence. If this was the only way to protect himself, his family and his home, Varian wouldn’t hesitate to do what’s right. No matter what it would cost. Varian heard the rocks begin to part away from the wall and he quickly looked away from the opening and assumed his ‘broken, hopeless prisoner’ persona as Cassandra briskly stepped into the room. Out of the corner of his eye he could tell she was much more hurried than she usually was. Perhaps even a little anxious? 

“Morning.” She muttered, instantaneously putting a meager breakfast and a cup of water in front of Varian. At least that was normal. He looked cautiously up at her, trying to determine some kind of source of her uneasy demeanor. 

“Cass-“ He quietly started to greet her before she cut him off.

“Great news, kid.” She started. “You actually get one more day until you start working on the automatons.” 

“What?” Varian asked. He certainly hadn’t expected that. “Did you not find everything-“

“I have somewhere to be.” Cassandra said. “I don’t have time to supervise your work.” So she was going somewhere. While Varian was disappointed he wouldn’t be able to start Project Obsidian today, he supposed it gave Rapunzel more of a chance to either approve or reject the project before he began. 

“Okay… when do we leave?” Varian asked. She took him with her to the Spire, he assumed Cassandra was going to drag him along just the same for this one. Not that he was happy about it. He might miss Rapunzel’s letter arriving if he was out. But it wasn’t like he’d had a choice in anything lately…

“ _We_ don’t. You’re staying here.” Cassandra replied. Once again, Varian was a bit surprised. 

“What?” He asked, looking up at Cassandra for an explanation. She was already turning to leave.

“This is something I have to do on my own. You’re staying here.”

“But-“

“Varian…” Cassandra cut him off, a warning edge to her voice that let him know he better just listen. Wanting to keep up his act, Varian bowed his head and answered timidly.

“Yes, Cassandra…” 

“I’m closing the tower exits.” She continued. Varian figured as much. No way she trusted him to not attempt an escape. “But you’ll still be allowed out of your room and in the places you usually have access to.” Varian kept nodding in an indication that he was listening though he was mostly lost in his thoughts. Where did she have to go? Why wouldn’t she bring him like last time? Why was she so rushed to get going?

“So… you’re really going to leave me here alone?” Even if he couldn’t escape, it was still a small amount more trust than before to leave him by himself in the tower. Cassandra’s face changed as she clarified. 

“I‘m not exactly leaving you _completely_ by yourself.” Cassandra said. Varian assumed she was talking about the mysterious girl. He nearly frowned. _Great_ . He was stuck alone in the tower with _her_. Varian honestly would’ve preferred Cassandra over the girl’s cryptic conversations. 

“Oh…” He replied as he looked back down at the floor. 

“I haven’t seen her today, but I’m sure she’s around here somewhere.” Cassandra continued, unaware of the girl’s true whereabouts. “And if you get up to _anything,_ she’ll tell me and there’ll be consequences. That’s not going to be a problem right?”

“No, Cassandra…” Varian answered with deference. Cassandra curtly nodded in approval.

“Good.” She said as she finally began to leave. “I’ll be back by tonight. You think you can manage yourself until I get back?” Varian gave a small nod and Cassandra looked him over one last time, as if hesitant to leave him alone.

“You’ll be okay. Just stay out of trouble.” Cassandra said, as if trying to convince herself. Varian didn’t necessarily believe the first part. The time he’d spent locked in the tower had been anything but ‘okay’. But at the very least, having free reign around the tower without Cassandra might not be so bad. As long as he didn’t run into the girl… Cassandra sighed.

“See you tonight…” She said as she left the cell, leaving the door open. Varian waited a few more seconds before he stopped hearing her footsteps in the hallway. As he ate his breakfast he got to thinking about where Cassandra could possibly be going. Did it have something to do with Rapunzel? He dread the thought of the two crossing paths but pushed it out of his mind in favor of trying to focus on more positive things. That was one of the few things that had been keeping him sane lately. He had the tower to himself today for the most part. As long as the girl didn’t bother him, he pretty much had the first true time to himself than he’d had in almost two weeks. It wasn’t much consolation considering there still wasn’t much to do. But hey, Varian would take what he could get at this point. So with this small amount of reassurance in mind, Varian decided to pull out his friend’s letters from underneath the fur pelt and reread them over again. No matter how many times he did this, seeing his friends words of encouragement was always enough to make him forget for a minute where he was. He supposed in a while he could take another walk around the tower and see if there was _anything_ more interesting to do until Rapunzel’s letters came for the day. Who knows? Maybe she’d have an answer about Project Obsidian…

Rapunzel made her choice. It took all night of her and Eugene debating back and forth before they finally reached a collective verdict. While Eugene wanted to trust Varian to carry on with his plan, Rapunzel felt it was simply too dangerous for the boy to risk angering Cassandra and getting himself hurt. In the end it was her decision to make, so Eugene reluctantly acknowledged her conclusion. As the princess walked through town on her way to send Varian her daily letter, she tried her best to tell him as easily as she could that Project Obsidian was just too risky.

“Okay, Pascal. How’s this?” She said to the chameleon on her shoulder before clearing her throat and testing a potential response. “Varian, I want you to know we want to protect Corona from Cass just as much as you do and you’re being very brave to try and help. But I don’t want Cassandra to hurt you if she finds out what you’re up to. I’m sorry that I can’t approve Project Obsidian but I just want to protect you. Now that we know what Cassandra’s planning, we’re doing everything we can on our end to stop her. Please just try to stay safe until we can think of something. Okay?” Rapunzel looked at Pascal who stuck out his tongue and gave a thumbs down. The princess sighed.

“It sounds like I’m not _actually_ doing anything, huh?” She asked. Pascal nodded. Rapunzel had to admit that ever since finding out about Cassandra’s plans to attack Corona, she hadn’t been able to come up with an alternative solution for stopping her and saving Varian. There was no way the kingdom could withstand Cassandra’s power, the brotherhood _and_ automatons to top it all off. News had come through that Xavier’s blacksmith shop was robbed sometime in the middle of the night and a good amount of gears and metal pieces were stolen. Rapunzel knew without a doubt who the culprit was and what she planned to do with all those parts. And if Cassandra threatened Varian anymore, Rapunzel would be rendered almost completely powerless against everything the moonstone wielder had against her. Corona would be doomed. 

“I just don’t know what to do, Pascal.” Rapunzel lamented. “I _want_ to stop Cassandra and rescue Varian. I _promised_ him I’d help him however I could. But can I really let him do this? Try to destroy Cassandra all by himself?” If he succeeded he would be saving both himself and the kingdom. But if he failed… Rapunzel didn’t even want to think about what that could mean for him. Pascal chirped sadly and looked Rapunzel deeply in the eyes with a knowing gaze. 

“It’s just… maybe there’s something we can do. Something that can save Varian and Corona… maybe… _without_ destroying Cass…” She said the last part very quietly. And there it was, the final unspoken issue. Pascal stated firmly at Rapunzel. 

“What?” She asked. She considered trying to justify this standpoint only for Pascal to raise a brow. Rapunzel realized what he was insinuating and looked straight forward away from him.

“I am _not_ letting how I used to feel about Cass influence my decision.” She insisted. “This is only about protecting Varian now. I’m sure we can come up with another way to stop her without letting him put himself in more danger.” Pascal continued to stare. 

“I’m serious! Cassandra has gone too far for me to keep believing in her! I will do _whatever_ it takes to stop her while still keeping Varian safe…” Rapunzel continued trying to deny the still underlying hope in Cassandra. It was there whether she knew it or not. But just as her familial bond with Varian had become nearly unbreakable, the bonds between sisters were just as strong. The question was only if they could withstand these current trials... 

“Look out!” A young voice cried. Rapunzel looked to her right just in time to see a ball hurtling toward her head. She quickly caught it in her hands and saw three small girls running up to her with a sullen looking young boy the princess recognized as little Seth just behind them. Rapunzel plastered her usual smile on her face to disguise the crushing confusion and guilt she was really feeling. Perhaps a quick conversation with these kids could help her take her mind off of these more serious matters. 

“Sorry princess…” The tallest girl said. “Milly stinks at throwing whenever we play catch.” A blonde girl with pigtails seemed to take offense at that. 

“Hey!” The girl, Rapunzel assumed was ‘Milly’, exclaimed. The princess chuckled. 

“It’s alright.” She said as she tossed the ball in the air and bounced it twice on the ground. “Just remember to keep your eye on the ball. Like this!” She threw the ball in the air once more before whipping it with her hair. It flew over to the boy that had straggled behind the three girls. Seth wasn’t paying attention so the ball struck him in the head suddenly. Rapunzel frowned regretfully as he looked toward her with a blank expression, some underlying fear in his eyes.

“ _And_ move your hands…” Rapunzel added to her previous statement. Seth suddenly seemed more responsive to what was around him when he heard Rapunzel’s voice and awkwardly responded.

“Oh… yeah. Sorry.” He said apprehensively before turning to retrieve the ball. Rapunzel’s face fell when she realized something must be wrong with the boy. Though she couldn’t think of what… 

“Is little Seth okay?” She asked the girls.

“No.” The third one responded before adding an almost excited tone to her voice. “I heard he saw a _ghost_ last night.” Rapunzel knew by now such a notion was likely to scare a young child. But given her own experience, her view on ghosts was a bit different than most…

“Oh! I’ve seen _tons_ of ghosts. And there’s nothing to be afraid of!” She moved over to Seth and kneeled to meet the boy at eye level, hoping her reassurance would make him feel better. “You know, Ruthless Ruth has a surprisingly beautiful singing voice.” A second thought made her reconsider her first statement.

“Although, the ghosts of my boyfriend’s family…” She recalled. “They weren’t as nice… What did you see?” Maybe Seth hadn’t even seen a real ghost. After all, children had _very_ active imaginations. It could’ve been anything that spooked him enough. 

“I- uh… Gothel…” Seth muttered fearfully. Rapunzel’s eyes widened in concern. Had she heard that correctly?

“What did you say?” She asked, hoping with everything that she hadn’t heard what she thought. “It almost sounded like you s-“

“ _Gothel!_ ” Seth finally cried. “Old lady Gothel! I saw her ghost!” Pascal turned completely white in shock and passed out on Rapunzel’s shoulder. The princess felt herself completely freeze as she processed it all. Gothel… It couldn’t be… Not _now…_ Unpleasant memories she’d tried so hard to repress began flooding back to her before she forcibly pushed them away again. 

“ _Where?”_ Rapunzel demanded firmly. 

“That old cabin. Out in the woods…” Seth replied. Rapunzel stood to her feet and tried to think. She wasn’t aware of any old cabin. But maybe it was worth finding...

“You’re going to get rid of the ghost, right princess?” The boy asked, his voice trembling. “You said you’ve seen them before…” Rapunzel found herself trying to figure out what to do from here. She was already on her way to write to Varian. Was she really going to detour to investigate claims of Gothel’s ghost in some old cabin? It was probably nothing after all. Children always had ghost stories about old creepy places… but never about _Gothel. Everyone_ in Corona knew how serious the old witch’s story was and how much she’d done to their kingdom by taking Rapunzel all those years ago. Gothel’s name wasn’t to be taken lightly. So to say her ghost was haunting somewhere… As much as Rapunzel didn’t want to, she’d have to put her daily trip to contact Varian on hold. This was too grave of a situation to not investigate. 

“Yes…” Rapunzel replied to Seth. “Why don’t you kids keep playing your game? I’m going to get to the bottom of this…”

“Thank you, princess Rapunzel!” The boy cried joyously before wrapping his arms around Rapunzel’s knees for a tight hug and running off with his friends. Rapunzel could barely smile about the thanks. Pascal had finally come back to his senses and was looking concerningly at Rapunzel. 

“It’s just one thing after another, huh?” She said, disheartenedly. She already had to deal with Varian being locked up in a tower and trying to stop Cassandra from attacking Corona. And now she was confronted with yet another distressing problem that demanded her attention. And a painful reminder of her past…

“C’mon, Pascal. We’re gonna find that cabin…”

It took a little asking around, but Rapunzel was finally able to find the cottage. A little place in nearly complete disrepair tucked away in the forest separated from it by only a small moat. The building reeked of molding wood and overgrown plants covered its run down exterior. Rapunzel stepped before the abandoned structure with a determined stance as she stared firmly ahead. So this was the place. Pascal chirped nervously from her bag and hid underneath the flap.

“I know, buddy…” She said. “I don’t like it either but whatever’s going on in there, I need to see for myself…” Rapunzel spoke in a way that was reassuring to herself. It was a terrifying notion that she may indeed be confronted with Gothel’s ghost and have to face her past traumas. But it was still important to be sure of what was truly going on here. Ghost or story… Rapunzel did hope it was just a story. She easily pushed open the door which loudly creaked after years of neglect. The princess looked around cautiously before stepping onto the floorboards and beginning her inspection. 

“Hello?” She called as she made her way around the long forgotten home, her voice echoing around the open curved ceilings. Was there perhaps someone here that spurred on these ghost stories? Rapunzel got no response. In all of what she could see, there was only one door in the white cottage that was left closed. She walked over to this door and rested her hand on the ancient wood, she and Pascal exchanging an anxious look as she did. Rapunzel slowly pushed the door open to inspect the room behind it. The princess let out a gasp as she saw a familiar figure come around from a post to face her. _Gothel._ The ghost was raised above the ground, her ghoulish face twisted in malice and her hands reaching out toward Rapunzel. The ghost shot forward toward the princess who summoned every bit of courage inside her not to run away from her former tormentor. Rapunzel stood her ground, unafraid and ready to face whatever happened next. To her surprise… nothing did happen next. Gothel’s figure came to a screeching halt right before reaching her. Rapunzel’s brow furrowed as she looked at this ‘ghost’ bewilderedly. She would’ve hesitantly extended a hand toward it but it recoiled and as if on some kind of track, mechanically rolled back to its original spot in the room. Rapunzel was especially confused by this and made her way toward the strange specter with a reached out hand.

“How are you…” Rapunzel’s hands gripped down on Gothel’s cloak before ripping the disguise off the figure that turned out to be -

“Made of _wax?”_ Rapunzel discovered upon touching the statue's false face. Her attention moved to the ceiling where it appeared someone had rigged this wax Gothel to a pulley system connected to the door. 

“What is this?” She asked herself as she continued to observe. Not that she wasn’t glad Gothel’s ghost wasn’t haunting anything, but… 

“Clearly someone wanted people to think that Gothel… or her ghost was hiding here. The question is-“ 

“Why?” Cassandra’s chilling voice caused Pascal to scram and jump onto Rapunzel’s shoulder. The princess herself merely drew back before glaring at her former friend who stepped into the room with an angered expression.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Cassandra demanded. 

“I could ask you the same thing…” Rapunzel returned resentfully. Now that Gothel wasn’t a problem, it was back to the villains at hand. Such as Varian’s kidnapper… The very thought of Cassandra keeping the boy prisoner was enough to make Rapunzel’s blood boil in protective rage.

“Heard rumors about suspicious things going on...” Cassandra answered coolly, stepping fully out of the shadows and drawing her sword in front of her.

“What, did your _friend_ tell you that?” Rapunzel retorted, remembering Zhan Tiri’s involvement in Cassandra recent endeavors. “Listen Cass, that little friend is-“

“ _You_. Don’t. Belong. Here!” Cassandra shouted, her sword tip now pointed in Rapunzel’s face as she backed the princess against the wall. Rapunzel just barely knocked into Gothel’s wax figure. The pulley device connected to it caused the door to shut behind Cassandra. The moonstone wielder regarded this accidental action as an invitation to fight. One she accepted. Cassandra summoned several rocks to shoot up from the ground as Rapunzel threw her hair out from it’s tied back style and toward her attacker. Cassandra avoided being tangled in the golden locks by catching them tightly in her hand and wrapping them around the nearby post, tying down the wax statue and binding Rapunzel to the pole. Cassandra brought her sword back in front of her only for Rapunzel to throw out another whip of hair and smack it out of Cassandra’s hand. 

“I wonder. Are you fighting me? Or are you fighting _yourself?!”_

“Pretty sure it’s _you.”_ Cassandra ran over to where her sword had fallen and used rocks to toss it up back in her grip. She lunged toward Rapunzel with a roar. The princess leapt out of the way and Cassandra’s blade decapitated Gothel’s wax figure instead. With that, Rapunzel kicked Cassandra off her feet and snatched up the sword with her hair. There was a split second of silent consideration for Rapunzel as she adjusted the swords hilt in her hand. Cassandra from her place on the ground, the broken off mechanism from her childhood music box she’d collected on her way inside was playing an all too familiar tune and made her heart ache. She took the device into her hand and held it close before hearing a sudden cry of anger. She looked up to see Rapunzel running at her full speed with her shadow blade in hand. Cassandra ducked from Rapunzel’s initial rage fueled swing and caught the princess’s wrist before she tried again.

“What’s this?” Cassandra said, amused as she wrenched the sword out of Rapunzel’s hand and shoved her down. “Not gonna talk to me and try and make me see the ‘error of ways’?” The words were taunting. Had _Rapunzel_ really just tried to _attack_ her? The princess growled and shot back up to her feet.

“Enough, Cassandra!” She shouted, trying to convince herself of her hatred. “I am _done_ trying to get through to you!”

“Wow, taking the moonstone and trying to destroy you wasn’t enough to make you snap, but snatching the kid, _that’s_ unforgivable?” Cassandra retorted. Rapunzel felt herself fuming as Cassandra mentioned Varian. In nothing but pure outrage and protective maternal instinct, Rapunzel unexpectedly rammed into Cassandra’s body with full force and into the wall. The next few events happened in mere seconds. Before Cassandra’s back made contact, her arm knocked against a candle mounted beside her. It turned like a latch and the wall fell away to reveal a hidden doorway into the mountain caverns. Of course Cassandra and Rapunzel were still reeling from the forceful shove and both fell through the now open doorway with a scream. They came out onto a staircase but their fall wasn’t yet done. Both women were still stumbling and Cassandra was the first to slip off the unrailed stairs, Rapunzel following suit. They fell down a short way before landing inside a waiting minecart. At first, Rapunzel only groaned in slight pain as she got up and tried to figure out where they were. After all it was a bit strange to have been in an abandoned cottage one minute and end up in a minecart the next. And it all happened so fast. Cassandra got up as well and came to herself before turning sharply toward Rapunzel with an enraged scowl. Rapunzel stumbled back only to set the minecart in motion rapidly down the track with no clear way to stop it.

“What is this place?!” Cassandra asked, her hair whipping in and out of her face as she looked around.

“Worry about that later!” Rapunzel cried. “For now let’s- _duck!”_ A massive stalactite was in their path and would most certainly hit them head on if they didn’t get down. Luckily, both Cassandra and Rapunzel managed to duck as the stalactite was destroyed on impact with the surprisingly durable minecart. Pascal was hanging on to Rapunzel’s shoulder for dear life as they were sent hurtling down a winding spiral of rickety track. 

“Woah woah woah woah!” Rapunzel cried. Not a moment later did their cart suddenly hit the end of the track and launch all of them into the air. Cassandra and Rapunzel hit the cavern floor with a thud, dirt picking up in the air as they did. Rapunzel picked herself up and began to pull her hair back again. Her eyes swept the underground cavern as she immediately began trying to find a way out. Cassandra retrieved her music box, which had fallen away from her again, only to glare back at Rapunzel as she moved toward the way they’d come. Cassandra stood and readied herself to fire more rocks toward Rapunzel.

“No no no!” The princess shouted in wanting. Cassandra didn’t listen and Rapunzel jumped out of the way of one large spike that had shot up right where she was standing. The rock pierced the ceiling, collapsing down in chunks of debris. Rapunzel groaned upon seeing the rubble had blocked their only visible exit. 

“And now we’re stuck… under a mountain…” She said, sending a pointed look Cassandra’s way.

“ _Perfect_ .” Cassandra replied sarcastically. “Locked in here alone with _you…”_ Rapunzel rolled her eyes. 

“Oh believe me, you’re not exactly my favorite person right now either…” She said. 

“ _There’s_ a surprise.” Cassandra made another sarcastic comment before trying to push through the rubble blocking the exit. Seeing no alternative action, Rapunzel moved over and began to try as well. Pascal however, was finding great delight in hopping around the luminescent mushrooms and catching flies on his tongue. After trying for around a minute, Cassandra determined the rocks wouldn’t budge and moved to find her own way out. She half expected Rapunzel to propose some sort of truce to get out of her faster. It was always in the princess’ nature to work with others. But nothing. Rapunzel merely shot Cassandra another glare before looking around. Cassandra scoffed. Fine by her. She observed the flies flying away from Pascal’s tongue and realized some would escape into an upward tunnel. She followed their flights and began climbing up toward the tunnel’s open end. Rapunzel saw this tunnel after seeing Cassandra go in, took Pascal into her hand and began climbing in after her. Cassandra anticipated what she thought was that inevitable proposal to work together. She drew her sword and pointed it at Rapunzel, stopping the princess in her tracks.

“Look Rapunzel, I don’t know what you think you’ll get by following me but there is no bond between us anymore, got it?!” She shouted. “The sooner you can accept that the better off we’ll be! So I’m going in this direction, and you’re going to go _anywhere else_ …” Here it comes. Rapunzel’s typical speech about how working together is better and-

“You think I _want_ to be _anywhere_ near _you_ right now?!” Rapunzel answered angrily, pushing Cassandra’s sword aside and climbing up past her former friend. Cassandra was stunned as Rapunzel didn’t even _try_ to reason with her. Merely climbed up away without a second thought. Was she really that mad? “After eighteen years of being locked up with one, there is _no way_ I want to be stuck with another _kidnapper_ who feels the need to take other people’s lives away for their own selfish-“ 

“You wanna talk about selfish?!” Cassandra interrupted, finally climbing out on the other end behind Rapunzel into a large chamber with an open pit in the center. “Let’s talk about how _you_ took away my entire life from me when my mother-“

“Oh not this again…” Rapunzel grumbled, shaking her head.

“I’m only taking back what I deserve!” Cassandra argued.

“And you really think that you _deserve_ to take everything away from Varian?!” Rapunzel shouted back. “Cass, everything you’re accusing me of doing to you is exactly what you’re doing to him! The fact that you’re angry gives you _no_ right to-“ Cassandra rolled her eyes and began walking away towards an open door she’d noticed across the chamber. Maybe that would lead to some way out.

“I don’t have to listen to you lecture me, Rapunzel…” She said bitterly. Rapunzel would’ve left it at that. It was as she said. The less she had to be around Cass the better. But upon taking a second glance at the chamber and realizing the door was the most reliable way out, she sighed and walked past it. 

“Before you say anything or get mad,” Rapunzel started, not yet seeing Cassandra. “I’m only going this way to find a way out and then-“

“What is this stuff?” She heard Cassandra say. As Rapunzel stopped to look around this new room she saw silhouettes of furniture all shrouded in darkness. She lit a torch from the wall, took it into her hand and got a clearer view of the room. She saw Cassandra staring at a place on the wall.

“What stuff?” Rapunzel walked closer and moved her torch over numerous notes and drawings all about one thing only...

“The sundrop…” Rapunzel said as she looked over the notes. She saw familiar handwriting on one particular paper and lifted it closer to read.

“Oh, look at this. The sun incantation…” The papers looked old. Far too old for either of their lifetimes. How long had the witch been working on this. “Gothel was alive a _long_ time…” Cassandra continued her exploration after realizing this all must’ve belonged to her mother. She turned to see countless mirrors of all shapes and sizes, lining the floors and walls. 

“Woah… I knew she was vain but…” Rapunzel remarked after seeing the mirrors. Cassandra supposed at least this was better than listening to the princess scold her about Varian. Cassandra looked to an empty space in the wall where only two lone hooks and the impression of a mirror shape were left. 

“It looks like one’s missing…” Rapunzel said, moving her hand over the impression. Cassandra moved nearer and her hand touched the adjacent mirror. Suddenly, the glass magically lit up and colors began to spiral. Rapunzel and Cassandra both stepped back as a familiar woman appeared inside the mirror. Her eyes lit up as she smiled happily.

_“Good morning beautiful…”_

“ _Mother?!”_ Both Rapunzel and Cassandra exclaimed. This couldn’t be real… Pascal jumped and hid behind Rapunzel’s hair. Gothel’s reflection leaned forward, touching her face. 

_“Well don’t you look lovely today…”_ The mirror said. _“Smoky eyes definitely work for you.”_ Cassandra’s eyes narrowed as she looked toward the mirror. Bits and pieces of her memories with her mother began to put themselves back together in her mind…

“And she’s talking to herself…” Rapunzel stated, annoyed. Self flattery. That sounded about right. She and Cassandra each touched another mirror. They both played more projections of Gothel’s likeness.

_“Today I received several compliments on my way into town…”_

_“The bookseller couldn’t believe how young I looked… Someone told me I was breathtaking! Can you believe it?! Breathtaking!”_

“Magic mirrors…” Cassandra said as Gothel’s voice played behind her. 

“Looks like these can trap images and play them back.” Rapunzel added. “Like a diary or something.” Cassandra scoffed.

“And I thought _your journal_ was annoying…” She insulted, causing Rapunzel to grimace.

“And _that_ is going _in the journal._ ” She replied spitefully. The two carried on forward, Rapunzel dropping her torch into a fireplace to illuminate the room. Cassandra touched another mirror and saw Gothel powdering her face. 

_“I was paid the nicest compliment today. There I was picking up fruit an-“_ She stopped and frowned. Gothel turned to look behind her where Cassandra was surprised to see herself when she was only four years old sweeping the floors.

 _“Ugh, Cassandra. Would you be a dear and sweep a bit quieter?”_ Gothel snapped. Cassandra felt the memory sink in painfully as her face fell. 

“Ich.” Rapunzel said in disgust. “Well, that’s typical Gothel right there.”

“What do you mean?” Cassandra asked.

“She wasn’t exactly the _nurturing_ type…” Rapunzel recalled. “When she was around that is.”

“Funny, she was never around for me. I wonder why…” Cassandra retorted sharply.

“Hey, it’s not like I asked to be taken away from my parents by a madwoman!” Rapunzel argued. “But I don’t think _you_ would have much of a problem with that would you? Seeing as how you did the same thing…”

“Drop it, Rapunzel…” Cassandra warned. “I’m not in the mood to talk about this.” But Rapunzel wouldn’t back down. She prepared herself to speak again… Completely unaware of a certain missing mirror being slipped into her bag...

“Cass, how could you _possibly_ think it’s right to lock someone away against their will just because it suits you?” 

“How many times do I have to tell you this, I’m only taking what’s rightfully mine!” Cassandra fired back. Rapunzel felt her face turn red in anger. 

“Are you kidding me?! Varian doesn’t _belong_ to you, Cassandra!” She shouted. “Don’t you realize how selfish this all is?! Gothel only wanted me for my hair. And you only want Varian to spite me!”

“Oh of course, because everything in my life is all about you, isn’t it?!” 

“This kind of is!” Rapunzel could feel herself heating up. Her outrage that everything she went through was now happening to someone she deeply cared about was finally beginning to show. But she couldn’t lose her cool. That was what Cassandra wanted her to do. Well, Rapunzel wouldn’t give her that satisfaction. She wiped her eyes and stared down Cassandra hard.

“Look. Gothel never loved me. She never _loved_ either of us.” Rapunzel said, causing Cassandra to wince at what seemed to be the harsh truth. “I _never_ took any chance of affection away from you, Cassandra. But even if you don’t believe me. Even if you want to stay mad at me for the rest of my life, just stay mad at _me. Varian_ shouldn’t have to get in the middle of that.”

“You don’t understand… I _have_ to do this.” Cassandra insisted. 

“Trust me,” Rapunzel continued despite this. “I know better than anyone what it’s like to have your life taken away. I know what it’s like to be locked away from everything people should be free to experience. And it _hurts_ , Cassandra. You are _hurting_ Varian by doing this to him…” Rapunzel paused and rethought. Because that might matter to her, but Cassandra…

“But I guess you don’t care about that anymore…” Rapunzel finished quietly, a disappointed tone that made Cassandra want to argue. She turned to do just that only to stop to figure out what she would even say. No. She wasn’t hurting Varian anymore. He didn’t understand it yet but this was what he was meant to do. This was his new destiny. All he had to do was accept that and it would be better this way. When he finally came around and joined her side, Varian would be safe from Corona’s downfall and not be destroyed with the rest of the kingdom. If Cassandra was going to rationalize any of this, she had to be sure she was giving Varian a better shot at life than the fate soon to befall Corona… If being forced to help destroy his home and being helpless to stop it was really living. Being locked up until he ‘understood’ that there was no use fighting Cassandra’s will… 

“Let’s just get out of here and go our separate ways, okay Rapunzel?” Cassandra suggested harshly. She didn’t need to start doubting herself again. Her new plan was already working. There was no going back now. Cassandra turned to continue looking around the room and she heard Rapunzel sigh.

“Right… sooner we’re out of here, the better…” She said. 

“It was a switch that got us down in these caves. Maybe there’s another one in here that will take us outside.” Cassandra suggested. Rapunzel had to admit, it was a good idea. She began testing all the lamps and wall hangings trying to see if there was some kind of hidden doorway around. She came to a halt in front of the fireplace, a grand portrait of a very smug looking Gothel, placed just above it in a place of honor. Rapunzel merely frowned at first and nearly moved on before seeing a narrow opening between the wall and the fireplace itself. Almost as if the fireplace could slide away and reveal… Rapunzel pulled down the wall candle beside Gothel’s portrait and sure enough, the fireplace moved aside and a dark tunnel lay straight ahead. Cassandra moved beside Rapunzel and the two shared an unsure look before looking back down the tunnel.

“It’s our best bet.” Cassandra said, stepping in. Rapunzel followed. They walked in silence for the first few minutes, neither relenting in their side of the previous argument. Rapunzel knew she had to do something. As long as Cassandra was in front of her, she would try with all of her power to keep her promise to Varian. If Rapunzel could get Cassandra to let him go, maybe she wouldn’t even have to go through finding another plan since Project Obsidian put Varian at too much risk. If only she knew how. Arguing with Cassandra certainly hadn’t helped anything… So what if… Rapunzel looked down nervously at Pascal. He nudged her on with a knowing gaze and encouraging hand gesture. As angry at Cassandra as Rapunzel was, maybe the only way to get her to give Varian back… was by bringing her back too. Cassandra seemed to pause when Rapunzel mentioned hurting Varian. Maybe even just a small bit of the Cassandra that cared about Varian was still there.

“Do you remember when we first met Varian?” Rapunzel said. “He was still so excited about getting into experimenting with my hair-“

“Before his inventions nearly killed us all.” Cassandra put a damper on the memory before Rapunzel could draw her in. But the princess wasn’t about to give up that easily. 

“True. But his invention at the science expo worked.” Rapunzel said. Cassandra would’ve reminded her about how Doctor Saint Croix caused it to malfunction with disastrous consequences only for Rapunzel to keep going. “Remember that, Cass? He was happy to help you with your chores all day to get you guard duty as long as you would spend five minutes to be his assistant for the presentation. What was it he called you two? Partner… Coworkers-“

“Co-Ladies in waiting.” Cassandra informed her, even to her own surprise. Had she really just reminisced with Rapunzel?

“That’s what it was!” Rapunzel said, her usual cheery self beginning to shine through her walls of anger. “You two were pretty close huh?” 

“Yeah, I guess we… _were_.” Cassandra said the past tense word with a twinge of regret. She remembered everything that had led up to now. All the pain she caused Varian. Things had changed so much since then…

“He was happy to see you, you know…” Rapunzel said sadly. Cassandra didn’t quite catch her meaning.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“In the Demanitus Chamber. When you came in… the way he said your name and how he _smiled_ at you…” Rapunzel could still remember how excited Varian had sounded before she reminded him of Cassandra’s new dark intentions. Before she… “I’d already told him everything about you, but in that one second he forgot all of that… just because he was happy to see his _friend…”_ Cassandra was stunned. Had Varian really cared about that much? And what had she done to earn that friendship? All she knew now was how she lost it… Varian certainly wasn’t happy to see her now. Every time he did it was only a reminder of who was keeping him trapped in that tower… Cassandra looked ahead and saw light in front of her. They’d made it outside. 

“I think this is it.” Cassandra said. She could see the forests up ahead and prepared to leave Rapunzel behind.

“Cass…” Cassandra heard Rapunzel nearly whisper her name. She turned back around to see the princess standing there with wide pleading eyes.

“We can be that way again.” Rapunzel offered, having to muster all the hope she had left to believe in Cassandra. “Just bring him home. We can work this out together, I _promise_ . Even if you’re mad at me, it’s not worth putting him through all of this. _Please,_ Cassandra. Don’t make the same mistakes Gothel did.” What mistakes had Gothel made? She locked up Rapunzel and took eighteen years of her life. She cared only about herself and never for anyone close to her. Not Rapunzel. Not even her own daughter. Cassandra bit her lip as she found herself deep in conflicted thought. Maybe Rapunzel was right. Gothel never loved either of them. And if that was true, what had Cassandra really missed out on by her mother choosing to take Rapunzel instead? What had she really lost? As she began to step back out into the sunlight, she considered these things with a slightly more open mind than she’d had since she took the moonstone. Was this entire quest for her destiny and roping Varian into everything built only on being abandoned by a woman that never loved her? And if that were true… was any of this worth it? As she fully stepped outside the tunnel. She turned back to see Rapunzel following her out. Cassandra took a deep breath.

“Raps… So... if I maybe decided to-“ Her sentence was cut off as the princess abruptly tripped over some unseen object and fell into the dirt with a surprised yelp. Her bag’s contents spilled out on the floor beside her. Cassandra instinctively moved to help Rapunzel back up, unaware of a small girl with a wicked grin hiding behind the bushes as she withdrew her outstretched foot. 

“What did you trip over?” Cassandra asked.

“I dunno, a rock or something I guess.” Rapunzel replied. She began picking up her things and returning them to her bag until her hand reached an unfamiliar object. She held up a silver handheld mirror with a small piece missing in the glass. Cassandra was the first to recognize the shape. 

“The missing mirror…” She recalled. “You _took_ it?” 

“What?” Rapunzel replied, confused, before instantly denying it. “No! I didn’t! I have no idea how that got into my bag…” Cassandra was already skeptical now. There was no other way it could have ended up in there. But what did Rapunzel not want her to see so badly? Cassandra took the mirror into her own hand and touched the glass. Just like the others, an image of Gothel soon appeared magically. Only this time, she was sitting beside a young Cassandra… a small music box in hand.

 _“Oh here. Let me show you, sweetheart. Turn the key like this.”_ Gothel said as she turned the key to the music box. Cassandra’s eyes widened in childlike fascination. _“So whenever you hear this tune, you’ll think of your dear sweet mother, and the love I have for you…”_

 _“I love you mama!”_ Cassandra exclaimed and wrapped her arms tightly around her mother before excitedly running off with her new toy. The mirror's projection ended and Cassandra was left dumbfounded.

“Cass. I have _never_ seen that.” Rapunzel tried to assure her. But Cassandra wasn’t having it.

 _“Really?!”_ She shouted angrily. “The mirror that showed that mother, _my mother,_ had a _shred_ of affection for me and it just happens to wind up in your bag?!” Rapunzel was staring at Cassandra, horrified of what could happen next. They’d been so close… But Cassandra could see now Rapunzel just wanted to draw her back in under her control. Back to always waiting for her chance to step out of the shadows and have her moment. Back to being left with nothing no matter what she tried. Cassandra snarled. 

“Out of my way.” She ordered as she shoved past Rapunzel. 

“Cass, wait!” Rapunzel cried. Big mistake. “I don’t care if you’re mad at me just please let Varian-“

“No, Rapunzel!” Cassandra shouted. “I'm through waiting! I’m through with you taking everything away from me! But this is _my_ destiny! And I am _never_ going to let you take that from me!” She tried to continue on her way but Rapunzel jumped in front of her. 

“This isn’t fair, Cassandra!” She interjected. “He shouldn’t have to suffer just because I-“

“If you open your mouth to say one more thing, I’ll _make sure_ that you _never_ see Varian again!” Cassandra threatened, a rock spike shooting from the ground in front of Rapunzel to emphasize that point. “Now for the last time, get out of my way!” Cassandra marched away from Rapunzel for a final time. Rapunzel almost reached out to continue pleading on Varian’s behalf only to remember Cassandra’s threat. Rapunzel knew better than to test it. When Cassandra was angry, there was no telling what she’d do. Rapunzel had seen enough of that at the Spire. So she only stood there in stunned silence as she watched Cassandra walk away without a second glance. It was only when Cassandra was completely out of view did Rapunzel growl in frustration and try to hold back tears. How stupid did she have to be to think that would’ve worked?! And it was working! If it only weren’t for that mirror! She didn’t even know how it got there! As Rapunzel raged and tried to compose herself, Pascal gave a small chirp to catch her attention. He looked up at her concerningly. He could see trails of tears down Rapunzel’s cheeks. 

“I was so close, Pascal…” She’d almost saved him. Another tear rolled down from her eyes. _“So close…”_

Cassandra was fuming for the entire walk back to her tower. She should’ve known better than to think for a minute Rapunzel was actually right about her mother. That was all Rapunzel had ever done. Lie and steal from Cassandra for her entire life. It was nightfall by the time she’d reached home, the moon high in the sky shining soft rays of light on the tower. As Cassandra moved to create her doorway in, she was startled to see the small girl waiting for her outside.

“Hello, Cassandra..” She’d said warmly enough.

“What are you doing out here?” Cassandra asked. “I thought you were insi-“

“I am wherever you need me to be.” The girl interrupted, looking the enraged moonstone wielder up and down. “And I suspect you _are_ in need of me.” Her presence wasn’t something Cassandra was going to question. Just another thing she would chalk up to the girl’s mysterious nature. Besides, she didn’t have much time to worry about that anyways. Varian had been alone all day and Cassandra wanted to be sure he was alright. So she opened the tower walls and stepped inside, the girl following close behind. Cassandra created a platform beneath both of their feet that she moved upwards through the inside of the tower like an elevator before reaching the throne room and stopping in the center of the floor. She moved to go check Varian’s room only to see the boy sitting at the nearby window writing in his notepad. His head perked up upon noticing Cassandra and he quickly put the notepad face down. 

“Cassandra…” He said nervously, subtly pushing the notepad away from her line of sight. It didn’t help once he saw the small girl for the first time today standing beside Cassandra. Even though he’d been told the girl would be around the tower with him, he hadn’t seen her this entire time. Varian had been preparing two responses for when Rapunzel’s letter finally arrived today. One for if she approves Project Obsidian, and another for if she doesn’t. The last thing he wanted was for Cassandra or the girl to see what he’d been writing and start asking questions. Cassandra of course took notice of Varian’s behavior but thought little of it. He’d probably just been writing in the notepad to entertain himself. Maybe he’d started keeping a journal. It would explain why he didn’t want her to see. There were probably a few choice things about her in there. 

“Hey kid.” She greeted, shoving aside her anger to speak coolly. Cassandra walked to Varian’s side and began looking him over. Specifically in the areas of his injuries. “Everything feel okay today?” 

“Yes…” Varian replied meekly, though gasped in pain when she lightly pressed down on his chest.

Evidently there was still some healing to be done in his ribs. She looked into his eyes and tried to judge how his concussion was. The boy’s pupils were normal though his face was twisted in discomfort. Cassandra couldn’t tell if it was pain or fear. 

“You do alright all by yourself?” She asked. Varian nodded. The day had been completely and utterly boring, but he’d been alright. Reread his friend's letters, walked around, started sketching in his notepad before deciding to get ahead on writing his next note. Basically took it easy for the whole day. Satisfied with Varian’s answers, Cassandra gave an approving nod and a light pat the back as she turned back toward the girl.

“And how was your trip, Cassandra?” She asked. Cassandra grimaced, the unpleasant memories creeping their way into her facial features. Varian raised a brow as he wondered what might have caused this. 

“You were right about her. Rapunzel knew Gothel loved me and tried to keep me from finding the truth.” Cassandra said sourly. 

“Rapunzel?” Varian said, his attention caught at the mention of her name. Cassandra had seen Rapunzel? Why? What happened? Was she okay? Why did Cassandra mention Gothel? Cassandra and the girl both looked at him strangely and Varian realized his mistake. That curiosity was uncharacteristic of a broken prisoner. He could not break his act no matter what he heard. So instead he opted to hold his tongue and he bowed his head with a crestfallen countenance. He could hear the girl sigh.

“Oh you poor dears…” She said with exaggerated sensitivity. “Look at the two of you. Both of your trusts betrayed only so Rapunzel could use you…” Varian wanted everything to call her out for that outrageous lie but was able to maintain his composure. He instead kept his head down and accepted the girl's words without protest or even an answer. 

“You see child,” The girl started to turn her attention to Varian, and he uncomfortably squirmed back as she stepped toward him. “Cassandra is certain of Rapunzel’s treachery. Now you must know this for sure as well, don’t you?” Great. She expected a response. But what he knew for sure was that she was just doing this to torture him. What she had to gain from trying to break him down, he still had now idea. It pained Varian to the core, but to protect his act, he complied with the answer the girl wanted to hear.

“Yes…” He whispered regretfully. 

“I know it hurts,” The girl said to the both of them with false pity. “But now your knowledge will only make you stronger against her.” 

“You’re probably right.” Cassandra said sadly. She’d accepted it at this point. It’s not like she would have expected anything different. Varian on the other hand… Cassandra looked over to him. The boy had his arms wrapped around himself as he kept his shoulders slumped in defeat. He’d agreed to the girl’s statement before, albeit quietly. But was he finally starting to see things the way Cassandra wanted him to? Once again the girl was right. The plan was working. Now that Varian was beginning to see things more clearly, Cassandra couldn’t help but feel bad for him. She remembered what it felt like to realize Rapunzel's true nature just for the first time. But this definitely wasn’t the first time Rapunzel had let him down… The princess was wrong. Cassandra wasn’t hurting Varian anymore. _Rapunzel_ was… She just had to make him really see that.

“Hey… kid?” Cassandra said. Varian’s head perked up. His eyes met hers before he diverted them away. Cassandra stepped to his side and after a small bit of hesitation, rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. He almost coiled away before stopping himself. That would come off as too resistant. He looked back up at Cassandra warily. 

“I don’t know if you get it yet, but… you and I have something in common that _no one_ else could understand.” Varian was starting to realize her endgame here but was confused by Cassandra’s way of achieving his trust. Was she trying to sympathize with him? Using an argument he’d tried when this all started?

“What do you mean?”

“We both saw through Rapunzel when she tried to use us…” Cassandra explained. “The only difference is that you lost sight of that…” So that’s what she’d meant. Varian thought when she told him he’d ‘lost a game’, it was because he didn’t have real cause for his actions. His time spent against Rapunzel was just him lashing out because he was angry. But now he could see..

“Varian, you had her figured out.” Cassandra said. “You realized it before anyone else but I didn’t listen then. And now that I’ve finally come around, she’s already trapped you back under her thumb.” 

“No…” Varian whispered. He didn’t stop himself in time. He hadn’t planned on arguing with Cassandra lest he give himself away. But the lies were just too infuriating to listen to. He braced himself for some kind of reprimand for his ‘defiance’. Luckily for him, Cassandra only sighed.

“I know you don’t want to believe it. The first time you did, everyone turned their back on you…” She said. She got down to meet him at eye level. Varian found his eyes locking with hers and was too frightened to pull them away. “But now I know the truth too…” Cassandra paused for a moment as he stared at her in disbelief. He was still terrified. He couldn’t comprehend everything he was going through. What Cassandra was trying to do to him?

“I’m only doing all of this to help you realize that again. Do you understand?” What kind of a self justification was this? Did she seriously think he’d agree with her kidnapping him? He remembered how this all started. She’d just kept him to spite Rapunzel. Whatever she convinced herself now didn’t change that. But he didn’t have a choice in this response. If he disagreed, she might take extra measures until he relented. Varian couldn’t deal with that now. Not when he wanted to stay in touch with Rapunzel. Varian shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to really face the truth of what he was being forced to concur to.

“Yes, Cassandra…” He made himself reply. He could feel hot tears of shame spring in the corners of his eyes. Rapunzel hadn’t betrayed him. He knew this for a fact. But he felt like he was turning his back on her every time he was forced to condemn her. Cassandra thought this expression of emotion was due to the reality of the situation coming down on him. She knew Varian wasn’t ready to fully accept the truth yet. But at least he knew now… Still… He was hurting. And Cassandra definitely knew what that felt like. In those moments she’d wished for someone to understand her. To be there for her. Maybe… just maybe. She could do this for Varian. And one day, when he finally came to terms with it, he could be close to her too. Maybe Rapunzel had failed her, but Varian couldn’t. She wouldn’t let that happen.

“Maybe you should get some rest.” Cassandra suggested to Varian. “Try to get your mind off of all this, huh?” Varian nodded. Not that he really wanted to go back to his cell. He just didn’t want to have to agree with anything else he refused to believe. Cassandra stood back up and began to gently lead him away from the window and out of the throne room. The girl moved to the empty spot.

“It’s like I told you.” The girl said to Varian, causing him to look back at her as he walked. “You’ll see one day, boy… Cassandra and I are your friends…” He shuddered at the mere suggestion and started to look away. But out of the corner of his eye, Varian could see her pull something from her dress pocket. Something small that reflected a tiny light like a shard of glass. Whatever it was he never saw as he and Cassandra departed the room. But it didn’t stop him wondering. The walk to his cell was quiet. Cassandra felt it best not to further upset him, and Varian had nothing good to say to her. When Varian was finally back inside, he saw Rapunzel’s note had not yet arrived. He supposed if she and Cassandra really did cross paths, it might explain her lateness.

“I think we’re gonna call it a day for now.” Cassandra said. Varian realized she planned to lock him in for the night and sighed.

“Fine…” He said, disappointed. Even if he had nothing to do, it was still no fun being trapped with no choice. Cassandra gave him one last look.

“Goodnight, Varian.” She said and then shut him inside. He winced when the wall completely closed. It was so strange to think Cassandra was trying to be kind to him. As if that somehow made what she was doing to him any better. Truthfully it only made Varian more mad that she was trying to manipulate him into seeing things her way. It would be easy to accept the kindness gratefully since he was starved for it at this point. But Varian knew if he did, he could end up slowly losing his mind. He understood the dangers of bonding with his captor when there were little other options. Rapunzel told him once about how she’d been close to Gothel no matter what the witch did to her. Varian wouldn’t break that easily. He had to stay strong if he was going to make it through this. He wouldn’t let this captivity become like Rapunzel and Gothel… Not when the people who truly care about him were still fighting to set him free.

It was a lonely walk all the way to Cassandra’s tower. Rapunzel decided to go on with her visit for the day, hoping maybe getting in touch with Varian would lift her spirits. Upon seeing Rapunzel, Owl glided down from his perch in the nearby trees. He landed in front of her with an open claw, ready to carry her note. 

“Thanks, Owl.” She said, handing him a rolled letter she’d written on the way here. It took a lot of thought but after the events of the day, she was sure of her decision. Pascal chirped from her shoulder with wide worried eyes.

“Yes I’m sure, Pascal.” She stated bitterly. “I have to do what’s right for everyone…” Owl hooted before soaring up to Varian’s window. He didn’t see a regretful tear roll down Rapunzel’s cheek. Varian trusted her to make the right decision. Even if she knew she’d done just that, it still wounded Rapunzel to issue her final ruling, and choose one friend over another…

“I’ve made my decision.”

_Dear Varian…_

_It took me a long time to think about what you said in your last letter._

_I’ll admit, at first I wasn’t sure about your plan. I even considered telling you ‘no’._

_I thought maybe there would be another way to help you and the kingdom without putting you in so much danger._

_But today I remembered some things._

_I remembered just how horrible it is to be locked inside a tower and lied to just because some people are cruel and selfish._

_I don’t know all the details about what Cass has been doing to you. But if it’s anything like I went through, I can’t let you keep living like that._

_And if you have a chance to escape, I have to let you take it. I certainly wish I had._

_None of us can keep holding back against Cassandra anymore. But I don’t believe for a second Gothel could’ve come back from the terrible person she was._

_I’m starting to think now that Cass has gone that far, maybe she can’t either._

_I guess what I mean to say is, I’m approving Project Obsidian._

_As princess, I know Corona has to be protected. As your family, I won’t hold you back if this could help bring you home to us._

_I only ask that you be safe, be smart and above all, stay true to yourself._

_No one can take that away from you, Varian. Remember that._

_I believe in you._

_Love, Rapunzel_

And for the first time that day, Varian smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was fun.
> 
> Yes I’m aware Rapunzel isn’t that really much taller than Varian like I have in the art. Reason why it’s incorrect here... I didn’t realize it until it was too late... 
> 
> I’m gonna warn you right now, the next chapter is kind of fluffy and mild....
> 
> I know I know I promised more angst and these chapters have seemed a bit lacking. But I’m ALL about the slow burn. Especially since *cough* chapter 11 is gonna KILL all your spirits. It’s already killing mine and I haven’t even written it yet. *cough*
> 
> Please bear with me, I PROMISE there’s more whump coming. And when it comes... trust me. You’ll be glad I drew it out a bit. Seriously, it’s ROUGH. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all ur love this far! Until next time!


	10. If I Could Just be Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we’re officially into chapter 10. It’s the first time in years I’ve reached chapter 10 on any story so this is a pretty cool milestone for me.
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your support this far!
> 
> Speaking of some pretty awesome support...
> 
> Guys we got FANART! 
> 
> Tuna-moon-draws on tumblr drew some AMAZING ART (it’s better than mine so...) please go check it out, here’s the link: https://tuna-moon-draws.tumblr.com/post/616774197617836032/fanart-of-the-fic-walls-of-stone-on-ao3-i-highly
> 
> Please go over there and show love because they are awesome and I cannot even believe this fic inspired such fantastic art! 
> 
> As for the upcoming chapters. I did want you this one’s pretty chill and kind of on the fluffier side....
> 
> But chapter 11 on the other hand. 
> 
> It’s outlined, the idea is ready. And boy is Varian in for some ANGST!
> 
> But we’ll just have to settle for some nice happiness before I crush another child’s dreams. XD
> 
> Stay tuned guys!

Two days passed since Rapunzel approved Project Obsidian and in those days alone, Eugene went through some major changes. For starters, he’d been feeling much better mentally wise since he and Rapunzel decided to be honest with each other. And with her recent approval of Varian’s plans, Eugene was ecstatic at the prospect of something finally being done to bring their boy home. Especially since he now had a much more active role in that something. Yes, only a day after the Project was green lit and The Captain of Corona’s Royal Guard retired his position over to Eugene. As sad as everyone had been to hear news of the Captain’s resignation, his reasons for doing so were completely understandable. He just couldn’t bring himself to take down his own daughter. Eugene was at first reluctant to take on the responsibilities as Captain of the Royal Guard. He even worried about having similar conflicts to Cassandra’s father. What if he could not lead the guard the way he was meant to against Cassandra because of his attachment to Varian? It’d officially been two weeks since Cassandra took him in the first place, and it was almost all Eugene could think of at any given moment. But after much consideration, and an  _ interesting  _ escapade involving a certain Flynn Rider impersonator, Eugene was finally able to accept the role and all of the responsibilities that care with it. He would lead any action against Cassandra and be the primary consultant in Project Obsidian. Eugene now fully trusted himself to do what was best for both his family, and his kingdom. Rapunzel had been doing as much, and Eugene was glad to do the same. This was his first early morning writing to Varian as Captain through their note system. Varian told them in the letter from yesterday that this was the best time for them to exchange notes. That way Cassandra wouldn’t catch him with them since she didn’t come get him out of his cell until later in the morning. The sun had yet to rise to its rightful spot in the sky but Varian insisted he was usually up by then anyways or would be woken up when the notes fell from the window. So, with the sun only just beginning its climb above the horizon, Eugene and Rapunzel stood anxiously at the base of Cassandra’s tower, awaiting Owl’s return with Varian’s response. Eugene had written a long letter informing Varian of his new position and asking for updates on his progress from the inside. Also according to yesterday’s letter, he’d finally begun work on the automatons. He did not, however, specify many of the details of this in favor of responding to a rather touching letter from Rapunzel where she approved the project and bolstered Varian’s spirits. Eugene was fidgeting with the collar of his uniform nervously and pacing about as he waited.

“Eugene…” Rapunzel said soothingly as a reminder for her boyfriend to stay calm.

“I know. I know.” He replied, internally chiding himself for his anxiety. “This all just so  _ stressful _ . It’s my first  _ official  _ day on the job and I’m already handling top secret projects.”

“I’m sure Varian has everything under control…” Rapunzel certainly  _ hoped  _ he did. She mainly just said that so Eugene would feel better but even she was nervously twirling her hair. Eugene sighed.

“I hope you’re right, Blondie.” He said, taking Rapunzel’s hand firmly into his. They’d been doing all they could to hold each other up. And now, more than ever, they had to keep that going. Rapunzel’s head perked up when she saw Owl gliding back down from the top of the tower, a rolled up piece of paper in his claws. The bird flew to Eugene and dropped the letter into his awaiting hands before perching on his shoulder.

“Thank you, Owl.” Rapunzel remembered to politely thank their animal friend while Eugene hastily opened the letter, dying to know what Varian had to say this time.

_ Hi Rapunzel.  _

_ Congratulations on becoming Captain of the Guard, Eugene! I think you’re the best person they could’ve asked to do the job. _

_ You were both asking for updates so here’s what I know right now. _

_ It’s not much but I’ll do my best.  _

_ I’ve already got two automatons all finished.  _

_ They have the weaponry installed needed to fire the amber and after enough testing, I was finally able to get them connected to the mindtrap! _

_ I’m positive now when the automatons react to its power, they’ll fire directly at the moonstone. _

_ Cass thinks I made them respond to her command and as far I know still doesn’t have a clue what I’m really up to. _

_ As for how much time we have until Cass attacks? I don’t really know. She hasn’t told me anything about that.  _

_ My best guess would be the Goodwill Festival. If I remember right, that’s coming up pretty soon. Big gathering with all of Corona’s citizens in one place. She could really do some damage. _

_ Hopefully if she uses the automatons, she’ll be encased before she does anything too bad. _

_ Just in case though, I’d start taking necessary precautions. More guards, maybe an early warning system if you can get one figured out. That sort of thing.  _

_ I don’t think she’ll attack until she has all the automatons she wants. Luckily they’re all rigged because she said she wanted around fifteen. At least that might buy some time while I’m building them.  _

_ I think the Goodwill Festival is supposed to be in… one and half to two weeks? Sometime around then. _

_ This sounds dumb but I kind of lost track of the days since I’ve been here.  _

_ One that note, what’s the date? I keep forgetting to ask Cassandra and I’m not sure she’d answer me even if I did.  _

_ Anyways, I miss you both. Thanks for trusting me and getting me through all of this. I hope I was able to help with this information. _

_ Until next time, Varian.  _

“The Goodwill Festival would make sense...” Rapunzel said disheartenedly. That was one of her favorite events of the year and now they may have to cancel it to protect everyone from Cassandra. As much as she wanted to, Rapunzel couldn’t deny the risk of holding the festival when Cassandra was planning this attack. “How long does that give us, Eugene?”

“From today’s date, a little more than two weeks.” Eugene answered. “That gives us just enough time to-“ He cut himself off as a terrible realization came to his mind. Rapunzel tilted her head in confusion when Eugene began running his hand through his hair with a dispirited expression.

“By the sun, how could I forget?!” He scolded himself.

“Forget what?” Rapunzel asked. Eugene looked at her and gave a heavy sigh.

“Before this all started, Varian and I were talking and the kid may have off-handedly mentioned a certain upcoming date of great importance that I neglected to remember until now…” 

“And that date is…?” Rapunzel inquires further. Eugene’s face fell and his shoulders slumped. He looked away from Rapunzel’s eyes in favor of looking at the ground in shame.

“...his sixteenth birthday.” Eugene whispered guiltily.

_ “What?!”  _ Rapunzel exclaimed. After her abrupt outburst, she took a quick sweep of the area to make sure no one, mainly Cassandra, heard her yelling. Rapunzel looked back at Eugene only when she was sure they were in the clear. “When is it?” 

“Pretty sure it’s the end of this week.” Eugene answered before groaning. “I feel terrible. The poor kid probably won’t be free on his own birthday!” Rapunzel could sympathize with that. After all she’d spent seventeen birthdays locked in a tower before she was finally free on her eighteenth. But to think Varian would have to go through that, something  _ no  _ undeserving child should  _ ever _ have to experience, caused a gut wrenching feeling in her stomach that wouldn’t go away. 

“Oh Varian…” She found herself pitying him aloud only to come to yet another saddening recollection. “Eugene, this is going to be his  _ second  _ birthday where he’s not free to celebrate it…”

“Because last year…” Eugene found himself trailing off as he remembered. Varian would’ve been in the dungeons for his fifteenth birthday last year. And even after everything that had happened since then, Varian was still going to spend his birthday locked up away from everything he ever cared about. “And I thought my birthday went bad…” Rapunzel felt a pang of painful emotion grip her from the inside. The stinging memory of every birthday spent shut away from the world. One was already enough for Varian. But to repeat that for another year… 

“I don’t think I should be getting all sad about something like this.” Rapunzel said. “But… I just wish-“

“He could grow up for another year differently than you did.” Eugene finished for her. Rapunzel nodded, her lip beginning to quiver as she trapped the tears in her eyes from welling up. 

“Sunshine, that’s completely understandable for you to be feeling this way.” Eugene comforted her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and holding her close. “Now I hope you don’t mind me saying this, even though I’m fairly certain you see it too. I think every good mother wants their kid to have it better growing up than they did. And it can be heartbreaking when things don’t work out that way…” Rapunzel felt the weight of that word come down on her in an odd mix of pride for that title and grief for her loss. She really had fallen down that rabbit hole hadn’t she? She didn’t really expect to be filling such a role for her young friend when they first met. But when Varian needed strong parental figures in his life, Rapunzel and Eugene were more than glad to step up for him. Only to realize too late just how much he completed them. How perfectly he’d fit in their little family of three...

“We took my freedom back on my birthday… I don’t think it’s going to be that easy this time…” That was a magical day for Rapunzel. A day she finally reclaimed her life and reunited with her family. For Eugene, it was the day he finally found the dream he didn’t even know he was chasing. But here they were, together with a new dream just another tower away. But such a different, much more difficult case...

“I know Rapunzel… I know…” Eugene said softly as he left her lean into him further for a tighter embrace. They’d promised each other to go through this together, be the support they both needed. But how would they be there to support Varian for this major milestone of his life spent in the clutches of a madwoman? It was here, deep in thought, where the idea struck Rapunzel. A brilliant idea for a birthday gift she could actually provide Varian during this time. It was nowhere close to restoring his freedom, but if it had the same effect for Varian as it had for her all those eighteen years, perhaps it would be enough support to commemorate the day, and carry his spirits. 

“I’ve got an idea.” Rapunzel said, looking Eugene in the eyes with a happy glint in her own emerald orbs.

“What is it?” Eugene asked with a raised brow.

“If I can get my dad to approve, I think I know a way to make Varian’s birthday just a little bit brighter…”

“You want to have the Floating Lanterns Festival  _ this week?”  _ When Rapunzel and Eugene came into the throne room for an audience, Queen Arianna  _ certainly  _ didn’t expect that request. Frederic looked at his wife from the adjacent throne with an equally puzzled expression to her. Their memories had fully returned just a few weeks ago and even after recalling every shocking thing about their daughter, Rapunzel still never never failed to surprise them.

“Rapunzel, your birthday isn’t for another-“

“This isn’t about  _ my  _ birthday, dad.” Rapunzel interrupted her father, Eugene taking a place beside her.

“Your majesty, Rapunzel and I just told you about how in a few weeks, the kingdom will be in greater danger of Cassandra attacking and the Goodwill festival will most likely be cancelled.” He said. This was after all the report Eugene made immediately upon their arrival. “But right now…”

“Right now might be a great time to boost morale for the kingdom before we might have to put Corona in a lockdown situation.” Rapunzel said with a smile, skillfully avoiding her main reasons for this change. Acting in interest of Corona may appeal to her father more. “And the Floating Lanterns Festival is the most popular Coronan celebration we have. I know it’s usually held on my birthday but…”

“Rapunzel, why wouldn’t we just move up the Goodwill Festival to this week?” Frederic suggested, not quite reading her real motivations. But a mother always knows…

“Unless there’s  _ another  _ reason you specifically want the floating lanterns?” Arianna asked, a knowing look pointed toward her daughter. Rapunzel looked back at her mother who smiled at her kindly, sensing her daughter's true feelings. The princess caved and began to explain with a sigh.

“When I was in my tower, every year on my birthday, I would see the lanterns from my window.” She began. Eugene took her hand and squeezed it encouragingly. Since Rapunzel told him this idea, he understood how much it would mean to her and wanted everything to make it happen for her. Rapunzel smiled wider at Eugene’s support and began to speak with more confidence. “They made me feel like I wasn’t so…  _ trapped.  _ And now that Varian has to spend his birthday locked up with Cassandra-“

“You think it might do the same for him?” Arianna said with a compassionate gaze. Rapunzel nodded.

“If he can just see them, if he can feel something outside of being stuck in that tower, maybe it will remind him just how much Eugene and I care about him and his day. That we’re hoping to bring him back home...”

“I don’t know, dear.” Frederic said doubtingly. “As much as this means to you, I’m not sure the entire kingdom shares your sentiments for the boy…”. He was right about that. Varian had something of a mixed reputation throughout the kingdom. Those in the capital grew to respect him. Those who didn’t only remembered him as a former traitor to Corona. Rapunzel’s expression fell at her father's apparent disapproval. Arianna would’ve come in to aid her daughter if it weren’t for the newly instated Captain of the Guard doing this first.

“If I may, your majesty. Years ago you started this tradition because you loved your lost daughter and would do anything to feel even the slightest bit close to her on her birthday.” Eugene said. “The kingdom went along with it because they realized how much she mattered to  _ you.  _ They understood how you must’ve felt about losing your only kid… And now Rapunzel and I understand all too well exactly what that feels like…” With Eugene’s contribution to their reasoning, Rapunzel continued on with that point.

“I think most of them will understand how much Varian means to us.” She said, her father still looking at her oddly as her mother’s heart swelled with sympathy. “Mom, dad, he’s become such an important part of my life. Eugene and I love him more than I can even really say. He’s just- Well… He’s  _ family… _ And there’s nothing more I want now then for him to feel closer to us. This is the least I can do…” Eugene fixed his eyes on the Queen as she gazed down at the couple in consideration. He held Rapunzel close.

“You did this for your kid… let us do it for ours…”. Eugene said, a pleading edge in his tone. Arianna rose from her throne and walked toward her daughter. The look in Rapunzel’s wide green eyes as the same Arianna herself had all those years ago when she was forcefully separated from her child. Full of worry… full of unconditional, unwavering love. Arianna pulled Rapunzel into a tight hug, realizing the same pain she’d felt all those years ago now rested on her daughter.

“Oh Rapunzel… If it really means this much to you…”

“You’ll let me put it on?” Rapunzel asked happily.

“Oh honey, of course I will…” Arianna assured her. Tears glistened in both of the women’s eyes. “From on mother to another…” Arianna realized now this is what Rapunzel had become for the young boy. And she couldn’t be happier they’d found each other. Though Arianna knew firsthand just how lost Varian was just a little over a year ago, he’d found his way again with her daughter and Eugene. Which made Arianna comprehend how much it must hurt to have someone separate them from their boy…

“Arianna, are you sure-“ 

“Frederic…” The Queen interrupted her husband before he could express more uncertainty. “Remember how we felt when Rapunzel was taken from us… This is the least we could do...” For a moment, Frederic couldn’t quite understand. That had been his  _ true _ daughter. This was just a boy Rapunzel found in Old Corona… A boy who’d never felt the  _ real  _ love that could only come from parents that were there for him… Here they were. When Varian needed that dedication more than ever, who was standing before him? Not Quirin, who’d lost hope that anything could be done. But Rapunzel and Eugene, who would never give up on the chance to see themselves reunited with their boy. It was the same passion Frederic and Arianna knew in their eighteen year long search for Rapunzel. And now Frederic’s daughter stood here, only wanting what he’d wanted for all that time.  _ Anything  _ to feel closer to her taken child… Frederic supposed some families were built on more than just blood. Sometimes the closest families were the ones that found each other...

“Very well…” Frederic said, brightening Rapunzel and Eugene’s previously melancholy faces.

“Thank you, dad!” Rapunzel cried, throwing her arms around her father. The King leaned into her hug, pulling her in as well. Arianna came to this embrace as well, but not without pulling in Eugene. 

“I have full faith you’ll get him back, Rapunzel…” Frederic assured her gently. “But until then, I will do everything I can to make this happen for the both of you.”

“I didn’t know you cared.” Eugene lightly poked fun at the King, who immediately shot the new captain a warning look. 

“Eugene…”

“Your majesty.” He sheepishly corrected. “Just… thank you. This means a lot.”

“Of course.” Frederic replied. “Arianna and I know how it feels to lose someone who means the world to you. Who knows? Maybe these lanterns will keep Varian’s sights back on home…” 

“That’s the plan.” Rapunzel said. “It’s not exactly the ‘best birthday ever’. But at least it’ll bring some light into it…” That was all Rapunzel could hope to do for now. It wasn’t everything, she knew. But she knew now that on both ends of this separation, a little light could go a long way…

Much later in the day, the now setting sun was slowly descending beneath the horizon. But even against the equally darkened sky, Cassandra’s jet black tower still stood out loomed over the land below. Long spindly shadows were cast down on everything beneath, darkness reaching and seemingly draining the life out of whatever it touched. In contrast, the inside of this terrifying structure was bustling with lively activity. In his makeshift lab, Varian had his goggles over his eyes and was busily running a brazing tool over the back of his automaton as he sealed the metal plating and concealed the inner mechanisms. Cassandra kept a close gaze on him from across the room, making sure he didn’t step out of line. She hadn’t let him out of her sight while he worked for a second. Not that she knew enough about engineering to have understood just how he’d rigged the hulking machines against her. Despite the sub optimal circumstances, Varian would be lying if he said it didn’t feel good to be back in his element. The gears of his mind turning as he pieced an invention together, sparks flying around him and reflecting off his goggles as he worked. It felt almost  _ exhilarating… _

“I think that’s a good place to stop for today.” And then Cassandra would remind him who was really in charge in this situation and ground him back down to the harsh reality that was his captivity.

“Yes, Cassandra…” Varian mumbled, stopping his work and setting down the brazing tool. He pushed his goggles back in their usual spot on the top of his head as he walked past the now three completed automatons that took up a great deal of this lab space. Varian trudged over to Cassanda with his head down. With his work finished for the night, it was back to the severe boredom that came with being locked in a tower with nothing to do. In some ways Varian almost preferred building weapons of mass destruction. Cassandra used her power and opened the lab back into the hallway, gesturing for Varian to step on outside in front of her. He did so without complaint with Cassandra following close behind, closing the opening behind her.

“What do you think you’ll be up to for the rest of the night?” She asked the boy. It was a question he did not expect. Usually by this time, they would go their separate ways until it was time for Varian to be locked back in his cell overnight. 

“Oh. Um…” Varian nervously stammered out initially as he contemplated his response. “Uh. I guess the same stuff I always do…” Varians nights alone mainly consisted of drawing or writing in the notepad Cassandra gave him a few days ago. What he was writing, Cassandra had no idea but felt it was none of her business. Seeing as Varian had already filled most of the pages, he was probably just trying to find ways to keep himself entertained. But Cassandra had some different ideas for how they might better spend their night. An idea that she’d been putting off asking Varian until she was certain he was in a right place for her to do so. But if she wanted to begin establishing that between them, Cassandra knew this was a step they’d have to take. 

“Right…” Cassandra started oddly, prompting Varian to look up at her expectantly. She averted her eyes from his to avoid any sort of uncomfortable eye contact as she made her out of place request. “So kid… Maybe uh… Maybe you’d want to do something… with me?” Now  _ that  _ was a question that left Varian completely speechless. 

“W-what?” He asked timidly, unsure if he’d heard her correctly.

“You’ve seemed kind of bored lately and I thought you’d like a change of pace.” She explained, awkwardly. This of course was just an excuse to disguise her true reasons. Cassandra wanted Varian to begin bonding with her. She couldn’t do that if they didn’t start spending more time together besides her acting as his captor. Varian raised a tentative brow. He  _ would _ like a change of pace from the monotonous routine he’d had as of late. But a change of pace that involved getting closer to the woman keeping him prisoner… That just seemed to be all sorts of wrong. Varian kept eyeing her warily as she looked down at him in anticipation. 

“So what do you say?” Cassandra asked, though Varian wasn’t sure she was giving him much of a choice in the matter. Of course he didn’t want to be near her. Any chance of him falling under some sort of connection with Cassandra risked compromising his focus… and his sanity. If he was going to go about destroying her, if he didn’t want to end up like Rapunzel was to Gothel, it was better to simply see her for the villain she’d become. But on the other hand, how would Cassandra react if he refused? Maybe she would begin to realize that he wasn’t as broken down and compliant as she’d thought. Perhaps she’d take extra measures to ensure he cracked enough for her to take what she wanted from him. That could admittedly prove just as bad for his project. And his mind. 

“That’s… that’s fine I guess…” Varian said quietly. The chance Cassandra would react negatively to his turning down her offer was simply not one he wanted to take. Whatever Cassandra wanted to do with him, Varian would just have to go along with it and keep his head straight so he wouldn’t lose sight of who he was dealing with. 

“Great.” Cassandra said. If Varian didn’t know better, he could’ve sworn there was something about her pleased tone. Almost as if she was..  _ happy _ that he accepted? Varian gave her a confused look which both of them still avoided direct eye contact. As if they were afraid meeting each other’s eyes would make them rethink their primary goals. Varian had to maintain his belief that Cassandra wasn’t his friend anymore and he couldn’t let himself think for a second she could ever be again. Cassandra had to get him to trust her. Without even knowing it, this was already going to be quite the interesting battle of wills. With the game set, it was up to Cassandra to make the first move. It'd been so long since she’d acted remotely friendly with…  _ anyone _ . Even with her self serving motives, she could barely remember how these sort of things worked. With nothing else in mind for what to do, Cassandra abruptly took Varian’s wrist into her hand and pulled him beside her. It wasn’t quite how Cassandra wanted to handle this but at least it was a start. Varian wasn’t sure exactly how this was helping Cassandra into manipulating him to see her any differently than she had been but he didn’t think bringing that up would help anything. 

“Where are we going?” He chose to ask instead as Cassandra started using her power to move the floor beneath their feet down through the numerous stories of the stronghold. 

“I thought going outside would be nice.” Cassandra answered, making Varian’s mind spark with interest. He’d rarely left the tower in this entire ordeal. He couldn’t deny even a small bit of excitement about being outside. Cassandra stopped their traveling as soon as they reached the ground floor and created an opening to the outdoors. Varian slowly followed Cassandra as she moved outside. He blinked his eyes as they were met with unobstructed starlight and took his first steps for the longest time into the grass beneath his boots. Varian couldn’t hold back a satisfied sigh as a cool gust of night wind blew gently through his hair and filled his lungs. A sudden thought occurred to him and his eyes quickly shifted toward the cave exit from the enclosed piece of land. The only way back out to the world outside... It would seem Cassandra thought ahead about this as once again, spikes of black rocks were blocking anything from entering or exiting the area. He heard Cassandra exhale disappointingly from his left and looked back toward her. She seemed displeased with the fact that Varian had even thought for a moment about any sort of escape route. This could prove to have been a grave mistake if Varian didn’t think fast. He immediately turned his body to face Cassandra, bowed his head and closed his arms in on himself.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered ashamedly. It was of course a lie. Could she really  _ blame _ him for wanting to escape and checking to see if that was an option?

“Forget about it…” Cassandra said. To most, such a statement would come off as an acceptance for that apology. But Varian knew what she really meant.  _ Forget about leaving here…  _ He also knew Cassandra had wanted him to understand that when she said it. Varian gave a small nod to let her know he’d ‘understood’. He guessed it wouldn't be a great time to attempt escaping anyways. What would he have done, run? Her attention was solely directed on him, he was injured, and Varian still had no idea where he  _ really  _ was. Even if he was lucky enough to reach the other side of the cave, he wouldn’t even know where to start heading once he got outside. Cassandra would’ve caught him in no time. It was only these thoughts that really comforted Varian about not having the opportunity to run. No, for now it was best to just see what Cassandra wanted… If it really was  _ Cassandra  _ who’d wanted him here…

“So um… is  _ she  _ coming?” Varian asked apprehensively. He didn’t need to say anything more about who he was asking about. As of now, the strange girl was nowhere to be seen. In fact, she hadn’t been around for the entire day as she usually was. But Varian knew she had some part in pulling the strings behind all of this. Perhaps Cassandra was merely following the girl’s orders to bring him out here so she could further manipulate him or do something to ‘help him’ toward his ‘destiny’. Whatever that would end up meaning eventually.

“What? Oh, no.” Cassandra replied once she realized who Varian was asking about. She provided further explanation for her reasons why her mysterious companion would  _ not  _ be here to assist. “No it’s just us. If I’m being really honest… I kind of needed a break from her…” For how abiding Cassandra was to the girl's word, this explanation was unforeseen to Varian. 

“Oh…” He remarked, not quite sure of what to say in response to that. 

“Yeah. She was just starting to get on my nerves a bit…” Cassandra admitted, kind of grateful to finally be able to say it aloud. “Her voice, the way she tries to act like she knows what I’m thinking, how she’ll just pop out of nowhere like that’s  _ completely _ normal.”

“How cryptic she is...” Varian found himself adding in unintentionally, much to his and Cassandra’s surprise.

“Yeah…” She confirmed, the two realizing they’d actually started making conversation. “Oh, and that weird smile she does. I don’t think she knows we see her do it but-“

“Isn’t it creepy?” Varian agreed. “And how does she even smile like  _ that? _ I didn’t even think it would be physically possible for a smile to seem so… so…”

“Disturbing?” Cassandra finished for him.

“Exactly!” Varian exclaimed as she found the word he was looking for. Without even thinking, Cassandra and Varian shared a small laugh over their exchange before Varian snapped out of it. Did he really just have such a  _ casual _ discussion with  _ Cassandra? _

“What’s wrong?” She asked once she saw Varian’s face fall. He knew this was because he’d slipped up and momentarily let his guard down. But for lack of a better way to reply to Cassandra, he supposed maybe he could get some answers…

“Where did she even come from?” He asked carefully. “And why do you keep listening to her?” Varian realized a bit too late that he probably would’ve gotten at least a tiny bit of explanation if he hadn’t asked that last question. As soon as he’d said it, Cassandra’s demeanor changed from relaxed and sure of herself to ambivalent and closed off. She tore her eyes from Varian again without a word. He couldn’t understand what she barely even knew much about for herself. In all honesty, she didn’t even have an answer for the second question. Varian came to the conclusion that this was most likely a touchy subject and making Cassandra all conflicted was most likely something he didn’t want to be doing. He mumbled another hushed apology hoping Cassandra wouldn’t come back out of her withdrawn state to snap at him or berate him. Perhaps changing the subject would prevent such an occurrence. Varian began hesitantly walking around and thinking about any sort of new topic he could propose before Cassandra decided she was sick of him and locked him back up in his cell for the rest of the night. In the midst of his thoughts, Varian hardly saw where he was even stepping. 

“Varian-!” Cassandra’s warning didn’t come in time before Varian suddenly slipped off his feet and fell to a sitting position into the shallow end of a pond he’d unknowingly walked right into. Water splashed up around him and immediately soaked his clothes. Varian hissed in pain as his ribs were rocked from the fall and Cassandra rushed over to his side.

“Did you hurt yourself?” She asked.

“Not anymore than I already was.” Varian answered, causing Cassandra to wince as she remembered who’d caused those previous injuries. She pulled a dripping Varian back up to his feet and out of the water and looked him over quickly, wondering if she should check his ribs again. Cassandra dismissed this idea once she remembered it was a simple fall and Varian probably hadn’t damaged anything further. When she was about to direct the boy toward somewhere he could dry off, Varian kept his eyes on the small pond he’d fallen into. Just at the bottom of a narrow, cascading waterfall.

“I’ve seen this before…” He said as he tried to recall. 

“Where? Have you been here before?” Cassandra asked. Varian remembered eventually. It was Rapunzel. She painted it once and showed it to him. She said this waterfall was right outside… the tower… where she grew up… Pieces about his location started coming together in Varian’s mind. Was this tower… the tower where he was trapped from the outside world, in the same place Rapunzel was kept away for her entire childhood? 

“Varian?” Cassandra cut into his thinking, awaiting a reply. 

“I uh… never mind.” He said hurriedly. “I must be thinking about something else…” Varian knew mentioning Rapunzel would set Cassandra off and that was the  _ last thing  _ he needed right now. 

“O...kay then?” Cassandra said, still curious as to what Varian was trying to avoid talking about this time. She absentmindedly turned on her heel to walk away from the pond only to-

“Cass that’s the wrong-“ Varian didn’t finish before Cassandra also slipped down and she fell right back into the pond below. 

“Way…” Varian finished quietly. Cassandra had not been so lucky as Varian to only land on her lower half and had instead fallen on her back, wetting nearly every part of her armor and her hair. When she stood back up, dripping, blue locks of hair stuck to her forehead in a way that almost completely shadowed her eyes. Finding the sight a bit funny, Varian snickered only a little bit before stopping when Cassandra shot him a glare.

“Sorr-“ He didn’t finish this apology before Cassandra summoned a blunt rock to shoot up from the bottom of the pond and splash quite a bit of water all over Varian. The boy stood there in shock, now completely drenched from head to toe. Cassandra smiled smugly.

“There. We’re even.” She said, very sure of herself. Now she remembered what she’d missed most about having other people around her.  _ Messing with them.  _ Varian pulled apart the curtain of thick, black bangs that fell over his eyes, causing Cassandra to laugh at his soaked appearance. A few seconds later, Varian couldn’t help but laugh too. It was a strangely jovial shared moment neither had expected would get them both smiling at any one time. 

“C’mon, let's get you inside.” Cassandra suggested. “With your frame and being all wet on a night like this, I can’t have you catching a cold on me.” She gently laid a hand on Varian's shoulder and began to lead him inside the tower. While he was disappointed to go back in, he took the instruction without complaint on his part. It was so unusual to see Cassandra look so different than she had lately. And yet at the same time… so familiar. Like maybe, just maybe… The Cassandra that Varian knew before was maybe still in there somewhere? Suppressed or hidden? Or maybe just as trapped deep down inside of her as he was in this tower. As they made their way back to Varian’s cell, he came to his senses.  _ What was he thinking?!  _ This was everything he’d told himself he wasn’t going to do! Cassandra made her choice. Varian’s friend was gone and the sooner he accepted that, the sooner he could get Project Obsidian finished and end all of this… Cassandra got Varian back to his cell, sat him down and wrapped his blanket around his shoulders. Varian began shivering by this point and she felt he could use the warmth. 

“We made some progress today…” She said, pleased. “I uh… I’m glad we did this.” Varian didn’t want to agree now that he was beginning to realize what just happened and how foolish he’d let himself be. He only gave a small nod and Cassandra took this sign to give Varian some privacy.

“I guess I’ll go then.” She said, moving toward the cell opening. “You probably want some time to yourself, huh?” Cassandra should’ve realized. He was beginning to bond with her and leave Rapunzel behind. It would take him some time to fully process it all before he discovered this was meant to happen. Varian nodded again.

“Alright. I’ll leave this open for now since it’s not too late yet.” Cassandra said with her hand on the cell opening. “See you later, Varian.” She left back into the hallway while Varian closed in on himself, wrapping the blanket tighter around his shoulders. How could he have been stupid? If he hadn’t snapped out of it, he could’ve lost sight of what needed to be done. Cassandra wasn’t someone he could talk to or have fun with anymore. She was planning to attack Corona, she wanted to hurt his family. She literally kidnapped him and was holding him prisoner against his will. It shouldn’t be so difficult for Varian to accept that she’s only trying to gain his trust so she can use him. Everything that just happened. It wasn’t real… It couldn’t have been… But then again, when he’d lost his way- Varian shut down those thoughts and internally scolded himself. No matter what he’d thought before, Varian knew now that he and Cassandra were completely different cases. He was able to come back from everything he’d done… and now he wasn’t even giving Cassandra the chance. No. He  _ did  _ give her a chance. Rapunzel gave her plenty of chances. Cassandra refused them all and now she had to be stopped. That was all there was to it… Varian could still feel the lingering doubts in his mind. She’d just seemed so…  _ human  _ again…

“It wasn’t real...” He had to remind himself. Manipulation. Lies. Pain. That was all Cassandra did to him so far. This was no different. Varian reached underneath his fur pelt on the floor to pull out Rapunzel’s stitched up family portrait of her, Eugene and Varian all together. 

“I miss you guys…” Varian said as he ran his hand over the painting, water dripping from his face and staining the paper. Varian wasn’t sure if it was just because he was soaked or if he’d started crying at some point. He couldn’t go two seconds in this place without feeling like someone was trying to mess with his head. Cassandra, the girl, they were both only trying to mold him to do whatever suited them, and would break him physically and mentally to do it. But Rapunzel and Eugene truly cared about him. They  _ loved  _ Varian and would never try to use him or hurt him. That’s what he had to hold out for. People who wouldn’t try to mess with him or toy with his emotions like Cassandra. Family that  _ promised  _ him they would bring him out of this hell. And would do anything to keep that promise. Varian clutched the painting close to his heart, trying his hardest to remember the real comfort that came with their unbreakable bond. Cassanda could never make Varian settle for her false desires for friendship when he still had the promise of something so much better to hold onto for as long as it would take. So there Varian sat alone, his heart miles away from the tower, lying with the two people that cared for him the most and he cared for too. But with his focus so far away, he didn’t even sense the small demon standing just out of his line of sight. Having just seen the painting, and the numerous letters poking out from their hiding spot, Zhan Tiri smiled wickedly. Everything was all falling into place... Just as she knew it would… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you hear that?
> 
> It’s as if a hundreds fans voices all cried out, and were suddenly silenced when they realized what’s probably coming next...
> 
> Remember when I said this was a fluffy chapter? I guess I only kind of lied since MOST of it was...
> 
> Oh yeah I’m sending this all to hell next chapter.
> 
> But hey, you saw the tags. You knew what you guys were getting into. 
> 
> XD Have fun waiting for the epic climax next chapter!


	11. A Day to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Here we are guys. The infamous chapter 11 of this story. 
> 
> Yessir the angst is coming back for another blow and it’s just gonna get worse next chapter. 
> 
> I want to thank you for your patience as I know this is what y’all have been waiting for. 
> 
> So I’m not gonna beat around the bush anymore. 
> 
> Here we go...

Another week stuck in the tower went by almost in a flash. Just like in the dungeons, the days dragged when Varian’s captivity began but as soon as he’d grown accustomed to his situation, they’d melted into each other like it was nothing. Varian supposed it was kind of stereotypical. The same old prison story about days becoming weeks, weeks to months and so on. But lately, things had finally started going his way. His notes back and forth with Rapunzel were still going smoothly, he now had seven rigged automatons completed… and Cassandra still didn’t suspect a thing. The girl was certainly creepy as ever but Varian supposed that was to be expected at this point. But that wouldn’t worry him today. Because even trapped in a tower, there was just _something_ about birthdays. A letter from Eugene and Rapunzel just a few days earlier reminded Varian of this important date. Though he’d been disappointed at first to spend another birthday in captivity, he eventually found the small joy that came with knowing how close he was to coming home to his family. Just as soon as Project Obsidian was completed. So when he awoke in his cell that morning, bright light of the still rising sun coming down on him from the barred window above his head, Varian couldn’t help but think today would be just a slightly better day. Sixteen years old was a milestone after all. It was maybe an hour after waking when the familiar sound of fluttering wings came near his window.

“Owl!” Varian exclaimed happily when he heard the bird approach, rushing up to his feet only to instantly regret it when his aching ribs were jostled. Varian hissed in pain causing Owl to tilt his head in concern. 

“I’m fine…” Varian insisted. “Whaddya’ got today?” He couldn’t deny being a tad bit excited about today’s letters. No doubt Rapunzel remembered today was Varian’s birthday and did something to commemorate it. Not that he could think of much that was possible through their system of communication. Classic gift giving was definitely off the table. But even her remembering and saying a few words would mean the world to Varian right now. Owl reached his claws through the bars to quickly drop a small bundle of letters tied together with a pretty blue ribbon. Most likely Rapunzel’s doing if Varian had to guess. 

“Thank you.” He said to Owl with a grateful smile. While the bird could not return the alchemist’s warm look, there was a momentary flash of something different in Owl’s normally icy gaze. Almost as if he could understand just for a small second what this day meant for Varian. Owl perched on one of the windows bars as he waited for Varian to read the letters and hand off his response. The boy reached down to the floor and picked up the bundle of papers. Immediately he could make out letters from Lance, Angry, Catalina. He didn’t always receive letters from these three so that was a nice change of pace. He’d perhaps had a half hearted hope that his dad might’ve finally written one but Varian guessed that was a bit too much to ask of him. But this was more than enough for now. Varian undid the ribbon around the letters and began sorting through them. The first ones were the notes he saw before. It appeared every single one of Varian’s friends remembered his sixteenth birthday. Lance wasted no time congratulating Varian for ‘becoming a man’ and subsequently apologizing for not being able to spend this day doing everything Varian wanted. It was more of the same from Angry and Catalina. Except Angry was… well, angry about Varian being kept away from home on his birthday and made sure to get that across. If Varian didn’t know better he’d swear the girl made some death threats against Cassandra for how she worded a few of her rage filled sentences. Catalina simply wished Varian could find any small amount of happiness and coveted for his safe return. And then, Varian’s favorite letter of the bunch… Rapunzel and Eugene. While Varian expected the same old business around Project Obsidian and status updates, he was pleasantly surprised that the only thing Rapunzel and Eugene wanted to talk about was none other than Varian himself. 

_Hi Varian!_

_Happy birthday!_

_We want you to know that we are all so proud of everything you’ve become in these sixteen years of your life._

_We know it hasn’t been easy, but you’ve grown into such an intelligent, compassionate, and strong kid._

_We’re incredibly honored to call you our friend, and even more to call you a part of our own kind of family._

_Needless to say, this isn’t exactly the ideal circumstances for birthdays..._

_Between the two of us, we can definitely understand that being locked in a tower is no way to be spending such a special day._

_We’re so sorry things had to work out like this._

_If we could, we’d break down the walls right now and bring you home._

_We promise as soon as you’re free, we’ll throw the biggest birthday party you can imagine right in the castle courtyard._

_It doesn’t make up for everything you’re going through right now, but at least that’s something to look forward to._

_In the meantime, we all still have one big surprise birthday present that you can see tonight…_

_If you can, see if you can be at a window facing Corona. You should be able to see it from your window, but we have a feeling you’ll want the better view._

_We hope you like it!_

_For now, please just remember how much we love you and miss you._

_We can’t wait to see you again, Varian._

_Love, Rapunzel and Eugene._

Varian couldn’t help but wipe away a few small tears that welled in his eyes after finishing the letter. 

“I miss you too…” He whispered longingly. His heart ached to be with the people that mattered to him most. Varian knew he didn’t want to spend all day moping about what he could be doing or how things could be better and instead chose to focus on Rapunzel’s promise for a surprise. While Varian had a few ideas of what he would need to be at a window to see, it was still an exciting prospect. Certainly different than his normally boredom filled nights. Owl hooted impatiently at Varian in a reminder for him to get writing his response to Rapunzel.

“Oh! Right!” Varian exclaimed, pulling out his notepad and pencil. He sighed once he realized he was on his last few pages. After a few more letters, Varian would have to start getting creative with his replies. Possibly even repurposing the letters he already had. Should he ask Rapunzel if she could get him more paper? For now he would just use what was available. Varian wrote a quick thank you for all of their good wishes and told them just how much it meant to feel so close to them. He looked forward to whatever Rapunzel’s surprise for him was and was immensely thankful she would even consider going out of her way for him. He considered updating them on Project Obsidian only to decide it wasn’t of much importance at the moment. After all things were going perfectly according to plan. With no real concerns for progress, what could possibly be worth mentioning?

“Alright. Please give this to Rapunzel.” Varian said, handing the note to Owl. The bird gave a little nod, took the paper into his claws, and flew back down to the ground. And just in time. Varian grew especially in tune with the sounds around the tower. Being locked up alone for hours certainly gave him enough time to focus on that. But one sound in particular he’d grown especially familiar with, was the echoing clicks of approaching footsteps.

“Cassandra…” He breathed out. His attention shifted back to the letters he still had in his hands. In full throttled panic, Varian got down, and shoved the notes in their usual hiding place under the fur pelt he slept on. Not even minding the grinding pains from his ribs as he moved so quickly. As soon as he could make sure no note was visible from underneath, Varian sat down on top of the pelt as the rock walls moved away and admitted Cassandra into the room.

“Hey Cass…” Varian said nervously. That had been too close for his liking. The moonstone wielder silently placed a small cup of water and a bit of breakfast at his feet. She seemed quieter than usual and withdrawn in her stance. Like a voice at the back of her mind was pressing her to say something she wasn’t sure she could be vulnerable enough to disclose. Varian looked up at her apprehensively before shifting his gaze back to his breakfast. On an average day, Cassandra would bring some sort of bread or fruit. Easy things to hold him over. But this time, it was different. Cassandra brought him a small fruit tart. The kind Varian knew could only be found at Attila’s bakery in the capital. Definitely would’ve taken Cassandra more of an effort to retrieve. Not that he wasn’t happy for the more than nice pastry, but… why?

“Uh… Thanks Cassa-“

“Happy birthday, Varian.” Her voice was quiet and if Varian hadn’t stopped his thanks right when she started to speak he wouldn’t even know she’d said a word. He felt himself freeze and stare up at her in shock. Her somehow continuing stoic stance disguised the fact that she didn’t feel quite ready to meet his eyes. 

“W-What- But uh.. How- How did you know?” Varian stuttered out, confused and frightened. Did she find the notes? How long did she know? Was he in trouble? If he was, why wasn’t she angry yet? Cassandra shrugged, a guilty look momentarily flashing across her face.

“I uh… I remembered. Yesterday.” She lied. Truthfully, she didn’t even think about it until then. Until a single conversation changed the entire course of her day… 

_“He’s finished seven automatons.” Cassandra said to her mysterious companion, a small self-satisfied smile gracing her lips as they walked along the hallways. She’d just locked Varian away for the night and was conversing with the girl about the day’s events as she usually did. “If he keeps this up I can attack Corona in a week.”_

_“Well done, Cassandra…” The girl said, the praise swelling Cassandra’s confidence. “See? I told you the boy would come around eventually. All it took was a little bit of time and effort.”_

_“I think you’re right.” Cassandra agreed, hope finally building in her voice. After the weeks went by, Cassandra could now see her plan paying off. “At this rate, I might be able to convince him to see my side before the end of the month.” The prospect was still one she approached with caution. At the end of the day, she knew the destruction of Corona would definitely put a pause on their rekindling friendship. He would probably draw back and maybe even despise her a second time. She was prepared for this eventuality but was sure that with nothing left to save, he would come around soon after. It was all a matter of breaking him down only to build him up from the remains._

_“Ah, time does fly by fast doesn't it?” The girl said with a pleased sigh, though Cassandra couldn’t ignore the small chill that ran up her spine as she heard this. Whenever Cassandra felt that chill, she knew the girl was going to say something to cause her unease. Cassandra braced herself for the inevitability of an ill-timed comment to put a damper on her good mood. “It seems like only yesterday our little alchemist was still so incredibly resistant. Now look at him, nearly sixteen years of age and finally learning his place.” Sure enough, ill-timed comment, right on schedule._

_“Nearly sixteen?” Cassandra asked, stopping in her steps. “What are you talking about?” The girl's eyebrows perked up as if she was surprised by Cassandra’s question. She stopped walking along and turned back to face Cassandra._

_“Oh, well I assumed you knew, Cassandra. But the boy does have a birthday coming up…”_

_“How would you know that?” Cassandra demanded, slightly spooked by the girls supposed knowledge of this matter. The girl smiled smugly._

_“You should know by now… I know many things.” The girl answered simply. Cassandra did of course know this was true, even if she wasn’t sure how it was possible._

_“When is it?” Cassandra asked as if concerned with how much time she had. She had to wonder, why was that? She assumed the girl would know the date if she was aware of how close it was._

_“Why, tomorrow.” The girl said, like this should’ve been obvious. Cassandra felt her face fall and mentally scolded herself for not even considering such a possibility. She knew feeling guilty was pointless and stupid. Why should she care when Varian’s birthday was? It was just another day closer to getting what she wanted from him. But at the same time, Cassandra couldn’t deny her slowly growing attachment to him. Ultimately, Varian was soon to be her ally. As such she’d been allowing herself to progressively feel closer to him as the days went on. There’d been more casual conversations. Moments of less formal interactions. As far as Cassandra was concerned, Varian had felt like less of a prisoner to her lately. But this didn’t get rid of the rotten feeling curdling her insides as she realized he’d be spending his birthday stuck in the tower. But she knew she couldn’t change that. He couldn’t be allowed the freedom he must earn. Not until she was certain Varian recognized the destiny he was meant to achieve._

_“I uh… oh…” Cassandra said, at a loss for expression as the realization sunk in._

_“This should be no problem, of course.” The girl said nonchalantly, continuing her walk down the hallway without a care._

_“No… no problem at all.” Cassandra tried to convince herself, slowly trudging along. Though she wasn’t so certain of that statement. Already there was a turmoil she couldn’t quite explain. Maybe Varian was her prisoner… but if she ever hoped they could maybe be friends again someday, she had to do something. Any kind of small gestures to at least acknowledge this day for him before the attack on Corona shattered him again. But what to say…? What to do…?_

“Oh, okay.” Varian responded awkwardly, not entirely sure of Cassandra’s answer but accepted it nonetheless. It was clear now she hadn’t found the notes for this information. If she had, she’d be a lot more angry with him than this strangely remorseful demeanor that was coming across. 

“Sixteen, right?” She asked, to be certain if the girl’s details on his age were correct. Varian nodded. Cassandra gave a small half hearted laugh.

“Pretty big day then… and to think I almost forgot you even had a birthday coming up this year…” She said, trying unsuccessfully to bring a lighter mood into what was already a very uncomfortable conversation.

“Well, uh… that’s the funny thing about birthdays. They’re kind of an annual thing.” Varian replied, a small tense chuckle at the end. These were the moments he’d grown to dread. Whenever Cassandra tried to speak to him like this wasn’t a captor and prisoner situation. It always left him feeling confused and emotionally drained whenever she could draw him in too deep. The best thing he could do was reply simply and hope the matter wasn’t pushed.

“So uh… Do you want me to get to work?” Varian asked, looking up at Cassandra and waiting for her to take him back to his makeshift laboratory. He even readied himself to stand should he be expected to get up and walk over-

“Not today.” Cassandra answered, hoping even this small ‘gift’ to Varian could convince him she was genuinely trying to do him some good. “I was just thinking, you really shouldn’t have to work on your birthday so consider this a day off.” While it was a thoughtful offer, Varian couldn’t help but be immediately skeptical of Cassandra’s ‘kindness’. He’d learned by now any sort of gesture she made toward him was only to further her own gain. But appearing appreciative was the only way to evade her suspicions.

“Oh. Thanks, Cass…” Varian said carefully, his eyes daring to meet hers for a brief moment. He tried for a second to appear pleased by her deliberate efforts to extend an olive branch. But no matter how much it probably would’ve helped his act, he couldn’t bring himself to even slightly smile at his captor… Not that she took much notice.

“Don’t mention it.” Cassandra said, turning toward the door just so she was ready to exit. “I’ll be out for a few hours but I know I’ll be back by sunset. You think you can find ways to keep yourself occupied until then?”

“Yes, Cassandra.” Varian replied instinctively, earning him an approving nod. Cassandra was about to exit the room before stopping in her steps and looking back at the small boy behind her. His wide blue eyes immediately diverted back to the ground when her gaze fell on him. Cassandra sighed. Varian deserved better than her pitiful efforts at charity. She knew that. But it was just what needed to be done for his and her own good despite his endeavors to deny it. But at the very least, she could offer him some due recognition.

“Hey Varian?” She said. His head perked up attentively as she addressed him. Cassandra struggled to find the words. “Um… You’ve been a really big help. I know none of this has really been easy but… for what it’s worth… I’m proud of you kid.” Varian felt something inside of him suddenly ache in utter bewilderment and shock. As expected, he now felt the usual uncertainties that would plague his mind whenever Cassandra stepped outside her role as his jailer and into the shadow of the friend he once knew. _I’m proud of you…_ These were words Varian would strive to hear from everyone who mattered to him. Once upon a time he was willing to do almost anything to achieve that praise. During that time, it would’ve meant the world to hear it from Cassandra he once respected more than almost anyone. But now… Now to hear it coming from her… Coming from the former friend turned villain he was soon going to betray, practically destroy, it was almost painful. A pang of guilt surged through Varian only for him to shove it aside. He couldn’t turn back now. Not when he was so close to being free. What’s done was done and Project Obsidian would have to move forward. For his and the kingdom’s safety. He didn’t need Cassandra’s approval anymore. When this was all over, Rapunzel and Eugene, _his family,_ were the only people he ever needed.

“Thanks Cassandra… That means a lot.” Varian quietly lied, though the moonstone wielder believed it. With Varian’s compliance and supposed care for her acceptance, she wondered if they’d made more progress quicker than she’d thought before. Cassandra felt she now had a few more ideas in mind to make this day better for the both of them. Ideas and offers she still wasn’t convinced either of them were ready for… She exited without another word. 

It had already been a few hours since Cassandra left for the day. Varian still had no clue what she could be doing out there. He’d moved out of his cell and to the window in Cassandra’s throne room, staring yearningly out towards Corona, letting the afternoon breeze blow his hair gently and the warmth of the sun fill him up inside. While the conflicting thoughts about Cassandra and whether he really ought to destroy her for the good of Corona still threatened to creep up from the back of his mind, Varian had decided not to heed them for now. Maybe this wasn’t the best of circumstances, but today was still his birthday. And he intended to make the very most of it from where he was. So no stressing about Project Obsidian, no worrying about anything else besides having the only semi good day he could have while he was trapped here. For now, that included taking in some much needed clear sunlight. Varian really hadn’t gotten much of that recently. He was always stuck in the lab working. But at least he had the chance now, and it was definitely enough to put him in a more hopeful mood. Especially since he still had Rapunzel’s surprise gift to look forward to. Maybe since she’d given him the day off today, Varian could convince Cassandra to not lock him up tonight. Then he could come to this window and get a better view of whatever Rapunzel wanted him to see. All things considered, today was the day things were finally going his way. And Varian wasn’t going to let anything spoil that for him.

“Happy birthday, dear alchemist.” Maybe he’d spoken too soon. Varian didn’t even need to turn around to know who was addressing him. The familiarly eerie, melodic voice was enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and his spine to go rigid. Varian chose not to say anything lest his words betray him in some way as they typically did when he spoke to the girl. No matter what he did, she always managed to turn it into a way to crawl under his skin. 

“I’m sure Cassandra gave her good wishes earlier this morning?” The girl asked him, now coming to Varian’s side. Without moving his eyes away from Corona, he could still see the smiling girl from his peripheral vision.

“Yes.” Varian answered meekly. 

“Splendid.” The girl said happily, her eyes flashing with delight for some yet unexpressed reason. This made Varian especially uneasy. 

“How did _you_ know today was my birthday?” He asked her. Maybe Cassandra told her? 

“Didn’t Cassandra tell you? I was the one to remind her of it.” The girl said incredulously, much to Varian’s surprise. 

“W-what?” Varian stuttered out in disbelief. Cassandra hadn’t told him that part. Only that she remembered. Already the fact that the girl seemed to know so much about him was distressing as hell. But for her to know his birthday on top of all of that was just creepy beyond all reason. How invested in him was she? Did this somehow have to do with his _destiny_ too? The girl laughed at Varian’s confusion.

“Well we couldn’t have her forgetting something as important as that could we?” She said, amused. “After all, _friends_ are supposed to be there for each other aren’t they?” Varian shuddered as she made another assertion that they were all supposed to somehow be friends in the midst of all the circumstances that led them to this point. But the last question seemed like an especially strange thing to say in this context. At least by Varian’s standards. He eyed the girl now warily and got a good look at her expression. Her hands were folded calmly in front of her but her face was off putting in the worst way Varian could feel. She was smiling complacently but with a malicious gleam in her eyes. Like a child that was proud of themselves for some wicked trick they were about to pull. Varian frowned when her eyes met his. What could she be so pleased with herself over? And why in such a way at this? Suddenly a thousand horrible thoughts began to run through his mind as he thought about what she could be thinking about. He felt his breathing begin to hitch and his eyes widened in terror. She didn’t- she couldn’t have possibly-

“Y-you didn’t answer m-my question…” Varian stated, his voice wavering despite his best efforts to conceal his panic. “ _How_ did you know today was-“

“Oh, all of Corona is just abuzz over the Princess’ celebrations…” The girl interrupted. Her smile widened and turning into the same demented grin Varian saw for the first time in his dream. “Of course… you probably know _all_ about that, don’t you?”

“I- I- how would I know about anything going on in Corona?” Varian said, standing slowly to his feet. Unsteadily stepping away from the girl. He tried as best he could to sound as clueless as possible. But he could almost tell by now that somehow, everything he’d worked for so far was about shatter right before his eyes. He silently prayed to let it not be true… “I mean, I’ve been in this tower since-“

“You would know the same way I learned of your birthday…” The girl replied, obviously insinuating she knew what Varian feared more than anything she or Cassandra could find out. He gulped hard, trembling uncontrollably.

“And how’s that…?” And with that question, the girl’s eyes lit up with unbridled glee, Varian’s complete dread and fear being everything she’d waited for this whole week. But for everything she had planned, it would count on the perfect time to wreck Cassandra and Varian alike. And after everything they’d been through together, the progress they each thought they’d made on both of their own sides, the time had finally come to send them both reeling. And it all started by telling Varian a few fatal words… 

_“I read it somewhere…”_ The girl said. Varian felt his heart stop and his face go pale. Tears sprung to his eyes but he was in too much shock to let them fall. _She’d found them…_

“I… I have to uh…” Varian said without much purpose before rushing past all the rock spikes in the throne room, not minding his still persistent injuries shooting pain from his head and ribs as he ran toward his cell. _It couldn’t be true… Not after everything he’d worked for… He couldn’t lose it all now…_ As Varian ran out, his heart pounding outside his chest, Zhan Tiri smiled to herself with a sigh. Onto Cassandra…

Varian burst into his cell, wasting no time getting down on the cold stone floor and reaching underneath his fur pelt. 

“No… No no no no no no no no no…” Varian said anxiously to himself, shaking his head in disbelief and he searched for the letters. His chest moved rapidly up and down with quick shallow breaths. “No no no, please…” His hand eventually met the pile of papers underneath the pelt. Varian wouldn’t let himself feel any relief until he made sure every single one was there. He rifled through them hurriedly. If any of them were missing… if the girl took even one he was done for. She would show it to Cassandra and he would be in deeper trouble than he could probably imagine. No more Project Obsidian, no contact with Rapunzel, no hope of ever escaping here… Varian hastily skimmed every letter in a flustered fever. And in the middle of this frenzy, Varian came to the life ending realization. _There was indeed a letter missing… The one where Rapunzel approved Project Obsidian._

“No…” Varian whispered a final time, his panic rising and the tears finally streaming down his face. This was it… He was as good as dead. No matter what he did now, Cassandra was going to punish him severely for his betrayal. Unless… It was a foolish hope, but it was all Varian could think to do… He could find the girl and beg her not to show Cassandra. He could offer the girl anything for her silence. No matter what it took, he had to avoid Cassandra’s wrath. As far as he knew, his entire life was on the line. Worst case scenario, maybe even the fate of all Corona. If Varian was right, and the girl was indeed playing both sides only to further her own personal agendas, maybe there was something she wanted from him that could cause her to hide this from Cassandra. Varian was already convinced there was so much the girl wasn’t telling her anyways. That and she seemed to want him for some still unknown reason. If he just insisted he would accept whatever destiny she had in mind, if he was willing to get down on his knees and sell his soul to the devil herself… But if it meant saving Corona by protecting his project… if it meant keeping his family safe… Varian would do _anything._ He raced back to the throne room, ready as he’d ever be to make whatever unholy deal it would take to stop Cassandra from finding out about the notes, the girl was gone. And if he couldn’t find her before Cassandra returned, so was any hope for avoiding the onslaught of pain that surely awaited him, his family, and the entire kingdom. Everything rested on Varian’s shoulders… _He couldn’t fail them now… Not again…_

Cassandra returned to her chambers just as the sun was beginning to set feeling more relaxed and self assured than she’d felt in a long time. She went into town that afternoon disguised with the shape shifting cloak she stole from the Spire. Under the guise of a palace handmaiden named Faith, Cassandra found it in herself to buy Varian a small gift. She would’ve stolen it but for some reason, that didn’t feel quite right to do in this situation. No, today, Varian was going to get a real present from her. Though she’d nearly gotten lost in all the hustle and bustle. Apparently there was some festival going on in Corona today that Cassandra was until now unaware of. Nonetheless, she’d gotten her business over with and left in a hurry, not staying a moment more to discover the nature of this mass celebration. Cassandra removed her cloak and placed it aside, pulling Varians gift out from her bag. In her hands, she proudly clutched a beautiful, blue leather bound journal with an expertly crafted bronze clasp. Cassandra noticed lately the measly little notepad she gave Varian was running out of pages. While Cassandra still had no idea what he’d written to take up so many pages, she had observed that Varian was most at ease whenever he was immersed in its pages. With that in mind, she was positive her gift would be well received. Perhaps now even more confident that her second gift would go over even better…

“I see you’ve brought the boy a birthday gift…” Cassandra turned to see the small girl waiting patiently at her doorway, some small piece of paper in her hands. Cassandra didn’t pay much mind to this fact, instead smiling contentedly as she looked back down at the journal in her hands. She was still thinking of maybe writing some note of encouragement inside. It could be a good way to transition into her planned offer. 

“He’s been doing good.” Cassandra said. “I think he deserves the reward…”

“It would seem that way at first glance wouldn’t it?” The girl said, the chilling manner in which she did making Cassandra pause for only a second. Though in her bubbling excitement, she ignored it. The girl tended to have that effect no matter what she said. In all honesty, it was probably nothing. 

“Yeah.” Cassandra said obliviously. The girl frowned as her words went right over Cassandra’s head. “In fact, he’s earned this much… I was just thinking… maybe today would be a good day to…” The girl realized what Cassandra planned. She’d seen it coming too. Just like with Varian, every little part of this reveal was about timing. And if Cassandra was really planning what she thought she was…

“Cassandra… are you seriously considering-“ 

“I think I’m finally going to give him the chance to join me willingly.” Cassandra said readily. The girl smiled. Just as she thought. And now with Cassandra fully trusting the alchemist’s allegiance to her, that would make this ruination of both their lives all the more satisfying…

“You were right.” Cassandra continued happily, blissfully unaware of the carnage soon to unfold. “He’s compliant, he’s been following all the rules and being respectful. And he doesn’t even believe in Rapunzel anymore. I think he’s finally ready to accept his destiny…”

“Is that so?” The girl said with a raised brow, entertained by Cassandra’s newfound optimism.

“Yes.” Cassandra said. She felt herself sigh in relief and much needed peace of mind. If Varian came around now, she’d achieve the first of all her rightful dues. It would be perfect. Corona would fall and she wouldn’t have to worry about losing any progress with him. She could have everything she ever wanted. Power, purpose… maybe even a _real_ friend… “I thought this entire plan to get him back was crazy at first. But now that it actually worked-“

“Oh you poor dear…” The girl suddenly said in pity, causing Cassandra to not only stop in her sentences, but look toward the girl with a bewildered expression. “It pains me so much to tell you this, but the boy plans to betray you…” Well _that_ was unexpected. Cassandra blinked twice before she could even half respond.

“What?” She asked, baffled by this bombshell of new information. Betray her? How could he? Cassandra could do nothing more than deny it. There was just no way it could be true. “No. That’s ridiculous. He-“ She was stopped by the girl holding up the folded piece of paper in her hand. Cassandra still didn’t know what it was.

“He’s been messaging Rapunzel since the Spire, Cassandra.” The girl informed her seriously, a grave tone now taking root. “Together they’ve devised a plan to destroy you…” Cassandra snatched the paper into her and unfolded it, ready to tell off the girl for such an outrageous claim. Varian hadn’t left this tower without Cassandra at all since this started. That and his cell was hundreds of feet off the ground with only a barred window as means to access it from the outside. There was no conceivable way he could be in contact with anyone from the outside. Especially Rapunzel.

“Now look here. There’s no way Varian could’ve-“

_Dear Varian…_

_“Rapunzel?!”_ Cassandra exclaimed as she read the first line of the letter. It was the princess without a shred of doubt. Cassandra would recognize that calligraphy-like handwriting anywhere. “But- How- This doesn’t make sense…” She continued to read, her hands beginning to tremble in shock. 

_If you have a chance to escape, I have to let you take it. I certainly wish I had._

_None of us can keep holding back against Cassandra anymore. But I don’t believe for a second Gothel could’ve come back from the terrible person she was._

_I’m starting to think now that Cass has gone that far, maybe she can’t either._

“No…” Cassandra whispered, the realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. “Varian… he…”

“He betrayed you, Cassandra…” The girl said, deadpan. “He tricked you into believing he’d lost faith in Rapunzel. That he was succumbing to your will…”

“But this entire time…”

_I guess what I mean to say is, I’m approving Project Obsidian._

“Project Obsidian is a secret operation he’s been conducting right under your nose.” The girl disclosed calmly. “Every one of his automatons is rigged to fire an amber solution toward the moonstone. Upon impact, it would encase you, preventing you from achieving your destiny and leaving you helpless to stop Rapunzel from taking the boy away from you.”

“He wanted to destroy me…” Cassandra gasped out, her voice hitching with growing sobs. She could hardly contain her pain as hot, angry tears spilled from her eyes and her knees buckled. She’d thought she finally had something that was hers. Someone she could actually trust. But Varian was just the same as Rapunzel. Just another lying _back-stabber_ that wanted to trample all over her destiny. Cassandra hadn’t felt this kind of pain since her revelation in the House of Yesterday’s Tomorrow. And the blow was just as devastating as it had been then. Cassandra growled in frustration.

“I’m an idiot!” She shrieked, throwing aside the journal and tearing at her hair in rage. “How did I ever let myself think I could have at least _one thing_ Rapunzel couldn’t steal from me!? How did I ever fall for this?!” Cassandra was shaking with building fury, breathing heavily in a fruitless attempt to calm herself.

“You mustn’t blame yourself, Cassandra.” The girl said consolingly resting a hand on the woman’s quivering shoulder as the woman let the floodgates loose and completely broke down. She couldn’t handle this second deception. It was too much to bear for her already fragile state of mind. As strong as Cassandra tried to appear, she’d crumble as soon as she felt the all too familiar sting of being used or lied to. “This is all Rapunzel’s doing. It appears she has more of a hold on the alchemist than we’d anticipated.” It always came back to that didn’t it? _Rapunzel…_ But Cassandra had to wonder just how much of a hand she had in Varian’s little ‘Project Obsidian’. In the one letter Cassandra read, it seemed to her Rapunzel merely approved the project. So who was the one that really came up with the idea of destroying Cassandra? The moonstone wielder slowly stood up to her feet, catching herself against the wall to her steady on her feet. She took a deep breath before glaring harder than she ever had before as she thought of the traitorous alchemist currently under her roof. 

“I’m getting to the bottom of this…” She swore to herself. “And the next time I see that kid… he’s going to _pay_ for betraying me…”

Varian wasn’t sure how long he’d been desperately searching the tower for the mysterious girl only to be disappointed at every turn. No matter where he searched, all of the parts of the tower he had access to were completely empty. With nothing else he could really do by this point but accept his incoming gruesome fate, he trudged back to his cell, his head hanging low and spirits absolutely crushed. With every step, a vile thought about what Cassandra might do to him once she got back would cross his mind. The most mild still ended in some amount of blood being spilled. The worst ended in Rapunzel finding a dead body at the foot of the tower tomorrow morning. Some birthday this turned out to be. Varian at least figured he might have a few minutes to process this alone and brace himself for what’s to come before hell broke loose. Then again if today was any indicator, things had a funny way of not working out for him. No matter how much he thought they would. When Varian turned into his open cell, he felt his heart stop and drop to his stomach when he saw Cassandra standing in the center of the room. _She was looking down at every single letter in her hands._

“C-Cass…” He stammered, left completely unprepared for whatever came next. Cassandra’s hands were shaking violently, threatening to tear the papers she was holding. Varian looked at her face. It was twisted in wrath and flushed red as furious tears rolled from her face and onto the notes. Cassandra finally looked at Varian. He stepped away and shrunk back when her burning glare decimated any courage left in him. 

“Care to explain _this?!”_ Cassandra demanded sharply. She thrust one of the pages in Varian’s face. It took him a moment to realize it was the painting Rapunzel sent him the first time she’d written. Varian held up his hands in front of him in a gesture of surrender. 

“Cassandra, I can explain-“ Before he could even try to justify himself, Cassandra roughly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him hard against the stone wall, holding him there. His back and head immediately made impact and sent splitting pains up his spine and skull. Varian’s still injured ribs ached on top of all that. He didn’t have a chance to scream or recover even a little before Cassandra had a sharp edged rock spike come up from her hand and pressed it against Varian’s throat. He tried to squirm away only for Cassandra to move the spike closer, just on the verge of slitting his throat. Varian stopped struggling after that but could feel himself beginning to hyperventilate. 

“How long has this been going on?!” Cassandra shouted in his face, holding up the painting again. 

“S-Since the Spire!” Varian cried miserably, the stress of his situation getting to him. He knew now he had no other choice but to answer if he wanted any chance of getting out of this alive. “Owl’s been carrying notes for us!” Before Varian could regret betraying Rapunzel by caving under Cassandra’s pressure, the rock spike pressed a bit further into his throat, not quite breaking the skin yet but becoming dangerously close to doing so. Varian suddenly gasped and his breaths got closer and more shallow to avoid moving his neck in any way. Cassandra leaned in close to his face, forcing Varian to stare into her hateful electric blue eyes. Not an inch of any sort of remorse was in them whatsoever. 

“And what about this ‘Project Obsidian’ huh?!” Cassandra interrogated him. 

“W-what do you want to know?” Varian quickly realized interrupting her before she could ask probably wasn’t his best idea. Cassandra finally let the edge of her spike cut Varian’s skin just enough to cause him pain. Varian gave a short cry as blood began to trail down his neck. 

“Are all your automatons rigged?” Cassandra barked. “Were you really planning on _destroying me?!”_ Varian considered what telling the truth could cost him right now. And when he was staring death right in the eye, it wasn’t exactly his most appealing option. But at the same time, lying would be too unbelievable now. There was nothing he could say to explain what she’d probably already read… Varian shut his eyes tightly in fear and shame, letting tears continue to wet his cheeks.

“Yes…” Varian said with a whimper. Cassandra roared monstrously and threw Varian harshly to the ground. Pain shot up every part of his body and Varian quickly scrambled to a sitting position, holding his arm over his screaming ribs. 

“That’s it, Varian!” Cassandra hollered. Varian coiled in on himself, bracing for another blow. “I’m never trusting you again! From now on you don’t leave this cell _at all_ unless I’m with you! And you might as well say goodbye to that window! And tomorrow morning you’re going right back to that lab and you’re going to fix your mistake with those automatons! This little game of yours where you play hero is _over!”_ Cassandra threw the painting aside only to run it through with a rock she had shot up from the ground. Varian winced and bowed his head instinctively.

“Yes, Cassandra.” He said quietly. “I’m sor-“ He stopped in his apology when the truth dawned on him. He didn’t have to keep up this act anymore. His plan failed. There was almost nothing left he had to fear Cassandra would take away from him. Cassandra was right about one thing… this game was over. So why should he keep up the helpless prisoner guise when he could finally say what was on his mind? 

“No…” He breathed out.

 _“What_ did you say?” Cassandra bit back venomously. Varian felt his own suppressed angers rising to the surface as he scowled back up at Cassandra. He wasn’t going to hold back anymore. 

“I said _no!”_ Varian shouted, standing up suddenly to his feet to face Cassandra. “You can’t make me do _anything anymore_ , Cassandra! I will _never_ let you use me to betray my _family_ ever again!” 

“And what are you going to do?! _Fight me?!”_ Cassandra pressed him to think about what he’d said. “Everything I did was to help you find your destiny!”

“Everything you did was to help _yourself!”_ Varian accused her. “You _kidnapped_ me just to spite Rapunzel and have been dragging me along ever since! Well now that my only shot to help Corona is ruined, there’s _nothing_ else I can do besides this! So I promise you, as long as I live, every minute for the rest of my life I will _fight!_ I will _never_ stop trying to get _away from you!”_ Cassandra struck Varian across the face for his insolence, snapping his head to the side and leaving a nasty red mark on his now stinging cheek. He was almost too stunned to react but unconsciously moved his hand to where he’d been slapped. 

“You really think that’s going to happen?!” Cassandra screamed at him, catching Varian’s attention. She grabbed his chin roughly in her hand and forced him to look up at her. “Well then I’ve got news for you kid. You are not leaving this tower! _Ever!”_ Varian felt his entire world stop as the threat sunk in. His eyes stopped seeing movement and his ears rang with the deafening sound of those finalizing words… _Ever…_ He hadn’t thought before about how much he’d lost by this point. He’d never see his family again. No more mothering hugs from Rapunzel, no more good times shared with Eugene. He’d never be understood or loved ever again. He’d just be trapped in this tower. Trapped in the endless cycle of torment and emotional distress. _Forever._ Varian didn’t quite understand everything that happened next. All he knew was panic took hold of him, he struggled out of Cassandra’s grip, and took off running out into the hallways. 

_“Varian!”_ He heard Cassandra’s angry shout echoing against the hallway walls. He hardly even cared. Just continued on running. He didn’t know where he was going, or if he could even escape. If there was one thing Varian knew in the midst of all his swirling thoughts, it was that he just wanted to get away from Cassandra. As if running from her could somehow take him away from all the pain she caused him. Every trick and lie. The continued losses as she teared every shred of hope away from him, forcing him to build himself back up again before she could take him down a second time. The promise that he would never see the only people that truly care about him ever again. Varian was so consumed in this overwhelming panic attack that he didn’t see the rock spike that shot up in front of him. The tip was able to slice through his sleeve and leave a deep cut in his arm as he ran by. While Varian stumbled and cried out, he did not stop running. It wasn’t until a second spike came up from beneath him and cut a deep gash through his boot and into his ankle that Varian finally fell over onto the floor. He screamed, blood and tears trailing down his skin in different places. Varian wasn’t sure if he yelled out in physical pain or just despair. Perhaps it was both. He tried to get back onto his feet only for his ankle to give way and send him tumbling back down on the ground.

“Did you _really_ just try to _run?”_ Cassandra’s taunting voice as she stepped close to the cowering alchemist rang out clear as a bell. It caused Varian to shudder in terror. He felt Cassandra grab him by the front of his shirt, lifting him off his feet. He didn’t bother to look at her, only turning his face away defiantly.

“You did this to yourself, you know.” She said, trying to convince herself that he was the one to blame. After all, he was the traitor here, not her. “I thought I could _trust_ you, Varian!”

“Why?!” He shouted back. “You think after everything you’ve done to me _I_ would trust _you?!_ Or did you actually think we could be friends again even though you took away my whole life?!” Cassandra was taken aback by this. Maybe it was a foolish hope, but she had in fact thought every word of that. In a way it was because Varian made her believe he thought I was possible too.

“You seemed to think that before.” Cassandra brought up. “With your pathetic attempts to-“

“I was _wrong!”_ Varian bellowed, the admission of that fact practically dripping with defeat. Cassandra’s eyes widened as Varian’s tirade didn’t stop there. “You’re a _monster,_ Cassandra and you don’t care about anything or anyone besides yourself! I was stupid to think you would ever change!” Cassandra couldn’t find any words left in her at that accusation. But that couldn’t be all she was, and she wasn’t about to take that from him.

“I-“

“You asked me if I thought you were the villain of this story… I think you know my answer…” Varian said this without a moment's hesitation. And as soon as he did, something inside Cassandra snapped. _A villain._ Not a friend. Not even someone who’d just lost their way… _A villain._ And she definitely couldn’t change Varian’s view of that now… so why even bother? If that’s what he thought she was, that was what he would get. Cassandra dropped Varian back on the floor. She stalked slowly, threateningly toward him as he desperately crawled away.

“You want me to be the bad guy? _Fine… Now I’m the bad guy…”_

Nightfall came to Corona. The time had come to officially begin the lanterns festival. Rapunzel and Eugene were to light the first lantern of the night and send it up to the sky in hopes that somehow, Varian would see their light and feel closer to home. Rapunzel stood in front of her mirror, placed her crown on her head and gave a heavy sigh. Is this how her parents felt every year she was missing on her birthday? So downhearted… 

“Blondie?” Rapunzel heard a knock on her door frame and the gentle voice of her boyfriend. Eugene gave her a knowing look.

“They’re all expecting us in the courtyard.”

“I’m coming.” Rapunzel said, walking to Eugene’s side. The walk to the castle courtyard was a somber one, without a word said between the couple. Though between the two of them, a million thoughts and worries ran through their heads. Not to mention a million more regrets to top it all off. Rapunzel felt her stomach twisting in knots once they reached the large oak door. Eugene pushes it open for her and Rapunzel stepped out onto the balcony. Below her, hundreds of Coronan citizens gathered for the occasion. Just as she predicted, they’d understood when they realized just how much this meant for Rapunzel. The loss of her boy being something they could all sympathize with. An invitation was of course extended to Quirin in Old Corona though he did not reply. Rapunzel supposed he just couldn’t face anymore reminders of Varian’s situation. She felt Eugene take her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. Together they stepped closer to an awaiting pedestal. On it, was a special lit lantern just for them. Rapunzel even painted it herself. A bright purple Coronan sun with blue stripes lining its rays. Rapunzel couldn’t think of a better way to show how Varian lit up her life when he was with them. Her hand moved to the lantern, ready to send it into the empty night sky. She hesitated.

“What’s wrong, Rapunzel?” Eugene asked, concern in his wide brown eyes. He saw two tears roll down Rapunzel’s cheeks. 

“It isn’t fair…” She said. “No one should have to spend their birthday just watching the outside world from a window.” Eugene could practically see the trauma radiating off of Rapunzel’s body. 

“Hey, look at me, sunshine.” He said, softly lifting her chin up with his finger. “These lanterns helped you get through your first eighteen birthdays. And I _promise_ you, they’re going to get Varian through this one. What you’re doing for him right here, is one of the greatest gifts you can give him right now. Because what he needs now most of all, is to _see the light_ in the darkness…” Eugene’s hand still rested in Rapunzel’s. She slowly felt herself smile and she pulled up both of their hands toward the lanterns.

“ _We’re_ giving him this gift, Eugene. _Together.”_ And together they did. Rapunzel and Eugene lifted the lantern up into the sky, letting it float up into the stars.

“Happy birthday, Varian…” Their only hope was that he’d see these lanterns tonight and would remember his way home. 

Cassandra dragged Varian back to his cell and tossed him up against the back wall. A weak groan escaped his lips when his body hit. She used her power and sealed the barred window above him, leaving the room in complete darkness except for the still open entrance. She looked down at the beaten boy at her feet. She’d removed his gloves, boots and goggles, leaving the purple bruises on his wrists and his two bloodied ankles quite exposed. She’d added the second cut to his other ankle ‘so he couldn’t run away again’. In fact, he could barely stand anymore without wobbling on his feet. His hair fell messily over a ghastly black eye and his shirt was torn and bloodstained where the rock caught him earlier. The only things she’d allowed him to treat were his ankles, so he wouldn’t slip in his own blood. The sight alone had almost made him faint before Cassandra snapped him out of it. So before being thrown unceremoniously back into this cell, he’d torn up his apron to create makeshift bandages around his ankles. Aside from that there was nothing he could do. Cassandra was fairly certain his ribs would be beyond repair at this point after this beating. She’d taken all the letters away, only kept a few for her own purposes. The rest she’d destroyed in a rage. Now there was only one thing left to do. Cassandra walked over to Varian, roughly pulled his arms behind his back, formed tight rocks to bind his wrists and a chain to keep him tethered to the wall. Varian didn’t breathe a word of protest.

“You’re going to stay put.” Cassandra ordered, not like he had any other options. “Maybe some time alone in the dark will be enough to knock some sense into you.” Varian still didn’t say a word, only bit his lip and shut his eyes to stop himself from crying. Cassandra growled and stepped outside of the room, locking him inside and leaving him in nearly pitch black darkness. She walked to her throne room, wanting to sit alone and contemplate the events of the day in peace. But as she made her way past her open window, out of the corner of her eye she saw hundreds of lights coming from Corona and rising into the night sky. She stopped in her steps and looked closer, recognizing the sight of the Coronan lanterns festival. 

“Rapunzel’s birthday isn’t for-“ But this wasn’t for _Rapunzel’s_ birthday at all… Cassandra scowled at the lanterns as they mocked her with their very existence. She used her power to shut this window too. So now Varian was getting lanterns on his birthday. _How fitting._ Corona’s precious little lost child. Nothing but a dirty traitor as far as Cassandra was concerned. Well make no mistake, he’d already paid for his treachery. And soon Rapunzel, and all of Corona would do the same. And this time, she wouldn’t fall for the pretty lies of friendship... 

“Never again…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Cassandra... your gothel’s showing. 
> 
> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 
> 
> I know it’s sad. But I’m laughing. Because I have waited SO LONG for this moment! 
> 
> Oh the glorious ANGST! How I’ve missed this...
> 
> Stay tuned for next chapter... Where Zhan Tiri’s true plan becomes known.
> 
> That’s right. We’re FINALLY going to see what Zhan Tiri’s got planned for our boi.
> 
> So far no one’s quite guessed it yet for this entire time so place your bets now I guess? 
> 
> Yes I give you full permission to go yell at me on tumblr... XD
> 
> Thanks for reading! Love all of y’all’s.... I’m not sorry about the angst. XD


	12. Changing the Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! 
> 
> Sorry this one’s a bit late, busy week.
> 
> I have recently received the title of “dream crusher” for this fic by my cousin. 
> 
> And I’m going to wear that title with a freaking badge of honor because this chapter has even more ANGST.
> 
> It’s important to note that there is not a major character death.... There’s NOT. It may look like it at one point but there’s not. So don’t be scared of that.
> 
> Yeah... sorry Raps... 
> 
> That’s right. No one is safe. Not even Rapunzel...
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I know nothing about medical procedures in the time period (or even in general) or the types of injuries shown in this chapter. I did a fair amount of research but I am not an expert. 
> 
> With that out of the way,
> 
> ONWARD!

“I gotta tell you Blondie, I’ve got a good feeling about today.” Eugene said happily as he and Rapunzel rode through the forest on Max and Fidella respectfully. The princess had Fidella’s reins in one hand, and their notes to a Varian for today in the other. Rapunzel smiled joyfully. Her mood had improved several times over since last night, the hope that Varian saw their gift being enough to lift her spirits almost all the way back to her usual self.

“Do you think he liked it?” Rapunzel asked cheerily. Eugene smiled and gave a small chuckle.

“Sunshine, you literally lit up the sky for him. I’m sure Varian _loved_ it.” He reassured her as they rode up to the familiar cave entrance tucked away behind overhanging vines. Rapunzel and Eugene dismounted from their horses.

“Stay out here while we get this done, okay?” Rapunzel instructed the horses. Max gave a small whinny and a nod. Rapunzel returned his with a warm smile and gentle pat on the muzzle. Eugene parted the vines for her and they began to step into the other side where Cassandra’s tower still stood.

“I just hope he got a nice view.” Rapunzel said. “I know he still would’ve seen it from his window but I just feel like the front would’ve been better.”

“Who knows, maybe Cassandra didn’t lock him up before he could see.” Eugene offered hopefully with a small shrug. Overall, the collective feeling between the couple was generally lively today. It just seemed that lately, after what felt like a forever of failures, things were finally taking a turn for the better. But as they came to the other side, the two realized that these promising thoughts were soon to come to an end. Because awaiting them just in front of the massive black rock tower, was none other than Cassandra herself. The moonstone wielder stood her ground with her sword drawn and her face twisted in a malevolent scowl. Her glare was so sharp Rapunzel could feel it slice through any expectations that things would be alright today. _What was she doing here? How had she known they were coming? Was Varian alright?!_ The princess and the captain paused suddenly in their steps and their hearts stopped at the sight of their former friend.

“Hello _Rapunzel..._ ” Cassandra started icily. She stalked forward, dragging the tip of her sword on the ground beside her, picking up the dirt and destroying the green grass. Eugene recovered faster from the shock than Rapunzel and swiftly drew his sword with a returned glower, hatred burning in his eyes and radiating off his stance in nearly visible waves. The paternal instincts drove every single thought that crossed his mind. But all Rapunzel could think about was how Cassandra could possibly be waiting for them now. Because even with this sudden shock, the answer to that question was clear, though it was an event they’d wished would never come to pass... Their luck had finally run out… _Cassandra found the notes._ And if she’d found out about Project Obsidian...

“Cassandra… _what did you do to Varian…”_ Rapunzel uttered, terrified of whatever Cassandra would say in response.

“Right… because it’s all about your _precious little Varian_ now isn’t it?!” Cassandra replied venomously, preying on Rapunzel’s motherly feelings she’d seen written in the notes. Cassandra continued to get closer in her strides, not minding Eugene’s sword that was now pointed directly at her face.

“Cassandra! As Captain of the Royal Guard I command you not to take another step clos-!” 

“Stay out of this, Fitzherbert!” Cassandra bit back angrily, turning her entire stance sharply towards Eugene as she did so. Unlike the many times Eugene had heard this from Cassandra before, he didn’t even flinch. Only continued to stare her down. His protective parental passions keep him grounded. Nothing could break his focus when Varian could be in grave danger… Cassandra cared little for Eugene’s resolve. Merely huffed slightly and turned back to Rapunzel. 

“We’ll get to that little _traitor_ in a bit…” Cassandra said, getting back on their previous topic. She was mere feet away from Rapunzel now. The princess undid her hair and gripped some of the locks in her clenched fists in case Cassandra tried to attack. “For now, let’s talk about how you were trying to _use_ him to _destroy me!”_ Rapunzel gasped, immediately realizing what Cassandra was speaking of, but appalled that she would say Rapunzel was ‘using Varian’. After everything Cassandra had done to him somehow _Rapunzel_ was the one _using_ him? 

“ _I’m_ using Varian?” Rapunzel said incredulously, anger rising in her tone. “Cassandra, Project Obsidian was his idea! I only approved it because it was his only chance to get away from you! He deserves to be free to come home and I can’t just sit by and let you-“

“Oh right... ‘ _Project Obsidian’._ ” Cassandra interrupted. “Varian’s little scheme that he’s been conducting under my nose this whole time… Rigging automatons to encase me in that amber? _Clever. Real clever..._ ” Every word was laced with rising malice and her grip was gradually tightening around her sword hilt. Eugene recognized the signs of an upcoming attack and readied his stance.

“What other choice did he have?!” Rapunzel blurted out, oblivious to Cassandra’s signals. 

“But you’re the one who approved that project, Rapunzel!” Cassandra shouted back, swinging her sword in front of her for emphasis. “Varian would’ve _never_ betrayed me if it weren’t for _you…_ Because everything in my entire life has been _ruined_ because... of... _you!”_

 _“Really_ , Cass?” Rapunzel returned furiously, though she couldn’t deny the overwhelming guilt as she realized that approving Project Obsidian had indeed put Varian in more danger. “You really think _I’m_ the _only_ reason Varian is trying to _escape_ the person who _kidnapped_ him and done nothing but take away his freedom and hurt him? _You_ did this to _yourself,_ Cassandra! Trying to blame me or Varian isn’t going to change that fact!” That was in fact true in Rapunzel’s eyes. Cassandra was only setting herself for failure by trying to trust Varian. But that didn’t change the pain Cassandra felt tearing her apart from the inside. The constant, growing turmoil and rage that she couldn’t express, and couldn’t get rid of no matter what she tried. And putting her faith in friendships, only made it worse… To disguise this from her glaring enemies, Cassandra gave a demented but short laugh, smiling wickedly.

“Oh well believe me, Varian trying to _escape_ me isn’t going to be a problem anymore…” She said, insinuating all of Rapunzel’s worst fears at the moment. She and Eugene exchanged a fleeting look of extreme worry and dread. “All of that and ‘Project Obsidian’ are completely over with…”

“Cassandra!” Eugene yelled, his voice echoing around the stone cliffs around them. “What did you do to him?!” Cassandra grinned, taking a tainted but familiar piece of paper into her hand. The only letter she’d kept for this very moment. She idly tossed it to the wind. 

“See for yourself…” She replied proudly. The paper finally landed at Rapunzel's feet. The princess recognized it instantly and tears sprang to her eyes as she took it into her trembling hands. Eugene sucked in a shallow breath and his heart began pounding outside his chest as soon as he saw it. Rapunzel’s painting… the one of all of them together in a familial embrace… the beautiful reminder of hope Rapunzel wouldn’t let die even when it was torn apart… _was stained with blood._ And it didn’t take too much thinking to figure out whose blood it was..

“No…” Rapunzel breathed out shakily. She crumbled down to her knees, growing sobs beginning to rack her thin frame.

“I didn’t kill him, Rapunzel…” Cassandra clarified menacingly, though the princess couldn’t see how that was much consolation. Because if Varian was still alive and in Cassandra’s custody now, that could be even worse than if she’d simply killed him. “But this time I’m going to get what I want from him. And he’s going to know better than to test me again… When this all over, I’ll take _everything_ that’s meant to be mine. And there will be _nothing_ you can do to stop me from taking _my destiny!_ ” Rapunzel was so consumed in her grief that if she’d only blinked away her welling tears, she would’ve missed the glint of pure pain and hopelessness in Cassandra’s eyes. Rapunzel could almost swear that somewhere trapped behind this lost madwoman was her best friend… But just as quickly as the look appeared did it melt back into the insane grimace of pure outrage characteristic of the villain Cassandra had become. And so Rapunzel let her delusions that her friend still existed somewhere slip away. If Cassandra was really the bad guy now, Rapunzel couldn’t allow herself a moment's hesitation in fighting her. Rapunzel would do anything to protect her boy from the monster standing in front of her now. 

“Now get out of here, Rapunzel.” Cassandra spat out, pointing her sword at the princess’ head in warning. “And don’t _ever_ come back to this tower again.” The time would come when Cassandra would face Rapunzel again, but until then, Cassandra couldn’t have the princess interfering with her plans. Eugene moved to defend his girlfriend only for Rapunzel to handle herself.

“No!” She barked, briskly standing up to her feet and stepping closer to Cassandra, ignoring the sword in her hand. “Look at yourself, Cassandra! Think about what you’ve done! You _know_ that Varian had _nothing_ to do with this until _you_ dragged him into it! And now you’re hurting him just because he’s trying to save himself?! You’re a _monster!”_ Cassandra stepped back a ways as Rapunzel accused her of this. That was the second time she’d been called a monster. The first time came from Varian just the night before. And it stung almost just as much to hear it again. Cassandra didn’t know if it was because she just didn’t want it to be true, or whether she knew deep down it already was…

“Well we’re all sick of it!” Eugene bellowed, joining in with Rapunzel’s outrage. “Maybe if you thought about _anyone_ but yourself for more than two seconds, you’d realize what you’ve done-!”

“I _know_ what I’m doing!” Cassandra argued. “I’m taking back what should’ve been mine, and I will stop at _nothing_ to do it!” Rapunzel shook her head in disbelief. She barely recognized the person in front of her. Because there was no way on Earth that Cassandra… the _real_ Cassandra would take and harm a _child_ to steal everything Rapunzel held dear. Starting with the boy she cared for like her own...

“I don’t even know who you are anymore…” Rapunzel said, seeing nothing but a shadow of the once composed, strong handmaiden, casted off the now fully demented villainess. She spoke again as if Rapunzel's words hadn’t meant a thing. Because they truly hadn’t.

 _“I’m_ the one who’s going to bring Corona to _its knees!”_ Cassandra declared. She roared out in fury and ran toward Rapunzel with her sword ready to strike. Eugene could barely make a move before Rapunzel wrapped her hair around the oncoming shadow blade and pulled it sharply up and away from her. Cassandra quickly recovered and pulled the sword back down, Rapunzel’s hair still wrapped around it. Cassandra growled in frustration. 

“I am _never_ just going to let you even lay a hand on Varian, ever again!” Rapunzel shouted in Cassandra’s face, tears streaming from her eyes. Cassandra wasn’t about to bother making some sort of come back toward the infuriated princess. It would be a waste of time. But seeing where her sword was, a terrible idea crossed Cassandra’s mind. An easier way to end this feud once and for all. _It could all be over with just one move… Cassandra could finally have her revenge… Repaying both Rapunzel and Varian’s betrayal…_ Eugene saw the glint of fevered, utter madness cross in Cassandra’s electric blue eyes and discovered her murderous intentions.

 _“Rapunzel!”_ He shouted, rushing full speed toward Cassandra and roughly pulling her away from Rapunzel. _Too late._ Cassandra had already swung her sword, Eugene’s interference only changing the angle and closeness of her swing. In a split second that felt like a forever, Eugene watched in horror as the blade tip sliced up and across Rapunzel’s abdomen. 

_“No!”_ Eugene cried. Cassandra smiled as Rapunzel’s scream shot out and rang against the cliffs. Every muscle in her face tightened and twisted in agony. She buckled down on herself, her arms wrapping around her wound though she could barely stand up. Rapunzel could practically hear the blood spilling out of her and staining her dress. Already becoming light headed and overcome by the sheer pain, she stumbled back and collapsed on her side. Deep red began to soak the green grass around her. Eugene couldn’t panic now. He knew all too well what these kinds of situations could mean… _If he didn’t act fast._ Eugene didn’t take a second to fight or berate Cassandra, not even to process the fact that the woman he once viewed as his sister, might’ve just killed the love of his life. He harshly shoved Cassandra away. Not expecting the push, she fell hard onto her side and a pained grunt escaped her lips. Eugene barely processed what happened next. He swiftly ran to Rapunzel’s side and scooped her into his arms, taking off in a sprint back toward the horses. Cassandra shot up to her feet. 

“Oh no you don’t…” She snarled. Cassandra summoned spikes of rock to trail behind Eugene as he ran. Each one breaking from the ground and just missing the Captain. Eugene continued to press on, Rapunzel slipping from consciousness in his arms. Eugene would not let himself feel any sort of relief even once he escaped across the threshold outside of the cave. Cassandra readied herself to summon more rocks or even chase after them only to pause for a small moment. Did she really just _kill_ Rapunzel? Cassandra hadn’t seen enough of the damage to be sure how fatal the princess’s injury was. But could this have been the last time Cassandra ever saw her? Was it over… just like _that?_ Cassandra shoved away the small twinge of regret that crept up on the back of her mind. This is what she wanted. If Rapunzel was truly dead, then it was just one less thing to worry about.

“No more distractions…” Cassandra told herself. No more for either her or her young prisoner. Cassandra determined just the night before that there was nothing that could hold her back anymore… And so she wouldn’t. With Rapunzel gone it was on to other matters… _Varian._

Max neighed loudly and stepped back in shock when he saw Eugene carrying an already very blood covered Rapunzel. Eugene did not react much to this fact and instead mounted the horse, Rapunzel still in his arms. He spurred on Fidella as well.

“C’mon, Max! Back to the castle! _Hurry!”_ Sensing the urgency in Eugene’s tone, Max and Fidella began bolting full speed back towards Corona. Eugene had to do his best not to mind the bumping up and down as he got to work keeping Rapunzel alive for the time being. The clock was ticking and her life was slowly slipping away with every single drop of blood. Red began to stain red as some of it seeped onto Eugene’s Captain’s uniform.

“Okay… it’s okay Blondie… you’re uh… you’re gonna be fine…” Eugene said as comfortingly as he could between panicked, shallow breaths. Rapunzel’s eyelids fluttered but Eugene could see her pupils getting larger. Her pink, sun kissed skin was turning paler and paler by the second and Eugene could feel her shaking. He took her wrist into his hand and checked her pulse. Rapid…

“Varian…” Rapunzel muttered over and over, each whisper more pleading than the first. Eugene’s heart ached for her still persistent concerns for their boy. Rapunzel was always too selfless for her own good. But as terrified as Eugene was for Varian as well, he couldn’t ignore the signs of shock Rapunzel was beginning to exhibit. He could feel her starting to go limp in his grasp as her body implored her so much to just faint and escape the blinding pain overcoming her every being. 

_“No!_ No… stay with me…” Eugene coaxed, gently cupping her tear stained cheek in his hand and turning her face up so she was looking into his wide worried eyes. Her skin was clammy and cold to the touch. This situation was sickeningly familiar. Except this time they couldn’t rely on magic to save Rapunzel. “You wouldn’t let me die, remember? Back in your tower. You saved my life… Well now it’s my turn. Just hang on for me, Rapunzel. _Please just hang on.”_ Eugene heard Rapunzel give a pained cry. He winced as more tears spilled down her face and wetted his hand.

“Varian…”

“You can’t leave him, Rapunzel. Not yet!” Eugene cried, begging her with all his heart. “ _Please! Please just hold on…”_ What to do, what to do, what to do… Eugene looked around and saw that they were at least now out of the forests and racing onto the Corona bridge. 

“Okay… almost there.” Eugene breathed out. But until then… It occurred to him by now that he should at least try to slow or stop her bleeding. Eugene tore at the already bloodstained sleeve of his uniform and started to tightly tie the strips around Rapunzel’s abdomen. He wouldn’t let himself get a good look at the ghastly cut for more than a millisecond. Even the small glimpse he allowed himself was enough to make his insides coil. Rapunzel openly gasped, her green eyes widening as pressure was applied to her wound.

“I know, I know…” Eugene said as soothingly as he could muster. He continued tying strips of his once proud uniform around Rapunzel, trying to ignore every gasp or cry as he did so. Even by the time he’d felt he’d done all he could do, there was still blood seeping through. Better than nothing he supposed. Eugene took Rapunzel’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “You can do this, Rapunzel… It’s only a little while longer.” Eugene felt his worrying intensify when Rapunzel’s eyelids began to grow heavy, ever threatening to close for what could be the last time. But just as Eugene felt all was lost, Rapunzel’s hand weakly squeezed back. He looked back at the princess and her tired, pained eyes were burning with determination. She wasn’t going to leave her boys just yet. 

“That’s it… just keep fighting.” Eugene urged on as they rode. Citizens walking along the streets of Corona turned their heads as they saw the very distraught Captain of the Royal Guard riding by with two horses, a tattered and stained uniform, and the blood covered princess in his trembling arms. Though none of them got too close of a look, all could clearly see that there was something severely wrong. It was only a few intense, stress-filled minutes later that Max and Fidella finally burst into the castle courtyard. Even going as far as to dart up the stairs to the front entrance. 

“Someone! _Anyone,_ get out here!” Eugene cried as he carefully lifted Rapunzel up off Max’s saddle and carried her to the doorway. “The princess needs help!” Eugene kicked open the door and rushed inside. He barely took mind of the red liquid dripping off of Rapunzel and staining the carpet and he ran towards the infirmary. He supposed Old Lady Crowley would just have to have a fit about that later. It wasn’t long before members of the castle staff began to take notice of Eugene’s yelling and came to his aid. The first being Pete and Stan. 

“Captain!” Stan shouted. “What seems to be the-“ The guard took one look at the princess in Eugene’s arms and gasped. Pete stumbled back into Stan’s flank. 

“P-Princess Rapunz-“ Pete began to stammer out but Eugene was quick to interrupt.

“No time to explain. But she’s hurt and we have to get her help _now!”_ He said, using the most authoritative tone he knew how. Whenever Eugene spoke like that, Stan and Pete knew better than to question his orders. 

“I’ll run ahead to the infirmary and notify the Doctors to get ready.” Stan said, attempting to disguise his growing panic but nonetheless beginning to run ahead. 

“Pete, go tell the King and Queen that Rapunzel was hurt and they need to come to the infirmary immediately!” Eugene ordered the still stunned guard. “I’ll fill them in once they get there!” Pete snapped out of his funk and moved to assist Eugene.

“Right!” Pete exclaimed rushing in the opposite direction toward the throne room. Eugene continued to run on down the hallways. Rapunzel hadn’t let go of his hand for a second. It was about two minutes later before Eugene finally rounded the corner into the castle infirmary. And when Dr. Offmey saw the Captain enter with the bleeding out Princess, she was glad she’d gotten even those two minutes of prep time with her nurses. Judging just from what she could see alone from where the blood stained the hastily done bandages, there was a deep cut, most likely from some kind of sword, that travelled up Rapunzel’s abdomen from her right hip, all the way up to the upper left side of her rib cage. While most would shy away or panic at this horrendous sight, Offmey merely took a deep breath to prepare herself. There was no time to waste. 

“Carry her inside.” Offmey ordered sternly, briskly walking over toward a table she’d had already prepared for emergency surgery. Eugene without asking questions, gently laid out Rapunzel on the table. Offmey swept in and began looking carefully underneath the bandages, not wanting to remove them and spur on more blood loss until she absolutely had to. Her inspections confirmed her suspicions. This was going to be close, but if she worked fast, the princess just might make it.

“I’m sorry, Captain Fitzherbert. But I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave while we get this fixed.” Offmey said, calling in her nurses with her hand. 

“Will she be alright?” Eugene asked, concern consuming his warm brown eyes. Offmey took one look at him. Tear tracks stained his cheeks but she doubted he’d even noticed.

“That depends on how quickly we can clean and close the wound.” Offmey answered directly. “I’m sorry but that is all I can tell you for the time being. Now please-“

 _“Eugene…”_ A strained, wavering voice from behind her startled the Doctor, Eugene looked behind Offmey to see Rapunzel’s wide pleading eyes looking up at him. “Eugene… Varian. He-“

“I know, I know Blondie.” Eugene said, kneeling at his girlfriend’s side. “I promise we’re going to help him. But right now we need to make sure you’ll get that chance to see him again.” By this point, Eugene wasn’t even sure himself whether such a reunion would ever come to pass. But he would do anything to keep Rapunzel from giving up. The princess choked back more sobs of pain and despair.

“It’s going to be okay…” Eugene assured her. 

“Captain, please I have to-“ Offmey didn’t have a chance to finish before Eugene stood up and stared her down harder than she could’ve ever anticipated.

“She has to live…” Eugene reiterated. Offmey realized this statement was far more than just a hope. It was an order.

“I shall endeavor to make sure of that…” Offmey answered calmly. Eugene, not seeing what more he could do other than pray that Rapunzel would pull through, hesitantly tired himself from Rapunzel’s side and out of the infirmary. The heavy doors closed with a deafening thud.

The waiting alone was agony in itself. Everyone close to Rapunzel had been called to the castle immediately once the news of Rapunzel’s injury got out. And now her parents, Lance, Angry and Catalia all day in the waiting area outside the infirmary. Angry had Ruddiger perched on her shoulders and was trying to feed the anxious raccoon apple slices, though he would not partake in a single bite. Pascal was curled in Catalina’s cupped hands, his face crestfallen and skin a saddened blue. Max stood sentinel, guarding the infirmary doors, but even the typically stoic horse could not disguise the overwhelming worry overtaking his facial features. The room was consumed in complete solemn silence except for Eugene’s back and forth footsteps as he paced, biting his lip and occasionally wringing his hair as he did so. Every now and again in the first hours that they waited, a sharp, pained cry would ring out from behind the doors, causing them all to wince. It didn’t take much conscious thought to realize who the cries were coming from. Even less to feel the subsequential burning hatred toward the person responsible for their dear princess’ pain… _Cassandra._ Everyone in the room always had some sort of nagging worry plaguing their mind. Either for Rapunzel, or Varian. Eugene had filled them all in on the circumstances leading to this point. And from then on there was nothing but troubled thoughts for every single person in the room. 

_Was Varian alright?_

_Would Rapunzel pull through?_

_Would they ever see Varian again?_

_Who would stop Cassandra if Rapunzel died?_

Eugene had every single one of these on his mind and more. They’d been so close. So, so close to finally all being together again. Rapunzel’s fears and heartbreak would be over, Varian would be safe. Everything was working perfectly… how could they have _failed?_ After all the luck they’d seen with Project Obsidian and keeping in contact with their lost alchemist… how could it all go wrong when they’d needed more than ever for things to work out? Eugene supposed they should’ve known better than to hope their luck would carry them through. But for them to come crashing down with _this?_ Varian probably severely hurt and Rapunzel dyin- Eugene didn’t even want to finish that thought as he sucked in a breath and held back tears. He couldn’t break now. He was the last one standing between Varian and Rapunzel. It hurt to realize. But all this time, when he’d wanted so much just to relieve Rapunzel from the weight of this pain, after everything she’d done to make sure they’d get through this together, he was left having to take it all in alone agai-

“Eugene…” A voice broke into his storm of sorrow and Eugene snapped out of it to see Lance looking worriedly at him. “Are you okay?”

 _“Me?”_ Eugene asked in disbelief. “Lance, _I’m_ not hurt right now. Rapunzel and Varian are-“

“We know, Eugene.” King Frederic broke in, standing and coming to his side with Arianna it tow. 

“But we also know you must be feeling _so much_ right now.” The Queen said, putting a comforting hand on Eugene’s shoulder. He was surprised by this display of affection and had to stop himself from shying away. He didn’t deserve this… He couldn’t protect his family… They shouldn’t be worried about him right now…

“With all due respect your majesty, how I _feel_ doesn’t really matter right now when Rapunzel is-“

“Yes it does.” Catalina’s trembling voice cut in as she looked over to the group of adults. Angry nodded.

“My sister’s right. Just because you’re not hurt on the outside doesn’t mean your feelings are okay…” She said in understanding, knowing all too well what could happen to the ones she cared about when grieving emotions were ignored. 

“I appreciate the concern, really.” Eugene tried to redirect the conversation. “But I-“

“We know you’re worried about Rapunzel and Varian… we are too.” Arianna said, her mothering gaze reaching parts of Eugene’s heart he wasn’t sure still needed that kind of parental love. “But you care about them more than anything, Eugene. And we’re not going to let you go through this alone…”

“Whatever happens next, just know we’re all with you…” Lance reminded Eugene, knowing that without putting his friend’s self solitary suffering, he would revert back to how he was when this all started. Secluded and overcome trying to handle everything on his own. Eugene would’ve argued further if it weren’t for seeing everyone’s knowing looks. All imploring him to remember one thing. _Rapunzel didn’t want him going through this alone…_ He sighed in defeat.

“Thanks…” Eugene said, mindlessly accepting a tight warm hug from Queen Arianna, and then Lance. Angry and Catalina even joined in, Pascal climbing and perching on his shoulder and Max wrapping his long neck around the group. Arianna ended up pulling Frederic in as well. It was important during these tough times, when everything seemed to fall apart around them, to keep each other standing as strong as they could. Eugene let a few tears fall, the King and Queen too. Soon Catalina and Lance were spilling a few of their own. Angry denied with everything in her that she ever started crying. Her cheeks were only wet because ‘everyone else’s tears were falling all over her’. It was a long time before they finally broke apart, falling back to sitting around waiting. Although now there was light conversation in any attempt to ease their uncertainty. A few hours more and the cries stopped. There were absolutely no more sounds coming from the infirmary. Eugene wasn’t sure if this was a good or bad thing. When the day had for the most part passed and the sun began to set, Dr. Offmey finally stepped through the doors. Eugene was on his feet and meeting the Doctor immediately.

“How is she?” He asked desperately. He looked at the Doctors white apron over her modest dress. He cringed when he saw the blood stains. Offmey realized his concern and looked calmly into his eyes, employing her typical bedside manner.

“She’s alive, Captain.” She announced, prompting a sigh of relief from everyone and exclamations of joy from others. Eugene felt an absolute wave go all the way over him. _She was alive… She was alive…_ “It was close but we were able to fix her up nicely. As long as she gets plenty of rest and nothing interferes with the stitches, I expect a full recovery in due time.” 

“Can I see her?” Eugene begged, looking up at Offmey pitifully. The doctor gave a light nod.

“I gave her some time to rest before informing you. She can start accepting visitors now, but I suggest only admitting a few in right now. She’s still quite… _unstable_ right now and I wouldn’t want her to get overwhelmed…” Offmey grimaced upon remembering the princess’ state. In the middle of her delirium, she only continued to mutter the young alchemist’s name… _Varian_ … Over and over again without a single care for herself. A mother herself, Offmey understood too well just how terrible the young princess must be feeling.

“Who else should go?” Catalina asked. While she would’ve loved to see Rapunzel, she understood that she wasn’t as close to her as her parents or Eugene, and they would most likely take priority.

“I normally suggest immediate family and spouses.” Offmey informed them, looking toward Eugene. “I suppose you qualify, Captain.” 

“Yes.” Arianna agreed, stepping over to Eugene with her husband. “Eugene deserves to see her more than anyone.”

“Lance, watch the girls will you?” Eugene requested. His friend nodded dutifully. Offmey gave Rapunzel’s visitors another look before her face twisted in scrutiny upon seeing Pascal still perched on Eugene’s shoulder.

“Captain, I’m not sure I can condone bring _reptiles_ into-“

“Please, Doctor, he’s her _best friend.”_ Eugene pleaded. Offmey gave Pascal a second look. The chameleon chirped longingly, widening his eyes and changing his color to a specific shade of purple. To anyone else it would seem a random choice. But for Pascal, it was the exact same color that started his friendship with the lost princess all those years ago… Offmey sighed.

“Very well.” She relented. “Come along then…” She beckoned the group forward with her hand. They all took a deep, collective breath and stepped inside the infirmary. The immediate emergency area was still being cleaned and reset by nurses. Eugene tore his eyes away from the still red stained table. They walked along past the patient resting areas, beds and curtains lining the long chambers. They reached a single door at the end of the chamber. The private room reserved for members of the royal family. 

“She’s awake but she’s still very distraught. Please be considerate of her fragile state.” Offmey said. The princess’ visitors nodded and Offmey gently pushed open the door.

“Princess?” She addressed the patient inside softly and she stepped fully into the room. “You have a few visitors.” Arianna, Frederic and Eugene all cautiously stepped into the room behind Offmey. Rapunzel was laying on a large wooden bed with silk sheets. Her skin was still flushed of her normal pink color, the white nightgown she was dressed in not helping matters. Her now dulled green eyes were tiredly, sadly looking to an unspecified corner of the room, as if completely detached from anything else around her. Sweat beaded on her forehead and her hair was completely undone, lying in a pile beside her. Eugene resisted every urge to rush his love’s side and hold her tighter than he’d ever done before. He restrained himself for Rapunzel’s sake, choosing instead to calmly walk to her, taking her chilled hand into his own.

“Hey Blondie…” He tried, a relieved smile tugging at his lips. Just to see her alive after such a near death encounter was enough to make him cry… Rapunzel said nothing…

“Rapunzel…” Arianna swept in, taking her daughters face into her hand and pushing her messy strands of hair away from her eyes. Frederic kneeled at Rapunzel’s side and looked at her like she’d been taken from him all over again.

“I thought- I thought we were going to lose you…” He stammered out, hidden sobs making his voice tremble. Rapunzel still didn’t say a word. 

“Rapunzel… _please_ say something..” Eugene pleaded. Desperate to hear Rapunzel’s voice. Just to be certain she was really here. The princess’ eyes finally moved from their downfallen position and to Dr. Offmey. The Doctor understood the knowing gaze and silently took her leave. Once the door was closed, Rapunzel gave a defeated sigh.

“It’s my fault…” She lamented regrettably. While Eugene hadn’t expected this by any means, he would do everything he could to assure her otherwise.

“No… No Rapunzel none of this is-“

 _“Eugene.”_ She cut in sharply. Whipping her head around to look into her boyfriend's eyes. Eugene could see her were red and puffy, more tears only adding to the bloodshot appearances. _“I_ approved Project Obsidian… if Varian hadn’t- If he didn’t… Cassandra _hurt him_ because of _me!”_ Her shouts were strained and she struggled to say coherent words. Rapunzel’s inner torment spreading into Eugene. He couldn’t deny feeling a sizable amount of blame for all of this himself. At a loss for words, he merely bowed his head sadly and took in Rapunzel’s heartache. Her parents' postures changed to dismay as well. Rapunzel shut her eyes tightly, trying to somehow burn the image of that bloodied painting out of her mind…

_“What did you do to him?!”_

_“See for yourself…”_ No matter what Rapunzel did. No matter what pain she was feeling from her nearly deadly encounter with Cassandra. She couldn’t erase that terrible image. The knowledge that Varian’s fate was in Cassandra’s unworthy, torturing hands… 

“And now-“ Rapunzel choked back her tears, biting her lip and holding her arms around herself. “Now I don’t know if we’ll ever-“ Rapunzel didn’t even need to finish that sentence. Everyone knew just what she meant to say. _If we’ll ever see him again…_ She couldn’t stop herself after these words. She finally broke down, letting herself cry freely, her face falling into her hands. Pascal scurried from Eugene’s shoulder into Rapunzel’s palm, separating it from her face. He jumped up and hugged her thumb tightly. Rapunzel barely even noticed, too consumed in her misery… Eventually Rapunzel shifted, throwing herself on Eugene’s shoulder and crying into his tattered shirt. He gently put his arms around her, pushing her hair away just to hold her closed. They’d lost… They were all so lost… Their only plan to bring them all together again was dashed away from them in an instant. Their only solution… _gone._ And maybe any chance of bringing Varian home. As Rapunzel cried on his shoulder, her sobs loud enough to fill the room, Eugene struggled to find the answer. A miracle that could bring them out of this seemingly never ending hell… But there wasn’t one… There just wasn’t a clear answer… 

It was dark… too dark. Varian supposed the tower was never really too illuminated before. It always felt like the chilling insides of a shadow lording over everything below it. But this… this was darker than it ever had been before. Not even just because Cassandra closed his window and locked him in his cell, leaving nothing but the only inky pitch blackness. No. Because even in the deepest despair, Varian had hope before. And that was enough to illuminate the shadows he’d been trapped in for what felt like forever. But now what was left of his hope felt like a dying flame… Just slowly flickering out… Getting smaller and smaller and until the light was finally snuffed out for good. But now more than ever, Varian had to hold on to what little of that light he had left. It was _all_ he had left. No freedom, no plan, almost nothing but the extremely slim chance that he may feel the warmth of the sun again someday. That somehow, at the end of it all, he would still see Rapunzel and Eugene and be taken away from this nightmare. But those dreams were far from where he was now. Far away from the dark, cramped cell he was locked in for hours… days? Varian wasn’t sure how long she’d left him here. He assumed she didn’t want to deal with him after his betrayal. He tried not to think about the possibility that Cassandra was simply leaving him here to die. Varian shifted his still bound hands behind him in an effort to get somewhat more comfortable, the chain not providing him much room to do so and the rock cuffs digging into his wrists. Varian winced. Each breath was heavy and labored, the rocking of his mangled ribs causing him immense pain every time he did so. He kept his eyes closed for the most part. It’s not like there was much to see. That and it spared him the effort of keeping his swollen black eye open. Yes Cassandra gave him quite the beating last night… The black eye was far from the worst of it. His ribs were probably beyond help at this point, his wrists were bruised and strained from being bound or grabbed, his head was throbbing, there was a deep cut on his left arm and he had a split bottom lip. Not to mention the two even deeper cuts on each of his ankles. Cassandra told him that was so he couldn’t try to run away anymore. The cuts had been effective to that end. Varian could barely stand on his feet without support, much less run. Dried blood stained the bottoms of his feet and his torn shirt sleeve. After that, it was all bruises and heavy bags underneath his exhausted eyes. He’d tried contemplating the circumstances that brought him to this point, but this proved too much trouble for his head. The most Varian could really focus on at the moment was his own pain. In the rare moments where he could remember there was anything beyond that, he would think of Rapunzel and Eugene… Cassandra found out about his notes. What would stop her from attacking them when they came again? Probably nothing, much to Varian’s regret. He should’ve been more careful… Then the girl wouldn’t have found the letters and none of this would’ve ever happened… His family wouldn’t be in the danger they were most likely going to face now. Vairan didn’t want to be on the receiving end of Cassandra’s wrath, but he would take it all and more if it meant keeping Rapunzel and Eugene safe. Varian was just about to try and at least get some sort of sleep when the rock walls began to magically part, letting in blinding light from the tower hallways. Varian gasped in pain when the light hit his face and burned into his eyes even behind his tightly shut eyelids. He turned his face away and buried it into his shoulder. 

“Oh quit the drama, Varian…” Cassandra ordered harshly. Varian couldn’t stop himself from flinching at the sound of her voice. He kept his face turned away, bracing for whatever pain may come next. He’d come to expect that from Cassandra. He felt a cold, armored hand roughly grip his jaw and jerk his face forward.

“Look at me when I talk to you!” She barked in his face, the sheer volume of her anger filled voice rattling Varian’s skull. The boy pried his eyes slowly open to meet Cassandra’s piercing electric blue ones. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the new light. When he finally managed to keep his weary, bloodshot eyes open for more than a few seconds, Cassandra released his face. Varian regained himself little by little. But Cassandra of course gave him none of this time before delving into the reason for her appearance. 

“Look, things are going to change around here and if you want to keep your head on your shoulders, I suggest you shut up and listen to what I’m about to tell you. Take everything like it’s going to save your life because at this point, it probably will. _Understood?”_ Cassandra snapped, her face still in line with Varian’s as she was still crouched on the ground. It was his automatic response to feel afraid. Varian’s shoulders hitched up and he could feel his heart beating faster inside his chest. But then he remembered his declarations from last night. No matter what, he wasn’t just going to lay down and die. He glared up at Cassandra before changing his face to an eerily familiar sarcastic smile. One he hadn’t used since his days as a criminal.

“Sure… No problem. After all, _Cassandra knows best…”_ Varian sassed, a mockingly sweet childlike tone coming into his voice. Cassandra was already about to tell him to watch his mouth before Varian suddenly lifted his chin up and spat in her face. Cassandra stumbled back from the shock and brought her hand up to where he’d done it and wiped her cheek. Small bits of blood were mixed in with the clear liquid. While Cassandra supposed this wasn’t a good sign in terms of his health, she hardly cared. She looked back at the boy who was still staring at her fiercely, purging any fear from his expression as soon as Cassandra looked at him. She grimaced and smacked him hard across the face, sending him falling against the side wall of his cell. His body made an impact with the stone and Varian let out an anguished groan.

“Give it a rest, Varian.” She ordered, undeterred in her reasons for being here, and only wishing he’d stop trying to defy her. “First new order of business, from now on you don’t speak _at all_ unless I _specifically_ tell you to!” Varian considered making another snide remark just to be spiteful but opted against it. He heeded the new order... for now. Cassandra was satisfied with his silence. 

“Good. Now the only reason you’re still alive right now is because you’re useful. So like it or not, you’re fixing those automatons you were going to use to _betray me_ and make them work the way they were meant to in the first place…” Varian nearly scoffed. Did she actually expect him to keep helping her now?! He didn’t care what she did to him. There was no way on earth he’d ever let her use him again. “And since you _clearly_ can’t be trusted to do what you’re told, you’ve forced me to start using truth serum again to make sure of that. Now… _do you understand?”_ Cassandra kept her distance from him this time, unsure of what reaction he’d have. Varian assumes she expected him to just nod his head or something like a ‘good’ little prisoner. Well, what he _understood_ by this point was that he had nothing to protect anymore. With Project Obsidian up in flames, there was reason to keep submitting. So why would he. 

_“Do you understand?”_ Cassandra repeated, threateningly. She took a fistful of Varian’s hair in her hand and forced his head up as she said it. The alchemist had a bit more to say than just an obedient nod.

“I won’t do it!” He shouted rebelliously. “I told you, Cassandra I will _never_ help you! I don’t care what you do to me! Torture me, use my truth serum, kill me, I _don’t care!_ You can’t make me betray my family!” Cassandra tutted her tongue and shook her head disappointedly. It was different than the explosive reaction Varian expected for his refusal. She let go of his hair and stood up. Varian wouldn’t look at her from his place on the floor.

“I can't, can I?” Cassandra said. Varian didn’t get to make another input before she suddenly lifted up her leg, kicked him hard in the chest and into the back wall. Her foot kept him pinned there and she put more pressure on his fractured ribs as she leaned in closer. He cried out and squirmed in his trapped position, thrashing in his restraints to no avail. “I don’t think you’re in _any_ position to tell _me_ what _I_ can and can’t make you do… In fact, you are in no position to tell me anything _at all.”_ Right. The new ‘no talking rule’. Varian bit his lip to keep from screaming when Cassandra’s armored foot pushed harder into his chest. Tears were welling in the corner of his eyes.

“I- I-“ He stammered, trying to reiterate his refusal. 

“Shut up!” Cassandra roared. Another slap to his face reminded Varian he shouldn’t be speaking. She finally relieved his aching chest of the pressure, leaving Varian gasping painfully for breath. He looked back up to a Cassandra who was taking a deep composing breath herself. She supposed in the midst of her anger towards the boy, she forgot the one way she’d discovered to keep control of him. Once Varian was back to his senses, Cassandra decided to employ her last hope for control. If this worked, Varian wouldn’t keep up his resistance for much longer. If it didn’t, she’d have to resort to _drastic_ measures… After she’d finished coming back down from her rage, she looked back at Varian with renewed composure.

“I read your notes, you know.” She said casually, overlooking Varian’s intensified glare. _“So sweet_ … It was sickening to read all about your little _family…”_

“Stop it.” Varian interrupted. Another kick, this time knocking him to the ground on his side. Cassandra continued as if nothing had even happened.

“What was it Rapunzel said? ‘The only thing she asked’?” Varian could see what she was about to play on him. And he couldn’t let her do it.. He knew he’d break if she did… He forced the words Rapunzel told him out of his mind… His fists clenched behind him and his head bowed to hide his springing tears.

“Cassandra _please…”_ He begged. Cassandra smiled smugly. She’d gotten him.

“‘I only ask that you... _be safe’?”_ Cassandra delivered confidently. She was even more assured when she saw Varian violently flinch. “And how’s that going for you by the way?” It was the only thing Rapunzel asked of him. _Be safe, be smart and above all, stay true to yourself._

“Aw, Look at you now…” Cassandra said with false pity, wiping away one of his tears and lifting his chin mockingly. “You’re getting yourself all hurt…” Varian bristled a bit at that. Cassandra did this to him. It wasn’t his fault… Wasn’t it?

“Now I know _you_ don’t care about what happens to you, but what about that _family_ of yours… Are you really going to keep breaking _Rapunzel’s_ heart like this?” Cassandra asked, the taunting tone still in her voice. Varian wanted to tell Cassandra off. He opened his mouth to speak only for Cassandra’s agile finger to come to his lips as she shushed him. She already knew she’d won.

“Just think about what would happen if she were to lose you…” Cassandra continued, her other hand coming up and playing with Varian’s hair, specifically his blue stripe. He watched her warily. “She’d be just _devastated.”_ Cassandra yanked hard on the strand of hair and pulled his face closer to hers. Varian couldn’t hold back the small yelp from the pain.

“This is only as hard on her as you make it, Varian.” She said. “She’s already gonna lose her precious kingdom, do you _really_ want her to lose you too?” Truthfully, Cassandra didn’t even know how much Varian dying would really affect Rapunzel. After all, if the princess died from her fatal encounter with Cassandra’s blade that morning, she supposed it wouldn’t do much at all. But she knew this threat would be the most effective in getting Varian back under her thumb. Varian mulled over his options. Cassandra was right about one thing. Rapunzel would absolutely wrecked if Cassandra killed him. And as much as he hated to admit it, that outcome was entirely up to him and whether he decided to follow Cassandra’s orders. But what else did she ask of him? Because being safe really didn’t matter in face of her most important request. _Stay true to yourself._ So it really came down to what Varian truly believed was the right thing to do. What kind of person he’d become. At the root of it all it was simple. He’d grown to love his people and his kingdom above himself. But more than all of that, he’d grown to love his family. Rapunzel and Eugene meant the world to him. He couldn’t bear to break their hearts a second time by getting himself killed. Hot tears ran down Varian’s face once he realized what he was being forced into. 

“So what’s it gonna be?” Cassandra demanded he answer. “Are you going to do the _right_ thing for _once_ and fix _your_ mistake?” Varian knew for a fact that this wasn’t the right thing to do. But with the choices he had, there really wasn’t a ‘right’ option at all. Varian looked pitifully up at Cassandra, pleading for some kind way out of this unholy deal. Her face was so cold and emotionless it might as well have been made of black rocks itself. Varian shrunk back and reluctantly nodded his head in response, sealing both his, and Corona’s fates, and feeling the full guilt of what he’d just agreed to come crashing on his shoulders. He’d condemned a kingdom just to _stay true to himself_ and protect his family from more unnecessary pain. He flinched as Cassandra demeaningly patted him on the head. 

“Now that wasn’t so hard was it?” She asked, a sick grin now plastered on her face. Varian obeyed Cassandra’s previous orders and didn’t say a thing. The moonstone wielder picked herself up and moved out into the hallway. Varian saw her hand move up, about to close the opening to his cell and prepared to be consumed in darkness once again. Cassandra lowered her hand and shrugged.

“Eh, it’s not like you can go anywhere…” She said idly, gesturing to the chains still binding Varian to his spot. Not to mention his brutalized ankles. Content with the outcome of their interaction, Cassandra left Varian alone. As soon as she was gone, Varian curled his knees up close to his chest and rested his head on them. He was trembling so much as he cried, the emotional and physical stress practically crushing him. Varian could hardly think of anything else besides the suffocating feeling of guilt. He’d done so much so stay on the light path and redeem himself for what he’d done. But it seemed no matter what he tried, he would always be dragged back into the dark. Was Cassandra right? Maybe this was his _destiny_ and he was just refusing to see it? Because no matter what he tried he just ended up back here. Alone, broken, and a traitor to his home. If it weren’t for the noise of someone clearing their throat, Varian probably would’ve kept crying for hours. When he looked up from his knees, he saw the strange small girl standing just at the opening of his cell. She was wearing the most innocent, self-satisfied smile Varian had ever seen. The alchemist glared savagely at her. She was the reason this entire mess happened. She was the one who ratted on him about the notes. The entire reason Varian was suffering and forced back away from the light was all because of her. And the only question… was _why?_ Varian held his tongue as the girl stepped in, unsure if speaking to her would earn him consequences too.

“You may ask you questions, child.” The girl informed him. “After all I’m _sure_ you have at least a few…”

“What do you want?” He asked bitingly, not wasting a second once he had permission to do so. And he definitely wasn’t stopping there. “You already told Cassandra about the notes and stopped Project Obsidian. What more could you _possibly_ want from me?!” 

“My dear alchemist…” The girl started, her chilling voice making Varian shiver. “You left me no choice… Once I realized what you were planning, I knew Project Obsidian would make it impossible for us to achieve our destiny together…” Varian raised a brow. _Together?_ That was new. He knew the girl was insistent on him ‘finding his destiny’. But what was it all coming to? He _had_ to know…

“What does that mean?!” Varian demanded. “How is _this_ supposed to help me find my destiny?!” He would’ve gestured to himself if his hands weren’t chained up. He narrowed his eyes at the girl.

 _“Who are you…?”_ He finally asked, the very question that’d been plaguing him since his captivity began. Who was this girl and why was she pulling the strings behind Cassandra’s back? The girl’s smile widened and she chuckled amusedly. Her time had come…

“Very well. I suppose you’ve earned at least that much… It’s time you knew what your _destiny_ entails...” The girl said with a sigh. Varian awaited her response. At least in the midst of all this, he was finally getting some answers. But by the end of her speech, Varian would wish he’d never heard what he did…

“You will recall my telling you about my friendship with one Lord Demanitus…” She began, stepping closer toward Varian as she did so. “Eons ago we were inseparable research partners. We discovered the secrets of science and magic together. Our primary interest being two powers you’re quite familiar with… _the sundrop and the moonstone…_ I’m sure you gathered this from my dear old friend’s scroll, but when both are possessed by one wielder, the sundrop and moonstone can grant _unimaginable_ power. Magic that can provide complete control over the forces of creation and destruction…” The girl slowly swelled with excitement as she spoke more about power, only for her face to fall in disappointment.

“Of course… Demanitus let his _righteousness_ get the better of him. Right when we were on the verge of _greatness!”_ The girl said, her small fists shaking in long harbored anger. “We could’ve claimed these powers and had everything we’d ever wanted! It was our _destiny!”_ There was that word again. Destiny…

“He tried to fall back on our work.” The girl continued to explain. “He began keeping all of _our_ research away from me. He took it upon himself to decide that no one would ever possess the power of the heavens… Naturally I had _no choice_ but to retaliate…” Varian had some difficulty processing everything, but once he had, the pieces began falling in place. Once an ally turned betrayer of Demanitus… Someone who strived for the powers of the sun and moon. It all sounded familiar. Almost like the legends all of Corona’s children grew up hearing… _It couldn’t be…_

“I unfortunately was imprisoned in that blasted netherworld for a millennia by the old alchemist… that is… until _you_ came along…” _No… No way…_ Varian felt his skin go pale and his stomach twist. His eyes widened in shock and pure terror. How could he not have seen it?! After all this time, after everything this demon had said and done… How could he not have realized…

“You’re… you’re _Zhan Tiri…”_ Varian breathed out, frozen as the horror gripped every inch of his being. Zhan Tiri let out a small chuckle and breathed a pleased deep breath. How she’d waited to hear those words… 

“I’d like to thank you, _Varian.”_ She said. “After all these years, the closest I’ve been to reclaiming what once was mine and undoing Demanitus’ pitiful attempts to stop me, was all due to your ingenuity. If you hadn’t cracked my old friend’s cipher and found the fourth incantation to free me from my prison, I wouldn’t be here today.” Varian was seized in regret as Zhan Tiri said it. This was all his fault… The ancient demon who wanted nothing more than to destroy Corona was released onto their world because of _him…_

“Don’t you see, child?” Zhan Tiri said giddily, the edges of her smile cracking. _“This_ is your _destiny._ To fill the place your predecessor so foolishly rejected. You are meant to succeed where Demanitus failed. You and I are meant to claim the powers the sundrop and moonstone have to offer! You understand now why I had to stop Project Obsidian. You would’ve made it impossible to take the moonstone. Dear alchemist, science and magic are meant to come together in an unstoppable force! Take back what’s rightfully yours and accept your destiny at my side, Varian. Break free from Cassandra’s oppression. You know just as well as I how it feels to be lied to and strung along by others who would only use us for our gifts. But if you join me, you’ll know exactly what path you are on. A path toward _freedom…_ You know Rapunzel can’t save you now… It’s time you took matters into your own hands…” As desperate as Varian was to escape this tower, he wasn’t stupid. Despite the yearning for freedom that compelled him toward the demon’s offer, Varian resisted the temptations.

“I’d only be leaving behind this tower for another one.” Varian argued. “If I joined you, I’d still end up being used and manipulated.” Zhan Tiri seemed genuinely surprised by Varian’s answer. Nonetheless, she pressed on. She mustn’t give up on her little alchemist just yet…

“And what else would you depend on, _Rapunzel?”_ Zhan Tiri questioned. “You would have to be mad to continue relying on her. She’s abandoned you, boy-“

“That’s _not true!”_ Varian shouted back, struggling against the chains. If he wasn’t held back, he probably would’ve attacked Zhan Tiri for her outrageous lies. She hummed with an amused grin.

“Temperamental today, are we?” She asked before getting back on topic. “You _have_ to see that this is your-“

 _“I’ve chosen my destiny!”_ Varian interrupted, new purpose and determination in his voice. Before he’d been lost, almost entirely defeated. But now that he knew of Zhan Tiri’s true identity, perhaps there was still a chance for him to do the _real_ right thing. “My Destiny is to stand by my family! And I’ll do everything I can to protect them and Corona!” Varian had spent far too much time on the wrong side of history before… As long as he lived, he would fight with everything in him to never go back to that place again…

“You’ll never be free from Cassandra if you refuse me!” Zhan Tiri shouted, beginning to get visibly flustered with Varian’s rejection. But with his new firm, resolve, this was a small price to pay to protect the ones he loved.

“Then I guess I’ll never be free…” Varian replied, accepting that this may very well be the case. “I’ll _never_ do what you want from me…” Zhan Tiri almost continued to argue. How could this child be so blind?! Just like Demanitus this one was. _So stubborn._ But in the interest of keeping herself together, she merely took a deep breath and looked back down at the glaring boy, not quite yet discouraged.

“I regret making this offer when you are not yet ready to realize your destiny…” She said downheartedly. Her tone changed back to threatening in an instant. “But make no mistake _Varian…_ If I have to continue using Cassandra to break Rapunzel’s influence on you, _then so be it.”_ She turned briskly back toward the exit, only turning back to briefly look down on the beaten alchemist.

“I intend to make you see reason eventually. _No matter what it takes.”_ She finally left after that. Varian didn’t take any time to regather his thoughts or feelings after that. There was no time. The only thing he could do now was think of a plan to stop Zhan Tiri. The name alone was enough to make Varian’s skin crawl. She was real… and she was coming for Corona. It all made sense really. She’d been playing this game for millennia and now all the pieces were in place for her to make her winning move. Not if Varian had anything to say about it. His only hopes now unfortunately rested in Cassandra. If he could somehow get through to her and make her see what was truly going on here, that she was being used just so Zhan Tiri could take the moonstone, maybe… _just maybe_ that could stop her. Maybe Cassandra would finally come to her senses and stop playing in the demon’s game. Varian didn’t care what it took to get the truth to her… He would save Corona from Zhan Tiri’s destruction… _If it cost him his life to do it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... How bout’ Zhan Tiri huh???
> 
> Once again. I’m not sorry. XD.
> 
> Once again, full permission to yell at me on tumblr. I might even enjoy keeping it on my mind since I’ve got a lot of work coming up. 
> 
> More art next chapter. I’m not sure when I’m going to get it up since I’ve got commissions lined up and my paid work comes first. But I’ll see how close I can get it. It’s definitely going to be more than a week... sorry guys.
> 
> Love y’all’s!!! ;)


	13. Nothing Left to Lose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all I’m Baaaaaack. XD
> 
> Had to take the week off cause commissions and then I had a few REALLY rough days where writing got really hard but I’m finally hopping back in! (I would like to especially thank The Just Varian Things group chat on tumblr for putting up with me during my really long writing days and my mental breakdowns. 😂)
> 
> We’re now in what I like to act three of this fic.
> 
> Chapters 1-6 was Act 1, 7-12 was Act 2.
> 
> Act 3 is sadly going to have the final chapters of this story.
> 
> We’re in the endgame now...
> 
> I’ve still got a lot to cover but this is where it starts. 
> 
> With a lot more whump. XD More art at the end of the chapter. 
> 
> This chapter is officially dedicated to Newsies of Corona... why? She’ll know. XD
> 
> ONWARD WE RIDE (who knows if Varian will make it back...) (<\- THAT WAS A JOKE!) (Or was it...)

All things considered, today wasn’t shaping to be pleasant for Varian. Early into the dawn, when the sun just peeked over the horizon, a still infuriated Cassandra hadn’t wasted a second making her way toward the boy’s cell. The sound of her clicking footsteps bounced around the hallways. Rock spikes shot up at her sides angrily in spine chilling clusters. All conveyed the slowly deteriorating and tumultuous mental state of their summoner. Not a few hours into the day and Cassandra was already completely shrouded in a dark shadow of stirring rage. There was an air about her as she stalked menacingly down the hallways. To anyone observing, which there was no one to, she’d seem almost like an approaching predator coming down on cowering prey. Her eyes narrowed in focus and malicious intent, her shoulders hitched up in unrestrained hostility, and monstrous purpose in every single step. Cassandra’s lips were twisted into a deep, pressed frown. No matter how much time she gave it, no matter what she did to somehow calm the raging storm of hurt and resentment inside her, the traitorous memories came back to plague her already confused mind. Rapunzel… _Varian…_ Another large rock spike rapidly forced itself up from the floor and shot into the wall as soon as Cassandra thought of the boy’s name. Her unbridled emotions were only quelled very slightly as she thought about her new resolutions. She didn’t need willing allies anyway. Either way, she’d get what she wanted from Varian… That _traitor_ had already been punished for his treachery. Now it was all a matter of keeping him under her power… Soon enough, Cassandra would watch Corona _burn…_ She reached Varian’s cell and came to a stop before the still open space in the wall that admitted her inside. The beat up boy was sleeping still as a corpse, his arms still tightly locked behind him. The only indication that the frail and broken looking child was even still alive was the ever so small rise and fall of his chest as he took labored, heavy breaths. Even sleeping, Cassandra could see Varian’s expression was marred in pain and fright. His once fair but blushed and freckled features were now flushed of color. His pale face was riddled with bruises and smudges of dried blood. If Cassandra weren’t so infuriated with him she might’ve cared. She delivered a swift kick to the boy’s stomach, causing his eyes to shoot wide open and he immediately buckled in on himself. He’d woken with a sharp gasp followed by a heavy groan. Varian barely had a moment to come fully to his senses from his exhausted stupor, much less yawn before Cassandra unlocked the chains around his bruised and mangled wrists, tightly gripped his arm and forced him onto his feet. Not even getting a chance to breathe or stretch after his arms were released for the first time in days, this painful shock would be enough for Varian to finally come to. A sharp cry erupted from the teenager’s throat and echoed around the stone walls as he was pushed to stand on his thoroughly injured ankles, the for the most part untreated deep cuts being reason enough for him not to walk on them. Cassandra cared little for this expression of agony and tugged him forward with a roll of her eyes.

“Walk.” She ordered stiffly. Varian wobbled unsteadily on his bare feet before quickly collapsing to the ground on his side, an anguished hiss escaping him. It was hard enough to suddenly stand and walk after almost two days of being chained up to a wall, and his numerous injuries certainly didn’t make it any easier. Now quite alert of his current situation, though still unaware of what exactly was going on, Varian felt he should at least tell Cassandra he is unable to _stand_ much less _walk._ He bitterly assumed she’d understand who among them was responsible for that fact… 

“Cassandra... I-“ _Smack._ Stunned, Varian immediately rubbed his sore cheek and blinked away the tears that sprung to his eyes. This was shaping up to be quite the morning. But what was _that_ for? Varian had little time to process this before Cassandra was at least _gracious_ enough to remind him.

 _“Shut up.”_ She ordered venomously, causing Varian to flinch and quiver back. “I already said I didn’t want to hear _anything_ from you unless I specifically tell you to speak.” Right. New rule. No talking. _This should be fun._ To avoid another hit to face, Varian bowed his head and held his tongue. He supposed he’d just have to endure whatever Cassandra wished from him without protest for now. Once she was convinced Varian wasn’t about to say another word, Cassandra continued forcing him forward and walked him out into the hallway. Her unyielding, bruising grip on his upper arm merely kept him upright. It did not, however, stop Varian from stumbling or collapsing on himself from his own inability to stand. 

“Keep moving.” Cassandra ordered, another harsh tug on his arm pulled him along to her side. It took little time for Varian to stagger behind again. He was trying, unsuccessfully, not to make any sounds as to not further anger Cassandra but this was proving difficult, pain and effort drawing out a myriad of gasps, hisses, yelps or grunts. While she seemed irritated, she said nothing about it. It was easier for her to just ignore it. If she took a moment to address his discomfort, she might end up succumbing to the slowly creeping feelings of regret. Once Varian was finally enough accustomed to the stabbing pains racing up his legs every time he attempted to take a step, it cleared his mind for other thoughts. The first at the forefront of his mind being the reason for this rude awakening. Cassandra demanded the day before that he was to ‘correct his mistake’ and fix his rigged automatons to conform to the mindtrap’s effects as she originally instructed before he planned Project Obsidian. So they must be headed toward his lab space. Varian almost huffed in annoyance and disappointment. While he knew full well how to make the changes expected of him, it was frustrating to think of all the successful work he did for his now forcefully decommissioned project was to be scrapped and redone to satisfy a mad woman’s maniacal wishes. The only reason he had to obey Cassandra was to spare Rapunzel and Eugene the heartbreak his death would undoubtedly cause them. Not that watching his machines tear their kingdom apart for a second time would be much better. But with this biting realization, and the memory of the one thing Varian swore he still had to fight against. The much darker evil that pulled at Cassandra’s strings and thus strung along his very fate up till this moment while they were both completely unaware to stop it. _Zhan Tiri._ The girl… The _demon_ revealed herself to him just last night. And with that outrageous offer to _join her._ Saying it was _his destiny._ One that Varian was fortunately not so broken as to accept. Though he knew now that he’d refused her, he had no time to waste to protect his family from this ancient evil. Zhan Tiri had set her sights on him… and _Corona._ Cassandra had to know the truth before Zhan Tiri was able to claim the moonstone and maybe even achieve the ultimate power of the heavens. They were all done for if that happened. Taking on the responsibility that now rested heavily on his shoulders, Varian took a deep sigh, forgetting for a moment why he hadn’t tried telling her this before.

“C-Cass.” He began urgently between pained grunts. “I think there’s something you should kno-“ 

“Quiet!” She snapped, tightening her grip on his arm in warning. While Varian knew he probably should’ve taken this warning and not pushed matters for his own sake, the need for Cassandra to know of Zhan Tiri’s hand in her destiny was just too great for _all_ their sakes.

“But Cassandra-“ She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. 

"I said quiet!" She hissed at him, harshly pushing him down onto the floor. Varian’s eyes widened and his bottom lip quivered as he stared up fearfully at his captor. Cassandra towered over the trembling boy and her electric blue eyes pierced into his soul. Cassandra made sure the glare alone compelled Varian to just stay quiet. It would be easier that way… for both of them… Hearing his voice just made Cassandra remember he was human… It made her second guess her decisions to hurt him… With much effort, Varian placed his hands on the ground and shakily began to pick himself back up. His eyes were pleading Cassandra to listen.

“P-Please I have to tell yo-“ 

"That you're sorry? Well, it's a little too late for that." Cassandra bit back antagonistically, grabbing him by the shirt collar, pulling him back on his feet and continued dragging him toward the lab space. “Now for the last time… _shut it.”_ Varian winced a bit as he tried not to be angry with her selfishness. In a way he could understand why he _should_ be sorry… Deep down Varian knew he didn’t _really_ want to destroy _Cassandra_ . But when it was his only option for escape, Varian had no choice but to betray the villain holding him hostage. His friend was more than likely long gone anyways. Varian convinced himself of that to make it easier for him to justify his plans… But he had a new plan now. One that forced Varian to depend on what seemed like a foolish hope… But if there was even just a _small part_ of the old Cassandra left, Varian had to reach her somehow in order to escape Zhan Tiri’s plans for them. They turned into a second hallway, Cassandra opening a space in the wall to shove Varian on his knees into the lab space. When the boy recovered enough from the combined feelings of broken ribs, throbbing head and slashed ankles, he craned his head up to look at the hulking automaton in front of him.

“You know what to do.” Cassandra said cooly as she fully stepped inside. Unlike the times before, she neglected to close the opening behind her. It seemed she was confident Varian could not escape. “I want them all fixed _now…”_

“Cassandra _please_.” Varian tried for a final time, almost begging her to listen. “Why won’t you just let me-“ 

“Hold your tongue or I’ll cut it out.” Cassandra threatened sharply. Varian shut his mouth, stunned. “Last warning, kid… Do what I tell you to and you won’t have to break Rapunzel’s heart by getting yourself killed.” The threat stung and Varian was nearly tempted to follow her orders. He couldn’t bear to think of causing Rapunzel that kind of pain… But he could save her from worse if Cassandra only knew about Zhan Tiri. He just couldn’t give up now… Mustering all the courage left in him, Varian whipped his head around to announce the truth to Cassandra.

“Cass Listen! The girl she’s-“ Varian suddenly found himself being thrust up against the wall by two blunt rocks shooting up from the ground and pinning his spread out arms. While one arm was merely crushed under the pressure and only going to leave nasty bruises, Varian’s left forearm literally _snapped._ The sound of breaking bone rang out in the chambers only to be drowned out by Varian’s shrill scream of agony. Hot tears flooded from his eyes and down his cheeks. His hitching breaths were accompanied by sobs as the white hot pain spread rapidly up to his shoulder and all the way down to his fingers. Varian immediately tried to pull his good arm out from underneath the rock holding him against the wall but could not do so without Cassandra slowly pressing this rock down on him harder, silently threatening to break his right arm as well. Varian’s thoughts were sloshing together in an uninterpretable mix… completely overcome by one solid feeling. _Pain._ In the midst of his suffering he barely saw, out of the corner of his eye, Cassandra’s face fell in an expression of pure horror and shock. Almost like she was wondering, _what have I done…?_ Cassandra stood staring for a moment more toward the alchemist. She finally let the screams and cries reach her ears as her stomach twisted in guilt. Was this really what she had to do for her destiny? Cassandra grimaced when she remembered the first time she’d started thinking like that. When she’d let her guard down because of some foolish hope Varian would be her friend again. When he’d _betrayed her… This was_ the _only_ way to achieve what she wanted. Her expression hardened again, not a smidge of weakness to be seen...

“I wish it hadn’t come to this, Varian…” She said as insincerely as she could, stepping in front of the pinned boy. When he was finally able to focus on something other than his suffering, Cassandra’s words began to sound hauntingly familiar… She roughly gripped Varian’s jaw in her hand and forced him to look up into her eyes. “But when someone _trusts you,_ and you _betray them?_ Well… this is what happens…” The rocks were retracted from their place and Cassandra let Varian go. The boy collapsed in a heap on the cold floor, cradling his arm and trying his best to console himself. Even if he did obey Cassandra’s wishes now, he wasn’t sure how he could _possibly_ work on his automatons like _this…_

“Next time it’s fatal. Got it?” Cassandra warned, having lost her patience for Varian’s disobedience. Varian thought hard about it. As tough as it was to believe, Cassandra wouldn’t hesitate to kill him at this point. It was a state Varian knew all too well. She’d finally lost complete control. Nothing mattered anymore except achieving what she wanted. It was all that she had… Varian, as such, knew how dangerous it would be to test her right now. If he died, not only would Rapunzel’s heart be broken, but Cassandra would never learn the truth about Zhan Tiri. If the demon wasn’t stopped, Corona… quite possibly the entire world would be done for. Now just wasn’t the time. Varian would find some way to tell her. But attempting to speak to her or defy her commands right now was far too risky. With a defeated sigh in between whimpers, Varian gave a timid nod in reply. 

“Then get on your feet and get to work.” Cassandra ordered unsympathetically. With this, the moonstone wielder turned on her heel and left Varian to begin work, taking her place in a corner of the room to observe him closely. It took maybe ten minutes of Varian staying a crumpled mess on the floor before he finally had enough strength to battle his pain and tried to stand. This didn’t go so well for him. Varian managed to take two steps on his own before his ankles gave way and he had to catch himself against one of the automatons. Doing so with only one good arm proved difficult. He took deep shaky breaths before attempting a second time to walk. What he’d give to not have to modify his machines to follow Cassandra’s instructions. But if he was to survive this ordeal long enough to make Zhan Tiri’s intentions known, he’d have to do what was asked of him until he could find a way to convey this information to Cassandra… Without speaking… This was going to be interesting. Varian sighed and began at least looking at the automaton he’d fallen onto. Still sturdy, thank the sun for that. He frowned once he remembered that to adjust the automaton's response to the mindtrap, he’d first need to remove the amber launching weapons he’d concealed in their arms and also get to the automatons receiver in the back. Without adjusting the receivers settings, the automatons response to external command would still be to fire on the moonstone… But he couldn’t exactly reset it to obey the moonstone if he couldn’t even-

“Pity… At least from my experience, automatons’ receivers are in their backs…” Varian felt his spine go rigid as his eyes narrowed in seething rage… He’d recognize that voice anywhere. Varian turned his head to see the girl- _Zhan Tiri_ looking thoughtfully at the automaton before smiling smugly at the young alchemist. 

“It’s a shame you’re in no condition to reach this part on your own…” She continued, her eyes darting down to his slashed ankles. 

“What do you wan-“

“Ah, ah, ah…” Zhan Tiri interrupted the boy with a wide smile and wagging finger. She gestured to Cassandra in her corner. The woman looked briefly toward them in scrutiny before turning her head back away. Varian saw her sharpening her sword. “Cassandra and I noticed your predicament in your… _limited mobility_ and I was feeling generous enough to offer my assistance. She had to agree after seeing you stumble so terribly...” Varian bristled. It seemed unusual that Zhan Tiri would want to help him with this, since she planned on betraying Cassandra anyways. But he knew better by now than to think she didn’t have some sinister reason. Perhaps she wanted to see how he worked, or force a cooperation between them where he had to rely on her… Well he wasn’t about to fall for that.

“I don’t need your-“

 _“But…”_ She interrupted again, stepping towards him as she did. “Seeing as how you _chose_ to remain under _Cassandra’s_ control, I will be enforcing _her_ rules. And I believe there was one that prohibited you from _speaking…”_ Varian could almost feel the steam coming from his ears as his vexations boiled over. Zhan Tiri chuckled in amusement.

“Am I correct in that, _dear alchemist…?”_ The demon sounded like she was gloating. Varian had half a mind to scream at her right now if it weren’t for a quick glance back toward Cassandra. If she got any small impression that he was speaking, he’d pay for it. Varian bit down on his tongue to keep himself from snapping as he angrily, reluctantly nodded his head. Zhan Tiri won this round… 

“I thought so…” She continued. She circled around him to the back of his automaton. She raised her brows in intrigue when her eyes finally landed on a particular part of the machine’s arm..

“Oh I see…” Zhan Tiri said in fascination as she looked down at the metal. “You constructed this so the plating would retract once the mindtraps signal reached the receiver. Your amber weapons are concealed underneath aren’t they?” Varian’s brows raised in confusion. How did she know _so_ much about his engineering work just from a look? Zhan Tiri seemed to pick up on his bewildered expression.

“Oh don’t look so surprised, child…” She said. “I did tell you after all… _I_ once worked with Lord Demanitus himself. I learned _all_ about silly little devices like these automatons…” Varian rolled his eyes. _Right._ Zhan Tiri tutted her tongue disappointingly and she ran her hand over the metal plating. 

“A pity all of your masterful work will have to be undone.” Zhan Tiri said. She began stepping toward the table where Varian kept all his tools and spare parts. More than likely to begin assisting him. “But you will see… it is for the best… For _both_ our _destinies.”_ Varian could feel the fist of his good arm shaking. Even after he’d explicitly refused her offers of allegiance, she was still so confident he would fall under her thumb like some broken child with nothing left to hold onto. But Varian wasn’t about to let this demon take everything away from the people he cared about. He looked yearningly toward Cassandra. If he could just-

“You think _Cassandra_ is going to believe _you_ , boy?” Varian saw Zhan Tiri come back into his view. She was holding a long metal rod about Varian’s height. It was an unused piece from building the initial automatons though Varian didn’t know why she brought it now. “I am not blind to your intentions. I know you wish to expose my identity to her.” Varian raised a brow quizzically at this. She didn’t seem phased at all by this fact. And he was about to find out why.

“Well then, dear alchemist, consider this…” Zhan Tiri began to offer tauntingly. “Even if you did manage to speak fast enough to evade being silenced, what reason does Cassandra have to believe _you?_ The boy who _betrayed her trust?”_ The realization hit Varian like a ton of bricks and he could barely think of any words or actions to respond… As much as he hated to admit it… Zhan Tiri was _right._ Cassandra had no reason to believe a word he said...

“Why if you made such an outrageous claim, she would only assume it was another lie made in a sad, desperate attempt to steer her off course from her destiny…” Zhan Tiri saw Varian’s brow furrow intently as he tried to find some way around this… _Anything_ he could do to convince Cassandra he wasn’t lying to her… But there just wasn’t a solution he knew of right now. Zhan Tiri smirked when Varian’s shoulders slumped. Once again the alchemist was falling back under her thumb. She’d waited a millennia for the things she’d wanted. She could wait a little more time for Varian to finally come around. Zhan Tiri supposed it would be easier once Corona fell Anyways… he’d have nothing left to save. And without that, what point would there be to keep playing the hero? 

“Oh come now… Mustn’t be wasting time.” Zhan Tiri said with false commiseration. “After all, you and I have quite a bit of work to do.” She passed the metallic rod into Varian’s good hand. He was confused at first before Zhan Tiri looked at him expectantly. Varian adjusted the rod in his hand until he was holding it like his old staff. Even with his injured ankles and broken left arm, Varian did have enough strength left in him to use the rod as a makeshift walking stick. Getting around would take a lot of effort, but at least it was possible. Varian looked at the seven automatons in front of him. This was going to be a long day…

“I told you before _Varian…”_ Zhan Tiri broke in, coming to the alchemist’s side. “We are _meant_ to combine our forces. If we have to start here then so be it. I intend to make you see sense eventually…” Varian tightly shut his eyes and turned his head away. He was already having to rely on Zhan Tiri. Just like she’d wanted… But he knew he had no choice but to work with her for now. Even if he could have some mobility, he’d need the help to fix all the automatons. But at the same time he knew the intent behind it… To ‘make’ him see that he _needed_ her. That this arrangement was _meant_ to be… And to remind him how powerless he was to stop it. Was there _any_ hope of reaching Cassandra this way? Or was this just another mission failed before it could even begin… Zhan Tiri paid no mind to the boy’s conflict, merely smiled wickedly.

“Well… _Shall we get started?”_

It all took _hours…_ Between arduously taking out the amber weapons and resetting the automatons responses to the mindtrap talisman, and on top of all of that having to tediously, painfully drag himself from place to place just to accomplish simple tasks, Varian was _exhausted._ To make matters worse, Zhan Tiri was constantly insisting through the process that she and Varian worked ‘quite well together’....Though he never said it, not that he could, being ordered into silence, Varian was ashamed to admit that they did indeed make an efficient team. He couldn’t deny how in tune they were with each other’s rhythms of work. So much so that Varian was beginning to wonder if Zhan Tiri had truly anticipated this or if it was merely cruel irony at his expense. She apparently knew almost as much about alchemy and engineering as Varian did himself. As sickening as it was to think… She’d been a great help to him. Even though they’d taken most if not all of the day to make the changes in the bustling laboratory space, the sun now sinking beneath the horizon, Varian knew it would’ve taken him _much_ longer to have done all this work without Zhan Tiri’s help. It made him nauseous to even think about it. By the end of their ultimately productive struggles, all seven automatons had been converted according to Cassandra’s demands. Without his gloves or goggles to protect him anymore, Varian ended up getting some small burns and cuts on his hand. Luckily there was nothing too serious and his eyes had been spared of any injury besides his already swollen black eye. But that was about all the luck he was going to have today. Varian was not only emotionally and physically drained, but also absolutely down in his nearly crushed spirit. Since Zhan Tiri reminded him that Cassandra would not believe his claims of the demon under her roof, Varian had hit rock bottom for what felt like the thousandth time just in the past few days. Once again Varian was helpless to prevent darkness from coming to Corona. It would be his fault when Zhan Tiri was able to steal the moonstone and sundrop for herself… It would be his fault when his family was destroyed in the coming chaos…

“Well?” Varian heard an icy, demanding voice from behind him as he tiredly finished closing up the final automaton. He looked and saw Cassandra standing there, impatiently tapping her foot. Zhan Tiri stopped from behind the row of newly renovated machines and smiled cordially.

“As per your instructions… all automatons have been restored to their proper function.” Zhan Tiri announced proudly. Varian had to keep himself from rolling his eyes when the demon spoke to Cassandra like they were on good terms. Varian was just the lone unfortunate soul who knew the horrible truth of their arrangement. 

“Really?” Cassandra said, looking toward Varian with an anticipatory expression, awaiting his confirmation. Varian gave a small, apprehensive nod. At least he’d learned not to talk at this point. Cassandra seemed unsatisfied with Varian’s answer. She pursed her lips in thought before coming to her conclusion. 

“Well, there’s only one way to know for sure…” Cassandra said, her eyes clouded in uncertainty before she shoved aside these feelings once again. She moved in closer to Varian. The boy clutched the makeshift waking staff in his hand to steady himself as she did. His eyes saw a familiar vial in Cassandra’s hand… Varian swallowed a lump in his throat and bit his lip nervously when he realized her intentions. But he knew begging against her would only make things worse. Cassandra uncorked the vial of truth serum, aggressively grabbed Varian’s jaw and forced his mouth open. Varian didn’t have even a second to prepare himself or resist before Cassandra poured a splash of the bitter tasting serum down his throat, not quite emptying the vial but definitely using more than she needed. The liquid burned in Varian’s throat as it went down causing his face to contort in discomfort and disgust. He gagged when Cassandra finally let him go and dreaded the oncoming compelling effects of his own drug. 

“Only speak to answer my questions.” Cassandra ordered, as if he needed her permission to say anything at all. “So… any _tricks_ this time around?” The words were laced in indignation and hurt. The kind that only came from betrayal. Varian only had a moment to feel the sting of guilt she meant to cause him. The answer was immediately drawn out of his mouth, the words practically spilling out of him after hours of silence.

“Ngh… No, I-I did what you asked and removed all the weapons.” Varian unwillingly informed her. “All of them are in working order and are set to follow to the mindtr-“ 

“That’s all.” Cassandra cut him off sharply. She didn’t want to have to listen to him any longer than she had to. Varian closed his mouth and looked down despondently. 

“Now now Cassandra…” Zhan Tiri said, stepping into the moonstone wielder's view as she casually began to exit the chambers. “The boy was actually quite helpful this time around… All it takes is for him to know his place and he becomes quite the asset…” Varian shot Zhan Tiri a quick glare. If his ‘place’ was to succumb to her manipulations, then he would _never_ let her break him down that much. She only gave a confident grin in return and departed out into the hallway. Her work was done. Cassandra took no notice of their wordless exchange and had a look at her newly improved automatons. Knowing Varian could not have possibly lied to her about their fixes, she let herself feel a wave of relief… They couldn’t destroy her anymore… So why not take them out for a test run? Cassandra shut her eyes and focused. Her hair began to lift slightly as the moonstone's power rose up in her. Varian completely lost his balance once the floor beneath his feet began to rumble. He collapsed onto his side, his staff falling from his hand and rolling away from him. Cassandra was moving the entire floor… Shifting rocks and infrastructure of her tower to move this room down to the ground below… It took her a minute before the rumbing finally settled with a defining thud. Varian wearily picked himself up with his good arm, groaning as he did so. Cassandra had one final thing to do. With a wave of her hand the rocks for one the walls completely drew away. Varian had to blink a few times as the light from the setting sun hit and stung his tired eyes. They were outside at the tower's base… Cassandra picked up her bag from inside and stepped back next to Varian. She roughly picked the boy up by his raw, bruised wrists and created tight rocks around them, binding them in front of him. Varian did not struggle, merely hissed in pain when his broke arm was so abruptly moved. 

“C’mon.” Cassandra said, dragging him out into the grass. Varian was unceremoniously pushed down on his knees once they were outside. “Now stay put and don’t make a sound.” Satisfied, Cassandra moved further out into the stretch of land. Varian watched her warily as she drew in a deep breath and pulled the mindtrap talisman from her bag. The moonstone flashed. The symbol on the talisman glowed as her will consumed it. The suspense was rising just like Varian’s growing fears. He braced himself for the worst. If she was in control of all the automatons, it would only spell disaster… For an unusually still moment, there was nothing. The mindtrap was glowing but nothing happened. For a while Varian almost thought nothing would until an ominous melody sound started from behind him. _The familiar tune of a music box mechanism…_ Slowly but surely the sound of creaking metal reached his ears as well… He looked behind him with widening eyes. _It actually worked._ Suddenly all seven of his massive automatons were careening past him toward their new master. Varian ducked his head away and his hair whipped back and forth from the rush of wind his devices created. Cassandra gave a sinister smile as they all stopped in front of her. Their normally green glowing eyes were consumed in a bright blue akin to the moonstone itself. A sign of their subjugation to its power. Cassandra smirked toward Varian.

“Gotta hand it to ya’, kid.” She said, well pleased. “You finally did something right…” Varian didn’t say a word in reply. He was too drowned in his own sorrows… Was he too late? He didn’t even get a chance to convince Cassandra of the truth before he was forced to aid in his family’s destruction once more. Just when he thought he might have one last chance to help Corona, it was ripped away from him as he was forcibly dragged back into the dark. Cassandra raised her hand up, urging the automatons on a destructive rampage. They tore up the ground beneath them and toppled over trees. Varian had to tear his eyes and away and spare himself the guilt knowing it was he who created these weapons of warfare. No matter what he tried to stop it… There wasn’t anything he could do besides watch… It just wasn’t possible to pull Cassandra out Zhan Tiri’s control unless she had a sure reason to believe him when he told her… Varian bowed his head ashamedly, his eyes diverting down to the ground as remorseful tears fell down his cheeks and into the grass. _This was all his fault…_ If he just hadn’t gotten kidnapped in the first place… If he just didn’t let Zhan Tiri expose Project Obsidian… _If he just didn’t let Rapunzel down…_ The sobs began to rack his slight frame. He could tell Cassandra didn’t even notice. As Varian lost himself in his sadness, one of his tears landed on a small, reflective object tucked in between the blades of grass. Varian stopped in his cries as his attention was brought to the seemingly random shard of glass… It was familiar to him for something… Almost like… The memory dragged itself out of the back of his mind and to his immediate thoughts. That night when Cassandra first trusted him alone in the tower. When she was taking him back to his cell. Zhan Tiri pulled something from her dress pocket while Cassandra wasn’t looking… Something that looked like a _shard of glass_ . Questions began coming to Varian’s head. Why did Zhan Tiri have this piece of glass? How had it ended up down here? _Why did she not want Cassandra to see it?_ Curiosity getting the better of him, Varian took the broken piece of glass into his bound hands. He was startled when the surface began to magically light up and swirl when his thumb grazed it. An image started to appear in the mirror… An image of..

 _“Ugh… hopefully that will keep her out of my hair for awhile… Lousy little pest…”_ Varian didn’t quite understand the magic behind it, but the woman in the picture seemed to remind him of someone… No one he’d seen before but had described to him by Rapunzel… Dark hair… The maroon dress and piercing eyes… _Cassandra’s_ eyes… Could it be…?

 _“Gothel?!”_ Varian forgot himself for a moment and exclaimed this in shock. Instantly, Cassandra’s head whipped around toward him and the automatons stopped in their tracks. Varian felt his heart stop… _Oh no…_ Cassandra came storming toward him, placing the mindtrap back in her bag and stopped right in front of the kneeling boy just to grab him by the shirt collar and yank him up. His feet came off the ground as he hung helplessly in Cassandra’s grip.

 _“What was that?!”_ Cassandra shouted in his face. Varian began to panic. Did she really want him to answer or did she just want him to stop talking? Nonetheless, truth serum began drawing out the answer.

“Agh… I said _Gothel…”_ Cassandra’s face changed from anger to bewilderment. Why has he said that?! She saw something glinting against the light in Varian’s trembling hands. She looked down and saw the broken mirror piece. Using her other hand she snatched the shard from Varian, accidentally slicing his fingers against the edge as she did so and held it up before his eyes.

“What’s this?! Why do you have it?!” Varian began to hyperventilate as he was compelled to answer this question as well.

“I- I don’t know! I found it in the grass!” He cried, he tried to ignore the blood dripping from his fingers and onto the grass. The sight alone was starting to make him light headed. Cassandra looked again at the glass. The shape fit somewhere in her memory… Could this be the missing piece to- Cassandra drooped Varian back onto the ground, ignoring his yelp of pain. She reached into her bag and pulled out the broken mirror from her mother’s cottage… The recorded moment in time began to play with her touch…

_“Oh here. Let me show you, sweetheart. Turn the key like this. So whenever you hear this tune, you’ll think of your dear sweet mother, and the love I have for you…”_

_“I love you mama!”_

Cassandra placed the shard in its place… Completing the mirror… Completing the memory… Revealing the truth…

All things considered, today _definitely_ wasn’t shaping to be good for Varian. One minute he’s lying on the grass trying not to faint at the sight of his bleeding hand and the next he has Cassandra mercilessly gripping his shoulders and shaking him like a rag doll without prior explanation.

“Do you want to explain to me how this got here?!” Cassandra screamed at him with a rage he hadn’t expected, waving the glass shard in front of him. It seemed something about the image _deeply_ angered her. Varian could see past his disheveled bangs that her eyes were wide and bloodshot and her lips were twisted in a snarl. He hadn’t the faintest idea why it upset her so much but couldn’t get a moment to think about it before the truth serum kicked in again.

“I-I told you it was just in the grass.” Varian didn’t exactly stop there, the serum continuing to pull out the truth from him… “I don’t know where it came from except for I saw Zhan Tiri holding a shard of glass awhile ag-“

“Wait, _what?!”_ Cassandra exclaimed, her hands suddenly digging into Varian’s arms as she held him tighter. It took Varian a moment before he realized what he said… _Zhan Tiri…_ He just just was forced to tell Cassandra about Zhan Tiri. And it was the truth… The answer finally clicked and lit up in Varian’s mind. _That was it…_ For the first time ever, Varian was one hundred percent glad to be unable to lie. Before Cassandra could ask anymore questions, casting aside all fear of what could happen to him if he spoke, Varian spit out the truth for all the good he could possibly do right now...

“Cassandra that girl is _Zhan Tiri!”_ He shouted. He fully expected the quick slap to the face he received for that. Of course she didn’t believe him… _yet..._

“Have you lost your mind?!” Cassandra demanded irately. 

“No!” Varian answered immediately, drawn out by the truth serum. Cassandra could’ve sworn he almost sounded… _happy_ about it…

“What kind of outrageous lie is-“ Cassandra cut herself off when she realized it… Varian smiled slyly. Zhan Tiri hadn’t anticipated this… He beat her...

“But Cass…” Varian said, a rush of at least this miniscule victory rising up in him and giving him enough courage and hope to feel like all the pain he went through today might’ve been worth it if not for this moment alone… _“I can’t lie…”_ Cassandra froze as her heart stopped. _Varian wasn’t lying…_ He couldn’t if he was still under the effects of the truth serum. But that meant…

“Cassandra, Zhan Tiri has been manipulating all of us _this entire time!”_ Varian shouted. He knew now while he had this opportunity, where she knew for a fact every word was true, he had to make it count… “She’s been playing us just to get what she wants! She’s been _using you_ to bring her into this world and now she only wants the moonstone for herself! She wants to use it and the sundrop to destroy all of Corona!” Varian would’ve continued on this tirade if he hadn’t felt Cassandra’s grip loosen on his arms… If he hadn’t seen her face pale and fall in disbelief… Her breathing began to quicken and her eyes were as wide as saucers. Cassandra didn’t know how Varian knew it all but it didn’t change the fact that he did… And that it was _true…_ All this time… Everything Cassandra had done up to this point… Every heart broken, line crossed, horrible act committed all because of… _Zhan Tiri._ The ancient demon who wanted nothing more to destroy Corona… And she _used_ Cassandra to do it… Her eyes began to water but she furiously shut them. Varian had to look at her for a moment before he realized what had upset her so much… The very same thing that had made her furious with him… With _Rapunzel… She’d been lied to._ Yet another betrayal to add onto the pile. Strung along only to be cast aside and crushed. Her destiny torn away from her just so she could be a pawn in someone else’s game. Cassandra was still frozen but Varian could see her building anger… This was her breaking point. But in this raw hurt emotion, Varian could see something… _human._ Before him was no longer the monster with an intent to harm and destroy… But rather, the only remaining broken pieces of a former handmaiden who’d just wanted one thing in her life to be real… To be _hers._ Suddenly telling Cassandra about Zhan Tiri didn’t seem like such a victory anymore...

 _“No… I wasn’t wrong...”_ The memory of himself at this very state burned in the back of Varian’s mind. So lost… With nothing to hold on to… No one to help him… _“It’s not my fault. None of it is…”_ But Varian remembered what happened next while he was at this point… He couldn’t let her fall that far. 

“....Cassie?” Varian tried gently. It would be dangerous if she lost control now. As scary as it was, as strange as it seemed, maybe if he tried to be here for her now, it would be enough. He tried to reach out to rest his hand on hers. “I’m sor-“

“Now what _ever_ is the matter?” _No. Not now._ Varian shuddered as Zhan Tiri’s childlike, melodic voice broke into their moment. Varian turned his head and saw her approaching. Without a second to think of how to respond. Cassandra hissed in his ear harshly.

“Let me handle this…” She said. Varian recognized the venom in her voice, and retracted. Just when he’d thought they were making progress… Nonetheless he obeyed and remained silent as Cassandra stalked toward the demon. Her fists were shaking and her eyes burning in hatred.

“You’re that ancient demon, Zhan Tiri!” Cassandra accused, throwing the mirror aside. Zhan Tiri seemed taken aback by the sudden assertion of her identity. “Varian told me everything!” This _especially_ confused her. Why would Cassandra believe anything the boy had to sa- _truth serum…_ Zhan Tiri inwardly cursed once she realized this oversight. She should’ve known Cassandra would use it on him for the automatons. She shot a glare toward the alchemist. Take the chance to tell Cassandra the truth when he literally cannot lie to her. _Clever._ Much like her old friend Demanitus… Varian only frowned and shifted his eyes away. Cassandra has told him to stay out of this… Well, Zhan Tiri supposed while she hadn’t intended for Cassandra to find out, there was only one thing left to do now. Zhan Tiri gave an exasperated sigh…

“Oh quit pretending you’re horrified…” She said chidingly. 

“You _tricked_ me into abandoning Rapunzel!” Cassandra shouted. “You _tricked_ me into hurting Varian!” Varian’s head perked up at the mention of his name. Was Cassandra actually sorry for-

“Oh did I?” Zhan Tiri questioned back with a raised brow and a smile. “Or did I merely push you into becoming what you were meant to be…?” She began to circle around to Varian. He coiled back uncomfortably only for the demon to look idly down at him.

“I mean really… I _never_ told you to keep the boy here that night Rapunzel battled you.” She pointed out. “You made that decision all by yourself… All so you could have your revenge on Rapunzel. Anything else I did was only meant to help you, Cassandra…” For a moment Cassandra wanted to protest. The person responsible for keeping Varian here was clearly- But then she remembered that night… When she just couldn’t let Rapunzel win… When she had to claim something in the midst of her losses… With no ghost hovering above her head and telling her what to do, Cassandra made the conscious decision to take Varian for herself… 

“I- I never wanted it to be l-like this…” Cassandra stammered out. She remembered all the times she hurt Varian. That hadn’t been part of the plan before… Zhan Tiri had to be the reason that changed… She _had to be…_

“Ask yourself Cassandra… Did _I ever really_ make you hurt the boy, or did you simply use and torment him because that’s what _you_ wanted?” It was a tough question… One neither Cassandra or Varian could definitively answer…

“I thought you would do _whatever it took_ to achieve your _destiny…_ ” Zhan Tiri continued, assured that her power in the situation was returning. “We want the same thing, Cassandra. And we can get it! If you continue to let me help you…” Varian looked desperately up at Cassandra. _Don’t do it…_

“No…” Cassandra weakly insisted, the roots of her insecurities coming to light. “No I’m nothing like you! Just because I’m pursuing my destiny doesn’t make me a bad person!” Zhan Tiri merely chuckled. 

_“Doesn’t it?”_ It all happened so fast. Before Varian could realize what was going on, Cassandra turned swiftly around, grabbed him by his good arm and began to run out of the canyon toward the cave exit. Cassandra tried to block out the echoing laughter of Zhan Tiri.

 _“Run Cassandra!_ But you can’t run from _who you are!”_ That wouldn’t stop Cassandra from trying. The moonstone wielder ran, dragging Varian behind her. She wasn’t sure exactly why she grabbed him. Maybe just because she didn’t want to leave him alone with the demon… maybe _she_ didn’t want to be alone… Cassandra continued to race through the cave and into the forests. Trees passed her in blurs and she barely even paid attention to where she was going. No… She wasn’t like that demon… She wasn’t the bad guy… _Was she?_

 _“You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. Now I’m the bad guy…”_ She’d said it herself… To Varian… Had she meant it? What was she becoming? What had she don-?!

 _“Agh!”_ Cassandra heard a strained cry from behind her. She stopped suddenly in her tracks and Varian immediately fell into her arms. He was panting heavily and he looked like hell. She’d nearly completely forgotten about the boy in her spiral of pain. He must’ve had such a hard time keeping up. Especially with his-

“Varian!” She exclaimed, remembering his cut ankles… Cuts that _she’d_ made… they suddenly seemed a lot worse looking than they had before. Cassandra quickly assessed their surroundings and sat Varian down up against a tree so he could regain himself. She was looking at him up and down, completely forgetting for a moment any resentment she had for him before. She rested her hands on his shoulders, taking the moment to breathe a bit herself. It was a few minutes of silence as they both took the time to process what just happened. For Varian, he could just hardly believe they’d come this far… He did it… Cassandra ran from Zhan Tiri… She even seemed almost sorry about what she’d done. It almost made Varian a bit hopeful. He’d only hoped before Cassandra wouldn’t want Zhan Tiri to take the moonstone from her. If it meant Cassandra still stayed down the dark… If it meant he was still held prisoner than that would just be that. But _maybe…_ Maybe Cassandra had realized how wrong she was… Maybe she’d let him go and let him bring her back to Rapunzel… Maybe he could go _home… Back with his family…_ It was a chance Varian couldn’t bear to lose. 

“Cass-“

 _“Argh!”_ She suddenly growled, enraged. “What am I _doing!”_ Rocks shot up from the ground as she shouted. One even sliced into a tree and toppled it. Sensing this maybe wasn’t the best time to approach Cassandra with the idea of getting help from Rapunzel, Varian chose to stay quiet for now and eyed her cautiously. Perhaps it was good to let Cassandra sort her emotions first. 

“To my home… My friends… _Rapunzel…”_ Cassandra was lamenting all the damage she’d caused to all she once held dear. But perhaps the most damage she’d caused to anyone was to-

 _“Varian…”_ Cassandra said sadly. She let herself get a good look at him now. He seemed so much smaller and weaker than she’d seen him before. Blood and bruises practically covered him and he couldn’t even stare up at her without having to look through unkempt, messy hair that fell over his already swollen right eye. But worst of all… His eyes were wide with _fear… Fear of her…_

“What did I do to you…?” She said regrettably. What truly had this young alchemist… this _child_ done to deserve this mistreatment… Captivity… Enslavement… _Torture…_ And it was all her fault. Cassandra couldn’t think of a single thing he’d ever done to earn every bruise that marred his face… In that one moment of Cassandra falling back into her old self, she took Varian’s bound hands into hers, her magic already readying to unlock the rock cuffs…

“Varian I’m so sorr-“ She stopped in her words and actions as soon a memory came raining down on her fleeting second of correct thinking… She pulled her hands away as shen remembered exactly why she’d been so mad at him…

“But you… you and Rapunzel… You tried to _destroy me…”_ That’s why she’d done it… Varian wasn’t some innocent kid who didn’t deserve her treatment of him. He’d tried to _kill_ her. Varian could see Cassandra’s progress slipping away as insanity crept back into her eyes. He had to talk her down from this. This couldn’t end up being all for nothing.

“No... N-No, Cassandra. Project Obsidian was _my_ plan.” Varian insisted. He should’ve known hoping he could get out of this was useless. But if he could at least protect Rapunzel… “Rapunzel didn-“

“She approved it!” Cassandra bellowed, coming back up to her feet in emphasis. “All everyone in my life has _ever_ done is _betray_ _me!_ Give up on me! There’s- There’s no one left… I have nothing…”

“No! Cass, Rapunzel and I-“ 

“Why did you know who Zhan Tiri was…?” Cassandra asked menacingly. Varian would’ve steered her back into insisting he and Rapunzel would work this out with her, only for the truth serum still affecting his system invaded his mind and dragged an answer from his lips. Knowing this was not an answer Cassandra would want to hear right now, Varian resisted to no avail.

“Agh- She- She uh-“

“Spit it out!”

“She wanted me to join her!” Varian finally cried out miserably. “She- she wanted me to betray you so she could take the moonstone and sundrop! But I turned her down, Cassandra! I refused because-“

“Because you were loyal to _Rapunzel!_ Not me! You wouldn’t have cared if Zhan Tiri chose you and cast me aside!” Of course. Zhan Tiri never even saw Cassandra as a player in her game. Just a _pawn._ And she would’ve ended up choosing _Varian_ over Cassandra. That was just typical for Cassandra’s luck. Overlooked like she was nothing for those far less deserving of all she’d ever wanted. Always pushed aside and denied her _destiny._ Varian pleaded with Cassandra. They’d come so far. It couldn’t all fall apart like this...

“Cass, _please_ I-!”

 _“Shut up!”_ Cassandra screamed, a rock shot up from the ground and just past Varians head. The spike grazed his ear and warm blood trickled down his neck. He gasped in pain before looking back at Cassandra. Her expression had changed drastically. There was a crazed looked in her eyes, bloodshot and fiery behind brimming tears. A focused hatred on one thing… But Varian unfortunately recognized it instantly… 

_“It’s her fault!”_ And just like that… Cassandra realized... There was finally _nothing left to lose._ No support… no friends… no guidance of any kind. Varian stared on in horror as he saw a reflection of his younger self now residing in Cassandra. This wasn’t meant to happen… She’d gone to the one place he’d tried everything to stop her from falling into… Because when one has nothing left to lose… they have _everything to take away._ And Varian knew exactly who Cassandra wanted to take everything away from… The moonstone wielder allowed only a few tears to run down her cheeks before taking the mindtrap talisman out of her bag and into her hand. In a second her army was summoned… In a second a new war began…

Rapunzel couldn’t sleep at all, no matter how much she probably needed to. But when she knew she’d find no escape from the nightmares plaguing even her waking hours, sleeping just didn’t seem too appealing. And so she stayed laying in the infirmary with Eugene at her side. It’d been almost hours and they still hadn’t said a word to each other. It was too much to ask of both of them right now with everything surrounding their circumstances… The uncertainty around what was happening with Varian… And so they simply lay hand in hand as time crawled slowly on… But when the sun was in its final stages of setting before night was to overtake the land, right when the sky was red and most of Corona already shrouded in shadow, Lance came crashing through the door and rushed toward Rapunzel’s bed.

“Princess! Princess!” He cried out between panting. It seemed he’d run the entire way down here. Rapunzel looked up at her friend worriedly. 

“Lance?” She asked weakly. 

“What’s going on?” Eugene questioned further.

“Courtyard- Have to come- Emergency- _Cass-!”_

 _“Cassandra?!”_ The name caught Rapunzel’s attention immediately and she was instantly on her feet. Sharp pain raced from her still stitched up abdomen and Eugene ended up having to catch her in his arms. 

“Rapunzel you shouldn’t be-“

“Help me outside, Eugene.” Rapunzel ordered. Her boyfriend looked at her concerningly.

“Sunshine I really think you should-“

“Guys…” Lance cut in, finally having recovered from his run down to the infirmary. The couple looked toward him as his face fell in deep sadness. “She brought Varian…” There was almost no question after that. Rapunzel and Eugene shared a frightened look that turned to a determined nod. As quickly as they could, Eugene helped Rapunzel limp down the hallways, ignoring every small gasp and cry when the princess would insist she was fine. There were more important things to worry about for now. It felt like an eternity when they finally reached the courtyard outside. Much of the castle occupants, including all the servants, advisors and even Rapunzel’s parents had already gathered there. They all stood behind the entire armed Royal Guard. Just in front of the archway stood Cassandra… seven great automatons with glowing blue eyes lined up behind her. Brotherhood members Adira and Hector emerged from behind these machines. Their eyes also glowed a bright blue and their faces were devoid of any human emotion. Their movements were almost as if they were no more human than the robots they stood beside… But the one thing that caused Rapunzel to gasp, was Varian… Cassandra was holding the _very_ frightened and broken looking boy in front of her… His hands bound in front of him… Blood and bruises covering his skin… _a rock blade at his throat._

“Cassandra! What are you doing?!” Rapunzel cried out. As if she even needed to ask. Cassandra narrowed her eyes… She _was fulfilling her destiny…_

“Corona falls, _today!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look I FINALLY drew Cass’ hair the right length! 
> 
> ....so that’s all the Once a Handmaiden stuff.
> 
> ONTO THE FINALE!
> 
> I had the pleasure of the amazing LittleMissLol giving me some advice for a particular upcoming scene. Ya know. Up the angst factor. After all when one handles such things such as angst, you usually go to the masters. Read Like a Rowboat on an Angry Sea it’s kind of way better than this fic. 
> 
> You have been warned. The angst gets real.
> 
> Also before I delve into my next chapter I’m drawing a piece for Newsies of Corona for the Corona’s #1 Hotspot story so that’ll be up on my tumblr in a bit!
> 
> You can yell at me over there by the way. I don’t mind. XD
> 
> Have a nice rest of your day!


	14. All is Not Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYY!!!!
> 
> Alrighty.
> 
> Um... I don’t really have much to say here.
> 
> So. You guys are awesome. Life is good. Angst is here... ONTO THE CHAPTER! (XD that was lame.)

There was much going on in Corona… The kingdom was standing against its greatest challenge of all time with so many people caught in the middle. A princess… a fallen warrior… A captain… and a brilliant but _broken_ young alchemist… But in the midst of what seemed to be a crumbling plan for all involved, there was only one who felt everything was still falling into place despite a few minor setbacks… _Zhan Tiri._ And today, the demon felt it was only fitting that she spent the beginning of the end where this entire ordeal had started in the first place, a final moment to herself before spreading her carnage across all of Corona. The Demanitus Chamber was still just as gloomy as she remembered and littered with the remnants of an all too fateful struggle between Varian and Cassandra. A struggle Varian had so unfortunately lost. Zhan Tiri, however, felt differently about Varian’s kidnapping. After all, he’d made so much progress while in captivity. It really was a shame he couldn’t realize it. Nonetheless, Zhan Tiri was confident, given time, Varian would realize his destiny by her side… Unlike another pitiful alchemist from a thousand years before…

“This could’ve gone _so_ differently, Demanitus…” Zhan Tiri lamented chidingly to her long departed foe as she descended down the stairs into the thoroughly ransacked chamber, her tiny footsteps echoing against the walls. “If only you’d realized the _greatness_ we could’ve achieved together. With the sundrop and moonstone at our disposal, we could’ve been _unstoppable.”_ Zhan Tiri directed her gaze upward toward her old friend's device, completely encased and overpowered by amber. The invention of her new alchemist. She smirked smugly and chuckled in amusement as she thought about Varian’s skill. _Out with the old and in with the new_ she supposed. 

“But of course, your little _betrayal_ hardly mattered in the end now didn’t it?” Zhan Tiri gloated. “Now I’ll admit, while my stubborn little alchemist may be _less than willing_ to acknowledge his place at the moment, I have no doubt he will come easily once I lay waste to your _beloved_ Corona…” Zhan Tiri stepped further down into the chambers, stopping at a thrown over work table, her devilish, gleaming eyes skimming over the acid melted wall. She grinned when she saw what remained of Varian’s notes and recalled his success in deciphering Demanitus’ work. Her old partner had failed once again to outwit her. Zhan Tiri’s reach was slowly closing around the boy like a creeping shadow, no matter how much pain it took for him to see it.

“I will take everything from him if I have to.” Zhan Tiri swore menacingly. “You would’ve been proud, dear Demanitus, to see him resist me so. I see much of you in him. And yet while you imprisoned me in that blasted netherworld before I could break you, I will not let Varian slip away so easily. No matter how resilient he believes himself to be, the boy will find himself with _nothing_ but pain and misfortune. He will have no escape from this fate unless he rises to my side. His only salvation from the destruction of all he holds dear, is _me…”_ Zhan Tiri’s gaze came down to her feet. On the ground there laid two vials of a glowing green liquid resting against a stone. Acids, she remembered. Probably ones Varian had mixed before his abduction. Her brow raised in intrigue as her lips were tugged into a slight, closed smile. She lifted the vials into her hands and with a flourish, tossed one to the rock, shattering the vial impact. A flash of bright green light erupted, casting the shadow of a dark, monstrous figure on the wall behind the smiling demon. Her eyes flashed with delight as the stone melted away into nothing… much like the kingdom that was soon to fall at her power. She looked upon the second vial in her palm, pleased.

“It would seem the boy continues to prove his worth even without him realizing it…” Zhan Tiri commented, noting Varian’s usefulness despite his defiant willingness or intention. All thoughts of Demanitus were completely cleared from Zhan Tiri’s mind, having finally let go of her former partner and set her desires for her newest project. A perfect successor to the late Demanitus, completely under her control…

“Don’t you see _Varian…_ No matter how much you try to fight it, your destiny _belongs to me…”_ Zhan Tiri’s fit of small laughter turned into maniacal cackles, continuing to build up in a demented sound that rang out across the chamber and could be heard past the raging winds outside. A darkness was coming to Corona… and Zhan Tiri was at the helm… 

_Breathe…_

Electric blue eyes met burning emerald ones… Both pairs were piercing the others with anger and determination...

_Breathe…_

Varian shifted only slightly in Cassandra’s grip, her rock blade closing in on his neck at the smallest movement. His breath hitched in panic and he could feel his heart drumming in his ears.

_Breathe…_

Eugene stood his ground, sword now drawn in hand as he got in a ready position. Ready to take down Cassandra. Ready to defend his family…

_Breathe…_

Rapunzel could feel her heart beat faster at the sight of Varian… _her boy_ in the grip of a madwoman… She rose as far to her full height as she could, trying to appear strong for the frightened, battered alchemist in front of her. Rapunzel ignored the racing pains that radiated from her stitched up abdomen and stiffened her features, adamant to not crumble before Cassandra for Varian’s sake…

_Breathe…_

Cassandra’s lips curled into a snarl and her claw like hands clutched onto Varian’s arm tighter, drawing a whimper from the boy. She kept her eyes fixated forward. Cassandra had to admit she was surprised to see the princess still alive. Barely… but alive. But Cassandra couldn’t lose focus now… She couldn’t let her guard down… Couldn’t be left vulnerable again… No one in the courtyard moved a muscle...

“Stand down, _Cassandra.”_ Rapunzel finally ordered venomously, her voice audible to all of those around her despite it being low and harsh. “Let Varian go, and _stand down…”_

 _“No,_ Rapunzel!” Cassandra bellowed, pushing her rock blade closer to Varian’s neck and forcing the boy to lift his chin and crane away from it. Eugene tensed and would’ve charged forward at the sight if it weren’t for Varian’s pleading eyes imploring him otherwise. Cassandra’s own eyes were like wildfires. Blazing with rage, but completely out of her control. “My entire life I have _waited_ for something, _anything_ to be mine! But you took _everything_ away from me!”

“Cassandra, deep down you _know_ that isn’t tru-“

 _“You_ don’t get to tell me what _I_ think anymore!” Cassandra shouted, rocks shooting up from the ground around her and the massive automatons behind her began to come completely alive, stalking forward toward the princess. Members of the royal guard took their weapons in hand but didn’t get a step forward before Cassandra made her next threat. The blade was touching the skin now but not quite cutting through. Varian’s eyes shut tightly and tears that had been brimming at the edges spilled down his cheeks. 

“One more move and you’ll regret it…” Cassandra threatened, obviously insinuating for the approaching soldiers to back away. While some wouldn't have hesitated to continue on despite her hostage, a quick glare and gesture to fall back from their Captain set these impulses away. They stepped back, and yet Cassandra’s blade did not move.

“Cassandra _please!”_ The moonstone wielder's head turned back to Rapunzel and the automatons stopped briefly in their tracks. The princess was practically begging for Varian’s life. “Your fight is with me! No one else has to get in the middle of that! _Varian_ has _nothing_ to do with that!” Varian warily opened his eyes to look right into Rapunzel’s. She stared back at him, trying to seem assured. Trying desperately to look at him and be able to communicate just one crucial message. _Everything is going to be okay._ But even just looking at each other in the state they were both in, both alchemist and princess knew that was far from the truth. 

“Wrong, Rapunzel!” Cassandra fired back. “Because of you I have _nothing!_ So I’ll just have to take everything away from you… Including the things you love the most…” Rapunzel had never been so terrified of Cassandra before. The once formidable and headstrong handmaiden was possibly gone forever. The woman that stood before Rapunzel now was completely unhinged with a demented air about her. 

“Cassandra!” Eugene shouted, his tone consumed by fury and protective instinct. He couldn’t fail Corona this time… he couldn’t fail _Varian and Rapunzel…_ “I’m putting a stop to this right now! Let the kid go or I’ll-!”

“Or you’ll _what?! Captain_ Fitzherbert!” Cassandra cut in, nodding mockingly down to Varian. The boy looked guiltily away from Eugene as the man’s gaze changed from anger to deep concern. Eugene winced. He’d never seen Varian like this… So subdued and broken…

“Kid-“ Eugene began to reassure Varian before Cassandra interrupted a second time.

“Save it! There’s nothing anyone can do to stop me now!” She cried. With a flash of blue light in both Adira and Hectors, and the automaton's eyes, they all began to move forward. Eugene barely had a second before an automaton was careening toward the princess. And so began the coming chaos...

“Rapunzel!” He cried in panic before racing to her side and pulling her out of the way of the calamitous machine. He tried to ignore the sharp cry of pain that came from her when stress was put on her stitched abdomen. But even still crashes and screams reached his ears as all the people in the courtyard began to run from the automatons. And that wasn’t all. Cassandra’s rocks began chasing the castle staff. Breaking through the cobblestone and nearly impaling any who didn’t jump out of the way fast enough. Upon looking around further, Rapunzel and Eugene could see twisted cages with spiked bars begin to come over all the royal guard members that attempted to assist the fleeing civilians. Others in the area, namely Feldspar and Uncle Monty rose to head off Cassandra, even picking up small objects off the grounds like discarded pieces of the torn up brick. Cassandra noticed this but paid no mind. An automaton quickly blocked off any incoming projectiles from hitting her and she summoned more rocks to sprout up around them and collapse the ground beneath their feet. The other machines took to simply chasing their targets. 

“Rapunzel! Look out!” A small but shrill voice cried.

“Varian?!” Rapunzel recognized the voice as the automaton chasing her and Eugene reared its ugly head a second time. Luckily the warning reached Rapunzel’s ears before it’s colossal fist could come down on her. She quickly wrapped her hair around Eugene and without a mind for herself or her own pain, jumped to her feet and rushed them both to safety once again. An agonizing scream rang from Rapunzel’s throat and she could feel the skin of her abdomen practically rip apart as a few of her stitches tore. Red immediately stained the white night dress Rapunzel was still dressed in. As the blood began to seep from her reopened wound, Rapunzel’s head grew light. Her only anchor to consciousness was her thoughts of Varian. She looked past her blurry, tear filled eyes and saw Cassandra turn the boy around to face her and delivered a quick slap to his face. More than likely a punishment for warning Rapunzel. Cassandra yelled a few words at him but the princess couldn’t quite make out what they were, too blinded by her boiling over anger as Cassandra hurt Varian in front of her.

“Blondie!” Eugene shouted, swiftly coming in to inspect her wound. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the blood. “That’s not good…” While Eugene tried to lift Rapunzel and bring her out of harm's way, other citizens were dodging incoming rocks, each one larger and sharper than the last. One woman took it upon herself to lead others up the steps toward the castle doorways.

“Quick! Everyone to the castle, we'll be safe there!” She said. Cassandra would apparently disagree.

“Castle’s off limits!” She announced and on her command, Adira and Hector advanced toward the castle to head everyone off. If it weren’t for Nigel racing up the steps and pulling Arianna and Frederic away before the knights made it, the king and queen would’ve most assuredly been done for. Lance was with an initial group running up one of the staircases only for Hector to block their path on the back of his rhino, two foaming wolverines with beady eyes at either side of him. Adira joined her brother in arms’ side. Both of them shared the same blank, mindless expression, their eyes devoid of anything but blue light. 

“Adira?!” Lance exclaimed, trying to disguise the waver in his voice. He regained himself in a moment and his expression lit up with a hopeful smile. Perhaps he could somehow break her from this trance. After all, they’d been close before. “Adira it’s me! Lance!” No response.

“What’s wrong?!” Lance implored her to answer only for the woman to draw a sword off her back and twirl it over her head, leaping up to strike Lance where he stood. Luckily he was not so lacking in common sense as to draw his own sword. Lance parried Adira’s attack and directed her sword away as he took a step back from her. The citizens behind him realized this was not going to end well and frantically took their leave in the opposite direction. 

“Why is love so fickle…?” Lance lamented disappointedly, staring at the woman who was once the object of his affections. 

“Be careful, Lance!” Eugene warned as he scooped Rapunzel into his arms, hopping away from another automaton attack as Lance was pulled back into his duel. “It looks like she and Hector are under the control of the mindtrap talisman!” The question was, where exactly was the mindtrap? As Lance continued being pushed back by Adira, Hector's rhino joined the automatons in pummeling all who stood in its way, despite the guards’ best efforts in stopping it with nets.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Lance cried miserably every time he was forced to fend off another one of Adira’s deadly swings. “I really don’t want to fight you!” Pete and Stan began chasing the two wolverines only for an automaton to come by, knocking Stan off his feet and Pete to run to his friend’s side. Varian watched in horror as his inventions once again destroyed the kingdom he loved… the _people_ he loved. It was all his fault. If only he’d stopped Cassandra… If only he hadn’t built all of these automatons just so she could wreak havoc. Eugene brought Rapunzel behind a rock cluster at the edge of the courtyard. Unfortunately this hiding place did not escape Cassandra’s notice and the warrior bit back a growl in the back of her throat. Her hands finally let go of Varian, and without the support the boy crumbled to a heap on the floor beside her. 

“Varian!” Rapunzel shouted, not exactly trying to keep her location discreet. It was Pete, who’s just helped Stan back to his feet, that realized Cassandra’s hostage was no longer in her hands. The two guards gave an assured nod and dove valiantly in to rescue the young alchemist. Their efforts were cut short when blunt rocks shot up in front of them and rammed into their chests. While their armor was enough to protect them from most damage, the force still knocked both guards into the air before an automaton chased them down again. Cassandra looked down at Varian and raised her hand to contain him somehow. She couldn’t have anyone else trying to steal her alchemist away from her could she? But before the moonstone could heed her commands, Varian pulled himself to his knees and stared up at Cassandra with wide, petrified eyes.

“C-Cassandra _please!”_ He begged tearfully, his still bound hands shakily reaching toward her, as if this action would be enough to reach into her soul and pull out the Cassandra they’d lost to this anger driven monster. “This- This is your _home…”_

“Not anymore.” Cassandra swore without a minute of hesitation. Her hand moved up and Varian was instantly trapped under another black rock cage. He peeked past the bars to see Cassandra move away and stalk toward where he knew Rapunzel was sheltered with Eugene.

“No!” Varian cried, his hands coming up to the bars and pulling at them with all the strength in his good arm. Deep down he knew it was futile. Even if the black rocks weren’t indestructible, what could an injured, malnourished, _weak_ child do to escape? And so the fight came crashing down on Rapunzel. As the princess hissed in pain and pressed her hand against her leaking wound to somehow prevent more blood loss, a swing of Cassandra’s shadow blade caused the rock she was leaning against to slice into two parts. Eugene pulled Rapunzel away before a second swing could finish off Rapunzel for good.

“Cass Wait-!” A sword point being thrust up toward her throat was enough to silence Rapunzel. 

“That’s all I’ve _ever_ done! But now I won’t hesitate to-“

“To destroy your home?! To hurt your friends?!” Rapunzel yelled, throwing out the hand not clutching her abdomen to gesture to all the pandemonium around her. Cassandra’s eyes were cast down on everything she’d done. Automatons terrorizing fleeing innocents, the brotherhood enslaved under the mindtrap’s power, rocks having destroyed the courtyard and injured others… Varian. Beaten, tortured and _terrified_ , staring at her beseechingly. Begging her not to continue this rampage. There was a pause as the tumultuous scene hit her full force. She could feel her insides twist with that stupid resurging guilt. She could feel the contents of her stomach sloshing inside her and the almost stabbing throb of her heart. The bouts of remorse got more intense each time she had one. Why couldn’t she just be rid of this?! 

“Cassandra, when this started I would’ve given _anything_ to have my _best friend_ back.” Rapunzel said, before her expression hardened. “Now I know that will _never_ happen…”

“Finally given up on me huh, Raps?” Cassandra taunted bitterly. She couldn’t ignore the small twinge of pain she felt as Rapunzel made it clear their friendship was finally lost. 

“I just want this to stop!” Rapunzel shouted back. “If you want to take everything from me, fine! Cassandra I will give you _my life!_ Just… stop all of this- Just let Varian go!” 

“Rapunzel, what are you saying?!” Eugene exclaimed and she stepped away from him. Unstable on her feet, Rapunzel walked painfully toward Cassandra until the tip of the warrior's sword was just grazing the skin of her neck. Her teeth were gritted in pain and her lip quivered but her eyes were burning with bravery and steadfastness. Sensing what Rapunzel was willing to do, Varian screamed.

“Rapunzel no! _Please!”_

“Blondie, don’t do this!” Eugene implored her teaching out his hand only to not quite reach hers… Cassandra stared, shocked at her former best friend. Unbeknownst to her, Cassandra’s hands began to tremble.

“If it's revenge you want you can take it. I will do anything to protect my kingdom and _my family…_ Just this,” Rapunzel gestured to the turmoil surrounding the courtyard again. “This is not the way. _Please.”_ Varian could feel more tears reach his eyes as he saw Rapunzel willing to give her life just to save everything she loved. To save _him._ What had he done to deserve that kind of unwavering love? Cassandra stiffened before she forcibly narrowed her eyes. Rapunzel was right. She could end this right now. It would be easy… Wouldn’t it? Cassandra gritted her teeth and her grip tightened around her sword hilt. She growled and grunted, compelling herself with everything in her to move the sword. But looking into Rapunzel’s eyes… There was something stopping her… Something Cassandra couldn’t quite understand. Rapunzel looked into Cassandra’s eyes with a bit more scrutiny than she had before. Hidden behind the layers of outrage and instability was something Rapunzel hadn’t seen at first glance… _Fear… Pain…_ Rapunzel stepped back a little bit from the shock of it. Maybe she hadn’t seen before, but maybe… just maybe deep within this villain could-

 _“Cassandra-?”_ Rapunzel gasped out. Cassandra threw her arm down and frustratingly drew her sword away from Rapunzel’s throat.

 _“Argh!”_ Cassandra yelled in exasperation. She regained her composure, looking back at the princess with hatred. “No… First you have to watch me bring your precious Corona _down._ All you’ll have left is the sundrop. And when that day comes, I’ll take the _last_ thing you have _left_.”

“Cass this-“

 _“This,_ Rapunzel, is the _only_ way I can achieve my destiny! When everything that once was yours belongs to _me!”_ Eugene saw it coming before Rapunzel. And he had to act fast. Before another rock cage could come up to trap Rapunzel, Eugene lunged in front of Cassandra and swung his sword toward her face, forcing her on the defensive for just long enough.

“Run!” He called to Rapunzel before Cassandra, now provoked, summoned an automaton to her side. Eugene could tell this would be one hell of a fight. Rapunzel could feel her strength slowly draining from her as she dragged herself to the front of the courtyard. Instead of rushing out the gates like the countless civilians before her, she trudged toward Varian’s cage. Her maternal instincts were too strong for her to abandon her boy a second time. But even with all the effort she gave into coming to Varian’s side, pain and exhaustion got the best of her and she collapsed onto the cobblestones. Rapunzel knew right then she wasn’t going to make it out of here with or without Varian. She was too weak. If Cassandra’s goal was now to capture her, then she would most definitely succeed. Rapunzel tediously lifted her head to look worriedly at Varian. The boy was still clutching the bars and peering out toward her. The look on his face told Rapunzel he’d come to the same sad conclusion she had. Corona would fall… They were both as good as dead. But from his cage, Varian was sending a signal. Behind all the fear and pain shrouding him like a dark cloud, past the injuries Rapunzel wished with everything in her she could heal, there was a spark of something Rapunzel didn’t think he’d still have after all this time. And couldn’t fathom why he would. Because the spark in Varian’s eyes… was a spark of _hope._ Maybe Varian himself didn’t even realize it was there, but if it was, it was all Rapunzel had left to assure herself that she was making the right choice. 

“Eu-Eugene!” She cried despite the excruciating pain. She hissed again and gasped beforesummoning what little was left in her. “Fall b-back!”

“What?!” Eugene exclaimed, having just dodged a right hook from the automaton, but was not so lucky as to avoid a blunt rock slamming into his side and throwing him just a few yards away from Rapunzel’s spot on the ground. He groaned and took a few labored breaths. “Rapunzel- Rapunzel I won’t let you do this! I won’t leave you both behind!” Eugene scrambled back up to his feet and ran to Rapunzel. He picked her up in his arms and carried her over to where Varian was still trapped. 

“Varian! Okay listen to me, kid. Everything’s gonna be okay. We’ll get you out of this. I just have to-“ It was obvious Eugene was beside himself trying to come up with a solution here. He wouldn’t lose Rapunzel too… It was too much to take-

“Eugene i-if you don’t run now, Cass will get y-you too!” Rapunzel insisted. “We can’t win this fight.”

“If I leave you behind she’ll kill both of you!” Eugene argued back. “I’m not going to let that happen!”

“She w-won’t kill us…” Rapunzel and Eugene turned to the caged alchemist beside them. His tired voice broke in the middle of their hurried arguments, surprising them both. In this moment, with both their attentions turned to him, Varian found himself struggling for words. It’d been awhile since anyone actually wanted him to voice what he thought. He couldn’t disguise being a bit hesitant to do so again just due to the consequences for doing so before… His unconfident voice still wavered. “C-Cassandra she- She _can’t_ kill us…” Eugene had a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Varian I’m not sure just how beat up your head is, nor am I sure I actually _want_ to know.” He started. He didn’t overlook Varian’s small flinch upon hearing Eugene’s disagreement to his statement. Not that Eugene could’ve understood why… “But you’d have to be out of your mind to think Cass _can’t-_

“No Eugene, he’s right.” Rapunzel interrupted. Varian couldn’t help but feel a small swell of joy to have someone not immediately shut him down from speaking. It felt good after so long. “Look, Cass could’ve killed me back there but _something_ stopped her. I don’t understand it either but I know she won't do it. I can _feel it._ ” And they were back to this again. Eugene was especially confused, so did they believe in Cassandra or not? It was a question Rapunzel was now forcing herself to reconsider as well.

“Forgive me if I don’t trust ‘Miss Moonstone’ and her crazy up and down emotions at the moment.” Eugene countered again.

“Then t-trust _me.”_ Rapunzel said, taking Eugene’s hand into hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “You-You’re all Corona has left, Eugene. You h-have to _promise_ me you’ll _fall back_ and get them to safety.” Despite the evident stress and anguish in her voice, Eugene could recognize the authority in her tone. Not only appealing to his love and trust for her, but as his duty to his princess as Captain of Corona’s Royal Guard. He took a quick glance both between Varian and Rapunzel. It was the princess who found it in herself to give him a small smile.

“It’ll be okay, Eugene.” She said. Varian would’ve tried to muster a smile but in his state, the most he could manage was a pressing look. 

_“Go…”_ Varian pressed, knowing full well if there was any hope for Corona, it now rested on Eugene’s shoulders. The man bit back hot tears that sprung up to his eyes.

“I _promise…”_ He ultimately said. “I’ll come back, for _both of you.”_

“We know y-you will.” Rapunzel said, leaving a tiny kiss on Eugene’s cheek. The man took her love gratefully and eventually tore himself from their side and back up to his feet. He’d never experienced greater pain then letting go of her hand in that second. 

“Everyone! Fall back!” He announced, his peremptory persona coming to him as he asserted his command as Captain. Just in time to. As he was finally running back into the battle, swinging himself onto Maximus and corralling all who remained in the courtyard out into the city, Cassandra came around again and cornered the princess against Varian’s cage. 

“Nowhere to run, Rapunzel…” She mocked, though Rapunzel’s expression would not betray a single indication that she was afraid. Rapunzel reached her hand behind her, past the rock bars of Varian’s cage. Not a second later did both of his cuffed hands take Rapunzel’s to comfort the both of them. Cassandra would soon see Eugene come riding past her on Maximus out of the courtyard. Anyone he could save was right in front of him and he led them out. Rapunzel felt a tear roll down her face as the one she loved rode off into the distance. The urgent need for him to leave was the only thing Rapunzel and Varian could latch onto to somehow dull the pain of his departure. 

“Oh no you don’t, _Fitzherbert.”_ Cassandra spat out. Rocks and robots chased him out into the distance. 

“R-Rapunzel…” Varian’s terrified voice was a little more than a whisper as he looked toward the princess. She could feel his hand shaking in hers.

“Varian…” She returned. Maybe the circumstances would normally demand some other response, but Rapunzel would not ignore Varian’s need for support right now after everything he’s gone through to this point. At least he wasn’t alone anymore… She reached both of her arms into the cage and pulled him into the best, tightest hug she could manage. Through sobs all Rapunzel could hear herself saying was,

“I’m sorry… I’m so so sorry…” Over and over again. And the two stayed close together as Cassandra’s anguished scream erupted through Corona, rocks overtaking every inch of the kingdom. 

Night fell softly over the land in the next hour. To an outsider the entire thing would almost seem peaceful… Tree branches in the forest blew gently in the cool night air and the melodic sound of crickets were the only sounds to be heard… But across the waters and toward the island kingdom of Corona, black rocks as tall as towers broke into the sky and pierced it like needles. There wasn’t a place on the island where one of the monstrous spikes couldn’t be spotted. It was a twisted and horrific sight for all of those who were able to escape Cassandra’s onslaught of terror. Homes were destroyed, businesses and familiar places toppled over or impaled by the jet black stones. Perhaps worst of all was the high full moon positioned just above the Corona castle. A perfect representation of the power that now triumphed over the once sunny kingdom. But while all was quiet from the streets of Corona to the forests, The Snuggly Duckling was anything but silent. Voices shouted over each other left and right. While normally Corona’s people had Princess Rapunzel to rely on for answers, her capture was enough to send everyone straight into anarchy. Everyone clamored right on top of each other and all were the same questions ringing in Eugene’s ears.

“What are we going to do?!”

“Is Princess Rapunzel still alive?!”

“Why were those machines back?!” With each new question, Eugene’s anxieties grew. He looked around listlessly. The people gathered here now were all of the citizens he managed to get out of the city limits before things got _really bad._ Among the animals were Max, Fidella, Ruddiger and Pascal. Fortunately Eugene was also able to gather Lance, Angry, Catalina, Old Lady Crowley, most of the pub thugs, Stan, Pete, Monty, Feldspar, Nigel, Xavier and Rapunzel’s parents. Whoever was left out there that he didn’t come across either made it out on their own and regrouped somewhere else, probably Old Corona if Eugene had to guess, or they met a much more _unfortunate_ fate… Eugene breathed a heavy sigh. It all rested on him now… But how was he going to do this? The Captain eventually couldn’t take the stress of it all anymore and mindlessly walked out the pub doors to the patch of grass just outside facing Corona. He stood longingly there for a moment, thinking nothing at all except for how much he’d lost. First Varian… Now Rapunzel… The family Eugene finally felt he’d found for himself just had to be torn away from him while all he could do was helplessly watch and _run away._ Eugene bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly to hold back tears. What kind of _husband…_ what kind of _father_ could he ever be if he couldn’t hold it together for Rapunzel and Varian? He’d learned by now that families were supposed to support each other. But now neither of them could stand for themselves and he wasn’t there to help them. And now because of that… Now Eugene was truly _alone_ . No one to fall back on when _he_ needed it… He couldn’t save Varian and bring his boy back to safety, and there was no Rapunzel to bring the light back into the situation. In this culmination of negative realization, there came a moment, facing the place he thought he could call home, where Eugene finally _snapped._

_“You couldn’t even save the boy you came here to rescue in the first place!”_

_The memory of Varian’s screams at the Spire…_

_“You promised!”_

_The sting that came when Cassandra threw down the painting…_

_The painting stained with blood…_

_The ring of Rapunzel’s cry against the canyon walls when he failed to stop Cassandra’s sword…_

_Leaving them both behind in Corona..._

_“I let you down… you and Varian…”_

An anguished cry ripped itself from his throat before the man was brought to his knees in crushing defeat. His clenched fists slammed into the ground and tears finally forced themselves from his eyes and streamed down his face and dripped down into the grass. He’d lost it all… No matter what he tried, no matter how much he fought, he just kept losing. They were meant to do this together… but Eugene couldn’t even keep Rapunzel by his side. In the whirlwind of his grief, Eugene hardly even noticed as Ruddiger and Pascal tip toed carefully up to his side and stared worriedly at the suffering man. Pascal was the first to make a move, curling up to Eugene’s hand and giving it a light, encouraging pat. Remembering what always seemed to make Varian feel better, Ruddiger opted to scurry up Eugene’s shoulders and curl around him. Eugene barely reacted to either. 

“H-How can I fix all of this without you, Rapunzel…?” Eugene whispered despairingly, his voice cracking a bit more than he would’ve liked. A moment more passed before a soft, gentle hand rested on his trembling shoulder.

“You don’t do it alone, Eugene…” But it was Queen Arianna’s voice that reached his ears. Eugene hesitantly turned his head to face the Queen now sitting at his side with an equally tearful expression.

“Your majesty I-“ He would’ve gone to wipe away his tears if Arianna hadn’t stopped him.

“Eugene… Losing Rapunzel is hard for all of us. But I trust her, and I know you do too.” She said as consolingly as she could manage. Arianna could not exactly deny the all too familiar feeling of losing her daughter. It hurt just as much the second time. Eugene wanted to protest of course, but as much as it hurt to admit, he did trust Rapunzel to handle herself… Maybe even protect Varian while she was at it. Even if she was injured, Eugene had complete faith in her impeccable ability to do amazing things. 

“I _do_ trust Rapunzel… Really I do…” Eugene’s half hearted response was not enough for the all too wise Queen. 

“Then why don’t you trust her faith in _you…?”_ Arianna asked. This question surprised Eugene to say the least. He looked back into the Queen’s eyes, wise beyond her years and filled with a mothering love. “Eugene, Rapunzel believes in you with all of her heart. She trusts you to do what’s best for everyone. If you trust her, you not only know she can help Varian and maybe even reach Cassandra, you’ll trust yourself.” 

“What if I-“ A reassuring hand met Eugene’s heart and Arianna gave a slight, but sincere smile.

“There is more in you than you realize… You just have to believe it for yourself.” She said. “And no matter what happens next, I want you to know that we’re all right behind you…” It was strange for Eugene to feel this way. He never had a mother himself growing up nor a prominent mother figure, but here was Arianna ready to intercept when his spirits were at an all time low. Eugene couldn’t help but feel grateful.

“I- I… _Thank you.”_ Eugene found himself saying. Arianna’s smile grew and she wrapped her arms comfortingly around Eugene. 

“The best dreams are worth fighting for, Eugene…” Arianna reminded him, even without realizing how much this statement would mean. “So don’t stop fighting for them…” Eugene knew instantly that Arianna was right. He believed in Rapunzel to do what she needed where she could. It was time he took care of what she needed from him.

The entire pub was still abuzz with calamity and explosive voices. 

“Do we just leave Corona!”

“We can’t abandon Princess Rapunzel like that!” 

“I… happen to like it here…” Shorty’s slurring voice broke in over Attila’s. “It’s cozy… and I can find pie on the floor-“ A clock above the pub’s fireplace mantel chimed behind them, the hour hand pointing toward a mounted piece of paper labeled ‘eight o’clock Shorty tossing.’ Attila and Big Nose both turned their head towards the drunk runt instantaneously. They had to blow off some steam one way or another. 

“Right on schedule!” Shorty cried happily as the pub thugs began tossing him back and forth in their venting anger. Some of the other citizens began hiding behind the bar or tables to avoid running into their discourse. No one took notice as Eugene stormed back into the pub with a determined demeanor and walked with authority up to the raised platform at the end of the room. Eugene looked up and down at the mayhem before him and sighed. He definitely had his work cut out for him.

“Alright! Can I have your attention please! Everyone?!” No one paid Eugene any mind as he tried to rally their attention. Arianna, who’d just stepped back in herself, gave him an encouraging nod. “If you’d please just-?!” Still no one. Everyone was still too busy either tossing Shorty around or avoiding it. But just when Eugene was about to raise his voice over all of them, Maximus brayed as loudly as any horse could. He reared onto his hind legs before slamming his front hooves back down in front of him aggressively. Eugene had to admit, the display certainly commanded attention. The room was plunged into deathly silence as all eyes fixed on Eugene.

“Thank you, Max…” Eugene said nervously before clearing his throat and looking forward at the people staring up at him in anticipation. “Alright everyone. I know this all looks bad right now… Well worse than _bad_ just- Well- With everything that's happened so far I- I just-“ Eugene could feel himself sweating in panic and his heart pounding inside his chest. Rapunzel was always so much better at these ‘inspirational speeches’ than he was. He was losing the crowd, all of their eyes looking onward in despair. So this was their captain, couldn’t even say anything to help the situation without stammering. Eugene looked helplessly toward Arianna a second time. A nudging waving of her hand pressed him to continue. _Deep breath._

“I’m not gonna lie to you. It doesn’t look good right now.” Eugene admitted sadly. “Rapunzel is gone and Cassandra has taken all of Corona. But I _know_ there has to be something we can do!”

“Yeah!” Lance chimed in, though Eugene had the sneaking suspicion his friend’s input was not going to be the most helpful. Lance was sitting across from Angry and Catalina in front of the fireplace. “If Eugene can lose an entire kingdom in _humiliating_ defeat and still hold his head up, then so can we!” Eugene frowned and sent a pointed glare Lance’s way before refocusing.

“Look, things may not be ideal right now, but there’s only only one way out of this, and that’s _through it!”_ Eugene determined, straightening his back with pride. “Think about everything this kingdom has gone through in the past. No matter what happened, Rapunzel would never back down in the face of danger, and neither can we!” Some of the more despondent faces began to lighten a bit as Eugene spoke. 

“Rapunzel has put her life on the line for Corona more times than I can count!” He reiterated, his voice now firm and resolute. “It’s time Corona stood up and did the same for her! For our kingdom!” Small cheers and expressions of comradery came from the crowd. Whereas Rapunzel would’ve taken another moment to garner more support, Eugene had no time to waste. His family was on the line, and he’d let nothing keep him from seeing them again. It was time to begin. 

“Then let’s get to work…” Eugene resolved, his glower fixed in undeterred determination. He began barking orders to gather any weapons they could or find ways to make them. Xavier took this upon himself. He had a messenger travel to send word to Edmund. Eugene hadn’t seen his father and felt the old king may know a thing or two about the mindtrap talisman and how to stop the brotherhood. It was upon that order Eugene had another messenger sent to Old Corona with a summons for Quirin. Eugene was however suspicious. He knew Varian’s father hadn’t been part of the initial attack from the controlled brotherhood members, but he nonetheless remembered Quirin as being a part of that organization. As terrible as it was to think, it was quite possible the man was already under the mindtrap’s spell and Cassandra had some unknown purpose for him. Eugene dreaded to think she may use Quirin against Varian but he pushed this thought aside to spare himself the stress. He’d cross that bridge when he came to it. The only other thing plaguing his mind as he gave everyone their assignments was the still unspoken threat… _Zhan Tiri._ The demon wasn’t with Cassandra when she attacked Corona, nor had the moonstone wielder mentioned her at all. Even when they confronted Cassandra at her tower just the day before, she’d not mentioned Zhan Tiri once. How involved was the ancient evil still involved in all that was going on now… And what could be done if it turned out she’d had her hand in this all along? Eugene knew he’d have to find all of these answers before it was too late. He couldn’t afford to lose now… Not anymore…

After the entire fiasco in the courtyard, Cassandra didn’t waste a second having Varian and Rapunzel dragged down to an empty cell in the castle dungeons by a still hypnotized Adira and Hector. Varian was almost completely limp in Adira’s grasp and he had to stop himself from struggling every time Hector pushed Rapunzel too far and the princess would cry out in pain. Varian didn’t know much about how this injury came to pass, but he supposed it was reasonable to assume Cassaandra was responsible. Varian’s heart hurt and all he wanted was to escape Adira’s hold and run to Rapunzel’s aid. Not that he’d really be any good in the current state he was in. At the very least, Cassandra had been _gracious_ enough to remove his handcuffs. The entire walk was exhausting and Varian was almost grateful when the two mind controlled knights finally shoved them into the dark, dank cell. The door slammed closed behind them and Varian flinched. He certainly hadn’t missed the sickeningly familiar sound of a dungeon cell being locked. It brought back too many unpleasant memories. Memories he couldn’t waste time dwelling on right now. As soon as Adira and Hector left them alone, Varian dragged himself to Rapunzel’s side as fast as he could.

“Rapunzel!” He cried, helping the woman to a sitting position against the wall. Rapunzel gasped suddenly and with a hiss, clutched her bleeding out abdomen. Varian was thrust into full throttled panic when he stared down at the consistent spreading of red on Rapunzel’s white nightgown. He felt incredibly woozy at the sight and very nearly fainted.

“Varian.” He heard Rapunzel’s weak voice break into his thoughts and her hand came up his arm, stabilizing him. No. He couldn’t lose consciousness now. Despite the churning of his stomach, Varian pulled through and got to work. He had to save Rapunzel from losing more blood. 

“Don’t worry, Rapunzel. I- I’ll fix this…” Varian began to wrack his brain for answers. _Think… Think!_ Varian got an idea and took it upon himself and began tearing cloth strips from his own already torn sleeves. Within minutes he had quite a few to work with.

“Okay Varian…” He said to himself with a deep breath. “No problem… We’ve got this…” Varian made mental notes of how he was going to do this. He'd have to tie the strips of cloth around her wound as tight as possible to stop the bleeding. But even if he didn’t already normally faint at the sight of blood, having a broken arm didn’t exactly help him in tying the makeshift bandages as tight as they could go. 

“Rapunzel- Rapunzel I-“ Varian began to feel himself become light headed as he looked down at her wound a second time.

“Varian? V-Varian stay with me!” Rapunzel urged her grip on his arm tightening. Varian forced his eyes away. He couldn’t do this…

“You-You have to stop the bleeding.” Varian instructed her. Rapunzel almost asked why Varian wouldn’t look at her only to remember he would faint at the sight of blood. He was more than likely trying to avoid this scenario and as such couldn’t look at Rapunzel’s wound directly. Seeing the strips of cloth Varian had already torn from his sleeve, Rapunzel got to work. With a grunt of effort, she grabbed the first strip and began to tie it as tightly around her wound as she could. The small gasps and cries that escaped her were enough to make Varian wince. Rapunzel repeated this process over and over again. Eventually the meager strips Varian provided were not enough. So Rapunzel took to tearing the bottom of her skirt for more sufficient wrapping. In enough time, the bleeding finally stopped seeping through the layers of bandaging. Rapunzel gave a heavy sigh as she finally succeeded. A few more deep breaths of composure and Rapunzel was able to raise her hand and wipe away the strings of hair that stuck to her forehead. Her gaze shifted back over to Varian. The boy was looking down onto the stone floors, cradling his left arm close to his chest. 

“Varian…” Rapunzel said tentatively, and the wearied boy looked up apprehensively. Thankful he could no longer see red spreading down from Rapunzel’s body, his wide blue eyes flicked up to Rapunzel’s.

“Rapunzel…” He gasped out. There was a shared moment between them. Almost as if they’d only just realized the other’s presence. Past the stress of Rapunzel’s injury. They hadn’t seen each other in _so long…_ Even despite the circumstances, after all that time being trapped with people who only wished to use and manipulate him, Varian was finally in the presence of someone who _cared._ Someone who loved him like her very own… No matter how little he’d done to deserve that. Varian couldn’t stop the tears that suddenly began spilling from his eyes as broken sobs overtook his shaking frame. 

“Oh, _Varian…”_ Rapunzel let the crying boy fall into her softly as he buried his face in her shoulder. Tears soaked the cloth immediately. Rapunzel drew her arms up around him, holding him tightly. One of her hands moved up to gently stroke his hair. “Shh… It’s okay… I’ve got you…” Rapunzel held onto him like she was afraid he was going to be ripped away from her any second. She felt herself begin tremble as well when small trails of water trickled down her cheeks. 

“I’ve got you, Varian…” She repeated, as if needing to convince herself it was true. “I _missed you so much…”_ It would seem Rapunzel held Varian a bit too tightly. Her hand squeezed into his left arm and Varian gave a sharp cry.

“Varian?” Rapunzel questioned instantly drawing back as Varian gritted his teeth and clutched his arm.

“Cass… She- She, uh…” Varian hesitated to tell her, biting his lip. Varian’s reaction alone was enough for Rapunzel to put the dots together. She gasped.

“She _broke_ your arm?!” Rapunzel exclaimed. Varian shied away for a moment in response to Rapunzel’s escalated tone before timidly nodding. While Rapunzel felt the sparks of rage ignite inside her, she knew better than to cause Varian any more unnecessary stress by flying off the handle now. Rapunzel took a deep, cleansing breath before thinking of how to make this better. She tore another large piece of fabric off her skirt and began tying it into a sort of sling for Varian’s arm. He groaned and bit back cries as it was moved. But by the end of it, his arm was securely fastened in a sling.

“Try not to move it…” Rapunzel instructed as calmly as she could. Varian gave another small nod.

“Yes Cas-“ Varian caught himself before remembering where he was. Rapunzel was staring, bewildered. “S-Sorry…” Rapunzel’s brow raised in confusion before she decided to look the boy over more thoroughly. There were cuts on his neck and ear that already scabbed over as well as bruises all over his body. A black eye made it nearly impossible for him to fully open his right, bloodshot eye. But perhaps the most shocking of all was the deep gash in his left arm, and two matching ones of each of his ankles. The two one his ankles were haphazardly bandaged with what looked like torn pieces of Varian’s apron.

“Oh Varian… What did she do to you…?”

“I- I uh… It’s my fault.” Varian said despondently. It hurt Rapunzel just as soon as he did. “I- I wasn’t careful. And… uh. Well, guess that didn’t work out too well for me. Heh.” Rapunzel was inwardly fuming at Cassandra. How on earth could she possibly do this to Varian…? How could he believe it was his fault…? Before Rapunzel could convince him of otherwise, Varian’s voice broke in again.

“Uh… Cass- She left Zhan Tiri behind…” Wait… did he just say-?

“You _knew_ about Zhan Tiri?” Rapunzel asked him in shock.

“Told me herself.” Varian disclosed. “She-“ He stopped himself… Should he really tell Rapunzel Zhan Tiri wanted him to join her? It scared him so much to think someone still saw the darkness in him… And after he helped Cassandra build all of those automatons? 

“Varian…?” Rapunzel said again. 

“Sorry. I just- I told her. Cass, I mean.” Varian said, opting against disclosing a few details that he probably should’ve. “She left Zhan Tiri behind… But I- I guess that wasn’t enough…” Varian bit his lip and wiped away some tears welling in his eyes. 

“Well at least Cassandra left her…” Rapunzel said. “Though I’m guessing she won’t stay away for long…” 

“Rapunzel, I’m sorry...” Varian blurted out abruptly. 

“Varian why would you be sor-“

“It-It wasn’t enough! I-I told her about Zhan Tiri but she _still_ attacked Corona!” Varian was shivering uncontrollably and he curled in on himself. “She still did all of _this_ to you and I couldn’t stop it-“

“Stop!” Rapunzel ordered, gripping both of Varian’s shoulders. “No… No, Varian, _none_ of this is your fault. Listen to me, Varian. _Please.”_ Varian lifted his head slightly to look at Rapunzel’s face, his bleary eyes shone through the darkness. 

“This is not your fault… It was completely out of your control.” Rapunzel said firmly. “You _cannot_ blame yourself for what Cassandra _forced_ you into…” Rapunzel trailed off… And who was the one that left Varian with Cassandra? 

“I should’ve rescued you at the Spire…” Rapunzel said. “I shouldn’t have let Cassandra take you away again like that. But now she’s done all of this to you and I- I can’t understand _how_ she could hurt you like this… But I guess she’s gone farther than I thought…” In that moment, Varian’s eyes glistened past his sorrows with that same spark Rapunzel remembered seeing back in the courtyard. Maybe Varian blamed himself for everything happening, maybe his spirits had been crushed and then some more, and yet he had to remember there was still hope for one more thing. One last chance… 

“No…” Varian breathed quietly. “Rapunzel, Cassandra isn’t _gone…”_

“What are you talking about?” She asked incredulously. “Varian she-“

“Rapunzel, I know it sounds crazy but I _know_ there’s something left in her.” He said. “Look she- she almost _apologized_ to me when she ran from Zhan Tiri.” Rapunzel couldn’t believe this. Had Varian lost his mind-

“But she… she remembered what I tried to do to her…” Varian said regrettably. “Look I know I can’t reach her. That’s why I couldn’t stop her from doing this. After what I tried to do, that was my mistake. But Rapunzel, _you_ can.”

“She won’t talk to me.” Rapunzel said, trying to convince Varian otherwise. This was simply madness. “Varian, Cassandra is _gone.”_

“You didn’t believe _I_ was gone!” Varian insisted. “When I was messed up and joined Andrew in the Saporians, you still tried to make amends with me... you- you _trusted_ me.” Rapunzel would have argued back had she not remembered the truth behind the words… Varian was right. She’d believed in him, and that, even after much resistance, was enough to pull him back into the light. Perhaps Varian, after all his time with Cassandra, saw something Rapunzel couldn’t see yet…

“Cassandra is _lost…_ But she’s not _gone…”_ Varian reiterated. “Rapunzel you’re her _best friend._ If _anyone_ can reach her, it’s _you… Please…_ Do it for Corona… Do it for _me.”_ There was a tense silence. Was Rapunzel really ready to set aside everything Cassandra had done to Varian and actually try to reach her? After a few minutes Varian nearly gave up and let his head bow in disappointment. Guess he just wasn’t enough again.

“Varian?” Rapunzel suddenly said, quietly. Varian looked back up at her. The face he was met with was no longer the saddened princess he’d seen just moments ago, but the resolved woman Varian had come to recognize when Rapunzel made up her mind about what was right. “I’ll try when I have the chance…” And in that dark corner deep underneath Corona, Varian felt the first amount of joy he’d felt truly confident about in ages… 

“Thank you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. There it is. Not my favorite but we’ll take it.
> 
> We’re getting SO CLOSE! Just bear with me for a FEW MORE chapters I PROMISE you won’t regret it! 
> 
> I’ll try to get the next one up as soon as possible!
> 
> Bye!


	15. Whatever the Fates May Bring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 has arrived?! Wow. Sorry it took so long. 
> 
> I’ve been doing this for months now and I’m really hoping to wrap it up all nice for you guys in the next chapters up until 18... 
> 
> So until it ends, I’m gonna try and just hardcore focus on this story! 
> 
> Wish me luck I’m probably gonna die (for real I do have a lot going on so we’ll hope for the best.) XD
> 
> Let’s do it!

Six days… No one said mounting an attack on the now overtaken Corona Capital would be an easy feat, but Eugene still felt six days of hunkering down and planning was still far too long to leave Rapunzel and Varian at Cassandra’s mercy. He hadn’t meant to wait this long to save the kingdom from the moonstone wielder, to save Rapunzel and Varian, but something this full scale just had to be done correctly. The first matters of business had been weapons and strategy, as well as collecting their forces. Luckily Xavier the blacksmith had been more than happy to offer his services and plenty of practical weapons from small knives and swords, even standard issue frying pans had been created for their people to defend themselves. Members of the royal guard were given the task of teaching those who volunteered for the fight to wield these weapons and the King and Queen had been eager to assist in plotting out an attack strategy. It came as no surprise to anyone that Queen Arianna ran much of this part of the operation alongside Eugene. Word was sent to Old Corona and the citizens that’d escaped to the village. Many were persuaded to join in the fight and came under Eugene’s command as well. In the course of these few days, the Snuggly Duckling served as their base of operations. The tables and chairs were all rearranged around the pub until it was more of a war room than anything else. Leaders of their attack, with Eugene at the helm, gathered around and discussed strategy until their plan came together. There would be three main groups. The first would distract Cassandra, the automatons and the brotherhood as well as they could, the second’s priority was to find and destroy the mindtrap talisman, the third and final group would find Rapunzel and Varian and rescue them. If it went according to plan up til that point, the first and second groups would join together once the mindtrap was destroyed and hopefully take down Cassandra. The third group was to wait until the mindtrap was destroyed and once there was that opening available to them, get Rapunzel and Varian out and to safety… _definitely_ immediate medical attention, no matter what the cost. In some ways Eugene dreaded seeing Rapunzel and Varian again after this time. While he trusted them in their insistence that Cassandra wouldn’t kill them, Eugene knew better than to hope for much. No, no matter how much he could pray or wish for otherwise, Rapunzel and Varian were most certainly not going to come out of this without needing emergency treatment. Between Rapunzel’s slash wound and the numerous injuries Varian had riddled all over him the last time Eugene saw the two, they were going to need all the help they could get. The captain was thinking morosely about this very matter and surveying some of the Royal guards’ training when a young man, a messenger he’d sent out the night Corona was taken, came running up toward him.

“Captain Fitzherbert!” The messenger cried as he raced to Eugene’s side. The captain had been anxiously awaiting the messenger's return and immediately turned his full attention to the now panting young man.

“Did you reach my dad?! Did you find him anywhere?!” Eugene instantly asked. This messenger had been sent out to track down Edmund, wherever the old king was, and request his help for the oncoming battle. Eugene hoped his father would know anything of anything that might aid their efforts against the brotherhood of the dark kingdom and the mindtrap talisman. In Eugene’s mind at least, it was imperative to gather whatever resources Corona’s people may have at their disposal. The messenger could only sigh dejectedly. 

“I’m sorry, captain.” He began sadly. Eugene felt his face fall as soon as he realized where this was going. “I searched everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found.” Eugene inwardly cursed. This was the second instance of this nature that he’d had since this trial began earlier that week. Not one night after a messenger had been sent to Old Corona a few days ago, Eugene received word that Varian’s father Quirin was mysteriously absent and no one knew his current whereabouts. With this second loss, Eugene had a grim idea of what might be the case for both men’s disappearance.

“Thanks anyway…” Eugene remarked downheartedly, and the messenger took his leave. As soon as he was gone, Eugene frustratingly groaned and ran his hand through his hair. He’d suspected such a possibility for this to happen no matter how much he wished it wouldn’t be so. But it seemed the unfortunate reality decided to make itself known. Quirin was more than likely drawn under the mindtrap’s spell and under Cassandra’s control for reasons still unknown. And if Eugene had to guess any reason for his own father’s absence, it would have to be for the same reason. Eugene hadn’t thought before his father would be a _member_ of the brotherhood rather than just their king, it made sense when he thought about it. The dark king had sworn himself to protecting the moonstone years ago. It was the same oath members of the brotherhood had undoubtedly taken. Now this allegiance laid with Cassandra. While the realization brought clarity and an awareness to plan for this development, it didn’t make the bitter truth of it all any easier to swallow. 

“I can’t have one thing go my way can’t I? No that’s just _too much_ to ask.” Eugene lamented sarcastically. He’d now have to account for Quirin’s, potentially Edmund’s, involvement with the opposing side. This would make things much more difficult… And that wasn’t even the true worst of it. Because in all of this, Eugene was practically being eaten up by the stress of one crucial detail that could change everything on them. _Zhan Tiri._ Just a few days before, Eugene finally made Corona’s people aware of the demon's hand in Cassandra’s earlier villainous acts. Though he admitted not knowing just how influential she’d been as of late. Truthfully, he hadn’t heard or seen anything from the pint-sized fiend since the Spire. While there’d been an uproar of questions and concerns expressed about how Zhan Tiri could’ve come to their world and how to banish her once again, Eugene could only warn citizens to be ready to defend themselves against powers beyond their understanding. Because he had a gut feeling the small girl he’d seen at the Spire, was nothing compared to Zhan Tiri’s fully powered form. Of course, his inability to come up with a definite defense against Zhan Tiri had lost them some supporters. Some people just weren’t ready to face the same magic that’d nearly destroyed their world a thousand years before. To make up for this, Eugene had buried himself in books, old fairy tales and any stories Xavier had in him, trying to find anything that might be able to defeat this seemingly unstoppable entity. But the only thing that Eugene could find in all the legends that seemed to work, was Demanitus himself. Of course the old monkey was Corona’s only hope. That was just _typical_ for Eugene’s luck. Eugene walked listlessly back into the pub, slowly stopping at an area of the bar riddled with several scattered books and tomes that’d been written about Demanitus’ exploits against the demon. The only solution he’d found was a story about how the old alchemist banished Zhan Tiri to the netherworld using a portal device. The plans were supposedly in his tomb. But Eugene knew for a fact that in order to somehow bring a plan like that together, he would need the very two people that’d been torn away from him.

“Always when I need you the most…” Eugene murmured despairingly to himself. He guessed that was the funny thing about him having a family. He was alway fighting to keep them close… to keep them safe. What a great job he’d done of that so far. But he wouldn’t let them down this time. He had to be sure of that. 

“Eugene?” Eugene instantly recognized Lance’s voice and turned to face him. Accompanying his friend was Angry and Catalina though Eugene hadn’t the slightest idea why they were present for whatever Lance needed to say.

“Did you scout out the castle?” Eugene asked. Just a few hours before, the captain asked Lance to discreetly observe the castle and take into account Adira’s, Hector’s and the automatons positions as they were on guard. Lance nodded.

“And I’ve got it all up here.” He said, pouting to his head. Eugene gave a curt nod of approval. Hopefully that meant Lance mentally documented all the rotations and knew where an opening might be at any given time. Well at these there was some good news today. 

“Great, be ready to talk about that when we reconvene tonight. I want to have this attack tomorrow-“ 

“Eugene?” Lance cut in, stopping the man short. Eugene paused and frowned. He wasn’t sure what exactly this was going to be, but he really couldn’t take any more bad news today. 

“What else?” Eugene asked with an expectant tone. As if he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Lance gestured down to Angry and Catalina. 

“I wasn’t the only one out scouting…” He said. The realization took a moment to dawn on Eugene but as soon as he saw the girls’ guilty expressions, he knew. He looked sternly down at them.

“I thought Rapunzel and I told you to stay out of harm’s way.” Eugene scolded them. He had in fact told them weeks ago not to get close to Cassandra unless there was someone to keep them safe. And if Eugene had to guess, with Lance’s track record for responsibility, the girls were more than likely by themselves. Angry grimaced at Eugene’s reprimand.

“Rapunzel’s not here.” She replied snarkily but with a hint of sadness. Eugene couldn’t deny the sting he felt when he remembered the truth of that statement. “Besides, we saw something you’d want to know about.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you deliberately-“

“Cassandra moved the mindtrap!” Catalina suddenly blurted out. The girl knew there was no point in wasting time. Eugene had to know now of this change in location if they were going to pull this off. Eugene paused for a moment to process what he’d just heard.

“Woah, Back up… _what?”_ Eugene blurted out in surprise. If what Catalina just said was true, that changed a lot of things. Depending on the location and how it was guarded, maybe more than he could handle… 

“We kept spying on Cassandra’s tower.” Angry explained. “We know she took V’ to the castle and we didn’t know if she’d ever use it again but we wanted to be sure. We saw someone with glowing blue eyes go inside with four of V’s robots!”

“He was holding a blue rock thing!” Catalina chimed it. “It had a weird glowing symbol on it.”

“That’s the mindtrap alright…” Eugene conformed, thought he still had a few questions. “Who was holding it? What did they look like?” Eugene’s initial assumptions went to Hector. They’d called the person in question ‘he’ and described him with glowing blue eyes. This was the trademark sign of someone under the mindtrap’s control, though this was exclusive to members of the brotherhood. If it was Hector though, why did Angry and Catalina not mention his rhino or wolverines that followed him everywhere? They’d seen four automatons, and a rhino would be pretty hard to miss. But once Catalina began her description, Eugene found the true person they’d seen was someone entirely different. 

“Uh… he was tall! Big too! Brown hair, square face…”

“He had a pitchfork.” Angry added in. Eugene knew now it couldn’t possibly be Hector. Not with his lanky frame, long black hair, and angular features. And with a pitchfork? The only member of the brotherhood that fit that description was-

“Quirin…” Eugene breathed out disconcertedly. Lance came to the same terrible conclusion as Eugene. 

“Isn’t that Varian’s dad?” Catalina asked innocently, not sensing the gravity this fact weighed on the Captain. Eugene’s brow furrowed and his features tightened in stress and inner turmoil. Well that was just _perfect._ Now he knew for certain the entire brotherhood was under Cassandra’s control. That with the automatons, the black rocks, Rapunzel and Varian as hostages and possibly even still Zhan Tiri? It would take a miracle to pull through all of this. Luckily Eugene Fitzherbert had seen plenty of miracles in just the last two years. It was hard, when one thing just kept going wrong right after the other, but Eugene knew that in order to face whatever the fates may bring, he’d have to go into it holding onto that chance for some divine intervention. Eugene took a deep breath and looked down at Angry and Catalina. 

“Thank you for letting me know…” He said sincerely. “Just please next time-“

“We know we know.” Angry interrupted fondly. “ _‘Stay safe_ and all that.” Catalina chuckled a bit. 

“No no.” Lance came in a rare moment of pure authenticity, though not without poking a jab at his best friend first. “As _shocking_ as this is Eugene’s right, girls. 

_“Thank you_ for that, Lance.” Eugene remarked sarcastically before allowing his friend to continue. Lance got down to meet the girls at eye level, putting a hand on each of their small shoulders. They were reasonably surprised to see genuine worry in Lance’s eyes.

“I know we’ve already lost two close friends because of all this.” He said, vulnerably which was once again uncharacteristic of Lance. “I just don’t want to see you two getting hurt on top of that.”

“Don’t worry _dad,_ Catalina and I can handle ourselves.” Angry insisted. The statement came off as sarcastic, intentionally teasing even. But as the three of them dwelled silently on the subject, they all knew right then. It just felt… _right_. Angry awkwardly cleared her throat and changed her expression to more understanding.

“Um. I guess we can _try_ to be careful.” She said. 

“Yeah.. We can try.” Catalina agreed, earning both of them a loving smile from Lance. It would seem this was contagious because both girls ended up smiling back. They hurried off after that to who knows where. Eugene and Lance both knew they probably wouldn’t stop doing what they did. It was just their way. But there were at least people patient enough and ready to deal with that. Eugene smirked as he saw the softened grin on Lance’s face. 

“Wow will you look at that.” Eugene said, amazed. Lance laughed once he realized what Eugene was insinuating. Not that he was wrong.

“What can I say? I get this from you, you know.” Lance said. “You went all soft for the princess and Varian _long_ before all that.” 

“Alright fair.” Eugene admitted, holding up his hands as he backed down. Though he couldn’t stop the small, happy smile that came to him once he realized what’d just happened in one decisive moment. Eugene saw it go off instantly. Just like the first time he realized Rapunzel and Varian were his family. It was the same electric but devoted look. The kind of look that could tell you someone would give _anything_ to hold the people they cared about close. 

“I’m proud of ya’, Lance.” Eugene said. It was true. His friend had grown up so much just since they’d reunited for the first time. The man standing next to Eugene was so unlike the self serving, snarky thief Eugene first came to know in the orphanage.

“Now _Eugene, none_ of that.” Lance shut him down playfully. “I can’t have you going sappy on me right now can I?” Then again, Eugene supposed some things never changed. 

“Okay, you’re right.” He agreed. 

“Aren’t I _always?”_ Lance couldn’t resist teasing him again. While Eugene could name plenty of past incidents right off the bat where Lance _had not_ been in the right, he decided this would be a waste of time too and decided to drop the subject… for now. But they had bigger things to worry about. 

“So what are we gonna do about the mindtrap?” Lance asked. “The plan was the group would get it at the castle-“

“Plan changed.” Eugene came in assertively. “I’ll let everyone know tonight. Cassandra moved about half of her forces into protecting the mindtrap. There were seven automatons in the attack and Angry and Catalina just said four were with Quirin. That means there’s three left in the castle with Adira and Hector.” 

“But in order to get past tha-“

“Our first priority was to destroy the talisman. And that’s still the plan.” Eugene explained. “Now we just need to move more of our strongest fighters into the group going after the mindtrap.” Eugene rested a hand on Lance’s shoulder as gazed into his eyes seriously.

“I need you to do something for me, Lance.” He started. Lance’s eyes flicked down to the hand on his shoulder, then back to Eugene. This was unexpected. 

“Anything, buddy.” He replied oddly. He wasn’t sure where Eugene was going with this, but it seemed to be important to him. Eugene bit his lip as if he was about to regret making this call. But he knew it was for the best… for everyone. He gave a heavy sigh and relented.

“I need you to lead the rescue team. Get Rapunzel and Varian out as soon as you can.” Lance felt his eyes widen once he realized just how much Eugene was relinquishing over to him.

“Eugene… If I remember correctly, _you_ were supposed to lead that team. After all you did want to see them agai-“

“I know… I know…” Eugene trailed off. That’s what he’d wanted more than anything, being there to save the two people that meant more to him than anything else in the entire world. “But right now the most important thing is getting that talisman out of the way. Otherwise with the brotherhood and all those automatons, there’ll be no way to rescue Rapunzel and Varian. As Captain of the guard, Rapunzels boyfriend and Varian’s fa-“ He paused, trailed off once he realized what he’d almost said. Eugene regained himself by sucking in a quick breath. 

“I just have to see that through.” He stated firmly.

“Are you sure about this, Eugene?” 

“Yes Lance, I’m sure. Just… Just bring them back safe okay… _please?”_ Eugene’s tone was pleading, imploring Lance to do what he asked for his own sake. Eugene was desperate just to know they’d be safe. If he couldn’t be there to ensure it himself, he had to know Lance was up to the task

“You can trust me, Eugene.” Lance confirmed, giving a slight reassuring smile to back that up. Eugene smiled back and patted his shoulder.

“Thanks buddy.” 

“No problem, old man.” Lance jabbed back playfully. 

“Lance, c’mon. I’m twenty six not fifty.”

“Still old enough to be getting all sentimental on me.” As strange as it was, they’d missed this kind of light hearted teasing, causing the two to laugh. It’d been awhile since Lance made fun of Eugene’s age. He hadn’t joked about that since Eugene’s birthday. Since the day Varian- Eugene felt his heart pang inside his chest when he remembered. He supposed he’d never really get to let himself have a purely carefree moment until this was all over. Lance saw Eugene’s jovial expression fade and let his fall as well. Back to the matter at hand. And that was no laughing matter.

“We’ll get them back, Eugene.” Lance told him comfortingly. Eugene only gave a small nod to tell Lance he heard his encouraging remark.

“Yeah… I hope you’re right.” Eugene half heartedly said. Lance, sensing Eugene could use the time to think, decided to take his leave and plot out how’d he’d lead the rescue team tomorrow. Eugene’s gaze fell back down over the many notes and ideas he’d scribbled down beside his research on Zhan Tiri. Still a constant problem that plagued the back of his mind. A potential wild card to throw off the entire game. One he simply couldn’t plan ahead to face, but couldn’t let interfere with his promise.

“I’ll make this right…” Eugene swore a second time to himself, clenching his fists tightly. His knuckles turned white under his gloves. “I’ll get you back and I’ll put a stop to all of this…” Eugene may not know exactly how yet, but he had to be sure of his resolve. He was consumed by protective nature for the woman he loved, and the boy he’d come to see as his own. But a terrible, terrible thought just so happened to cross his mind at that very moment. Quirin was Varian’s _actual_ father. And now he was under the control of the mindtrap, guarding it even. Eugene may very well have to face Quirin, maybe _fight_ him. In order to save Varian, Eugene had to destroy the talisman. But what would he have to do to get to that point? There was only one way out of this and that was through it all… But could Eugene bring himself to go through Quirin? Could he really do whatever it took to save Varian, even if it meant going through his _father?_ Eugene let the possibility sink in and his shoulders slumped. He sat down at the bar and wrung his gloved fingers through his hair. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Pascal appear on top of his notes and croak at Eugene in concern.

“I’ve just got a few things on my mind, Pascal…” He explained hastily. But between Zhan Tiri, the mindtrap, rescuing Rapunzel and Varian, and the potential of facing Quirin, ‘a few things’ might have been the most outrageous understatement Eugene had ever made.

Cassandra didn’t know why she didn’t just get rid of Rapunzel and Varian. It was this thought that weighed on her mind as she stalked through the castle hallways, with now upturned floor boards, torn carpets and tapestries and pierced walls. Her black rocks that she hadn’t bothered to retract had been the cause of all of it. It’d been six days since she’d taken the kingdom and shoved the princess and the alchemist in a cell together. For the most part, Cassandra could’ve just locked them away and completely forgotten about them. It’s not like she ever wanted to go see them. She’d just left keeping them alive to Adira and Hector. This in itself was still a waging war in Cassandra’s mind. Why didn’t she just kill them-?! She maintained the answer she’d told Rapunzel. She had to find out how to take the sundrop from her. Then she’d _finally_ repay Rapunzel for taking everything away from her. Yes. That had to be it… it had to be. Cassandra paused in her steps and thought harder on that. As much as she wanted to deny it, she couldn’t ignore that same feeling that’d seized her in the courtyard. When she had the chance to take Rapunzel’s life but she _couldn’t. Why?_

“Ugh.” Cassandra said to herself in disgust, rolling her eyes at her own ridiculousness. How _dramatic_ was this? “Get a _grip.”_ So killing them was off the table. At least until Cassandra could work out whatever it was that was stopping her from taking that final step. Why not just separate them? Cassandra wasn’t stupid. She knew full well that if Varian and Rapunzel were trapped together, they were definitely supporting each other through this. Rapunzel always had that _sickening_ positivity about her. And Varian would be susceptible to hope in any sort of light he could get by this point. Cassandra wondered more about it. Truthfully, tearing them apart again could be a great way to punish the both of them for wronging her… But the feeling overcame her again. The bouts of intense remorse and guilt were getting worse and increasing in severity. Like each and every one just came back with more reasons why Cassandra shouldn’t push things any farther. As if to taunt her and over again. _H_ _aven’t you already done enough?_ Cassandra gritted her teeth in frustration. What was this?! Why wouldn’t it just leave her alone?! Why should she care about anything she’d done? She swore the day she took the moonstone that she would stop at nothing to fulfill her destiny. No more waiting on someone else’s ideals or wants. No one could deny her her rightful dues… so why was she denying herself? As she thought about this, the hallways began to seem exceedingly familiar to Cassandra, as one would remember the hallway they walked down everyday to their childhood bedroom. In fact… Cassandra discovered this was quite literally the case as she curiously pushed open the old wooden door, emitting the light from inside the room into the hallway. Sure enough, it was her old bedroom, long abandoned since Cassandra left Corona for their fateful journey to the dark kingdom. Cassandra hesitantly stepped inside. She wasn’t sure if she could feel quite at home here again. She wasn’t the same Cassandra that’d grown up here. Where once she could walk these floors comfortably, it was now like walking into the room of a lost loved one. Everything in place perfectly, but that hollow feeling of the one who brought the place alive being missing. Cassandra took in her surroundings, brushing her hand against the footboard of the bed. Still neatly made, but covered in dust. She took the dust on her finger and frowned in disapproval. A whisper of the handmaiden that once occupied the space came into Cassandra’s ear. She would’ve had this place spotless in no time. Cassandra grimaced and brushed aside the traitorous whispers that tormented her incessantly since her takeover of the kingdom. She flicked the dust away and moved over to the wardrobe still in the corner of the room. She opened it, her narrowed eyes skimming over the numerous keepsakes and items she collected over the years. The first to meet her eye was one that caused her expression to soften. _Varian’s Cassandrium necklace._ The purple stone caught the light and shone from its place hanging off her wardrobe shelf. Cassandra reached out and brought the necklace into her hand, turning it over carefully with a morose manner. The memory of Varian’s pure, innocent, kindness as he went through so much trouble just to make her this beautiful gift. His eyes were wide with adoration and a desire to have Cassandra as a friend. And what she’d said to him at the end of that hectic day where it really just came down to,

 _“Varian, about putting my own ambition in front of our friendship… I’m sorry.”_ And here she was a little over a year later. She’d kidnapped him, exploited him for his talents and hurt him emotionally and physically worse than anyone should have to go through. _Why?_ A quick look up and Cassandra remembered the exact reason. A small, framed painting of Cassandra and Rapunzel the princess had given to her what felt like forever ago. It was a painting of the two of them together. Well, it was supposed to be them and Eugene but Cassandra had torn him out of the picture. Cassandra felt herself glare harshly as a growl built up from the back of her throat and past her gritted teeth. _Rapunzel._ The princess had continued to tear everything away from her. Cassandra _tried_ to believe her and Varian’s friendship. But Rapunzel had taken that chance away from her and used Varian to try and _destroy_ her. He was a _traitor_ . And it was all Rapunzel’s fault. She slammed the painting from down hard to spare herself the sight of its lies. Rapunzel wasn’t her friend anymore. With a guttural snarl, Cassandra began throwing things out of the wardrobe in a blind fury. Out came weapons like halberds and maces as well as cloaks, her old sparring dummy and a helmet she’d once used whenever she was on guard duty. They were all just useless reminders of who she used to be. But it had been made _abundantly_ clear that nobody saw any of that in her anymore. She looks down at the Cassandrium necklace in her hand and thinks about how Varian, who should’ve understanded her more than _anyone,_ only came along to cast her aside for Rapunzel just like everyone else in her life did every time. She had half a mind to run the necklace through with a black rock right now and sever this memory of Varian’s friendship… But just like that came the same sick, twisting feeling that somehow stopped her from doing it. Cassandra yelled out when she couldn’t bring herself past this unnecessary guilt but nonetheless still could not overcome it. Why did this keep happening?! Cassandra instead threw the necklace aside onto the floor. But still needing something to destroy in her venting rage, her eyes landed on her old headdress that she wore for her lady in waiting duties. The very symbol of her oppression under Rapunzel. _Perfect._ Cassandra summoned a sharp black rock from the ground to skewer the headdress on it like a fallen warrior's head on a stake. The handmaiden was _dead._ Cassandra had risen into something far greater, far more powerful than that. Someone with a destiny to destroy Rapunzel. That’s who Cassandra was meant to be… wasn’t she?

 _“I wonder, are you fighting me, or are you fighting yourself.”_ Rapunzel’s words from Gothel’s cottage rang in the back of her mind. At this point, Cassandra didn’t even know anymore…

“Are you quite finished with… _this?”_ Cassandra felt her eyes narrow angrily as that all too familiar spine chilling feeling went over her at the sound of the demon’s voice.

“What are _you_ doing here?!” She growled, whipping herself around the face the girl she knew was standing there. Zhan Tiri chuckled.

“I was hoping you would’ve come to your senses by now.” She explained casually. “After all, knowing my identity does not change anything about your destiny. I only wish to make sure you receive your rightful dues...”

“I said _stay away from me!”_ Cassandra bellowed, shooting up to her feet and summoning a few small rock spikes at her sides in anger. “I’m done being used by everyone! Especially some self serving _demon!”_ Zhan Tiri merely scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Really, Cassandra. Spiteful insults are so unbecoming of you…” She chided the warrior, causing Cassandra’s fists to clench. She would've gone straight into a tirade about how many other insults she could think of right then had Zhan Tiri not continued on calmly. “Besides… I believe you still have yet to claim the sundrop.”

“So?!” Cassandra fired back. “I don’t need you to take it-“

“Oh, then you know how you are to take its power out of Rapunzel?” Zhan Tiri interrupted with a smug smile. Cassandra paused. She _didn’t_ know how to do that. It’s why she hadn’t already taken it before this point. She thought for a moment, mulling over her next course of action. She didn’t trust Zhan Tiri by a long shot. Cassanda knew full well that the demon only wanted to claim the sundrop and moonstone for herself. That and Varian. If she was planning to tell her how to take the sundrop from Rapunzel, it was only for her own benefit somehow. But… Cassandra looked Zhan Tiri up and down. Small, non-threatening. And against the power of the black rocks… She wouldn’t stand a chance. If Cassandra could make Zhan Tiri overestimate her control of the situation, she could get the information to take the sundrop _and_ get rid of Zhan Tiri… 

“I’m listening…” Cassandra said, her brow raised in intrigue. Zhan Tiri smiled as she felt her power over Cassandra returning. 

“By this time tomorrow, an eclipse will fall over Corona.” Zhan Tiri explained, circling around to Cassandra’s side. “And when it does, and the sun and moon are aligned, the powers of the sundrop and moonstone will be drawn out to each other.”

“And what does that mean?” Cassandra inquired impatiently. 

“It means that the sundrop will manifest itself into physical form…” Zhan Tiri answered. “Into a stone similar to the one you’ve already seized control of…” With that statement, Cassandra’s hand ran thoughtfully over the moonstone over her heart. It was already pulsing with magic that sparked at her fingertips. Cassandra didn’t know for sure, but for some reason, she had a feeling Rapunzel could feel the same kind of power being pulled from inside her…

“The eclipse to come is already beginning to weaken the sundrop’s strength.” Zhan Tiri said, her smile almost cracking from ear to ear. “It will soon be time to claim the power that is rightfully yours.” She took a low curtsy just for extra measure. Cassandra gave a small nod and walked up and towards the door. That was all she needed to know…

“You’re right.” Cassandra replied. She stopped in her steps in front of the door, realizing Zhan Tiri was following her out. “There’s just _one_ more thing…” Cassandra thrust up her hand and summoned black rocks to twist up around Zhan Tiri in a cage. The small demon stared up at her incredulously as Cassandra smirked.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you… oh wait that’s _exactly_ it.” Cassandra said with a mocking low curtsy in return as she sauntered confidently out the door. As she left, Zhan Tiri dropped her helpless guise to smile once again as she looked up at the bars around her.

“I have been in far worse prisons…” She said, her small hand moving where Varian’s vial of acid still rested in her pocket. Now that Cassandra was assured of her own control, it was all a matter of waiting for the eclipse to finally arrive. And Zhan Tiri had waited this long…

“It’s just a headache, Varian. I’m fine.” Rapunzel insisted to the boy curled up at her side. The two had been locked up together for six days, the only other faces they’d seen were Adira and Hector whenever they came with food and water. The princess and the young alchemist could only guess their assumptions about Cassandra still having some sense of morality instilled in her were correct and that’s the only reason she hasn’t killed them yet. Of course they hadn’t seen Cassandra in any of that time either. For the most part their stay in the dungeons wasn’t the worse it could’ve been. At least by Varian’s recent experiences to go off of a reference for how bad things could get. Days were mundane and bleak, sure, but they had each other. And for the time being, having Varian in her arms was all Rapunzel could ask for… That was until the headaches started.

“No-No Rapunzel, y-you’re not _fine_ .” Varian’s tired and raspy voice countered, momentarily breaking from his place nestled into Rapunzel’s hair and side to come up to a sitting position and look her worriedly in the eyes. “I mean, technically none of this is _fine._ Heh. But you keep getting these ‘headaches’ and they’ve gotten worse since they started.” Rapunzel began suffering from bouts of pain about three hours ago from Varian’s guess. They hadn’t been exactly great at keeping track of time. She couldn’t quite explain it, but Rapunzel knew it had something to do with the sundrop itself. The magic was pulsing through her veins and throbbing in her head. Varian even began to notice her hair randomly flicker with glowing golden light before dying back down again and plunging the cell back into the dark. Rapunzel smiled slightly at Varian’s concern but it didn’t take long at all for that smile to fade when she looked him back over.

“I’m okay. Really.” She said, despite it not being completely truthful. “Honestly I think I’m a bit more concerned about you at the moment…” Out of the two of them, Rapunzel would still say Varian was the worse off. _Far_ worse. Not two days in and he’d developed a nasty cough and sore throat to go along with it. Soon that descended into a fever and now Varian was almost always shivering from chills and drenched in a cold sweat. If Rapunzel had to guess, having several untreated wounds, being malnourished and then being locked in a cold, moldy cell certainly hadn’t been good for his health. He looked terrible. Hair disheveled with pieces stuck to his forehead with sweat, his cheeks were flushed and slightly sunken in, bleary tired eyes with heavy bags underneath them, and he couldn’t stop shivering for more than two seconds. Varian suddenly broke into a wet coughing fit erupt from his lungs. He kept hacking and sputtering into the sleeve of his good arm all while trying to stop tears from springing to his eyes as the coughing rocked his ribs and sent even more racing pains across his chest. Rapunzel winced at seeing him in so much pain and once the fit stopped, wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer into her embrace.

“Varian… just rest okay…?” Rapunzel pleaded with him, stroking her hand through his hair gently. 

“Heh-“ Varian weakly laughed. “Not much else to do around here anyway...” He didn’t object when Rapunzel wrapped her hair even more around him. It was a poor excuse to keep him warm but with not even so much as a blanket for this, she’d have to make do. Varian nestled in closer his eyes growing droopy as he began slipping from consciousness.

“No I guess not.” Rapunzel replied to him with a half hearted laugh at the end, it not only to convince Varian and herself that she wasn’t as worried as she actually felt. How long would Cassandra just leave them like this? Rapunzel wasn’t sure how much more Varian could take without proper help…

“M’punzel?” Varian murmured quietly.

“Yes, Varian?” 

“Are you _sure_ you’re okay…?” He asked in nothing but pure concern and selflessness. Rapunzel felt her heart twinge in guilt. She shouldn’t have let Varian worry so much about whatever was going on with her when he was this way. It was too much for him to handle right now. 

“Yes… Now please just get some more sleep. Maybe you’ll feel better if you-“

“You _promise?”_ Varian suddenly asked feebly. “I- I just want to know you’ll be okay…” Rapunzel didn’t want to promise that. She had no idea what was going on with the sundrop or how much worse it could get. But she knew how much Varian cared about her. Could she really tell him that just to put him at some ease?

“I- Varian I-“

“Making promises again, Rapunzel? You should know by now that never ends well…” _Cassandra._ Rapunzel felt Varian’s body go rigid against hers as soon as he heard the moonstone wielder’s icy tone. Both he and the princess jolted and turned their heads to the front of the cell where they saw Cassandra standing there with a malicious smirk on her face. Rapunzel glared harshly and held Varian even closer and tighter than before. 

“What do _you_ want?” Rapunzel asked venomously. It was, after all, the only time Cassandra had _graced_ them with her presence for the duration of their imprisonment. Cassandra shrugged nonchalantly.

“Oh nothing. For now…” She replied, though she couldn’t resist the urge to gloat. “Just thought I’d let you know that by tomorrow’s eclipse, you won’t even have your precious little sundrop to protect you anymore…” 

“Eclipse? What are you talking about…?” Rapunzel pressed. Did this have anything to do with her headaches. Cassandra let out a loud laugh. 

“Oh _Raps…_ Don’t you know that when an eclipse happens, the moon blocks out the light of the sun…” Cassandra said menacingly, stalking closer to the bars of their cell. Varian flinched back away from her, and was unfortunately spurred into another coughing fit. “Your powers are already weakening. When the eclipse finally arrives, there will be _nothing_ to stop me from taking the one thing you have left…” Rapunzel didn’t quite understand it. Though, she supposed Cassandra’s cryptic way of putting it could’ve been just another way to taunt her. But she certainly got the impression that Cassandra found a way to take the sundrop from her. And if she wielded both the sundrop and moonstones power… It would be _catastrophic._

“Cass-“ Varian weakly broke in before being racked with more coughing. Cassandra felt her face unintentionally fall. Had he gotten sick? When did that happen? And he just looked so miserable… Had she really been the cause of that? But- But he was getting what he deserved for trying to destroy her… Wasn’t he? Cassandra took a second glance at Rapunzel. She was holding onto the boy with all the strength she had in her… Cassandra’s glare returned. She guessed Rapunzel still had something left besides the sundrop… _Not for long._ Cassandra used her rocks to break the door lock and barge into the cell. She wasted no time coming down on Varian and swiftly gripping his wrist, pulling him up to his feet forcefully and drawing a cry of pain from his lips. 

“No Cass! _Stop!”_ Rapunzel cried, jumping to her feet to try and pull Cassandra away from Varian. She ignored the stabbing pains in her still healing abdomen. “You’re hurting him!” 

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t take him out right now!” Cassandra shouted back, not letting go of Varian’s wrist. In a way she hoped it would encourage herself to make this choice. She tore her arm out of Rapunzel’s hold and used it to summon several spikes up from the ground, one coming in dangerously close to Varian’s face. The boy, despite his fatigued and broken state and the fear overtaking almost every part of it, found it in himself to take a few short, panicked breaths before looking up into Cassandra’s eyes.

“You- You can’t…” He said. Cassandra wasn’t quite sure why she let him continue. Maybe it was because she knew deep down the statement was right. He was still shivering in her grip. “Cassandra you _know_ you can’t kill me. Or Rapunzel. And I- I think it’s because somewhere inside you _know_ you don’t want to-“ 

“How _dare_ you-“ Cassandra found herself too flustered to even speak. She couldn’t have Varian telling her what she thought… Even if she knew it was true. In her fit of anger, Cassandra raised her hand to strike Varian across the face and the young alchemist braced himself for the pain.

 _“No!”_ Cassandra didn’t even see the lock of hair that Rapunzel threw out to catch Cassandra’s wrist and prevent her hand from coming down on the boy. “You _don’t touch him…”_ Rapunzel looked down at Varian to see if he was alright. The boy turned his head back toward her. His eyes flicked up to Cassandra and then to Rapunzel. He gave a small nod and silently mouthed one single word.

 _“Please…”_ And with that, Rapunzel remembered what Varian said to her that first night they were locked up together. When he begged her to try and reach Cassandra because she was the only one who could. Then, Rapunzel had told him she would try. But was it even worth it? Rapunzel looked at Cassandra’s eyes, searching for something, _anything_ to convince her that her friend might still be in there somewhere. And when she looked closer… The same pain and fear she’d seen in the courtyard. It was a look she now recognized in another friend she’d been able to bring back before. Because in Cassandra’s eyes, was the same look Varian had when he’d lost his way. And if Rapunzel has been able to reach Varian all that time ago… how could she give up on Cassandra now? Rapunzel took a deep breath. She couldn’t believe she was actually doing this…

“Cass… this really isn’t easy for me to say.” She began unsteadily, before gaining some resolve. This was to save Cassandra… and _Varian…_ “But I really think we can work this out. _Together.”_

“Do you really think that’s going to work _now,_ Rapunzel?” Cassandra asked, annoyed that Rapunzel would even attempt this tactic after everything they’d done and said up to this point. 

“Yes?” Rapunzel answered. “Maybe? I don’t know… But if there’s anything left of my _best friend,_ I _can’t_ just give up on that.” She looked back at Varian, who was now giving her a tiny encouraging smile. And still past the pain in his eyes, there was that ever persistent glint of hope that kept her going.

“Varian believes in you. And if he can _still_ see the good in you then, Cass… I have to try.” 

“Then you’re very foolish.” Cassandra stated plainly. “Rapunzel why don’t you just-“

“I’m _sorry_ …” Varian’s voice cut in a second time and she looked down at him. He was staring up at here with remorseful tears in his eyes. “Cassandra, I’m sorry I _ever_ gave up on you. B-But can’t you see we’re trying to help you now. Just _please… please_ let us help you… _I’m not giving up on you again, Cassie.”_ Cassandra felt herself freeze. How… How could he-

“We both just want you back, Cass.” Rapunzel said. “The _real_ you. And we’re not going to back down this time…” Cassandra looked back and forth between Rapunzel and Varian. Neither of them would look at her with anything but sorrow and worry. Why?! Why couldn’t they just give up already?! She didn’t need… She didn’t _deserve_ their forgivene-

 _“Argh!”_ Cassandra shouted frustratingly, throwing Varian back down to the cell floor, where Rapunzel rushed to catch the shaking boy in her arms. “Just _shut up!_ I don’t- I- I just- _Agh!”_ With another exclamation of confusion and anger, Cassandra stormed out of the cell block, creating more black rocks to block the doorway she’d broken through earlier. Varian kept coughing on the ground, curling in on himself as he did so. 

“Varian!” Rapunzel helped him back to sitting up against the wall so he could regain himself.

“Thank-“ More coughs before a deep breath. “Thank you, Rapunzel…” 

“Varian- I… well I wasn’t exactly very helpful…” Rapunzel admitted. “But you were _right_. Cass isn’t gone. I wasn’t sure before but after that I-“ 

“We- We can get her back…” Varian said, his voice quivering from his chills. Rapunzel could see how tired he was. Despite how rattled Cassandra had just made him, more than anything he was just exhausted. Rapunzel sighed, having Varian lay down with his head on her lap as she began trying to ease him into sleep.

“It won’t be easy. But… I think you’re right about that too..” Rapunzel said. Her mood turned sour once she realized she wasn’t sure just how long that could take… And could Varian wait that long the way he was turning out? Rapunzel softly sang to Varian to calm his mind and send him easier into rest. She waited long enough until she was certain Varian was completely asleep before letting out a heavy sigh she’d been holding in. 

“C’mon Cassandra…” She pleaded even though Cassandra wasn’t there to hear her. “Varian can’t take this much longer…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as much of Varian in this chapter. Sorry. He’s still the major character of this story, I just kind of needed this chapter to highlight how everything gets figured out before the final battle REALLY gets started. 
> 
> THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE OFFICIAL START OF BIG FINALE COMPONENTS
> 
> Oh man I can’t believe I’ve gotten this far.
> 
> Guys the original draft for this story had it ending at the SPIRE! 
> 
> It’s gotten a little out of hand.... In a good way! This story has become so much more than I originally planned and I’m so glad it has. XD
> 
> I hope to get the next one up in the next few days!
> 
> Bye!


	16. And Set the Spirit Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS!
> 
> WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: I have tags on this story for a minor character death and graphic violence. That’s here.
> 
> You’ve been warned.
> 
> On that note, my mission is to finish this story by the end of the week! Three more chapters! 
> 
> Let’s GO!

This was it. The sky looked like it was on fire with burning orange and red hues, dark shadowy clouds and perhaps the most ominous of all, the moon still high in the sky, slowly overlapping the fading sun… Lance stared past the bridge and at the rock covered Corona castle with uncertainty in his eyes. The plan was by no means as coordinated as it should’ve been, but this couldn’t deter them now with so much at risk. Lance took a deep, cleansing breath and turned to look behind him and the numerous citizens that had so valiantly stood up to fight for their kingdom and their princess. He tried his hardest not to think about Eugene, and how his best friend was rushing toward Cassandra’s tower to destroy the mindtrap talisman. If the captain was successful, they might actually stand a chance without the brotherhood and automatons thrown into the mix… If he wasn’t? Well, Lance didn’t want to think about that either. 

“Alright everybody!” He called out. He found himself needing to clear his throat and eliminate the waver in his voice. Lance put on a brave face. “Listen up! You all know the plan! Distraction team goes after Cass and fights off any mind trapped knights or robots that come your way! My team, we head straight through and castle to find Rapunzel and Varian, and get them out of here! Hopefully, Eugene will destroy that talisman and we’ll all be able to fight off Cass from there!” Thankfully, Corona’s people seemed to be looking at Lance with determination and readiness. Usually it was Rapunzel or Eugene giving the inspirational speeches so Lance was at least grateful for their steadfast spirits. Lance took their silent support with a confident smile. 

“Then let’s do this!” He declared, his fist pumping into the air. “For Corona! For  _ Rapunzel!” _

“For Corona! For  _ Rapunzel!”  _ An uproar of battle cries and cheers erupted from the crowd and onward they went. The entire attack party raced across the bridge and headed straight toward the castle, weapons all raised and ready to attack anything that stood in their way. Lance kept running over the plan in his mind, preparing himself for what was to come… For what he might see.  _ Get in. Search the castle. Get Rapunzel and Varian. Get out.  _ Eugene warned Lance not to count the ever lurking danger of Zhan Tiri out of the equation. But when it came down to it, Lance decided he would just have to cross that bridge if and when he came to it. The rescue was just more important than all of that. The band of Corona’s defenders weaved through the empty streets, they found themselves having to dodge several scattered blacks protruding from the cobblestones. They increased in size the closer they ran to the castle. This gave Lance a terrible sense of foreboding as they ran past the grand entrance to the courtyard and skidded to halt before the two staircases leading up to the castle’s main entrance. They expected some opposition from somewhere. Adira and Hector, automatons, anything. But there was nothing. Not that Lance had a feeling this was going to be easy, but if they had this small opening to assess their strategy one last time before barging in to face insurmountable odds, Lance felt it was an opportunity he best not overlook. 

“Everyone look around! Make sure we’re clear to head inside!” He ordered, trying to think of what Eugene would have them do. Their forces slowly dispersed about the courtyard, taking in their surroundings. Catalina in her wolf form as well as Ruddiger and Fidella began sniffing around while Angry, The king and queen, and Old Lady Crowley took to looking around corners and areas where shadow obscured their view. Feldspar, Monty, Arianna and Frederic stayed close to Lance with their weapons of choice prepared. Ulf on the other hand decided to mime holding a sword while looking underneath imaginary objects while Shorty stared off into space with a dopey grin. Lance frowned. How did he get stuck with the two most ultimately useless pub thugs out of the batch while Eugene got all of the strong ones plus all that was left of the royal guard? He supposed it came down to the priorities in destroying the mindtrap, but still!

“Stay on alert!” Lance added on, noticing how some of the people investigating seemed to be letting their guard down. “An attack could come out nowhere, which is why you have to always be-“

“Prepared!?” All heads whipped around to the top of the steps at the interruption from an all too familiar voice. Then again, the voice of the woman who destroyed their entire kingdom would be hard to forget. Cassandra stood calmly, overlooking the courtyard and all the people beneath her. Lance glared. 

“Cassan-“ His voice squeaked when he tried to bellow, and he had to clear his throat a second time. He’d have to work on that. “Cassandra! Your reign of terror is coming to an end today!” Cassandra couldn’t help but chortle just a little… before laughing fully at Lance’s bravado. Had he really just said what she thought he said?

“My ‘reign of  _ terror’?”  _ Cassandra repeated amusedly, slowly beginning her descent down the stairwell into the courtyard. Catalina and a few others began lurching forward to charge Cassandra head on. Lance held out his hand in a gesture to back up. He didn’t know what Cassandra was getting at yet and feared attacking at the wrong time could be costly. He eyed her as she came down in front of him, rolling her eyes.

“Spare me the hero act, Lance.” She said, tauntingly. “You think  _ you’re  _ going to stop me?  _ You?  _ You can’t do anything without Eugene and your precious princess to step in and save the day…” 

“I’ll have you know I am perfectly capable of plenty of things!” Lance supposed the comeback wasn’t the most clever, but he did feel the need to defend himself in that instance.

“Oh you’re  _ right…  _ Being shifty, dishonest, selfish. Those are great qualities for Corona’s  _ champion  _ to have.” Cassandra said sarcastically. “But I suppose pickings are slim when Rapunzel’s all locked up with Varian and your  _ captain _ is…” Cassandra took a visual sweep of the area.

“...Nowhere to be found?” She continued with a smug smirk. “Well… Huh. Fitzherbert must be an even bigger coward than I thought.” Lance could feel his anger boiling over. Eugene was, at the moment,  _ risking his life  _ for his kingdom and his family and while he’s off rushing head first into danger, Cassandra dared call him a coward? 

“Eugene is bigger than anything you say about him, Cass!” Lance fired back. “And so am I! I’m not afraid of you, and we’ll all do whatever it takes to save our home!”

“Wow, nice speech.” Cassandra came in drily, more sarcasm dripping from her tone with a slow clap. She stepped forward, rocks shooting up from the ground as she did so. The faint noises of metallic creaking and a haunting music box melody began to reach Lance’s ears. “But I’m afraid if this little uprising of yours is the best you’ve got, then Corona doesn’t even have a fighting chance against me. _ ”  _ Windows behind her shattered and through them, even breaking off chunks of the surrounding limestone walls, automatons violently broke out of the castle and into the courtyard. Only three barged out but Adira and Hector were not too far behind, the latter riding on his monstrous rhino with rapid wolverines on either side of him. Cassandra herself was holding her hand out threateningly, at the ready to summon more rocks than they could handle. To her surprise, no one turned on their heel to run out. They all glared at her, resolute in their cause. There would be no backing down this time. Cassandra frowned. She didn’t want to have to do this. To hurt anyone else. It only complicated her already waging war of inner turmoil. She’d just wanted to convince herself to take the sundrop when it emerged today… That would be the end of it. She’d claim her  _ destiny…  _ And then what? Cassandra looked up at the slowly moving eclipse and glowered back at the dedicated citizens of Corona, ready as they’d ever be to reclaim their home. Well she was just as ready to defend everything she’d worked to take… It was all she had to hold onto.

“Standing together, huh?”

“To the end of the line...” Lance replied simply. Cassandra summoned rock spikes to block off any entrances to the castle. She knew for a fact one of their goals was to rescue Rapunzel and Varian. And there was  _ no way  _ she’d have any of that. 

“Then consider this the  _ end…”  _ She said malevolently, as she set her mind controlled servants onto Lance and all of those behind him. She decided not to waste time on this if she didn’t have to and walked calmly back up the stairs into the castle. Lance drew his sword with several of the people behind him rushing up to take back their kingdom.

And so the battle for Corona had begun.

Cassandra’s tower looked just as overwhelming and terrifying as the first time Eugene laid eyes on it. His birthday… Varian’s kidnapping was almost a month ago now. With this thought came the further determination that Cassandra’s stepping all over their lives for the sake of  _ destiny  _ had been going on for far too long. And it was up to him to stop her. As Eugene stared up at the black rock tower, contrasting darkly against the blood red sky, his eyes fixed to the top where his boy had been held captive for weeks. Where the mindtrap was now being guarded by a mind controlled Quirin and four automatons. The idea of facing such odds was off-putting in itself. Frightening even, knowing full well the consequences to himself if Eugene’s attempts to destroy the talisman failed. But even more frightening than that, was knowing what fate he’d sentence his family to if he didn’t stand up and try. Maximus whinnied up to the captain on his back and jerked his head to the open entrance into the tower. No doubt Cassandra had created this entrance to admit Quirin and the automatons when they arrived. 

“I know, Max.” Eugene said, dismounting the horse and placing Pascal, who’d been perching on his shoulder, onto Maximus instead. Pascal croaked in confusion. 

“I know you want to help, Pascal. But Rapunzel’s gonna want you safe when we get her back…” Eugene said, patting Pascal lightly on the head. The chameleon gripped onto Eugene’s finger as if this would somehow slow the captain from heading into danger without him. Eugene looked at Pascal’s wide pleading eyes before sighing. “Stay with Max for me, will ya’?” And with Rapunzel’s animal friend safe, Eugene turned to the members of the royal guard, Xavier, Atilla and Vladimir. All of whom volunteered for what was undoubtedly, the most important task that needed taking care of if they were to win the war for Corona… For Rapunzel and Varian.

“This is it, everyone.” Eugene started. “Are you all sure about this? I can’t guarantee what’s gonna happen once we’re in there…” Eugene knew how unfair it would be of him to simply order these men inside… When the chances were high that someone may not survive. Xavier was the first to speak up.

“We are all with you, Captain…” He said without a moment’s hesitation. “As Corona’s people, and as your friends, we wish to see our home liberated…” Before continuing, Xavier moves in front of Eugene, resting a heavy but comforting hand on the man’s shoulder. The old blacksmith gave a genuinely heartwarming smile.

“And to see you reunited with your family…” He finished. Eugene had to admit, when the old storyteller wasn’t spitting legends, he was one of the most loyal supporters of Corona the kingdom had. And he’d seen the love Eugene and Rapunzel had for each other and their parental fondness for Varian since the early days of this entire ordeal. Eugene returned Xavier’s smile.

“Thanks, Xavier…” He said before turning his head to the rest of his team. Nothing but committed nods of affirmation and dedicated looks to be seen. They’d all give their lives to get through this. As much as Eugene desperately hoped it wouldn’t come to that, he was eternally grateful for their unfaltering courageousness.

“Then it’s time to destroy that talisman… Everyone follow me!” Eugene wasted not a second running through the entrance and up the seemingly endless spiraling staircase. While he’d wanted to remain swift, Eugene ended up needing to break in the middle to catch his breath.

“Geez, Cass!” He said between pants, inwardly cursing. “Why’d you have to build this thing with so many  _ stairs?!”  _ In all his tower climbing experience, Eugene would have to say that despite having to physically scale Rapunzel’s tower from the outside, Cassandra’s tower took the cake as the most difficult one just because of how high the staircase was. It was enough of a leg workout to last him a lifetime. Nonetheless, he and his team pressed on until they reached the very top. With a quick visual sweep of the throne room, Eugene could not pick up the slightest trace that anyone else was present. No brotherhood, no automatons… There was an eerie silence and the room seemed much darker than the first time Eugene had been here, now only illuminated by twin blue flames on either side of the throne. Still, Eugene knew better than to count out the possibility of an ambush. Before the throne itself, there was a small, black rock pedestal. Rested on top of it, was the still glowing mindtrap talisman, plain in sight out in the center of the room… This was too easy. 

“Watch my back.” Eugene ordered in a hushed tone as he slowly began to creep toward the mindtrap, his hand drawing his sword in front of him. He reached the pedestal, and nothing. Eugene looked around and focused on his hearing just to be sure. Not a sight. Not a sound. He looked quickly over at Stan and Pete. The two guards just shrugged simultaneously. And so Eugene turned his attention back to the talisman, fully intent on grabbing and smashing it right then and there-

“I don’t think that’s going to happen.” A gruff but bone-chillingly familiar voice broke in as a single gloved hand reached out and took the mindtrap right before Eugene’s eyes. The captain felt himself go white as a ghost and his stomach dropped to the floor once he recognized the voice. He didn’t even need to look up to realize just who it was. Eugene felt his grip release and his sword clattered to the ground.

“Dad-“ He croaked out before stumbling backwards in shock. His foot caught onto the hilt of his dropped blade and he ended up falling onto his back. Eugene’s gaze moved upward and he was able to look into the dark king’s eyes praying to whatever forces of the universe there were that he wouldn’t see what he secretly knew to be true… Unfortunately, when Eugene’s wide eyes met his father’s, they were devoid of anything but glowing blue light.  _ The mark of someone under the mindtrap’s spell.  _ Edmund tossed the mindtrap over Eugene’s head to be caught by the one brotherhood member Eugene knew would be here.  _ Quirin.  _ Varian’s father stood fully armored, his eyes matching the same spellbound glow of Edmund’s. Eugene’s gaze was darting back and forth between the two men before his ears caught the slightest trace of a melody. A melody almost like…  _ Like a music box _ . Four massive automatons also with the glowing blue hue in each of their multiple eyes came storming in from where Eugene’s team once stood, forcing them all to come running fully in the throne room. Soon they were all huddled in the middle with Eugene, surrounded on all sides… This was not going well at all. At least by Eugene’s standards. He still had to recover from his surprise of seeing his father under Cassandra’s spell. Eugene began to pick himself up little by little from the ground, regaining himself. 

“Wait. Wait wait wait wait wait.” Eugene stammered out.  _ “You  _ were a member of the brotherhood all along?” He looked up to his father in anticipation for an answer. This look quickly turned to one of horror when Edmund bit the finger of his glove to pull it off his hand. Like all members of the dark kingdoms specialized knights, he had the mark on the brotherhood permanently drawn into his skin. And that symbol was glowing just the same as his eyes.

“We all took an oath of allegiance to the moonstone, son…” Edmund explained. Eugene could tell just by his tone that the man truly wasn’t himself in the slightest. The once well humored if not harmlessly unbalanced king was replaced by this stern, cold figure with malice radiating off of him. Eugene could detect nothing different from this from Quirin upon a second glance as Varian’s father tightly gripped the mindtrap in his large hand. 

“Now that I’ve managed to keep the mindtrap out of your hands, that allegiance will remain with Cassandra…” 

“Father…” Eugene breathed out. “I don’t  _ want _ to fight you. And I know deep down you don’t want to fight me.” As much as he maybe didn’t want to… Eugene knew he may end up needing to do just that.

“It’s like I told you before,  _ Captain…”  _ Quirin’s firm but detached voice broke into the conversation. Eugene’s head turned to look at the man. “There is  _ nothing  _ anyone can do against the power of the moonstone.”

“Yeah?!” Eugene shouted, a righteous anger overtaking his every motivation as he picked up his sword. He remembered Quirin saying this that day he was summoned to the palace… The day he wouldn’t even  _ try  _ to help rescue his  _ own son.  _ So it seemed this responsibility passed to Eugene… “Well unlike  _ you _ , I’m not about to just give up my family when they’re in danger! No matter what the odds!” He pointed his sword toward Quirin. He hadn’t known before if he could bear to go through the man just because of what he meant to Varian… but in the face of such a situation…

“If Varian were my son, I would’ve gone through the brotherhood and the moonstone ten times over just to see him home!” Eugene cried. “But since you won’t  _ fight through this  _ for him, I guess it’s up to me!” And there was only one way to do that… Destroying that talisman. No matter who had to go through to do it. This was for Rapunzel and Varian. Edmund and Quirin exchanged looks before looking to the automatons. Their heads all shifted toward Eugene’s team as they came forward. This was going to be one hell of a fight…

“Attack!” Eugene cried and soon all of his team rushed into battle. Some chose to take on Edmund and Quirin first hand, others leapt into action in keeping the automatons away from everyone else. Though for how large and destructive they were, they were still kind of hard to avoid. Xavier, Atilla and Vladimir took a strategy of distracting the automatons for long enough and then hiding behind clusters of black rocks where they’d be safe. Then continuing to run out and repeat the process for as long as it took to keep them away. Some of the royal guard began to do this as well while the rest of them went after Edmund. As for Eugene, he had his sights set on the mindtrap, and that meant going after Quirin. Eugene ran toward the man, his sword getting caught between the spokes of Quirin’s pitchfork. As strange as it seemed, the farmer’s tool was actually proving quite effective against Eugene’s weapons and Quirin was putting up a worthy fight. Then again, Eugene’s fought against a sword with nothing but a frying pan… And that was against a horse. So he supposed this wasn’t the  _ strangest  _ thing he’s ever done. They went toe to toe in their fight, Eugene having to jump out of the way eventually when an automaton barged through and swung its arm at Eugene. 

“Ha! Is that the best you’ve go-“ Eugene’s taunt was cut off when a second automaton smacked his body clear into the stone wall. Eugene groaned and got back to his feet with a hiss of pain. 

“Any- Any possibility we call this a draw?” Eugene asked with his regular joking cockiness. Quirin didn’t reply as he stalked on toward him. “No? Okay, well don’t say I didn’t give you the cha-“ A swift hit from Quirin cut Eugene off. The captain was thrown into another automaton, and he had to leap out of its way, landing hard on his chest on the ground. The force of his fall knocked the wind out of him and Eugene found himself gasping for breath. His sword had been knocked out of his hand and Quirin ended up kicking it far away. It slid and spun on the sleek floors before falling straight off the tower by means of an opening in the walls.

“Right. Well  _ now  _ you owe me a new sword!” Eugene shouted. He looked up from his place on the ground and around the throne room. It wasn’t looking good by a long shot. Automatons now had most of his team either down for the count or cornered. Edmund was coming up behind Quirin, both of whom had their sights set on Eugene.

“Well Horace… it looks like the long line of dark kings ends here…” Edmund said with a sneer. Eugene knew how weak he was right now. His entire body screamed in pain and he could already feel quite a few nasty bruises developing on his back and chest from where he’d struck metal or unbreakable stone.

“Dad… I beg you.” Eugene began his weary plea. “If there’s an ounce of compassion left in your heart… Please  _ stop  _ calling me  _ Horace _ .” If this was the end, Eugene  _ really  _ wished he’d come up with something better to say than that. But before anything else could happen, angry neighs began to echo off the rock walls… And Eugene only knew one horse that neighs like that.

“Max…” The horse burst through the entrance into the throne room in a white blur and skidded to a halt. He scuffed his front hoof against the ground twice with an enraged snort, his eyes were narrowed in a steely glare. Luckily this was enough to call attention to him. Edmund and the automatons turned their heads all at once and charged toward Maximus. The horse rammed his head straight into Edmund’s chest, forcing the king's grip off his sword. Before the weapon could clatter to the ground, Maximus caught it between his teeth and headed straight for the automatons. The force of his back kick alone sent one crashing to the ground. Maximus then stabbed his sword through the eye, the light flickered out, and that was one automaton down.

“You guys ticked off the wrong horse!” Eugene exclaimed with a cocky point of his finger. With the others free, they all began to scatter out a second time, distracting more automatons for Maximus to break down and run through. It was an impressive sight by all means. But it seemed there was one automaton in particular that simply refused to go down. No matter how close Maximus got, the automaton would dodge and move until the horse couldn’t regain himself fast enough. It was here this automaton took its chance to strike. It got behind Maximus, swept the horse off its feet and tossed him toward the wall. Before he landed, Maximus’ leg was scraped on the tip of a black rock mid air, cutting a deep gash into his shin. He made impact with the floor and crumbled to a heap. He tried to stand up only for his legs to buckle beneath him, warm blood already trailing out from his cut. 

“Nice try…” Edmund said, picking himself up from where Maximus had rammed him. “But even with your horse, you’ll never defeat all of us.”

“You know what, you’re right.” Eugene said as he fully rose back up to his feet. “But dad, the good news is, we don’t have to beat all of you…” His gaze flicked over to Quirin. The man was still holding the glowing talisman in a tight grip. Eugene locked his eyes on it in intense focus.

“Just the guy with the mindtrap…” Eugene suddenly sprinted straight into Quirin, ramming his full body force into him. They narrowly missed a protruding rock spike on the floor. As amazing as it was, Quirin still wouldn’t let go of the talisman. While Eugene felt this absolutely preposterous, he had little time to dwell on it. He began wrestling Quirin to the ground and trying to wrench his fingers off of the talisman to no avail. Quirin was able to throw Eugene off of him, sending the captain back to the floor. Eugene was heavily panting as Quirin approached him, his pitchfork raised and prepared to run him through. 

“Listen, Quirin!” Eugene shouted up to him. He swung his sword and caught the pitchfork in between its spokes before it could come down on him. “You can try and knock me down all you want. But I will  _ never  _ stop fighting for the people I love.” Their weapons broke from each other before Quirin took another stab at him. Eugene managed another successful block. 

“Rapunzel,  _ Varian…  _ They taught me that once you find your dream… what you love, you  _ fight  _ for it!” Eugene ducked when another swing of Quirin’s pitchfork nearly took off his head. The man’s face was furious. It was different from the expressionless state from before…

“They believed in me to save them! And I’m not going to let them down!” Eugene ravagely swung his sword toward the mindtrap itself. Quirin caught Eugene’s arm with his other hand, dropping the pitchfork in the process. While Eugene briefly struggled, he couldn’t free himself from Quirin’s grip. Eugene glared harshly into Quirin’s eyes only for the man to tightly shut them and growl. Like he was fighting something inside him… The blue light flickered on and off from beneath Quirin’s eyelids. It dawned on Eugene that the mindtrap’s spell must be faltering on him. And if he could make the spell break…

_ “You _ \- You can’t let  _ Varian  _ down, Quirin.” Eugene said, a bit gentler this time now that he knew there was a hope of reaching Varian’s father behind the mind control. “You can’t give up on him. Not this time,  _ please _ … ”

_ “Agh!”  _ Quirin screamed, his hand breaking from Eugene’s arm and gripping at his head. The memory of his son raged against the mindtrap’s power. Still hadn’t let go of the talisman… Eugene sighed. He’d have to go deeper than that. And Eugene thought he knew just how to do it.

“All he ever wanted from you was for you to be  _ proud  _ of him.” He insisted, citing everything he knew about Varian’s constant attempts to win his father’s approval no matter what the cost may be. “That’s  _ all  _ he ever asked! Varian needs to hear that by the end of all of this! He needs it more than ever if he’s ever going to recover after all he’s been through! He needs his  _ dad  _ to tell him-!”

“Agh… V- _ Varian!”  _ Quirin’s voice was strained, but his fight against the spell was finally enough. The glow in his eyes burst until they returned to their regular brown. He was free. The total grip the magic had on him released from his mind and limbs like cutting the strings off of a puppet. The exhaustion took a toll on him and Quirin sunk to his knees with quick labored breaths to recover. Eugene gave a quick sigh of relief. Thank the sun he was able to get through to him. But as soon as the relief subsided, they both remembered just what needed to be done…

“Quirin! The mindtrap!” Eugene cried, pointing at the talisman still miraculously within Quirin’s grasp. The knight shook his head to snap himself fully back into his senses. Once he’d come back to himself, Quirin saw the mindtrap, then King Edmund and gasped. He remembered. He had to destroy the talisman. Quirin raised the hand holding the mindtrap high into the air intent on throwing it down and smashing it to smithereens… Funny how the most unfortunate of occurrences almost always manage to come in at the worst possible times. Eugene could’ve sworn the following sequence of events happened in slow motion. Because Eugene saw every single second in excruciating detail while being completely helpless to stop it. And what he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life. In all of this… Eugene should’ve paid attention to that one last automaton. Because out of nowhere, it came careening towards Quirin and knocking the man off his feet just like it did to everyone it’d come across before this point. Quirin was sent flying through the air. Eugene could never get over what happened next. He should’ve hit a wall… or even just fallen to the ground. But it was only a matter of time before this was bound to happen. Max had grazed a rock before and Eugene had a close call when he took down Quirin. But after the two lucky escapes from a worse fate, it seemed their luck finally ran dry. Quirin was thrown aside by the automaton… _and_ _onto a rock spike._ His back hit the tip and no later did the rest of his body proceed to be impaled through his stomach, blood seeping out from around where the rock pierced through him. Quirin let out a pained but short gasp once the rock completely ran him through. Everything stopped. Eugene could hear nothing but the loud drumming of a rapidly increasing heartbeat for only a second, before it began to slow. The beats grew far in between, and weaker. Like they were only just holding onto life by a thread. But the sound was still deafening in Eugene’s ears. Quirin’s face was completely drained of color in an instant, and his gasping breaths were shallow and strained. Eugene couldn’t break himself from the shock. _What just happened? Did Quirin really just die… How was Varian going to handle this?_

_ “Quirin!”  _ Eugene finally found his voice in the midst of the silence as motion suddenly continued around him. All of his team erupted in gasps or even screams at the sight of Quirin’s gruesome fate. Eugene rushed to the man’s side, trying his best to stay calm. 

“Quirin! Quirin- Sta- Stay with me!” Eugene may not have ever had the highest opinions on the man, but he meant every word he said about how much he meant to Varian. And he knew on top of everything else, the boy didn’t deserve to lose his father. Not like this… not again. Quirin was still gasping sharply. Eugene didn’t want to believe it, but he knew there was no way Quirin could survive. He only had moments left… If that. And the automaton didn’t waste another minute to come back around for another go. As it came back toward them, perfectly ready to throw Eugene aside. Probably to meet the same fate as Quirin. But Eugene couldn’t tear himself from Quirin’s side. What could he do-?! Where was the mindtrap-?!

“Eu-Eugene…” Quirin’s thinly worn and pained voice croaked out. If these were his last moments, he had to do something right before he permanently slipped away.  _ For Varian…  _ It was nothing short of a pure miracle that no matter what, Quirin’s grip had never come off of the mindtrap. He thrust the talisman into Eugene’s hands and looked deeply into the captain’s eyes as his own began to be spotted with black. He had to be sure… In that split second look, Quirin could see in Eugene’s eyes, the pure, unwavering love a father should always have for his child. If Quirin had to go, if anyone had to be there for his son, he knew Eugene Fitzherbert would love Varian like his own. In fact, he already had…

“Tell-Tell Varian _I’m_ _proud of him…”_ And just like that, he was gone. Eugene didn’t get a moment to process the gravity of the responsibility now officially passed over to him before his senses were snapped back into the reality of the situation. Before the automatons arm could come sweeping into him, Eugene threw down the mindtrap talisman full force. It shattered as soon as it hit the ground, blinding light exploding from it in all directions as the magic it once held was dispersed into the air. It came out in a rushing wave that washed over all that remained under its control. Edmund was freed, and the automaton that still stood in front of Eugene stalled and froze, the light fading from its eyes. With nothing to control it, it just shut down. There was another silence in the room as Eugene looked around. His team were still coming back to themselves, looking onward at their captain and the now lifeless body struck beside him. Some stared at the automaton as if they expected it to suddenly creak back to life. It never did. It was over… the mission they’d come to complete was now done. But just as Eugene had so horribly suspected it would, it came at the cost of a life. There were no tears for Eugene that minute he sat there in stunned silence. Only the heavy contemplation of all that’d come to pass. And what this meant for his, and Varian’s future… 

Cassandra couldn’t quite explain it. But a chilling wave went over in the middle of the battle waging just outside the castle doors and seized her senses completely. She didn’t know what it meant, all she knew was…  _ something terrible had just happened.  _ She could recognize the guilt but didn’t know what for… Her gaze moved down and out the window to the courtyard. It looked like everything had stalled. The automatons weren’t moving, Adira and Hector were no longer attacking. In fact, Lance and the others were slowly helping them from their dazed state. Hold on, how did this-  _ The mindtrap _ .  _ Eugene.  _ That’s why the captain had been missing from before. He left to go destroy the talisman and take away her power. She saw heads turn from Hector and Adira and toward the window she was standing in. They were going to come in. And without the mindtrap to help her… No. She wasn’t going to lose now. She  _ couldn’t _ lose now… there was no going back. No way she could ever cross back over the line she’d come so far away from. Whatever the feeling was, Cassandra pushed it away like all the others. This was just another step down her path. No looking back… Not after what she’d done… Cassandra looked up to the sky. The moon was almost completely overshadowing the sun. The time was now. Before anything else could happen, Cassandra swiftly turned and set herself to the dungeons… If she took the sundrop, she’d finally have everything she ever wanted. Her destiny would be fulfilled… 

The moon was bathed in deep red shadow as it began to overlap the fading sun behind it. Zhan Tiri watched with a wicked gleam in her eyes as she saw the eclipse finally move into place. After all this time, after a millennia of waiting for this moment to arrive, Zhan Tiri would finally have her revenge against Demanitus by destroying the kingdom he loved so dearly… That was, after she got out of the black rock cage Cassandra had trapped her in the day before. Of course the moonstone wielder’s pitiful attempts to contain her would hardly matter… Not when Zhan Tiri had her little alchemist’s inventions at her disposal.

“Oh, Cassandra…” She chided as she peered past the bars and out the room window. “So predictable. Have you learned nothing from me? No matter how formidable an obstacle,  _ everything _ has its weakness…” Zhan Tiri sneered and drew up a small glass vial with green acid sloshing around inside. She chuckled.

“And while the boy may have proved to be one of yours, he’s proved quite useful to  _ me…”  _ With this, Zhan Tiri uncorked the vial and poured the acid in a circle around her on the floor with a flourish. Varian’s ingenuity would once again prove itself through his inventions, because the acid was quick to burn completely through the ground around her and the floor fell out from beneath her feet. Zhan Tiri was able to drop through the hole and smile slyly once she landed semi gracefully on the floor below. 

“And speaking of my  _ dear little alchemist,  _ it’s about time I finally see him again.” She said. “It’s about time he came to see everything he’s meant to be. No matter how long it takes, I  _ will  _ get what I want in the end…” Her loud maniacal laughs bounced around the castle hallways as she moved onward toward the dungeons.

Varian couldn’t sleep anymore. It wasn’t much of a choice if he was honest with himself. Just between the pain, worsening sickness, stress and worry for Rapunzel, there wasn’t much comforting that he could latch onto to lull him into rest. It was maybe the morning when it happened. Varian was in the middle of another failed attempt to sleep, Rapunzel rubbing her hand comfortingly in circles on his back when bright light began to flicker in front of him. Varian didn’t quite see it clearly the first time, his eyes were closed. But when he found it himself to pry them slowly open, he was immediately more worried about Rapunzel than anything else. She’d fallen into a fatigued stupor as her hair glowed randomly on and off. Her face was contorted in pain as she gripped at her head. The headaches were getting worse. And they still didn’t know exactly why it was happening. That was hours ago. But perhaps most concerning of all was what happened after that. Varian and Rapunzel were still holding each other close, each more willing to give any relief they could provide against the pain the other was experiencing. But as Varian stayed buried into her side, out of the corner of his eyes, he could see golden yellow light begin to spark and glow from over Rapunzel’s heart…

“R-Rapunzel-“ Varian said, his voice no more than a weak whisper. Rapunzel’s hair turned light again as this happened and she found herself collapsing from her sitting position and in a heap on the cell floor.

“Wha- What’s happening?” She gasped in between heavy breaths. Varian scrambled up from his crumpled position and dragged himself with much effort to Rapunzel’s side. Varian’s eyes were darting between Rapunzel’s hair, the light over her chest and her face rapidly.

“I- I- I don’t know!” Varian’s hoarse voice stammered out in a panic. His hitch in increased volume sent him into a coughing fit. The sheer force of his coughs threw his body back on the ground beside Rapunzel in a shaking mess. He thought he might’ve heard Rapunzel say his name but his thoughts were too clouded with his concern for her.  _ Get up… Help her.  _ Not that Varian knew just how much good he’d be at doing anything to help in his current state but he couldn’t just stay down on the floor when Rapunzel needed him-

“Ah… The sundrop emerges…”  _ No.  _ Varian would recognize that spine chilling tone anywhere. He felt his eyes shoot open from the shock and his head whipped around to the cell door where Zhan Tiri herself stood on the other side of the bars. He would’ve broken into a cold sweat if his fever hadn’t already done that plenty. Varian felt every instinct inside of him screaming to get away even though he knew this was impossible. The demon’s grin was wider and more insane than he’d ever see it. Her eyes were like saucers and yet somehow her pupils were narrow and fixed onto him like a predator looking at unsuspecting prey. And the wide, toothy smile that stretched the edges of her mouth far higher and longer than they should be was still enough to make Varian’s skin crawl. Before he could do it himself, Rapunzel jolted back up to grab Varian and hold him close, using her own body to shield the boy from whatever Zhan Tiri may have planned. The princess glared out past the bars at the smiling girl, still breathing quick and deep as Magic continued to spark and light from over her heart. And Varian could tell the light was growing..

“What are  _ you  _ doing here?!” Rapunzel demanded, her hold on Varian, unrelenting.

“It’s time princess…” Zhan Tiri said with an odd tilt to her head an almost sing-song lilt to her voice. Varian shuddered. He was foolish to think Zhan Tiri would’ve stopped when Cassandra left her. But how did she get here now? Was she going to try and take the sundrop from Rapunzel? How would that even work? Zhan Tiri chuckled when neither Rapunzel nor Varian responded in any other way than to stare at her apprehensively.

“The eclipse is upon us.” She explained, nearing the bars as close as she could as Varian and Rapunzel tried to inch away. “Soon the sundrop’s power will be drawn from outside of you. It’s power will be mine to claim!” Varian’s eyebrow hitched up in confusion but then he looked back down the light over Rapunzel’s heart. The sparks and strings of magic were clustering together and forming what looked to be a shape… Almost like the moonstone itself. As slow as Varian may be due to his current weakness, he believed he’d figured out exactly what Zhan Tiri meant… 

“It’s- It’s taking physical form.” Varian said with a gasp. “Wha- Whatever eclipse is going on it’s making the sundrop come out into a tangible state-“

_ “Bravo _ , child…” Varian heard Zhan Tiri say mockingly with a light clap of her tiny hands. Varian winced. She’d wanted him to do that so she could reiterate that his fate was to join her. And sure enough.. “That old fool Demanitus would be proud to have such a bright young successor. And I couldn’t be more pleased to have found the perfect alchemist fulfill the destiny my old partner so idiotically rejected-“

“I- I already said no.” Varian cut in. He sputtered for a moment before stopping himself short from another coughing fit. “My d-destiny is with my kingdom and my family. I will  _ never  _ join you.” Rapunzel would have smiled proudly at Varian for standing his ground in the face of such odds had the sundrop’s magic not continued to force its way out of her. Zhan Tiri glared sharply at Varian.

“Enough of this childishness.” She snapped at him, causing Varian to involuntarily flinch. “You have  _ nothing,  _ Varian. Your kingdom will fall, your  _ family _ along with it. Soon, not even the sundrop will be there to protect you. Your fate has been falling into my hands since the beginning…” Varian was taken aback by the statement. No… there was no way he would let himself believe these lies anymore. There was always a way out... They’d all pull through this somehow… His hope can’t have been for nothing…

“Come child, give up while you still can…”

“Leave him alone, Zhan Tiri!” Rapunzel shouted, her eyes were blazing with anger and protectiveness. “Besides, we’re not big on giving up!” Suddenly the fabric of Rapunzel’s dress around the clustering magic tore, revealing a completed stone of the sundrop’s magic embedded onto the princess. Zhan Tiri’s eyes flashed with wild desire for its power. Not a second later and the magic was bursting from the stone in blinding beams of light that burned Varian’s eyes, forcing him to shut them tight as he held onto Rapunzel. The light shot out from its source, rushing through all of the castle and shaking it on its foundation with a rumble that sounded like thunder. When Varian opened his eyes again, he realized the force of Rapunzel’s burst must’ve knocked the demon off her feet. Zhan Tiri laid still on the ground outside their cell, moaning softly. Varian and Rapunzel waited for a moment, watching for motion. They both jumped in place when Zhan Tiri shot to all fours. She looked hatefully at the princess before hissing, a long forked tongue flicking from past her sharp teeth as she did before crawling unnaturally into the shadows. They weren’t sure if she ever fully left the area. If Varian hadn’t seen ‘freaky’ before. He certainly had now. He felt Rapunzel’s hands on him and his attention turned back to the worried princess as she looked all over him.

“Are you okay!?” She exclaimed. “Did that blast hurt you?! I-!”

“Am  _ I  _ okay?!” Varian asked incredulously. He had to choke back more erupting coughs. “Rapunzel what about you?!” Varian pointed time to the stone now visibly fixed on her chest. Rapunzel’s hand ran over it with a short gasp. She couldn’t believe this. The sundrop hadn’t taken physical form since it first came down from the heavens and manifested in the form of the sundrop flower. But now… 

“This was how Cassandra planned to take it…” Rapunzel said. “She knew about this- this eclipse or something and she was just waiting until it would come out of me.” 

“What do w-we do?” Varian asked, but no sooner than he did was their attention drawn to the sound of the rocks blocking their broken cell bars coming down. And there was only one person that could’ve done that…

“C-Cassandra…” Varian stammered out before he even saw her. He looked up to the armored warrior walking in with bleary eyes. Cassandra’s face was pressed into something she couldn’t quite explain but Varian knew.  _ Turmoil _ . Her walls were coming crumbling down with every line she crossed. And Varian could recognize how close she was to breaking… But was it too late? 

“Time’s up, Raps…” Cassandra said, ominously. She stood in front of the princess, still sat on the ground and looked down at the sun stone. This was the final step. Take the sundrop and take everything away from Rapunzel just like she took from her… She was supposed to feel more excited about that. And since when had that story in her mind begun sounding much less fulfilling? Rapunzel placed her hand over the sundrop with a determined scowl.

“Cassandra, wait!” She cried up. “Just  _ think  _ for a second! Have you thought about what happens if you win? What will be left for you…  _ who  _ will be left for you?” Cassandra felt that pang of guilt surge over her again, this time more intense then every time before. She looked over to Varian who seemed to be looking at her strangely. Gears were turning in his mind. He had to snap her out of this. Maybe if he just pushed her over the brink one more time it would be enough to drag the old Cassandra out of her… But was it worth the risk?

“Who will be left for me, Rapunzel? Let me tell you something! This whole ordeal has taught me-“ She looked again at Varian. Guilt for every single scrape and broken part of him invaded her mind. “I- I don’t need  _ anyone!”  _ She had to keep this up… It was just a little farther… Just one more line…

“Please… I  _ know  _ you don’t believe that.” Rapunzel reiterated, looking imploringly at Cassandra. The moonstone wielder’s jaw clenched, forcing herself forward into this. The well of her anger just had a few more drops left to be spent, then this would all be over and achieving her destiny would set everything right… Wouldn’t it.

“You don’t get to tell me what I believe!” Cassandra shouted. Her hand came quickly toward Rapunzel to reach for the sundrop-

_ “No!”  _ But before she could, Varian threw himself in front of Rapunzel and blocked Cassandra’s reach. She stopped her hand and rolled her eyes.

“Out of the way, Varian. I don’t have time for this.” 

“No!” Varian shouted a second time, though his cry was still quiet from his rasping throat. He had tears in his eyes and all of him was shaking as he looked at Cassandra’s face. “Cass- If you want the sundrop… You’re going to have to go th-through me for it… I will s-stop at  _ nothing  _ to make you see this isn’t the way!” Cassandra guess it would’ve been easy from here. Her hand moved up to strike Varian and shove him out of the way. He instinctively braced himself for it. But something finally put her to a stop. The guilty feelings that had struck her and piled up inside of Cassandra finally broke down the walls she’d tried so hard to keep standing. Every small thought or feeling she’d shoved away behind that wall came over her like rushing floodwaters. Varian and Rapunzel were surprised when he heard her choke on a sob. Where Cassandra’s eyes had once been shrouded with hate and blind revenge, the tears that unintentionally sprung to them washed these feelings away and left her seeing clearly for the first time in ages. She looked back at Varian. For weeks now, over and over again she’d hurt him and walled up the remorse she felt for it. But now… she couldn’t bring herself to do it just one last time… She’d crossed too many lines, and this last one was what broke her.

“I- I-  _ can’t- _ ” Cassandra could feel it all falling apart… This just wasn’t worth it… If only they all could’ve seen the small demon girl that suddenly pounced upon Cassandra’s back and tore the moonstone violently from her chest. Cassandra let out an anguished scream when Zhan Tiri ripped all of the magic out of her, draining her armor of its color and her eyes and hair instantly returning to their natural states.

“How did you-?“ Cassandra only managed to get that out before being overcome by the feeling of power leaving every inch of her body. Varian and Rapunzel hadn’t the time to react before Zhan Tiri scampered around to their side. In his weakened condition, Zhan Tiri was able to easily shove Varian away from Rapunzel and rip the sundrop from her heart as well. The princess suffered a similar tearing feeling as her seventy feet of hair were finally plunged back into its brown coloring. It all happened so fast…

“Finally… They’re mine…” Zhan Tiri whispered gleefully with both stones in either hand. Rapunzel and Varian looked on in horror, knowing whatever came in the next few seconds, they were too late to stop it… 

“And like to thank both of you, for taking care of what rightfully belongs to  _ me _ ...” She looked back and forth between Cassandra and Rapunzel. They were both on their knees before her. Varian trembled helplessly as her cackles filled the cell and the magic flickered instantly from both of the stones. No…  _ This couldn’t be happening.  _

“At long last! They! Are!  _ Mine!”  _ Zhan Tiri exclaimed with sickening joy. Not one of the three onlookers could believe their eyes when the stones were embedded onto each of Zhan Tiri’s wrists. The small girl’s laughter turned deep and unearthly. Soon she began to grow right off the ground as her features contorted and enormous inky tentacles slid out from beneath her dress. A shadowy, monstrous figure that haunted the nightmares of children who’d heard the legends of this demon began to emerge, replacing the small girl that stood there just moments before. The monster broke through the ceiling and Varian, Rapunzel and Cassandra had to scramble away to avoid falling pieces of dust and debris from the destroyed dungeon. By the end of it all, Zhan Tiri appeared as a beast with curled horns, sharpened fangs, a blue eye and a yellow one corresponding to the power of each stone she held at her fingertips. Her laughs continued on louder and louder until they were the only sounds any of them could hear. The entire castle was rumbling now and Varian was certain anyone outside could no doubt hear the commotion happening here. 

“At last the power is mine! I’ve dreamt of wielding the sundrop and moonstone for  _ centuries!”  _ Zhan Tiri roared with more laughter. Rapunzel didn’t know what to do. Her first concern fell to Varian. She looked over to the boy now sprawled out on the floor with his face marred with pain. The rise and fall of his chest was shakier than it should ever have been… Rapunzel couldn’t let Zhan Tiri get away with this. She took up a good amount of her now brown hair and whipped it around Zhan Tiri’s gigantic arm.

“I am all about people living their dreams. But today?!  _ Not so much! _ ” 

“You may have been a worthy adversary once princess… But now? You are  _ nothing!”  _ Zhan Tiri gripped onto Rapunzel’s hair and tossed her right beside Varian. 

“R-Rapunzel!” The alchemist tried to bring himself closer to her. Was she alright? Cassandra was still left in a corner of the broken up room regaining her senses. Zhan Tiri smiled as she coiled a tentacle around the broken down warrior, pulling Cassandra up off the ground to look her face to face. Such a funny turn of events if Zhan Tiri thought about it. This was the price for Cassandra underestimating her… 

“And you… You lost before you even began, girl.” Zhan Tiri taunted as Cassandra struggled fruitlessly. “Just like your  _ mother _ . Felled by your own ego!”

“L-leave her alone!” Varian pleaded, his voice quiet no matter how hard he tried to bring out his determination. 

“I’m sorry if I gave the impression we were having a conversation…” Zhan Tiri replied simply. Tossing Cassandra back to the floor. The woman let out a grunt of pain once her body made an impact. 

“Cass!” Rapunzel cried, bringing herself up to look at where Cassandra landed by her other side. 

“Now watch as I finally deliver on a promise I made long ago!” Zhan Tiri announced, her voice booming across the castle as golden rocks shot up from the ground around them, forming a massive but inescapable cage around Varian, Rapunzel and Cassandra. Varian’s mind immediately went to thinking of a way out only to find none in sight. He was caught off guard when one of Zhan Tiri’s tentacles carefully slithered through the bars and underneath his chin. He was forced to look up into the demon’s soulless eyes as she smiled at him. 

“Consider this your final chance to reconsider my offer  _ dear alchemist _ .” She said. Varian would’ve pulled away from Zhan Tiri if he could’ve found the strength in him to do so quickly. “I’ll be back for you once your precious Corona has been  _ destroyed.  _ I’m sure you’ll see reason by then.”

_ “Never!”  _ Varian repeated, and he was sure of it too. Zhan Tiri only chuckled as she retracted her tentacle from the cage. 

“We’ll see…” She said, and then turned, storming out and up through the gaps she’d broken through the ceiling. Varian was breathing heavily and he and Rapunzel shared a knowing look with their eyes wide with terror. They’d failed to keep Zhan Tiri from taking the sundrop and moonstone. The two most powerful objects in the world were in the hands of a demon who only wanted to bring destruction and chaos. 

The real battle for Corona had just begun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you saw this coming...
> 
> I’ve officially joined the ranks of father killing. 
> 
> That one actually wasn’t completely up to me XD. Quirin’s fate was decided by a vote on my tumblr. So... Sorry if you didn’t want to see him die. It is how it is. I could’ve gone either way, it wasn’t too based on personal preference as much as that vote. A lot of people just wanted to see him die. 😂 
> 
> Bye! Hope to see you in chapter 17!


	17. Bring Back What Once Was Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooooo
> 
> Alrighty so this is the last chapter before the epilogue chapter that kind of has the more.... Wrapping it all up elements. This is just to kind of finish up the final battle and stuff!
> 
> I’m so sorry for the delay! Really so sorry! I can’t describe how sorry I am! 
> 
> I had to unfortunately deal with a lot of illness and it was hard for me to focus on writing. We had kind of a scare and I got tested for COVID-19 and we had to quarantine yada yada. This threw me out of my writing ability for awhile. That plus another big project I’ve been doing work for. 
> 
> I’ve been in a good enough place health wise to keep on going! 
> 
> I’ve had a lot of fun doing this and I’m happy for everyone who’s been enjoying it up to this point. You’re all amazing and I appreciate your support this far! I never expected my silly little practice story to get this out of control and fun but I’m super glad it did!
> 
> Anyways, with that out of the way. Into the final battle!!! 
> 
> Oh WARNING: I know I killed Quirin in the last chapter, but other than that, there is NO PERMANENT character death so just... keep that in mind for this chapter. XD

The best dreams are worth fighting for… _No matter what the cost._

Eugene wished he’d had more time. Time to think, to process… to _feel something._ The weight of a man dying before his eyes was something he never thought should be brushed aside or shoved away for a more convenient time for mourning. But these were unfortunate circumstances when he was left but no choice to shift away to guilt and pain that came from losing Quirin so suddenly. From receiving the heavy responsibility of telling Varian this terrible news. The kid had been through so much, one more thing might be too much for him to bear. It hurt Eugene to leave Quirin’s body behind in that tower. It was Edmund who was finally able to snap his son out of his shock-ridden stupor. The captain regained himself for the sake of Rapunzel and Varian, leading his team back toward Corona. With the mindtrap destroyed, Eugene only needed to prepare himself for whatever resistance Cassandra may put against them. Eugene wanted to feel confident going into this battle. But even racing on toward the castle with his goal set firmly in the front of his mind, he could not ignore the twisting of his stomach as the memory of Quirin crept from the dark corners of his thoughts, haunting him.

 _“Tell Varian I’m proud of him…”_ If this was all Eugene could do so Quirin had some proper closure to life, he had to see it through. Eugene and his men charged through the archway and into the castle courtyard. Eugene and a still limping Maximus did a visual sweep of all present. Eugene was relieved to see Lance and everyone else was relatively unharmed. The automatons that were left all down for the count and standing lifelessly around. Perhaps the best news was Adira and Hector’s eyes had returned to their usual colors, no longer enslaved under the mindtrap’s spell. Eugene moved to Lance’s side, his friend brightening as he saw Eugene approach.

“Eugene!” Lance exclaimed, patting the captain supportively on the back with a relieved smile. “You got here just in time! We were just about to-“

“Where are Rapunzel and Varian?!” Eugene cut in worriedly, looking around to see if they’d yet been rescued. “And Cassandra is she-“

“That’s what I’m telling you,” Lance explained as calmly as he could. Though he realized how disheveled and frantic Eugene looked. Like he’d just seen a ghost. “We got held back from sending in the rescue team right away. But thanks to you getting the mindtrap out of the way, we finished up out here and we were just about to-“ Just when they thought the worst of it might be over, a low rumbling and shaking of the ground cut Lance off. Everyone in the courtyard paused, steadying themselves on the still quaking earth. Eugene couldn’t quite figure out where this was coming from and his first instincts were to anticipate a new onslaught of rocks from Cassandra. He took a look around and put a hand over his sword, ready for anything… Well, anything except what was actually about to happen. He could hear the limestone walls of the castle cracking as chunks of broken debris fell and crashed to the ground. All eyes turned to the top of one of the castle towers. With a maniacal unearthly chuckle ringing in everyone’s ears, a dark monstrous figure began to force itself through the largest balcony windows. The unfamiliar beast was still too large to quite fit through, and the walls had to break some more just for her to emerge. But as soon as she came into view, Eugene’s terror spiked tenfold and a frigid chill ran down his spine. The smiling horned monster had the moonstone and the sundrop embedded onto each of her enormous wrists, and her eyes were burning with the glow of their magic. The sight of these two stones immediately sent Eugene into a spiral of emotions. The countless possibilities for how she could’ve possibly extracted these powers from Cassandra… from _Rapunzel_ fueled his protective rage. What had this beast done to his girlfriend? If she’d gotten to Rapunzel, what might have happened to Varian? The monster surveyed Corona’s citizens below her, using her tentacles to latch around the tower and keep her anchored as she reveled in her supposed victory. With this eclipse came the dawning of a new age. 

“Let the age of Zhan Tiri begin!” She bellowed with another bone-chilling laugh as magic sparked wildly from her hands. Eugene felt his stomach drop as he realized in his rush to find Rapunzel and Varian, he’d forgotten perhaps the most dangerous threat still lurking in the shadows… _Zhan Tiri._ And now that the demon had somehow gotten ahold of the celestial powers she’d sought for millennia, she was finally ready to destroy Corona once and for all. Eugene gulped hard as he tried to keep it together.

“Okay… If that _thing_ is that little girl, she has hit a _really_ unfortunate growth spurt…” He said tensely, staring upwards as he remembered the once pint-sized girl that had taunted them with Cassandra at the Spire. He supposed that had merely been a facade she put on to better manipulate Cassandra. But what he would give to be fighting that girl instead of Zhan Tiri’s true, fully powered form right now. Nonetheless, Eugene’s concern for the ones he loved prevailed against the fear that threatened to overtake him. He cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes into a glare. No matter what happened today, he wasn’t about to lose anyone else on his watch. Especially not the two people he loved the most. 

“Where are Rapunzel and Varian!?” He shouted up to the demon, his angered voice bouncing against the courtyard walls. Zhan Tiri merely chuckled as she began her descent down the tower side, breaking the balcony off completely. Lance and the rest of Corona’s people backed up warily and raised their weapons, but Eugene stood his ground.

“Well, would you look at this… Corona’s _brave_ captain comes to defend his princess? How _romantic._ ” Zhan Tiri gloated with a smirk. Eugene was undeterred by her mockery but hadn’t the chance to return her remark with some witty comeback as he usually would. “As for _my_ dear alchemist. Varian will soon come to realize his destiny at my side…”

“His _destiny?”_ Eugene called up incredulously. What sort of audacity did this demon have to think such a thing? Was this her plan all along? “Varian wouldn’t join you even if you were actually gonna win this fight!” Zhan Tiri finally came down into the courtyard with a thud and another rumbling that shook everyone where they were standing. Another sinister chuckle reached Eugene’s ears. 

“We will see about that now won’t we?” She asked amusedly with an arched brow. “I have claimed everything I ever wanted. The sundrop and the moonstone’s powers are at my fingertips! Corona will fall and Varian will be _mine!_ You’ve _failed_ to save your princess and your precious kingdom. What makes you believe you could ever stop me now?!” It was a question Eugene was even asking himself. He stood little chance against the demon and he knew that all too well. But by the sun, he’d fought too long and too hard to take another loss. If not for his own sake, then for the sake of Rapunzel and Varian. 

“I haven’t failed them yet…” Eugene said in response, the determination getting a grip on him for what he hoped would be the final obstacle standing between him and Corona’s happily ever after. This was it. Zhan Tiri let out a nightmarish roar that left a ringing sensation in Eugene’s ears. He didn’t have much time to say this. He briskly turned around to face his friends, all were standing still looking up and behind him at Zhan Tiri.

“Okay listen up!” He yelled out to everyone, drawing his sword. “I need everyone to get as far away from here as possible!” 

“But what about you, son?” Edmund said, rushing to Eugene and taking his arm. He looked at his son with wide, worried eyes but Eugene simply looked on ahead toward the castle. Zhan Tiri’s tentacles slammed into the cobblestone, shattering it to pieces from the force. 

“I’m going after Rapunzel and Varian.” He explained and ran straight for the castle. With a loud neigh, Maximus limped as fast as he could over to Eugene despite his injured leg and snorted, the brave horse insisting on following Eugene into battle no matter what. And it seemed Maximus was not the only one who wanted to help...

“Not alone you’re not!” Lance exclaimed, drawing his sword and running headfirst into the beginning fight for Corona. “I’m going with you!” Zhan Tiri’s boisterous and wicked laughter did nothing to steer off the now full company rushing toward her, their devotion to their princess and their home driving them to fight to the bitter end.

“We are not going down without a fight!” Catalina cried.

“That’s right!” Arianna growled, taking a sword into her hand as her husband beside her tossed up a frying pan. They ran in as well. 

“Our fight!” They determined in unison. More cries amidst the chaos rose as Corona’s people took their final destiny into their hands. They would save their home or die trying. Either way, their devotion to home, love, or even _family_ was enough to bring a smile to Zhan Tiri’s face. 

“Pathetic Coronan’s…” She mused to herself. “And so begins the fall of all Demanitus held dear…” With a decisive outstretched hand, Golden rocks shot up from the ground and raced toward Eugene and his friends.

_“You did this to yourself, you know. I thought I could trust you, Varian!”_

_“Why?! You think after everything you’ve done to me I would trust you?! Or did you actually think we could be friends again even though you took away my whole life?!”_

_“You seemed to think that before. With your pathetic attempts to-“_

_“I was wrong! You’re a monster, Cassandra and you don’t care about anything or anyone besides yourself! I was stupid to think you would ever change!”_

_“You asked me if I thought you were the villain of this story… I think you know my answer…”_

_“You want me to be the bad guy, fine… Now I’m the bad guy…”_

Had she really said all of that? 

Had he really said all of that? 

Neither of them supposed it was very convenient to be thinking about that fateful argument from almost two weeks before. It’d cost both Varian and Cassandra dearly in different ways. And that’s where their thoughts currently dwelled. Trapped in a cage of golden rocks thinking of what’s become of them. Varian moved weakly alongside Rapunzel, trying with everything left in him to find a way out. Not that pulling on the bars with his one good arm was doing any good. Even with his injuries, he was still incredibly ill. He’d eventually just collapsed on his knees on the ground as Rapunzel kept trying. Varian wished he was more of a help. Zhan Tiri had to be stopped. But even with this goal set in mind he couldn’t help but fall back on those words. Varian held no shame or guilt in saying them. He was caught in a terrible situation and stood up against the person keeping him there. Even still, Varian had to wonder if what he’d said was true…

_“Or did you actually think we could be friends again…”_

_“I was stupid to think you would ever change…”_ Those two phrases specifically nagged at him. He’d thought before that he and Cassandra were similar in their paths. Both of them had taken a wrong turn, leaving behind the light for the sake of what? Desperation… revenge… _destiny._ No matter what the reason, the fact was they’d made a choice that would ultimately land them in more pain then where they’d started. Varian, of course, couldn’t have predicted the exact circumstances leading to Cassandra’s fall but it happened nonetheless. Maybe they weren’t the same, but they were still similar. But when he’d taken that dark road, at the end of the day when all the deeds were done, and he’d fallen to the pit of despair and regret… Rapunzel had still given him a chance. She’d fought him while he was in the wrong but she’d _never_ given up on her friend… Varian’s gaze fell on Cassandra. The once formidable moonstone warrior looked much more familiar without magic altering her features. In fact, past all the magic, Varian could finally recognize the handmaiden he’d come to call a friend all that time ago. Broken down… defeated… misguided… but she was still _Cassandra._ What she’d done was wrong. _Seriously_ wrong in fact. The screaming pain in nearly every part of his body was enough reminder of that. It made it harder for Varian to see past the part of her that’d imprisoned him. Tortured him and used him… Harder to see past that, but not _impossible._ After all, if Rapunzel had stopped looking at Varian when all she could see was the traitor who’d tried to kill her, taken her kingdom, and erased her parents' memories, she’d never have been there when he needed her most. So when Varian looked at Cassandra now he could see yet another familiar sight. The all too cold and gut-wrenching feeling of remorse. It took so much for her to come to this point. So many lines crossed. Moments that could never be taken back. But at the end of the day when all the deeds were done, and Cassandra now crashed into the pit of despair and regret… Could Varian really give her a chance? He’d given up on Cassandra the moment he’d started Project Obsidian, but even then he’d had his doubts. Maybe all it would take for her was what finally did it for him. Just someone stepping up to believe there was more in her…

Cassandra was just so _tired._ Since the very beginning of this, from the moment she’d taken the moonstone, she crossed a line… but she’d also built a wall. A wall that blocked out all the feelings of guilt and any sort of second thoughts that might implore her to not rush down this dark path so easily… to _wait._ But once that happened it was just walls after walls after walls. More and more creeping feelings of regret and guilt after every step she took down this road. But in the past month, she’d had to build more than ever. Every time she raised a hand against Varian, whenever he looked up to her with those wide pleading eyes, every minute she kept him locked away from his family. It became too much. Cassandra was so _tired_ of building even more walls and blocking out anything that made her _feel._ And just in the past few minutes, all the walls had finally come crumbling down, letting all the emotions Cassandra had locked away come flooding back in and making her think of every single mistake she made… the line’s she crossed for a destiny that didn’t even exist. And the emotional and physical scars she’d left on all the people she cared about. Rapunzel… _Varian._ What had she done to him? How crazed and desperate had Cassandra been to spite Rapunzel for a pain that wasn’t her fault? How foolish was she to need to convince herself that taking away his life was for _his_ own good? How had she not realized how _ridiculous_ that sounded until just now? But perhaps worst of all was what happened the moment she’d discovered Project Obsidian…

 _“You want me to be the bad guy, fine… Now I’m the bad guy…”_ Cassandra shuddered when the words rang in her ears. She’d hurt Varian just because he’d wanted to escape her, hurt Rapunzel, used Varian against the princess, and taken Corona by force. And that was just the shortlist. The shame of her crimes weighed Cassandra down inside as she contemplated who she'd become. Varian was right… She was a _monster._ And to have done all of that not to be rewarded with a fulfilled destiny but instead used by a demon who only wanted to commit more horrible deeds against Corona? Cassandra couldn’t stand to bear it anymore. She finally couldn’t blame anyone else for the pits she dug herself into. Not Rapunzel, not Varian, in some ways, not even Zhan Tiri. Now that the walls upholding her denial were down, Cassandra knew the truth. This was _all her fault…_

Rapunzel was coiling her now brown hair around the golden bars and tugging as hard as she could when she saw Varian collapsed to his knees on the ground beside her. He was sent into another coughing fit, having to buckle in on himself from the sheer force of his hacking lungs. Rapunzel momentarily stopped her attempts to escape the cage to come down to his side. She wanted with everything to deny it but the simple truth was… Varian looked like _death_. He’d gone far too long without the help he so desperately needed, and if they didn’t get out of this soon, Rapunzel didn’t know if he’d ever get the chance to. She put her hands on each of his shoulders once the coughs subsided.

“Varian, everything’s going to be okay,” Rapunzel assured him hurriedly. She wasn’t completely certain of that fact but she wasn’t about to let Varian think this was hopeless. “We just need a plan to get out of here and stop Zhan Tiri before it’s too-”

“Too late?” Cassandra interjected, melancholy. There was a biting edge to her tone that somehow seemed directed at no one but herself. “Raps, look around. We failed, _I’ve_ failed…” Rapunzel looked at the fallen warrior. Immediately she was surprised after so long to see a sight she’d missed so much. And with a quick look back down at Varian, his weary blue eyes laced with apparent empathy, she knew he saw it just as well as she did. The villain was gone. Sitting across from them was what remained of Rapunzel and Varian’s beloved friend. It took Varian not a moment of hesitation to decide that this friend was worth fighting for. One last chance to bring Cassandra back to them. And they weren’t going to waste it. Rapunzel looked once more at Varian. He replied non-audibly with a knowing nod. It was now or never, and Rapunzel and Varian knew just how important it could be if someone could only reach out with a free offer of forgiveness once one’s actions had been realized.

“No.” Rapunzel firmly stated, not quite willing to leave Varian’s side but projecting her voice enough for Cassandra to acknowledge her presence. Even if Cassandra wouldn’t turn to her, she had to know Rapunzel would be right there beside her in some way. “You can do th-”

 _“I can’t do anything!”_ Cassandra broke with sobs hitching her voice. “Why won’t you just give up on me!? Can’t you see what I’ve done!? Look around you. This is _all_ my fault...” Her hopeless and pained cry reached Varian and Rapunzel’s ears and caused their hearts to twinge with sorrow. Cassandra had never sounded so... _broken_. And Varian definitely knew the feeling. Cassandra’s eyes were now burning with hot tears as she looked specifically at the frail and injured alchemist in Rapunzel’s arms.

“Just look at him, Rapunzel, _look_ at him!” Cassandra cried, thrusting her hand out and gesturing to Varian’s injuries wildly. “The evidence is all over him! I’ve- I’ve done _terrible_ things! All this time I worked so hard to prove I was more than everyone thought but Varian-!” Cassandra’s eyes shot up to look into Varian’s. They lingered, the two pairs of eyes staring deep into each other. It hurt Cassandra to see the pain mixed only with pure compassion on Varian’s part. The compassion she’d done absolutely nothing to earn. 

“Varian you were- You were right all along... I’m a _monster!_ ” Cassandra admitted despairingly. She crumpled to the ground holding her head in her trembling hands. The tears seeped past her fingers and dripped onto the floor. Her shaky, sob filled voice quietly came out from her quivering lips. “Raps, _Varian_ ... I’m _so sorry...”_ There it was. Cassandra had almost apologized to him right before she remembered Project Obsidian and took Corona. She’d gone back on it then in a desperate attempt to hold on to the one belief she still held. Pursuing her destiny. But with this gone, with nothing left to hold on to, and no more walls to block out the truth, this tearful but sincere apology came with the crushing guilt that brought Cassandra buckling to her knees. Her strength had been an illusion maintained by a false perception that she was in control of her fate. She certainly didn’t deserve for anyone to help build her back up... But that wouldn’t stop Varian. Because out of everyone, he knew most of all that sometimes, forgiveness is given freely without deserving it. But those small moments can mean a world of difference for someone who just needs a second chance to turn their life around. Varian took a deep breath. He let out all of his fear and anger he’d felt toward Cassandra at the moment to prepare himself to save her. In a moment of absolute selflessness, Varian let his guard down and dragged himself directly across from the shaking warrior. Cassandra hesitantly looked up at him once his knees were in her field of vision. He looked at her past all the pain she’d cause him, every scar she’d left on his body, mind, and his heart only for him... to _smile._ An unwavering, genuine smile as his eyes brimmed with tears.

“I believe you.” He said. And without a moment’s hesitation, looked her straight in the eyes of his long lost friend and ended Cassandra’s time in darkness once and for all. “And I _forgive you.”_ Cassandra’s eyes shot open in complete disbelief.

“H- _How?”_ She gasped out, her mind desperately racking itself to somehow find an answer. She’d done too much to ever be forgiven. And yet here was Varian, her victim, the boy she’d made hurt in countless ways, sitting across from her with not an inch of doubt in his mind that this was what he’d meant to say. “Varian, after everything I did to you-”

“That was wrong, Cassandra,” Varian said, causing Cassandra to wince as she knew the truth in the statement. But despite this, knowing full well exactly everything Cassandra had done to him, Varian laid a gentle reassuring hand on Cassandra’s arm, prompting her to once again look into the eyes that somehow still shone with hope past the pain. “But I _know_ you can come back from this. We all miss you, Cass. The _real_ you. And I’m _never_ going to give up on you again…” Varian’s head turned back to Rapunzel with a grateful smile.

“Sometimes, you just need someone to believe in you. To look past what we’ve done...” He said, beckoning Rapunzel over with a nod of his head. “And see how much more to you there is to give.” Rapunzel could tell immediately where Varian’s heart was. She beamed proudly to see him reflecting on his own experiences and remembering what it felt to be in Cassandra’s place only to want to see her get the help she maybe didn’t deserve but certainly needed. Rapunzel made her way to Varian’s side across from Cassandra. The woman looked warily up toward the princess only to be met quickly with a tight, warm hug. Cassandra froze, having not felt this kind of affection in months only to be given it so suddenly. And yet she couldn’t help but eventually melt into the embrace and cry into her best friend’s shoulder.

“Raps… I-”

“We’re going to work this out, Cass… _together. I promise…”_ Varian looked on happily to see Cassandra’s arms unsteadily come up to return Rapunzel’s hug. Cassandra could somehow feel the darkness begin to slowly fade away as the light returned to her heart. It was small, but it was a start. A start Varian could see would flourish once she began to set herself on the right path. It seemed they were both starting on a path towards freedom from whatever kept them locked away from the ones who could help them. Varian let out a cleansing sigh once he realized the Cassie he remembered had finally returned. But a rumbling of the building and chunks of the ceiling falling and breaking on the roof of the cage disrupted this moment. Who knows what was going on outside with Zhan Tiri… Cassandra and Rapunzel broke from each other and both of their eyes turned to Varian. The three all shared a single, determined look once they’d come to the same conclusion.

“We have to stop Zhan Tiri,” Varian said.

“How?” Cassandra asked despairingly. “Varian, Zhan Tiri has both the sundrop and the moonstone. We can’t fight her with that kind of power. It’s hopeless…” Rapunzel frowned.

“See I refuse to believe that.” She said. Her mind was racing for some kind of solution.

“Heh. There’s a surprise,” Cassandra said with a small but fond scoff. Varian and Rapunzel let a small smile get by to hear Cassandra taking like her old self again. Those smiles faded back to sorrowful expressions as they searched their thoughts for how to overcome the greatest challenge Corona had ever faced. Varian found himself thrown into another coughing fit lasting far longer than and hurting far more the ones before it. Rapunzel knew it too. He was getting worse by the second. While Rapunzel instantly took to holding him in her arms and comforting him until the fit passed as she so often did since his illness took hold, Varian momentarily opened his eyes to look back up at Cassandra. She was looking at him with her lips slightly parted and her eyes wide with worry. Like she wasn’t sure if she could be doing anything to help but wished she could. But out of the corner of his eye, Varian could see a small flicker of a familiar blue glow placed right over Cassandra’s heart. It took another minute for the fit to pass and Rapunzel wasted not a second checking over the feverish boy.

“Are you okay?” She asked concerningly.

“I-” Another small cough. “I’m fine.” Varian insisted despite it being clear he was quite the opposite. His eyes moved back to the place on Cassandra’s drained armor where the moonstone once sat.

“Cass…” He said, inching closely toward her. “There’s something-” Varian didn’t finish the thought before raising his hand only slightly toward where he’d seen the blue light when magic quickly began to spark and glow in response to his closeness. Cassandra and Rapunzel were left in shock to see this remnant of magic before Cassandra finally remembered what this must be.

“Our first fight at my black rock tower,” Cassandra began. Varian and Rapunzel couldn’t hold back a small grimace each as they both had bitter memories of how that night had ended. But Cassandra’s next words were enough to make these feelings fade fast into hope. “When you used the final incantation, the power was strong enough to do… _this_ .” Cassandra moved her hand over her heart and delicately plucked a small blue shard broken off from the moonstone that fateful night. Varian stared in awe at the small amount of power that somehow escaped Zhan Tiri’s grasp. This could change _everything._

“Our last hope,” Rapunzel said, elation beginning to rise in her voice.

“Cass this- This is is _power_ ,” Varian added in, smiling wider than he had in forever as he looked back up between the moonstone shard and Cassandra. “We-we can use this against Zhan Tiri!”

“Rapunzel…” Cassandra said quietly, taking a deep inward breath before handing over the shard to the unsuspecting princess. “This- This is _your_ destiny…” Rapunzel stared at the small piece of the moonstone with wide eyes before looking back up to Cassandra with a proud smile. A smile and an assured nod from Varian and Rapunzel had all the reason she needed to use this power to defend her home, her friends, and her family. Rapunzel brought up her finger and bravely touched the broken piece. A rush of blinding golden light shot out from around her and Varian and Cassandra were forced to shield their eyes for a few brief seconds. The blast was so powerful, it hit the cage around them and broke it into smithereens, sending the pieces flying out and away from them. Rapunzel’s brown, lifeless hair just laying on the ground around her lifted, bursting with the light and returning to blonde as its power was restored… Well, mostly. Varian was quick to note that despite having touched the moonstone piece and rejuvenating much of Rapunzel’s magic, her hair was flickering from bright to brown unstably like a dying flame.

“I d-don’t think we have much time…” Varian said nervously.

“Well, then we’ll just have to make it count,” Rapunzel replied with a smile.

“Only one problem with that, Raps,” Cassandra broke in. She pointed to the makeshift bandages still wrapped around Rapunzel’s abdomen. “You’re injured. You can’t rush Zhan Tiri head-on without hurting yourself.”

“That’s a risk I’ll have to take,” Rapunzel said plainly. 

“Cass is right, Rapunzel…” Varian agreed. “You’ve already torn a few stitches there. You won’t be _able_ to fight Zhan Tiri if you reopen your wound again.” As much as Rapunzel hated to admit it, Varian was right. There had to be some way around rushing into the fight without any sort of plan.

“Okay… Then what do we do?” Rapunzel asked. “All I know is that we have to bring the sundrop and moonstone together. If what Adira was telling us is right, then maybe the collision will be enough to get rid of Zhan Tiri once and for all.”

“Then we’ll need a distraction,” Cassandra said. “If we want to get that close to Zhan Tiri without fighting through her, we’ll need her attention focused somewhere else-”

“I’ll do it.” Varian’s small, hoarse voice broke into Rapunzel and Cassandra’s conversation and surprised them both. He looked on seriously, already standing himself up, though his still injured ankles made him hiss in pain as he had to rebalance his stance to hold himself up. This was his chance to finally take his destiny into his own hands and choose for himself to have a part in saving his home. And he wasn’t about to let anyone stop him now. “I’ll distract Zhan Tiri and get you that opening.”

“Absolutely _not,”_ Cassandra replied firmly. She moved across from Varian and rested a hand on his shoulder. Varian wished he hadn’t flinched at her contact. “No offense kid, but you’re not fit for a fight in your current conditio-”

“I don’t need to fight her,” Varian argued back. He almost shrugged Cassandra’s hand off of him only to sigh and look into her eyes. “Cassandra, _trust_ me. Just let me make this choice for myself… _please_.” There was a miserable feeling that went over Rapunzel and Cassandra when they heard those words. Varian hadn’t been in control of his fate for so long. There was always someone wanting to pull his strings whether it was Cassandra or Zhan Tiri. If there was one thing he wanted more than anything now, it was for this decision to be his own. Rapunzel hesitated. She understood his willingness to help, and his heart was in the right place. But Cassandra was right in saying that Varian was in no condition to fight. Rapunzel wanted to trust he had a plan but-

“Rapunzel.” His meek voice broke through to her mind and the princess looked at him. He looked into her with tired eyes and gave a small reassuring smile. “It’s fine… I’ll be okay…” Those were the exact same words he’d told her almost a month ago. That night she’d been forced to leave him at that tower. They’d all been through so much since then. But Rapunzel remembered what he’d meant when he said it all that time ago. He’d just wanted her to trust him to stay alive. That’s what he was asking for now. It was terrifying for Rapunzel to think about it. The memory of losing Varian haunted her. She couldn’t lose him again… But with little options, and with her solid faith in Varian, Rapunzel was implored to trust him once more. The princess rushed to him and hugged him close, being careful not to press too hard.

“Please be careful…” She begged quietly, tears spilling from her eyes.

“I promise…” Varian whispered in response, burying his head in Rapunzel’s shoulder. He only lifted his head to look toward Cassandra. It seemed painful to her to think Varian now instinctively awaited her approval whether he realized it or not. She sighed and smiled with a hollow chuckle.

“You don’t need my permission, kid.” She said, truly letting him know she’d relinquished control over him completely. “It’s not like I could stop you.” Varian felt himself beam in response as the two of them shared the silent understanding of how much Cassandra’s statement had meant.

“Thank you…” He breathed out. Only Cassandra knew how meaningful this interaction was. Rapunzel finally let Varian go and they looked at each other with resolute expressions.

“Then let’s go save Corona…”

Admittedly, things weren’t looking good for Corona. No matter how valiantly the kingdom’s people fought, Zhan Tiri just proved stronger. Xavier, Old Lady Crowley, Feldspar, and Monty dodged the numerous golden rocks shooting from the ground and up towards them. They had taken to trying to fight the monstrous demon using a mix of pitchforks, swords, and hammers. Unfortunately, it seemed Zhan Tiri must have impenetrable skin because all of their weapons were proving completely ineffective against her large tentacles. Zhan Tiri laughed at the pitiful attempts of the Coronan’s to defeat her.

“Have you come to watch me obliterate your kingdom?” She asked the bold citizens beneath her. They would do whatever it took to save their home… How _touching._

“Haha! You hear that guys!?” Eugene said, rushing forward with his sword. He tried to sound confident though he worried that didn’t quite get across. “Lady squid bottom here thinks we’re calling it quits!” To prove this was the farthest thing from the truth, Eugene went straight to the demon and swung his sword as hard as he could. The blade did not end up cutting through the tough layer of skin but it seemed just enough to irritate the demon. Good. Eugene managed to avoid an incoming stream of rocks and smirked cockily at the demon.

“You do not know Coronan’s very well, now do you!?” He said. Zhan Tiri merely smiled evilly. 

“Coronan’s have always been the same… _pathetic.”_ Zhan Tiri replied. Though Eugene wasn’t about to let that get to his head. 

“C’mon! Let’s hit her with everything we’ve got! Charge!” Eugene cried, swinging his sword high. He and the rest of the kingdom all gave a loud, courageous yell as they charged the demon. Zhan Tiri seemingly only grew more amused with their efforts. Especially when Ulf began to mime in response to her tentacle slamming and breaking the ground in front of him. 

“Is this the _best_ that Corona has to offer?” She taunted. Vladimir and Big Nose were forced to grab Ulf and move him out the way of Zhan Tiri’s tentacle coming down again. Her wicked eyes shifted to Angry and Catalina standing onlooking the battle.

“And what do we have here?” She said, reaching her hand toward the girls only for Catalina to push her sister out of harm’s way. Catalina was scooped into Zhan Tiri’s enormous hand. 

“Catalina!” Angry shouted up. While Zhan Tiri expected the girl to be crushed in her grip, Catalina summoned her strength and willpower to change to her wolf form and used her power to pry open Zhan Tiri’s hand and let out a loud howl. She ran about Zhan Tiri’s arm only for the demon to throw her off.

“Enough!” She yelled. Catalina fell hard to the ground, her sister ran to her side. “I’ve grown tired of this…” No one had another chance to approach before Zhan Tiri raised her hands, the magic sparking at her fingertips…

“Wither and deca-”

“Hey, Zhan Tiri!” All heads turned at the sound of a familiar voice ringing out the courtyard, as rasping and pain-ridden as it may be. Their eyes widened in awe as they turned to the balcony at the center of the courtyard just in front of the castle entrance. There stood a boy many of them didn’t expect to see ever again.

 _“Varian…”_ Eugene said in shock. Thank the sun he was alive. But at the same time, his heart broke to see Varian looking worse than ever before. Despite his determined stance and brave face, Varian was pale and looked deathly ill. This was with all the injuries he’d had before. The boy let out a few heavy coughs into his torn and bloodstained sleeve before facing Zhan Tiri once again. The demon looked at Varian first with a raised brow in intrigue. How had he gotten out of the cage? And where were the princess and Cassandra? Was Varian just brilliant enough to have escaped on his own? 

“Well, child… are you so foolish as to stand with this dying kingdom?” It was disappointing really. Zhan Tiri was surprised to see Varian simply shake his head and then bow it ashamedly.

“No…” He said. His voice was so hushed and defeated it was almost inaudible. He sighed. “You were right…” Eugene’s eyes shot open wide.

“What…?” He said. No… no this had to be a trick. Eugene began rapidly turning his head to try and find Rapunzel. This had to be a distraction of some sort. It had to be… Zhan Tiri gave a slowly spreading sickening smile. Her tentacle snaked over to Varian, softly lifting his chin so he would look into her eyes. He shut his own tightly in terror.

“What was that… _dear alchemist?”_ Varian cursed himself inwardly for saying what he was about to say. Even if just for this distraction. He gulped and could feel his heart pounding rapidly inside his chest. 

“You were right…” Varian repeated. “There’s nothing left for me anymore. I’m ready to face my destiny.” Varian knew to tell her what she wanted to hear would capture her attention better than anything else, but it still made him sick to appear helpless and despondent even one more time. Only defeating Zhan Tiri would make this facade worth it. Eugene’s eyes finally met a small amount of movement behind the demon’s back. _Rapunzel…_ And with a seemingly normal looking Cassandra in tow. The princess’s hair was now flickering on and off with golden light. Eugene felt relief to see Rapunzel again after all this time but this subsided once he saw Cassandra.

“Rapunz-” He started to say in warning before Rapunzel quickly gestured for him to stop. She gave a pleading look as she and Cassandra kept scurrying along behind Zhan Tiri. It appeared she wanted to keep Zhan Tiri’s attention focused on Varian for now. Eugene realized with a small amount of solace in knowing that this was a plan. Though Eugene still wasn’t sure he trusted Cassandra, Rapunzel’s warm smile implored him to trust her. He nodded curtly in response and set his eyes back on Varian and Zhan Tiri. The boy flinched as Zhan Tiri’s tentacle moved from his chin to softly caress his cheek. She stared proudly down at the final prize she was so certain she’d won. The kingdom would fall, the sundrop and moonstone were in her control, and Varian now belonged to her. Everything she’d ever wanted to get her vengeance against Demanitus had finally fallen into place.

“A wise choice, child.” Zhan Tiri commended him. The demon chuckled eerily. She’d won. Or so she thought. Not a second after her attention had been diverted away from the courtyard, a splitting pain came to the back of her head with a definitive, metallic _thud._ Zhan Tiri’s senses went completely blank as her body fell to the ground. Varian smiled once he saw Cassandra emerge, jumping down with an oddly reliable weapon in her hand.

“Frying pans, who knew right?” She said, and Rapunzel moved the best and fastest she could toward Zhan Tiri’s hand. Cassandra began pushing the other one toward Rapunzel. 

“Rapunzel! Get the other arm!” Varian cried. Rapunzel had the idea to loop her hair tightly around each of Zhan Tiri’s wrists. 

“Get out of the way!” She shouted at Cassandra and the two moved back. Rapunzel pulled on her hair and this began to pull Zhan Tiri’s wrists closer together. Thankfully, the stones embedded on each of her wrists were coming closer per their plan. Hopefully if what Adira said was right, bringing the stones together should end Zhan Tiri for good.

“C’mon Rapunzel!” Varian urged, watching this in anticipation. The princess pulled harder with a grunt of effort. The stones began to come closer, the magic beginning to spark and connect in colored streams as they lit up. It would’ve been perfect if Zhan Tiri’s eyes hadn’t opened up and retracted her hands from the two women although the loops of hair around her wrists did not come undone. Rapunzel luckily moved before the demon’s hand could injure her any further. She did have to steady herself as her hair was yanked by Zhan Tiri standing back up.

“She’s too strong!” Cassandra shouted. Zhan Tiri roared angrily as their plan came to her mind. And to the alchemist that almost made it work… Her eyes shifted back toward Varian as he stood back looking at her in horror.

“No… no no no...” Varian stammered out. That should’ve worked. It _had_ to work! Zhan Tiri growled in rage and before Varian could react, snatched the boy into her hand, lifting him off the ground and pulling Rapunzel’s hair once again. 

“Varian!” The princess cried, reaching her hand out toward him. 

“Let him go, Zhan Tiri!” Eugene rang in furiously. The sudden movement caused Varian to fall into another series of coughs though he still used all his strength to push against the hand holding him up. His efforts were futile and Zhan Tiri glared down at him.

“You traitorous brat!” She shouted down at him. “Fine… fight for Corona, _die_ with Corona!” 

“R-Rapunzel!” Varian cried, still straining against Zhan Tiri’s hold. He gritted his teeth in pain but wildly struggled to pull his right arm free. He was at least successful in this and pointed at Rapunzel’s hair still wrapped around Zhan Tiri’s wrist. “Keep going!” 

“What!? No, Varian, it’s too risky!” Rapunzel shouted back. Zhan Tiri’s hand slowly began to close around the alchemist. He screamed as tears sprung to his eyes. 

“Wither and decay… end this destiny…” The demon focused the full power of the incantation into the boy trapped in her grip. What little color was left in his drained immediately from his face and turned to grey. Varian could feel the life being drained out of him and his consciousness slowly start to slip away. Black began to spread up from the veins in his arm and crept up his neck, bringing blinding pain along with it.  
  
“No! Please stop!” Rapunzel shouted.

“Ra-Rapunzel just keep going! You have to keep going!” Varian urged despite him beginning to go limp in Zhan Tiri’s hand.

“Break these earthly chains, and set the spirit free…” 

“It’s now or never!” Varian yelled desperately before he felt the edges of his vision begin to fade to black and what little of his strength was left leaving him for what seemed to be the last time. “Do it Rapunzel… Help save Corona-” Varian’s breath gave out and his voice cut off. His eyes closed and he succumbed to the overtaking weakness that took him into unconsciousness.

“The spirit free…”

 _“No!”_ Rapunzel cried shrilly, fear and panic taking complete hold on her. Eugene spurred onto his feet to rush toward the demon, fully intent on making her pay for laying a hand on Varian no matter what the cost. He only stopped once Cassandra stepped in front of him.

“We have to make her let go!” Cassandra yelled. As long as Cassandra lived, she wouldn’t let anything befall Varian ever again. She wasn’t about to stand here and let him lose his life just after having it given back to him. Cassandra grabbed the end of Rapunzel’s hair and began to run toward past the demon, stretching her arm. This whipped Zhan Tiri around, her tentacle moving rapidly and unintentionally breaking through several of the golden rocks in the courtyard. Rapunzel caught wind easily of Cassandra’s plan but couldn’t take her worries off the limp boy still in Zhan Tiri’s other hand.

“Cass he’s too close! It could hurt him!”

“This is our only chance Rapunzel!” Cassandra insisted. If we don’t act now, there’s _no_ chance he’ll live!”

“Rapunzel.” Eugene started. Rapunzel turned to him, breathing heavily and mind racing.

“Eugene I- I don’t know what to-”

“I don’t know if this’ll work either.” Eugene finished. “I barely even know what’s going on but Rapunzel _please_ , if you think there’s even a chance we can save him, _do it…”_ Rapunzel had to act fast. She could already feel the back and forth tugging as Cassandra tried to restrain Zhan Tiri. Rapunzel was forced to the conclusion that if she didn’t even try, Varian was most certainly done for. And then Corona right along with him. Rapunzel mustered her courage and ran past Zhan Tiri with Cassandra. The demon’s arms were being stretched apart and held tightly with both of their combined forces. 

“Is it your plan to keep me here forever!?” Zhan Tiri roared. Rapunzel only continued to pull her arm more and more, constricting Zhan Tiri’s wrist tightly wrapped in her hair. All until she finally got what she wanted. Zhan Tiri’s closed fist broke open. Rapunzel had to shut her eyes to keep from seeing Varian’s feeble form drop from her hand. Luckily, Eugene ran underneath him and caught the boy before he could hit the ground. With this goal accomplished, Cassandra had to shift her focus to the next one. Her eyes fell to a broken piece of the golden rocks at her feet. She knew what to do.

“Rapunzel!” She exclaimed and stomped hard just on the edge of the rock, sending it flying the princess’s direction. Rapunzel lifted one hand to catch the piece in her fist. She drew the sharp edge of it to her hair and cast one last glance to Eugene holding Varian in his arms. She couldn’t see either of their faces clearly but prayed for the best. Rapunzel waited for her hair to go back to the weaker brown state. Once it did, she took only one moment to shout hatefully at the demon.

“No one messes with _my_ kingdom! Or _my_ family! This ends _now!”_ And with that, Rapunzel sliced the rock clean through her hair. Magic was drained instantly from it and Zhan Tiri’s arms released so suddenly in the middle of her struggle that they flew into each other. Each of her wrists met and the sundrop and the moonstone after a thousand years of separation finally came together. The resulting blast of light and magic forced everyone in the courtyard away and to the floor while Zhan Tiri burned in the magic’s epicenter.

“No... _No!”_ She shrieked for the last time. The blast overcame every inch of the kingdom, and all over Corona, black rocks disintegrated into nothing but blue, shimmering dust. It all streamed into the combined powers of the sun and moon. As if a miraculous coincidence, the eclipse finally ended. As all of the power belonging to the sundrop and moonstone came together, a blue and gold stone surrounded by light streams of power was left floating in the center of the courtyard. And the once blood-red sky finally returned to a gentle blue. Zhan Tiri was nowhere in sight. The wind moved through Rapunzel’s once again choppy short hair as she started to regain herself. While others stared in awe at the joined celestial powers, ecstatic that the war against Zhan Tiri was won, Rapunzel’s mind was left with one worry. 

“Varian!” She shouted. Her eyes darted around searching for the boy. “Eugene! Eugene where is he-!?”

“Rapunzel…” Eugene’s broken and wavering voice reached her ears. She turned behind her to be instantly met with Eugene’s tearful and bloodshot eyes. Varian’s battered body hung lifelessly in the captain’s trembling arms. “We-We’re too late. _He’s gone.”_ Rapunzel felt her heart, which had been pounding uncontrollably since this all started, _stopped_.

“Varian… Varian, _no!”_ She screamed painfully, louder than ever before. Rapunzel immediately moved her hands to the boy’s cold face and sobbed despairingly as she saw his eyes had closed forever. The full power of the decay incantation had left his injury-ridden body covered in black all around where Zhan Tiri’s hand had covered him and traveling up his left side to his neck. 

“I-It can’t end this way… You can’t leave…” Rapunzel pleaded. Her tears dripped from her cheeks onto the boy in her hands. Eugene eventually crumpled to his knees under the pain and felt himself crying along with his girlfriend. This couldn’t be the end of their story. Not after everything they’d been through, how hard they’d fought to bring Varian home, he couldn’t just… _die._ They’d already lost him once. To lose him forever was simply too much. And he was so _young_ . He’d been through so much and was meant to spend the rest of his life away from this kind of pain. He should’ve had time to heal… To _live._ The couple embraced Varian together, holding him like they couldn’t let him go. The horrible truth was, he was already gone. Cassandra looked down at the three of them, the family that should’ve been. Every single one of the same thoughts was racking her mind.

“No… No, I can’t let this happen!” Cassandra shouted. More people began to notice the sight of Corona’s lost child lying dead in the princess’s arms. The shock and gravity of the loss hit them like a ton of bricks. Now more than ever, all Cassandra wanted to do was save what they’d lost, the boy _she’d_ taken from them in the first place. He didn’t deserve to die this way… Cassandra’s teary eyes caught the light of the still swirling powers of the sundrop and moonstone. Remembering the power they held, Cassandra knew what she must do. 

“Cass- Cassandra…” Rapunzel reluctantly lifted her head, wiping her tears with her sleeve when she saw her friend running toward the stone and reaching toward it with a determined look. “What are you doing?” Cassandra strained, reaching her hand into the circle of light, gritting her teeth and pulling the strength together to bear the power.

“I- I’m fulfilling my _real_ destiny!” Cassandra said, she raced back over toward Rapunzel and thrust the sparking stone into the princess’s unexpecting hand.

“What do you mean-” 

“Flower gleam and glow…” Cassandra began to recite an incantation Rapunzel told her years ago… Their last hope for saving Varian. “Let your power shine…” Rapunzel’s eyes widened as she saw the black begin to clear from Varian’s body and his skin returning to it’s warm, sunkissed tone. Life was returning to him… Rapunzel and Eugene gave a solid nod as all three of them brought a hand to the stone, clutching it tightly and pressing it over Varian’s still heart.

“Make the clock reverse… Bring back what once was mine…” The three recited together. The black disappeared, bruises and cuts were fading and closing… “Heal what has been hurt… Change the fates’ design..” Rapunzel could feel Varian’s chest slowly begin to rise as air returned to his lungs. His eyelids were twitching.

“Save what has been lost… Bring back what once was mine.” Rapunzel’s eyes burned with glowing golden light as the full healing power took over. “What once was mine!” The streams of magic began to burst completely out of control. This burst sent a wave over Varian that washed through him like a river. This was enough. Rapunzel lifted the stone with a righteous cry as the powers shot back up into the heavens, returning to their rightful places among the sun and moon. Rapunzel, Eugene, and Cassandra all slumped, exhausted from the use of magic. The only question that remained, was if it had truly worked. They all looked back down at Varian in anticipation. Rapunzel’s lips parted in pleasant surprise. The sundrop’s power had restored him to normal. To a state she’d seen before pain and death managed to take their toll on him. But perhaps even better than all of that, was when Varian drew in a deep breath and his blue eyes opened once more.

“Varian!” Rapunzel exclaimed, immediately holding him as tight as she could. Eugene was quick to join in. Rapunzel couldn’t describe the joy that went through her when Varian’s arms came in response to her embrace and squeezed back firmly. No longer frail or broken.

“T-Told you it’d be okay, heh.” Varian said, relieved tears dripping from his eyes onto Rapunzel’s dress. Eugene smiled happily, pulling both Rapunzel and Varian closer into him.

“We thought we’d lost you, kid…” 

“Me too,” Varian admitted in response. “Heh. But you still found a way to save me.”

“Of course we did… _Family sticks together.”_ Rapunzel felt Varian bury himself into their embrace, letting himself cry tears of joy freely. They’d done it. They were finally together. Cassandra looked on at the three holding each other and shifted her eyes away sadly. Eugene eventually offered his hand up to her. She almost accepted until her gaze fell back on Varian. She just couldn’t forget all she’d done to him. There’s was no place among them for someone who’d hurt this family so much Cassandra gave Eugene a small smile and stepped back away, silently letting him know it was alright. Eugene felt he understood. By this time, several of the Coronan’s had made their way up the stairs to look on this finally completed family portrait with fond smiles. They’d fought so hard to be all together again and here they were at last. Varian let himself feel safe for the first time in ages, being held by the ones who loved him most. Rapunzel felt just the same. Eugene’s eyes were still up and smiling back at those around him. That was until he realized the one man missing from the lineup of all their friends. Suddenly his smile faded as he remembered how while Varian’s life had been saved, his father had not been so fortunate. He bit his lip and only continued to hold on tightly to Rapunzel and Varian. Now was not the time to say… But he supposed there was still one last bridge to cross before they could finally reach their happily ever after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. There we are. 
> 
> I don’t exactly have much to say here. While this is technically the finale, the ‘epilogue’ chapter will be posted as soon as I can get it up!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I’ll see you in the last one!
> 
> Bye!


	18. Plus est en Vous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Here it is. The last chapter. 
> 
> There were times I couldn’t wait for this story to end. Now as I’m writing this, I kind of wish it wouldn’t. XD
> 
> It’s been a lot of fun and I couldn’t have asked for a better way to step into the fandom.
> 
> This story has been my introduction to the tangled community and helped bring me a lot of fun and just generally something to do during quarantine. Deep down… I’m really gonna miss it.
> 
> I’m getting way too emotional. Sorry lol. 
> 
> So, here’s the final chapter. I hope seeing this story end the way it was meant to brings you as much joy as it brings me. 
> 
> The scenes are a bit more split and not necessarily meant to flow in the neatest way.
> 
> They’re just kind of individual snippets in a series of events that would’ve happened after the final battle highlighting the aftermath, Cassandra and Varian making amends, how Varian deals with the loss of his dad, and the beginning of a better day for everyone.
> 
> So here’s to wrapping things up the best possible way.

The following week after Zhan Tiri’s defeat had been... _eventful_ to say the very least. First things first, Varian and Rapunzel were immediately rushed into the infirmary after the battle and given a full check-up by Dr. Offmey. While the doctor had been exasperated to have to repair Rapunzel’s injury a second time, she was happy yet stunned to report the sundrop’s power seemed to have healed all of Varian’s ailments and injuries he’d acquired throughout his captivity. Though of course, the doctor recommended extensive therapy for any kind trauma he might be experiencing. Varian had been a bit annoyed at that. The last thing he wanted was some know it all with a degree trying to get him to spill his feelings. While Cassandra was taken into custody, she’d gone without protest. Though on both Rapunzel and Varian’s persistence, she was not locked in the dungeons but rather Cassandra’s old chambers. At least until Rapunzel could work out all the necessary procedures to have her pardoned. Varian certainly hoped she would and despite everything, was one of Cassandra’s most adamant advocates. Cassandra may deserve even jail time and worse, but as he would maintain to this very moment, sometimes all someone needs is a second chance. That’s what had been the defining turning point in his redemption. He and Rapunzel agreed this was what Cassandra needed to get her life back on track. And that’s what mattered to them. But despite the kingdom starting to put itself back together, and Varian more than eager to set back onto his normal life, there was one question he’d been dying to ask since the moment Eugene and Rapunzel raced him to the infirmary. Eugene always felt a bitter sting in his heart whenever he remembered how Varian had innocently looked up to him with his wide eyes longing to see the one man he’d never see again…

“Where’s my dad?” The day was downhill from there. Just when things were looking up, fate had to come and stab Varian where it hurt one last time. Eugene had sadly told Varian the horrible news that day… He’d told him Quirin just wanted Varian to know he was proud of him. Eugene tearfully apologized for not being able to save him. Varian was, of course, devastated to learn the truth. That conversation was not one many could bear to stand witness. Varian’s despaired sobs echoed through the castle hallways for hours. Eugene just let the boy let out whatever he needed. It’d hurt Eugene more than anything to see the boy break down on his knees and repeat the same lie over to himself.

“It’s my fault… _It’s my fault…”_ It was well into the night before Eugene was able to talk Varian down enough, holding onto the alchemist as tightly as he could. There wasn’t a thing he could say to make it any better. All he could do was dispel the lies from Varian’s mind. It was out of his control. There was nothing he could’ve done. By the end of it all, the two just sat together in silence. All of Varian’s tears had been spent, and Eugene’s presence was all he could hold onto for comfort. To somehow fill the void that’d been left in his father’s absence. Varian didn’t say much of anything the next day. Not a word except for an occasional necessary sentence. The following day was Quirin’s funeral. They’d luckily been able to recover his body from the tower site. Not a single black rock remained and anything else that had been inside the tower was found simply laying on the ground where it once stood. Varian went to the funeral for the sake of honoring his father. But if he was honest with himself, he’d wished he hadn’t. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to respect his father being laid to rest, it was just too hard to bear. Stepping into the room and seeing the closed casket was enough to break him down. He’d run out of the hall in a crying mess. Rapunzel was able to talk him down from this. But if there was anything she and Eugene had learned over the past few days, it was that Varian had a lot of healing ahead of him. There were just some things the sundrop couldn’t fix...

Cassandra heard about this all much later. She spent a week locked in her room and didn’t see anyone but Rapunzel or guards that entire time. By the end of the week, Rapunzel sat down with her best friend and explained everything that’d went on. Cassandra felt one last pang of insurmountable guilt once she found out about the life that’d been lost due to her rampage. The warrior found herself sighing heavily. Cassandra had been ready to accept execution that day. Rapunzel assured Cassandra that normally that would’ve been the punishment for such a casualty. At the very least imprisonment. But much to Cassandra’s surprise, Rapunzel informed her Varian had kept insisting that Cassandra not be charged. He argued for hours on end just to defend her. _Why?_ It was a mystery Cassandra found herself wrapped into the end of that week. But as far as forgiveness could go, Rapunzel’s parents and many of the people wanted to see Cassandra face some sort of justice, as minimal as it may be. As much as Varian pressed for Cassandra’s full pardon, she still faced the most lessened sentence Eugene, Rapunzel and Varian could manage for her. As of King Frederic’s royal decree, Cassandra was banished from Corona. She would be assigned an officer to keep an eye on her while she was outside the walls and observe her actions from that point on. Rapunzel was at least able to convince her father that in five years, Cassandra’s assigned officer could report any improvement and the charges could be lifted. Until then, the warrior was no longer welcome within the kingdom borders. In all honesty, Cassandra expected far worse, and in any case, felt her true destiny lied outside Corona. And who better to accompany her as her guard, than her father. The former captain Soloman had been personally recommended by Captain Eugene Fitzherbert. Of course, Solomon had gladly accepted the responsibility. Some citizens felt the sentence was far too lenient, and perhaps it was. Even Cassandra knew she deserved more punishment, but once Rapunzel and Varian had talked King Frederic down and the motion carried, that was that. She was given a day to gather any necessary belongings and be on her way. Cassandra had done so as quickly as she could. Even changing her outfit to an evergreen tunic with a cloak on her shoulders, her old handmaiden’s veil tied around her arm, and Varian’s Cassandrium necklace around her neck. Cassandra’s eyes didn’t leave the beautiful stone as she walked down the castle hallways for what would be the last time for quite a while, maybe even forever. In all her week staying here, she hadn’t seen Varian at all. Cassandra didn’t feel she could blame him. Maybe he forgave her, but perhaps it was just too painful for him to see her again. She wouldn’t force him to at all. Maybe it was better they just parted ways without a word. But Cassandra knew she wouldn’t get away with leaving Corona without saying goodbye to her best friend. She found herself smiling. Did that ever feel good to think of Rapunzel that way again after all this time. Cassandra stopped at the familiar doorway and looked into the princess’s room… well, what was left of it. There was a gaping hole in the wall overlooking the kingdom where Zhan Tiri had destroyed it. They would need to get that fixed. Cassandra looked on to see she’d apparently walked in the middle of Eugene and Rapunzel having a conversation as they stood hand in hand looking out the hole.

“Y-yeah you’re right, I’ll keep working on the nickname…” Rapunzel awkwardly said. While Cassandra hadn’t heard the full conversation, she still had enough to come in with a fond but teasing remark. Cassandra laughed.

“Oh, I could come up with a couple of choice names for him.” She said with a smirk. Eugene gave a friendly laugh.

“Well would you look at that, Cassandra’s back to normal.” He said with Pascal perched happily on his shoulder. Cassandra couldn’t describe the feeling of relief and joy that rushed through her the moment she heard him say it. She was finally back… The real her. 

“Dark and icy as ever.” Eugene continued. Cassandra gave a tight smile at Eugene’s jab. It seemed they were back to their sibling-like banter after all this time. But the captain’s jovial smile fell into one much more sincere and loving. “But Cass… you were worth fighting for.” Cassandra knew how hard it must’ve been for him to say. After everything she’d done to hurt him and the two people he cared about the most. But if Eugene had to think about it, he trusted Rapunzel and Varian more than anyone and cared about what they did. If they believed in Cassandra, he had to as well. And was more than glad to do so once he found it in himself to remember the friend he’d lost and now regained.

“I uh… I missed you too, Eugene.” Cassandra said, hoping she caught his meaning. It seemed the two understood each other perfectly at that moment. They shared a knowing look that silently passed the mutual, rekindled feeling of friendship. Cassandra looked over to Eugene’s shoulder where she saw Rapunzel’s trusty chameleon and gave him her finger for him to hug.

“Look after them, Pascal.” She instructed gently. “They’re gonna need it.” Someone would have to keep an eye on their little family if she had to go. Speaking of, she didn’t have much time until she was expected to leave the city. Another knowing look passed between her and Eugene as he stepped out, leaving her alone to say goodbye to her best friend. Rapunzel smiled warmly at her. 

“Any idea where you’re headed?” Rapunzel asked, as happily as she could. But neither of them could deny the sad undertone in her voice. The slipping feelings of hating to see Cassandra leave. But nothing could change what she needed to do for Corona and herself. But the least Cassandra could do was help Rapunzel feel even slightly better about their parting.

“You know, someone very wise once told me there’s more in me to give…” She said, her hand running over the sparkling stone hanging off her neck, remembering the boy that’d looked past everything she’d done to cause him pain only to say to her…

 _“Sometimes, you just need someone to believe in you. To look past what we’ve done… And see how much more to you there is to give.”_ It was a lesson he’d learned from Rapunzel. Cassandra could tell as soon as the princess smiled proudly at the reminder of Varian’s compassion. Cassandra returned the smile, stepping to Rapunzel’s side and looking out onto the wide horizon. She was ready now to set herself free and explore every inch of it to find what she was looking for…

“And it’s telling me I need to go out there and find out where my destiny will take me next.” 

“It’s funny…” Rapunzel started fondly. “This whole time, I believed your place was here… In Corona, with me.” There was a sheepish expression on Rapunzel’s face as she said it. Cassandra understood. She’d wanted her best friend by her side.

“But… as much as I _hate_ to let you go… I know you’re right.” Rapunzel said, tears just glistening in the corners of her eyes but a loving smile from ear to ear. Cassandra felt her heart swell gratefully that Rapunzel truly cared enough to let her go and find what was best for her.

“I- I love you, Raps…”

“I love you too.” The moment was solidified as the two sisters at heart wrapped their arms around each other in a tight, warm embrace. It was a feeling they’d missed for far too long, and one Cassandra nor Rapunzel wanted to ever end. She’d said goodbye and repaired the bonds with everyone she’d loved the most… well, _almost everyone._ Cassandra felt her face fall as she thought about Varian. She kept having to convince herself it was better this way… But even still-

“What’s wrong?” Rapunzel asked, concern in her eyes as she released Cassandra from her hug. The warrior looked down ashamedly and held her arms close to her. Even if they had to part ways without a goodbye, she had to know.

“How- How’s Varian?” Cassandra asked cautiously. She wasn’t sure Rapunzel would want to tell her after everything she’d done. The princess’s face fell just barely, stunned by the question.

“Oh. Um… He’s doing okay.” Rapunzel said, unsure if those were the right words for it. She knew she hadn’t been ‘okay’ after being freed from her tower and had to think about what she’d gone through. She could only imagine the struggles Varian must be having, but wouldn’t share. Cassandra winced, thinking about the same thing. “He’s working through a lot right now but, we’re helping him and he’s doing much better than he was at the beginning of this week…” Rapunzel added this lighter side to her disclosure. It was true his state had improved since the first day after Zhan Tiri’s defeat. Since finding out about Quirin’s- Well, the point being he was doing as well as he really could, given the circumstances he’d just come out of. Cassandra and Rapunzel both knew it would be too much to expect anything more from him.  
  
“Where will he- I mean…” Cassandra didn’t quite know how to ask, or if this was something Rapunzel would want to tell her. “It’s just where is he going to stay now that-” Cassandra bit her lip to keep from finishing. _Now that his father is gone_ is what she’d meant to say. But asking about where Varian was going to stay now that he’d been _orphaned_ might be something Rapunzel didn’t want to think about. But it seemed she’d caught Cassandra’s question anyway.

“Oh. Well, Eugene and I decided to take him in.” Rapunzel answered simply, wanting to put Cassandra’s mind at ease. It was true she and her boyfriend sat Varian down just yesterday to ask him if he’d want to stay with them in the castle. At only sixteen, Varian wasn’t yet a legal adult so his living situation was something they did have to figure out. Especially since he no longer had any living relatives. But they’d wanted it to be his choice where he went next. After some thinking, Varian agreed to become Rapunzel and Eugene’s ward, saying they were the closest things to a family he had left. This would all be sorted out in the next few days. It helped Varian feel a bit more comfortable that he’d also accepted a position as Corona’s Royal Engineer. It just felt better for him to know he had a place being among the royals and less like an outsider they took pity on, despite him knowing Rapunzel and Eugene had never felt this way about him. Cassandra took some solace in knowing Varian would be in the care of perhaps the most qualified people left to guide him through what was sure to be a hard time of recovery, and into a brighter future.

  
“Good,” Cassandra said, forcing a small smile. “I- I’m glad everything worked out.” _Not everything._ A traitorous voice egged at Cassandra’s mind. She still didn’t feel well about how she was leaving things with him… But this had to be the right thing for both of them… Rapunzel tilted her head at Cassandra, certain of what was bugging her but not knowing if she could be the one to fix it.

“Do… Do you want to say goodbye? To Varian, I mean.” Rapunzel asked tentatively. Cassandra took a moment to think on it again. Was it a good idea to just leave without a word? After all, he did seem to forgive her for what they’d been through. Cassandra eventually shook her head. She just couldn’t face him. And that was the root of the truth.

“No…” Cassandra said, uncertainty and regret in her voice. “No, it’s okay. I’m sure he doesn’t want to see me anyway.”

“I wouldn’t say that..” Rapunzel tried to sway Cassandra to think otherwise. “Cass, are you sure you don’t want to-” 

“I can’t, Raps.” Cassandra quickly interjected. Her words came out harsher than she’d meant them to and she looked over to the princess. Rapunzel seemed somewhat disappointed to hear her answer. Cassandra would’ve said something if she thought it could make this better. But nothing came to mind. The two stood in silence for a few seconds before Rapunzel felt she could respond properly.

“I… I’m sorry things had to work out this way,” She said softly. Cassandra had to agree. 

“Me too…” She said. The regret was still eating her up inside. She just couldn’t feel the full force of it by seeing the boy who’d suffered the most from her time in darkness. Rapunzel couldn’t leave Cassandra when she was still so downhearted. Cassandra should start her journey feeling proud she’d come this far and ready for the further strides she’ll take to heal and improve. Not dwelling on what’s behind her now. Rapunzel took a deep breath. It seemed Cassandra needed to hear something she’d told Varian not too long ago.

“Cassandra?” She started, gently laying a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “One day, things are going to get better. For both of you. I promise.” Cassandra cracked a small smile at Rapunzel’s hopefulness. It was hard to believe at the time she’d heard it, but Cassandra appreciated Rapunzel’s support.

“I hope so.” She replied. Rapunzel brightened a little at Cassandra’s answer. She stepped back just a little and looked up to Cassandra. She wished there was more she could do...

“If there’s anything else you need before you leave Corona, just let me know. Okay?” Rapunzel asked.

“Thanks, Raps.” Cassandra started, taking Rapunzel’s hands into hers to ensure Rapunzel felt this goodbye was sufficient of her obligations as her best friend. “But believe me you’ve already done plenty for-” Cassandra stopped in the middle as her mind landed on one last thing she’d wanted to ask. One thing she’d nearly forgotten but had gone through all the necessary trouble to make sure she could do. It was too important to forget. Cassandra reached her hand into her side bag, pulling out a familiar object she was glad survived her towers fall.

“Actually Raps, there is one thing…”

Cassandra left shortly after wrapping things up with Rapunzel. It’d been a short conversation, but one that assured what Cassandra needed from the princess would happen just as she intended. With all her affairs settled, Cassandra walked out towards the courtyard and to the castle arch. Her father, Fidella, and her dad’s horse, Atlas, were all waiting for her in front of the arch. She felt a little uneasy when she saw Eugene and the entire armed palace guard watching her as she approached. Cassandra supposed she shouldn’t have expected anything different. Despite having parted amicably with both Rapunzel and Eugene, she knew for a fact that when someone was being formally banished from the kingdoms, the royal guard was required to send at least one person to escort them and make sure they leave the kingdom borders. It seemed due to the severity of her crimes, King Frederic must’ve ordered the entire guard to be there. Cassandra looked up uncomfortably at Eugene who was sitting atop Maximus. He seemed just as uneasy about the situation as she was and was looking down at her guiltily. Cassandra gave him a small smile and a friendly roll of her eyes in an attempt to ease some of the tension. It didn’t do much but at least Eugene seemed to appreciate the silent gesture. She came up to her father’s side and he looked expectantly at his daughter.

“You ready to go?” He asked, nodding his head out away from the courtyard. Cassandra took a last look back at the castle. There was a twinge of sorrow as she thought about all she was leaving behind. The things she’d never give herself the chance to say to Varian…

“Yeah… Let’s go.” Cassandra said, tearing her eyes away. She began stepping up to mount Fidella, the guards readying themselves to follow her on her way out.

“Cassandra! _Wait!”_ Cassandra’s head perked up at the sound of a familiar voice desperately calling her name from behind her. A voice she hadn’t heard at all for the past week.

“Var-Varian…?” She turned around to see the young alchemist bolting toward her, racing past all the guards until Stan managed to get a grip on the boy’s arms and stop him in his tracks.

“Lord Varian!” The guard addressed Varian by title due to his new position as _Royal_ Engineer. Cassandra, Eugene, and Varian rolled their eyes at that. “What are you doing? Shouldn’t you be-”

“Eugene- Eugene I-” Varian struggled briefly in Stan’s grip. The boy knew all too well most people didn’t want Cassandra anywhere near him. But after Rapunzel told him the warrior was leaving the kingdom without saying goodbye, he just had to catch her and make things right. Varian looked up to Eugene, his eyes wide and pleading. “I have to say goodbye, _please…”_ Cassandra was stunned as she stared down at the alchemist. He’d really wanted to see her off? Eugene thought for a second, looking between Varian and Cassandra. He could obviously see Varian wanted to say goodbye to Cassandra, and when he looked at her, he could tell deep down Cassandra wanted it too, even if she’d denied herself this far. Eugene sighed. As hard as it was to let this slide, he wanted to give Varian and Cassandra a proper chance to mend and say farewell on a good note.

“Hey Cap,” He said, addressing Cassandra’s father still by the nickname he’d given him before he took the position. “You think you’ve got a handle on this?” Solomon gathered what Eugene intended to do and nodded, accepting the responsibility. Eugene returned the nod and with a wave of his hand, ordered Stan to let go of Varian. Frederic was going to have his head for this-

“Men, our work here is done,” Eugene announced, turning Maximus away from the scene and gesturing for the guards to follow.

“But… Captain?” Pete started uncertainly. “The King’s orders said we were supposed to-”

“I’ll take care of it,” Eugene stated firmly. Varian looked up at him gratefully. He knew it was hard to break the rules for his sake and even harder to trust Cassandra. But Eugene merely smiled and leaned down to lightly tousle the alchemist’s hair. “C’mon, Captain’s orders. Let’s give them some space.”

“But Captain-” A loud huff and Maximus stomping his good foot down hard on the cobblestone, convinced Eugene’s men to simply follow his orders. Varian and Cassandra watched as they departed before turning to face each other. Their eyes met and Cassandra felt an inordinate amount of joy rush through her to see Varian looking far better than he had in a long time. He was standing tall as he could, strong, completely free of injury or sickness. His clothes had been replaced with a sharp-looking navy blue vest over a similar white linen shirt to his old one. He had a black belt lined alchemical tools and bombs, black pants, a brand new dark grey apron just reaching past his knees, and his old reliable goggles right back on his head where they belonged, his bright blue streak poking out from underneath among his raven hair. But perhaps what Cassandra was happiest to see, was his face. The look in his eyes as he _smiled_ at her. There was no fear or resentment in his expression anymore. Just the fondness one would have when looking at an old friend. Cassandra knew she’d done nothing to earn this from him. The two stood just looking at each other for a few brief moments before Varian’s eyes landed on her necklace.

“Hey, heh... You-You’re wearing the necklace I made you at the expo.” He said, pointing it out. Cassandra paused before chuckling awkwardly and grazing her hand over it.

“Yeah…” She replied simply, though a nudge from her dad told her she could continue. “It’s one of my favorite gifts I’ve ever gotten.” 

“Well, that’s good,” Varian said. It was still a little unsettling for Cassandra to hear his voice in such a casual manner after all this time. “I wasn’t sure you’d kept it for so long, heh.” She almost hadn’t. Cassandra recalled almost having destroyed the beautiful gift in a fit of rage back when she was still lost in her misguided purposes. But she couldn’t bring herself to do it for reasons she couldn’t explain then. Now she knew it was her true self prevailing against her anger… But that didn’t change anything she’d done. She looked back at Varian. He was still smiling. _How…?_

“Varian…” Cassandra started, her voice was much meeker and quiet than she’d intended to sound. She cleared her throat. “I can’t understand why you would want to see me at all anymore. Or tried to help my sentence… After what happened I-” Cassandra cut herself off, not quite wanting to finish that sentence. Varian felt his shoulders slump and expression fall. He knew full well what she was referring to. Cassandra felt a sense of extreme remorse once she saw that once again her words had wiped the smile from Varian’s face. 

“Well um…” He said, searching for the right response, hopefully, something to lighten the mood. He’d anticipated this might be awkward for both of them, he just really wanted this to go well. He held no anger for Cassandra anymore. It was just the situation itself that was hard to forget. “Holding grudges never got anyone anywhere amiright? Heh…” He gave an uncomfortable chuckle at the end. Cassandra heard it as hollow, lacking in the joy a laugh should hold. She saw Varian sigh once he realized his pitiful attempts at helping the situation were falling short. 

“Uh… I guess it’s like I told you before.” Varian said. “I care about you, Cass and I want to see you get better.” He paused, reading Cassandra’s face. She still seemed so stunned that he could forgive her or care about her

“This is the kind of thing that’s gonna really count in the end.” Varian continued, he took a few steps forward, stopping just when he was right in front of Cassandra. She almost stepped back had he not given her a reassuring grin. “Someone who believes in you enough to give you a second chance. That’s what ended up helping me, and I think it’s already helping you.” Cassandra felt surges of complicated emotions swirling around in her. She was so angry at herself for letting Varian tell her any of this when she didn’t deserve it. So very confused that he even would. But the most powerful of all was the crushing guilt coming back to break her down one last time. She felt herself shaking as she stared down at the boy freely giving her the friendship and forgiveness she wasn’t worthy of. Her lip quivered and Varian nervously looked to her dad before looking back at her.

“Cassie?” He said, hesitantly reaching his hand out to her. “Are you oka-” 

“I- I’m _so sorry,_ Varian…” Cassandra said a few small tears she hadn’t yet spent now rolling down her cheeks. “None of this should have ever happened to you.” Varian regarded this with a knowing look. He was glad to see Cassandra finally letting herself feel what she needed. It was a step closer to moving on to better things.

“I know…” Varian said gently. He took a deep breath. “I- I wish things had turned out better. For both of us…” There was a silent minute as each of them mulled over the events that brought them here. Both he and Cassandra were certain the memories may haunt them for years to come. Cassandra looked up and saw how Varian’s face had fallen a bit lower, a melancholy… _despondent_ look that she’d come to see from Varian most of the time during his time trapped with her. That was the Varian she’d come to get used to. Not the boy who smiled at her like a friend, but the one who had pain weighing down on his mind. A burden no one should have to bear. And how she hated that fact. Cassandra sighed. She should’ve known better than to think he wasn’t going to deal with the habits and feelings he’d picked up during that time. It may take Varian a while to adjust back to living his life without the pain coming back and forcing him to bear it even more. Rapunzel’s prior words of encouragement came to Cassandra’s mind and Cassandra felt if she was going to salvage this goodbye, that might be the right thing to say to him.

“Hey, Varian-” Cassandra naturally reached her hand out to rest on his shoulder, as she so often did when she was trying to connect with people. She’d forgotten for a minute about how Varian might see this. Without even thinking, his eyes shot open and he found himself looking at a different sight altogether. Stone walls all around him, the moonstone flashing bright over Cassandra’s heart. He flinched violently away from her hand, hugging his arms close. Varian could feel his heart pounding from the sudden instinctual reaction. Cassandra immediately retracted her hand as she attempted to apologize for her mistake, panicky.

“Oh shoot, kid. I- I’m so sorry I wasn’t thinking-” Varian eyed her oddly as she kept rambling before looking back to himself and thinking of what he’d just done. He hadn’t meant to do that at all...

“No no Cass, it’s okay,” Varian said, trying to ground himself back to where he was. A deep breath or two usually helped. He was familiar with this kind of effect trauma had on him. It was a response his body developed so he could immediately escape a familiar stressful situation… If only he could turn it off when he wasn’t in that place anymore. Now it just left him confused and sad all over again when he didn’t have to be anymore. Varian saw how Cassandra looked at him again. She wasn’t the villain anymore. This was his friend. She wasn’t smirking or rolling her eyes at him for flinching. Instead, her eyes were wide with concern, her hand just held back as if she wanted to comfort him but didn’t want him to suffer another bout of panic. Varian bit his lip. He knew he couldn’t blame himself for doing that. It all just came back to what he’d said to Cassandra… He just wished things didn’t have to be this way.

“Cassandra I- I just-” He wanted to find the words. But it was so complicated. Feelings he couldn’t place and things he couldn’t understand. “I’m not mad at you anymore. I do forgive you I just… I _can’t forget._ I wish I could I just-”

“You- You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Varian,” Cassandra said, fully putting her arm back to her side and rubbing the back of her neck tensely. “I understand. You’re going through a really hard time right now.” Varian paused for a moment before nodding. He still couldn’t sort out how it all worked… What it all was… and _why._ Cassandra saw the confusion ridden on his face. She kept from trying again to touch him when he wasn’t ready but wanted to reach out somehow.

“Varian?” She said. His head moved up to look at her. Cassandra could see just the smallest signs of tears in the corners of his eyes. Even Varian didn’t know exactly why they were there. “You shouldn’t have to fight this. It was wrong and terrible what happened to you… But I _know_ you can get through this. You’re one of the bravest, smartest, and strongest people I know, Varian. I’m so sorry for what you went through, but someday things _will_ get better.” Cassandra was glad to see Varian manage to give a small smile after a couple of seconds. He knew in his heart what Cassandra had said was true. It would just take some time and support. And Cassandra knew Varian would have plenty of that from Rapunzel and Eugene.

“You’ve got people who care about you, kid,” Cassandra said. “Promise me you’ll let them help you through this, okay?” Varian felt his arms come down from around himself as his smile grew just a bit wider.

“Heh. Yeah, I promise…” He replied. Cassandra smiled back with a light laugh.  
“Who knows, maybe one day you and I could be frien-” Cassandra cut off her sentence, unsure if this was possible or she could dare insinuate. Varian looked at her expectantly.

“We could be… friends again? _True_ friends?” Varian finished for her. 

“...Yeah.” Cassandra admitted. “I mean, just if you- I wouldn’t want to make you feel like I’m-” Her rambling was cut off by a playful laugh from Varian. A real… _joyful_ laugh. 

“I… I think we’re already starting to, heh,” Varian said. Cassandra felt the rush of hope as soon as he did. This meant they could really…

“You’re sure?” Cassandra asked. “Varian you don’t have to say that just to make me feel better-” Cassandra hadn’t expected what happened next at all. As Cassandra was talking, Varian knew how he wanted to leave things with her. He fought past the pain and fear that would hold him back from repairing his relationship with a good friend to see her as just that. It wasn’t all gone, but if he was going to fight this, he had to start somewhere. Cassandra was cut off by Varian throwing his arms around Cassandra’s waist, hugging her tight as he could. It was jarring at first for both of them. But as he let himself linger, Varian let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in. A few happy tears escaped his eyes and trailed down his cheeks. 

“I’m sure…” He said, swearing right now that no matter what was up ahead for him, he and Cassandra’s friendship was worth fighting for. It would be hard to mend their broken bond, but Varian wasn’t about to give up on her again. Cassandra stood there for a second. She blinked, too shocked to respond in any way. She kept telling herself to just let Varian do what he was comfortable with. So she didn’t raise her hands to hug back lest this makes him feel trapped. But it seemed Varian wanted this last hug before Cassandra had to go. And he wanted it to be real. Varian moved one of his hands and pulled Cassandra’s arm up and around him. 

“I- I missed you, Cassie…” Varian said, a few more relieved tears trailing down his face and staining Cassandra’s tunic. Cassandra took these words, and him moving her arm up as an invitation to return his embrace. She hesitantly brought both her arms up around him as gently as she could. Varian held her tighter. Cassandra gave heavy breath and did the same on her end, taking Varian’s cues.

“Me too kid… me too.” She said, grateful to be back to herself again. Varian and Cassandra stayed there for a little while longer. The knowledge that they were in a better place now being enough for them. They could both feel a few of the broken pieces inside them slowly piecing themselves back together. They weren’t all the way there yet, but this was a start. Cassandra had nearly forgotten in the middle of their making up that she was expected out of the kingdom by a certain time. She didn’t have much time left to say goodbye. Cassandra reluctantly took her arms back and kindly brought Varian’s arms down from around her. He wiped away some tears on his sleeve.

“Goodbye Varian…” She said, the words hurt but she had to say them. “It’s time you got back to living your life the way it should be lived. Free to enjoy yourself and find where you’re meant to be.” 

“Heh-” There was a small hiccup in Varian’s voice. He hated to see Cassandra go, but he knew this was what she was meant to do. “Y-You too, Cassandra.” And just like that, it was over. Cassandra turned back toward her father, mounted her horse, and rode out into the horizon. Varian watched her for a little while, his smile not leaving his face until he turned back toward the castle doors. He and Cassandra felt good about how they left things. Of course, their troubles weren’t gone. It was as Varian could say. One could forgive the other. One could forgive themselves. But no matter what they did from here on out, they would never forget that fateful night that started them down a spiral of heartache and nightmares. The month they spent trapped in darkness… It wasn’t quite so strong now. But it was still at the back of their minds. Threatening to creep back up and remind them of a moment. A _single_ moment that changed their lives forever. Varian couldn’t help but wonder as he stepped back into the castle how different things could’ve been had Cassandra accepted defeat that night. If she hadn’t made that impulsive decision to keep him locked up in that tower… Would it have been any better? It was strange. Something inside Varian told him the story had gone off course in that very minute. And it had led them here. He sighed deeply.

“It should’ve ended there…” 

But it didn’t.

_“Dad!”_ Varian shot up from his pillow in a cold sweat, breathing heavily as his heart raced. He’d been shaken from sleep in the middle of the night by voices, echoes of the past, and the own dark machinations of his combining fears. His eyes scanned the room wildly. It was dark, but he could still make out the sight of the room Rapunzel had called his now that he was living in the castle. What meager belongings he’d brought over when he moved in were still packed in a corner of the much larger space than anyone needed for just a bedroom. Right… His new bedroom. Not the four black rock walls that closed around him in his nightmares. Not the inky tentacles coiling tighter around him as his life was painfully drained from him. He was safe. That was all over now… He was free. Zhan Tiri was gone. The nightmare was _over._ Well… except for one thing.

_“I’m so proud of you, Varian…”_

“Dad…”

 _“I always have been…”_ Varian began biting back sobs as the memories of his father returned to him. Taunting him. Dad was gone for good this time. That horrible feeling of losing him couldn’t be over like it was the first time when Rapunzel freed him from the amber. Dad was _dead._ And nothing he could do was going to change that. Ruddiger awakened slowly, having been curled up at the boy’s side as he slept. The raccoon woke up to Varian’s hiccuping whimpers rising in intensity and volume. Soon the sniveling turned into loud, unbridled cries of complete despair as he couldn’t hold in his grief. Soon Varian was tearing at his hair and barely even realized he was screaming awfully as his tears dropped like rain in a thunderstorm of anguish and hopelessness.

“I want my da- I just want my- I need-” He could hardly get the words out before another cry or sob cut him off. “I want my Dad- _Daddy! Please_ I just-” Varian wanted with everything for his dad to come running through the door and hold onto him tight like he used to whenever he had nightmares. But he knew deep down how impossible it was. He was alone this time… Varian kept crying hard as his trembling hands came up around him to hug his racking frame. His shaky arms were a sorry excuse for his father’s embrace. But that was all he had right now. What Varian wouldn’t give to hear his dad one last time. If just right now. He never even got the chance to say goodbye.

“Daddy-” His voice was quieter now, drowning in the sorrow. “Please… Please _come back-_ ” It was foolish to hope for such things, he knew. But that was all he could think of to make this better. The boy curled in close on himself, Ruddiger climbing up on his shoulders and trying to wipe away his tears. It wouldn’t take long before more fell from his eyes and wetted his cheeks again. Varian didn’t know how long he sat that there alone. But somewhere in the middle of it all, he heard the double doors of his new bedroom being swung open and was immediately met with the sight of Eugene and Rapunzel, still dressed in their nightclothes, rushing into the room. 

“Varian!” Rapunzel called. “We heard you yelling, what’s wron-” Her eyes met Varian’s in an instant, her emerald orbs shining through the darkness, and through the wall of tears Varian’s blue eyes were trapped behind. It was still a bit strange for Varian to see her short brown hair that blended into the dark hues instead of the seventy feet of gold trailing down her back.

“Oh, kid…” Eugene found himself saying at the sight of the sobbing mess of a teenager curled in the middle of the bed. Even at their entry, Varian’s crying hadn’t slowed down any.

“I just want my dad… I want my dad…” He kept mumbling over and over again. Ruddiger looked up from Varian’s shoulders and to Rapunzel and Eugene, pleading for them to help his human. Rapunzel wasted no time coming up beside Varian on the bed. Tired of having to hold onto himself, Varian clung tightly onto Rapunzel and buried himself into her shoulder. 

“Shh… We’re here Varian...” Rapunzel said soothingly, running circles on Varian’s back as he wept.

“We know how much you miss him…” Eugene joined in, sitting on Varian’s other side and laying a hand on his shoulder. The boy was leaning desperately into Rapunzel’s touch. He needed _something_ to feel like his dad. Nothing was working. Even when he scrambled over to Eugene for comfort instead. The feeling wasn’t there. It never could be/.

“I- I can’t I- I need to-” Varian didn’t know what to do or say. He wanted to let Rapunzel and Eugene help him. He promised he’d let them be his support. But if all that could help him was his dad, how would he ever feel okay again… Rapunzel and Eugene shared a concerned look. They’d been certain Varian was having nightmares for days now. He never appeared well-rested during the day and would put off going to bed until Eugene made him. But until tonight, they’d never heard Varian in the middle of the night. They must’ve been smaller compared to this, only build-ups to how bad this one was going to be. Needless to say, Rapunzel felt a little unprepared. 

“I…” She trailed off, looking to Eugene to see if he had any ideas. He seemed just as helpless as she was. But when her gaze fell back onto Varian, she knew she had to try something. She took a deep breath.

“Varian… I want to do whatever I can to help you right now…” Rapunzel said. “Eugene and I are right here for you.” Varian felt his crying slow just a small as he began latching onto Rapunzel and Eugene’s presence.

“We’re never going to be able to replace your dad,” Eugene said. “We know that. But I can tell you right now that we’re gonna try our best to be whatever you need us to be.” Varian sniffled a bit. He was calming down a little, but he was nowhere near being ready to sleep again. 

“What do you need from us right now, Varian?” Rapunzel asked, taking the boy’s hand into hers. His gaze went up to meet her eyes. “Anything at all, we’re listening when you’re ready.” Varian wasn’t quite sure. He knew he couldn’t have his dad right now. He supposed what it came down to was the reason he’d wanted his dad in the first place. He just needed a minute. Varian kept crying for a few moments longer, trying to take deep breaths that hitched and broke from his sobbing. Rapunzel kept holding him, one hand gently running over his back while she hummed comforting melodies. By the time Rapunzel’s humming finished, Varian ran his sleeve over his eyes and tried to speak.

“I-” He started, his voice cracking and small. He bit his lip only to see both Rapunzel and Eugene looking at him patiently. He continued. “M-My dad used to help me when I had bad dreams…” He admitted. Rapunzel understood all too well. Judging just based on the current situation and what Varian had been panicking about, she knew a bit more than she had the first time the red rocks were digging up Varian’s worst fears.

“People try to tell you nightmares aren’t real… that they can’t get you.” Rapunzel said. That’s what she had told him that day. Of course, she hadn’t had the information and experience she did now. If she’d known more, Rapunzel thought she might’ve handled it a bit more like she was about to. Varian was a bit surprised by how quickly, but how knowingly she replied. The expression oh her face told Varian she was speaking from experience. “Part of that is true you know. But it’s a bit different when those nightmares are _memories_ , huh?” Varian nodded slowly. She’d been spot on when he’d expected her to just pull the ‘nightmares aren’t real card’. 

“Yeah…” He said, swallowing a lump in his throat. “How did you…” Eugene scooted in a bit closer to the boy with a reassuring smile.

“You’re not the only one.” He said and then looked to Rapunzel. “When sunshine here first got out of the tower, she was having nightmares almost every night for three weeks.” Varian looked at Rapunzel for some kind of confirmation of this statement to which she simply nodded.

“I get how hard it is coming from a tough situation and having to deal with that while trying to put your life back together.” She said. “It wasn’t the same as what you went through, Varian. But I guess I can empathize with you at least a little…” Varian thought on it, remembering Rapunzel’s famous story about being locked away in a tower for eighteen years. A tower, he’d recently been able to confirm, that once stood in the same place he’d been imprisoned by Cassandra. He guessed at least that was the same.

“Heh. We should have a club.” Varian remarked with a dry, empty laugh. He wiped away a few more tears. “‘Locked in a tower club.’” Rapunzel gave a small laugh at that.

“Okay okay, we do have that in common.” She said before the seriousness of the situation came back to her. “But what I meant to say is, if you’re anything like me, you’re never really going to forget everything. And that’s where the nightmares come in. But you and I have people who care about us by our side, and a fire within. I know things seem bleak right now but I can tell you from experience… it’s going to get better, I promise.” Varian didn’t have a moment to say anything before for the first time that night, both Eugene and Rapunzel wrapped their arms around him at the same time. And something inside Varian finally felt it. It wasn’t the same as his dad’s embrace. Not by a long shot. There would be no way to truly recreate how safe and comforted he’d felt with him. But between Rapunzel and Eugene, what Varian felt was different. It was no better, but no less. Only different. In their embrace, he felt something new entirely. It was an odd mixture of love and care as all hugs should have. But with a sense of belonging. Like even if he wasn’t royal or a rogue, he _fit._ And all of them together, no matter how strange or different it may seem… they were _whole._ They were right. Rapunzel and Eugene could never replace Quirin. But while what they had to give wasn’t the same, it would be enough. Varian felt the tears stop flowing as he let himself be enveloped in the hold of his family. They stayed with Varian as he drifted back into sleep.

There were no more nightmares that night.

Varian remembered Rapunzel promising him the biggest birthday party ever in a note she’d sent to him while he was still locked up. And now, just two weeks after Zhan Tiri’s destruction, she delivered tenfold. Varian had only seen a party this big whenever it was _Rapunzel’s_ birthday. The princess invited everyone she knew. Which meant everyone in the kingdom was filling up the castle and the courtyard in the middle of the festivities. Music, dancing, enough food to feed everyone in Corona, and then some. It would all be fine if it weren’t for how… _much_ there was. Of everything. And all for him. It just wasn’t Varian’s scene. He tried to be as polite as he could, thanking people for coming, accepting gifts graciously, making light conversations, and such. But Varian was still adjusting to seeing more than one other person in a day as he’d become accustomed to for a month in captivity. To suddenly be thrust into a crowd of thousands just made him feel overwhelmed and drained. As soon as he was able, he slipped out of the castle ballroom where the center of the party was and went outside to one of the balconies overlooking the capital. He didn’t pay much attention to the people below or the city, just the cool night air that filled him up inside. Letting him finally breathe and relax. Thankfully, Ruddiger had been by his side this whole time, not leaving Varian alone for so much as a second once he’d returned. Varian ran his fingers through the raccoon’s fur and smiled a little.

“Heh. Rapunzel went a little overboard with this party thing, huh buddy?” He said, Ruddiger chittering in agreement. Varian couldn’t blame Rapunzel too much he guessed. If anything he appreciated the effort she put into everything. Just because she wanted him to have the best birthday ever. Varian felt his smile fade. If he was honest with himself, anything was better than how he’d actually spent his birthday. Getting beat up and thrown back in the dark… He shuddered at the memory and Ruddiger curled around Varian’s shoulders as he would once he saw Varian needed him. The boy sighed.

“I- I’m still working on that…” Varian awkwardly said. He tried not to let the reminders come back up to darken his day, it was just something he couldn’t help. 

“Varian…?” Luckily, Varian had a reliable source of light whenever this would come to pass. He turned his head and grinned.  
“Hi, Rapunzel.” He greeted as the princess came up by his side.  
“What’re you doing out here?” She asked kindly. “Trying to miss your own party?” The two laughed over that. She wasn’t entirely wrong and they both knew it.  
“I just kind of needed to… You know, get a minute to unwind. Heh.” Varian explained and Rapunzel chuckled nervously.

“Yeah… sorry if it’s a bit-”

“Extravagant?” Varian said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. 

“Something like that,” Rapunzel replied. Varian understood. It was just how Rapunzel showed she cared. And something he would get used to with time. But as he understood her, Rapunzel understood Varian would need these small breaks to collect himself. And perhaps it was better they were away from all the hustle and bustle for what Rapunzel had to say. Varian hadn’t noticed before but in her hands was a small rectangular simply wrapped package.

“What’s that?” He asked, to which Rapunzel smiled affectionately. Her gaze fell fondly down on the package in her hands. One she’d promised a friend to give Varian for his birthday.

“You still have two more presents left.”

“I thought I opened all of them,” Varian said as Rapunzel put the gift in his hands. “Who’s it fro-”

“Open it and see.” The princess said. Varian was a bit suspicious but didn’t say anything on the matter. Rapunzel liked surprises. Whatever this and the supposed second gift were, was probably just another one of these. So Varian carefully undid the string tied around it and peeled back the wrapping paper. What was left in his hands did, in fact, surprise him. Underneath the wrapping, laid an object unfamiliar to him. A gift unbeknownst to him had been acquired for him weeks ago by a dear friend...

“A journal?” Varian said as he looked down at the blue leatherbound book in his hands. He ran his hand over the bronze clasp and cracked a small smile. “Like yours… Rapunzel thank you-”

“It’s not from me.” Rapunzel suddenly said. Varian’s head perked up. Now he was a little confused.

“What?” He asked. Rapunzel urged him on.

“Look inside.” Varian’s eyes fell back on the journal. He immediately began thinking of who it could possibly be from if this wasn’t Rapunzel’s gift. He gingerly opened the journal, looking to the back of the hardcover. There was a note inside. 

_Hey kid. Happy birthday…_

And the answer dawned on him. 

“C-Cass…”

_If Rapunzel gets this you when I asked her to, you’ll be reading this on the day she inevitably chose to throw some big party for you._

_On that note, I want to once again apologize that your actual birthday didn’t turn out the way it should’ve._

_I can never really make up for that. But if you’ll accept this gift, I’d like to say something to you._

_You once asked me about people finding their destiny. You made me question whether someone could really choose that for anyone else._

_I didn’t have an answer for you then. The right one, anyway._

_But I think I do now._

_Varian, never let anyone tell you who you’re meant to be._

_Your destiny is your own free choice that you should be free to find for yourself._

_You’re capable of doing amazing things. More than anything I could ever imagine._

_And I’m confident that if you keep that up, keep using the gifts inside you to accomplish the impossible, you’ll find exactly what you’re meant to be._

_You helped me remember that, kid._

_I can’t thank you enough for that…_

Varian could already feel his heart being uplifted by the words he’d needed so desperately to hear. And his smile peaked to fullest capacity when he saw how the note ended. 

_Plus est en Vous._

_Love, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Cassandra._

He recognized the handwriting of each of his friends toward the end. He felt grateful tears swelling in his eyes as he looked back at Rapunzel. She seemed to be feeling just the same now that he’d seen it. 

“Thank you for giving this to me…” He whispered, holding the journal close to his heart. It’d meant everything to know Cassandra had fully come around and realized the truth about destiny through what they’d gone through. There was so much more in her than she’d thought. And maybe Varian had a bit more to give as well...

“And that’s not the only thing we still have in store for you.” Varian turned his head upon realizing Eugene was standing right behind him. The captain sauntered forward confidently, making his way to the edge of the balcony with the rest of his family. Rapunzel nodded.

“That’s right. There’s still one more gift you haven’t gotten to see yet…”

“Everything’s all ready, sunshine,” Eugene said to her.

“Wait, what haven’t I seen yet?” Varian asked, the anticipation starting to kill him. 

“Well, it’s something we’ve wanted to give you since your actual birthday,” Rapunzel explained. Ruddiger hopped down to let the princess put her hand on Varian’s shoulder and direct his attention to the city below. 

“And since you didn’t get a chance to see it that night,” Eugene started, putting an arm around his girlfriend and Varian. “Rapunzel and I figured you might want to see it now…” The boy looked back into the night, waiting for whatever they had to show him.

“It’s too dark,” Varian said. “That’s all I can see.”

“It might look that way right now…” Rapunzel said. “But how about you look for just a little bit longer?” And so Varian kept looking. He could still see just the same old shadows being cast down on everyone below… Until a minuscule light began to glow from the distance, rising slowly into the sky, only just being strong enough for Varian’s eyes to see and latch onto. And just like that, there was another light. And another. And one right after the other until gradually the entire courtyard was bathed in the light of hundreds of floating lanterns to purge the shadows from the view and cover the horizon. Varian could see nothing but light now from all over the capital. 

“I… It’s- It’s beautiful…” He breathed out, his eyes sparkling with reflections of the warm, hopeful glow. They lit up the sky. A celebration Coronans typically only had for Rapunzel’s birthday… all for him? “Why…? Why would you-”

“Varian. Sometimes it’s going to look like there’s no light left in the world.” Rapunzel said. “But when that happens, I want you to remember that you can always find it if you just look hard enough.”

“And when you find that light, kid,” Eugene continued. “And if you hold onto it… Sooner or later, the rest of it will all come back to you.” And Varian understood. Nothing would really be over. The darkness of what he’d bee through was there, he couldn’t deny it. But if he could only find the light to combat it, then he could chart a course for a much brighter future. A destiny he made for himself. And Varian already knew a source of light he’d had all along. He turned around quickly and threw his arms around Rapunzel and Eugene. They didn’t hold back from hugging him right back. Who knows what fate a hold next, but Varian knew as long as he could find hope, there was always a way forward. Well, Varian could tell at least one thing that may be in store for them. He gave a knowing smile to Eugene as his eyes caught sight of a ring box poking out of the man’s pocket. This was the start of a new chapter in Varian’s story. And was he ever glad to have friends and family to light his way as he stepped into his true destiny. Wherever the wind may take him.

“I… I love you.”

“We love you too Varian.”

Miles away from Corona’s borders stood a warrior, renewed in her purpose thanks to the belief of a boy stronger than she could’ve ever imagined. She smiled as she looked onward to the island kingdom. In the distance, glimmering lights lit up the night sky, creating a beacon for all who beheld it from afar. Cassandra took the purple stone of her necklace into her hand, watching as the smallest rays of light would reflect off the jewel’s surface and sparkle in her eyes. A memory of the smallest ray of hope had been enough for Varian to reach her, no matter how long he’d had to fight for it. There was a clear pathway to both of their destinies, illuminated by those who believed in them.

In the middle of his family’s embrace, Varian took a breath, releasing the pain and fear that’d gripped him for far too long. 

Cassandra broke down her uncertainties and insecurities, letting go of anger toward herself, and lies about who she was meant to be. 

The walls no longer kept them trapped from a better tomorrow.

Finally, Cassandra and Varian were _free._

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The last one.
> 
> NEWS FOR FUTURE WRITING: As for what’s directly next? 
> 
> Well I don’t think I’ll be going straight into my planned big series. There’s still quite a bit to work out and I want to execute that story in the best way possible. (Moon Varian. ZT. Mysteries of Varian’s mother yada yada)
> 
> I’ve considered having one shots about “lost scenes” of Walls of Stone that didn’t make the final cut. 
> 
> Missing ZT and Varian interactions, a new dream argument, some fun and some angsty Cass and Varian moments, Varian writing lance, angry and Catalina, a little chance for Arianna to shine, the full conversation between Varian and Eugene about Quirin’s death, and literally just the one hour of Varian and Calliope locked alone were scenes I was interested in writing but didn’t get to it because I didn’t want to disrupt the flow of the story. Technically I still consider them all ‘canon’ to the story just happened ‘off screen’. 
> 
> Who knows? Maybe these could make it into one shots some day.
> 
> Also I’ve become ADDICTED to the Seven Kingdoms AU so there might be some short fics or one shots there too.
> 
> But as for my next BIG project? 
> 
> I’m pleased to announce I’m developing a story about Team Awesome (completely unrelated to the Walls of Stone universe.)
> 
> Post series story with Eugene and Varian going on a very Indiana Jones-like adventure to find Flynn Rider’s (yes the REAL Flynn Rider from legends a thousand years prior) lost treasure. But of course there’s a ton of alchemy problems, Magic, new villains, ANGST-
> 
> Further details will be released on my tumblr (JustAnotherHopelessFanartist) as the story is being developed. 
> 
> So excited to delve into this project since I can be a bit more liberal and adventurous with how I write it due to the confidence in writing these characters I’ve acquired during the course of Walls of Stone. 
> 
> THANK YOU: I’d like to say that you to the amazing people who have supported Walls of Stone this far. Every single person who’s drawn art for the story, talked to me about it, even just left a nice comment or kudos. 
> 
> You’re amazing. Every single one of you.
> 
> I can’t express how much it means to me that this story somehow managed to entertain all of you for this long. Who knows, maybe you’ll even stick around for my next story. At least I hope so. XD
> 
> But at least for now, thank you. Thank you SO much. 
> 
> Well... this is it. So... until my next story. That’s bound to be a whole new adventure. 
> 
> Bye! :)


End file.
